Annoying Senior
by aurora.rosena
Summary: Bersama keempat temannya, Bambam berusaha untuk menghadapi para kakak kelas pengganggu di sekolah baru mereka. Menghadapi kelakuan kakak kelas yang menyebalkan juga menghadapi perasaan mereka masing masing. Apakah mereka gay atau bukan? / MarkBam fanfiction,
1. Chapter 1

**Author:**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong :3 ini fanfiction pertama yang aku share di huhu gak tau tiba tiba kepikiran aja buat nulis disini :') pairingnya MarkBam karena author suka banget sama merekaa udah cucok kaya suami istri/? Read and Review yaa author sangat butuh dukungan untuk FF ini, happy reading :D

.

.

.

.

"ADUH Bam, celanaku kepanjangan!" kata seorang namja sambil sibuk menaikkan celananya sampai ke atas pusar. Namanya Jeon Jungkook, sudah biasa di panggil Jungkook. Dia adalah teman yang dekat dengan Bambam mulai dari seminggu yang lalu.

Bambam dan Jungkook berdiri di depan kelas mereka, tepatnya kelas baru mereka yaitu kelas X-C. Mereka mulai saling mengenal sejak minggu lalu, waktu mereka masih pada masa orientasi sekolah atau bahasa kerennya MOS.

Yap, mereka baru saja memasukki jenjang sekolah menengah atas atau tepatnya di North High School, sekolah yang hanya di hadiri oleh kaum adam saja, jadi artinya tidak ada anak perempuan di sekolah itu, dan mau tidak mau para murid harus menghabiskan masa SMA nya tanpa melihat lawan jenis yang kodratnya selalu menawan di mata para lelaki.

"Itu nggak di potong?" tanya Bambam, tapi Jungkook sibuk membetulkan celananya walaupun ia tahu itu tak ada hasilnya. "Hah, gak terasa ya sudah SMA lagi, kurasa baru saja kemarin aku masuk SMP." kata Bambam sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya satu sama lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong hari ini kegiatannya apa saja? Inikan hari pertama kita setelah masa orientasi." Jungkook malah bertanya balik setelah beres dengan celananya, sementara Bambam hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban. "Yang lain mana ya? Yugyeom, Mingyu, dan Junhoe, seharusnya mereka sudah disini." Jungkook melihat ke sekitar, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah para siswa yang tidak ia kenal. Yugyeom, Mingyu dan Junhoe, nama nama yang tadi Jungkook sebut adalah teman sekelompok MOS mereka yang lain pada minggu lalu. Uniknya, mereka berlima datang dari sekolah yang berbeda-beda dan hanya mengenal satu sama lain.

"Siapa itu lari-lari?" Bambam menyipitkan matanya ke satu arah. Ia melihat seseorang berlari terburu-buru ke arah mereka, namun ketika orang itu semakin dekat, Bambam mulai dapat mengenalinya.

"Junhoe?"

"Haaahh... haduuh... tolong..." orang itu, yang tidak bukan tidak lain adalah Junhoe, refleks memeluk tangan Bambam sambil berbungkuk ketika ia sampai dengan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan dan peluh yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya. "Haduh... aku telat nih kayaknya..." kata Junhoe, masih sambil mencoba membetulkan nafasnya

"Belum kok, masih lima menit." jawab Bambam santai. "Kau tak melihat yang lainnya?"

"Mingyu dan Yugyeom? Tidak, kurasa mereka akan telat." jawab Junhoe, suaranya mulai bisa terdengar jelas.

Mereka khawatir dengan Yugyeom dan Mingyu, berhubung hari itu adalah hari pertama mereka setelah minggu MOS, yang merupakan hari penting bagi semua murid baru karena pada hari itulah mereka diresmikan menjadi bagian dari sekolah. Tapi apa boleh buat, bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan sampai saat itu pula mereka belum melihat batang hidung Yugyeom dan Mingyu.

Pagi itu, semua murid, baik anak kelas sepuluh sampai anak kelas dua belas di kumpulkan di lapangan upacara dan berbaris bersama kelas masing-masing. Matahari belum mencapai puncaknya, tapi cahayanya sudah cukup untuk membakar para siswa menjadi sarden goreng di lapangan upacara. Bambam hanya dapat menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kanannya dan melihat sekitar karena kebosanan, tapi ia berhenti di satu titik ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang familiar baginya.

"Jungkook!" panggil Bambam.

"Apa?" Jungkook berbisik.

"Lihat itu siapa di sana!"

"Mana?"

"Ituuu.. aduh aku tidak bisa menunjuk mereka nanti aku kena tegur."

"Terus apaan dong?" Jungkook masih penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud Bambam.

"Arah jam tiga, barisan paling ujung, menghadap ke barat!" kata Bambam dengan cepat. Jungkook mengikuti arah mata Bambam dan pada akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang Bambam maksud. Barisan anak-anak terlambat, Yugyeom dan Mingyu berada di barisan yang sama. Pas sekali, Yugyeom melirik ke arah Jungkook dan langsung membuat wajah sedih seperti berkata: _tolong dong_.

"Berhubung sang ketua OSIS tidak hadir, mari kita dengarkan beberapa patah kata dari wakil ketua OSIS kita, Mark Tuan Yi En." kata sang kepala sekolah yang daritadi berbicara atas podium, bahkan mulutnya hampir berbusa karena menjelaskan keterangan tata tertib yang terlalu banyak. Sang kepala sekolah turun, lalu digantikan oleh sosok namja bertubuh tinggi agak kurus, berambut cokelat agak keemasan. Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Mark Tuan, si wakil ketua OSIS menawan dengan wajah tampan dan imutnya.

"Ehem.. ekhm.." Mark membersihkan tenggorokannya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk microfon. "Selamat pagi bapak kepala sekolah, ibu dan bapak guru, para staff, para siswa yang hadir hari ini, khususnya adik-adik kelas sepuluh yang baru." sambut Mark dengan wibawanya. Tak ada niat lagi bagi Bambam untuk berdiri di lapangan dan mendengarkan puluhan paragraf yang dilontarkan para pembicara di atas podium, ia hanya ingin segera masuk ke kelas dan duduk dengan tenang, bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang sang wakil ketua OSIS katakan.

"Bambam," panggil Jungkook, Bambam hanya menoleh sedikit, "waketosnya ganteng yah." Jungkook menyeringai, itu membuat Bambam takut hingga bertanya-tanya sampai ke benaknya yang paling dalam.

"Jungkook," bisik Bambam.

"Hm?"

"Kamu gay?"

"Aku kan cuma ngomong."

"Ngomongnya ngelantur tapi." Bambam menjawab malas bercampur dengan perasaan ngeri.

Sembilan puluh menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka dapat meninggalkan tempat mereka setelah mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan membosankan dari para guru dan wakil murid. Bambam, Jungkook dan Junhoe langsung berlari menghampiri Yugyeom dan Mingyu yang sepertinya sibuk mencari sosok mereka bertiga.

"Woy!" Junhoe mencoba mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Ih, kalian, akhirnya," Mingyu terlihat lega ketika akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul jadi lima.

"Kenapa terlambat? Keenakan tidur ya?" goda Bambam.

"Niatnya sih ingin tidur terus sampai siang, tapi gak bisa, hehe." jawab Yugyeom dengan seringai polosnya.

"Hari pertama pakai seragam SMA loh, masa terlambat." Jungkook memukul pelan lengan Mingyu.

"Bodo amat ah, ayo buruan ke kelas, panas nih." Mingyu menyeka keringatnya dengan punggung tangan dan membawa mereka semua ke kelas.

Bambam, seorang bocah kelas sepuluh SMA yang unik dari Thailand. Benar, tak punya darah Korea sama sekali, namanya saja benar-benar bukan Korea; Kunpimook Buwakhul. Bambam hanyalah nama panggilan saja karena nama aslinya yang sulit di sebut. Pindah dari Thailand ke Korea sekitar sebulan yang lalu untuk melanjutkan SMA. Orang tuanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi Bambam di Thailand karena selalu menjadi korban para perempuan dengan ejekkan "lelaki bohongan", tapi tubuh Bambam yang mungil, imut dan ramping memang membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan, terlebih lagi sifatnya yang lembut dan menggemaskan.

Mereka berlima datang dari sekolah yang berbeda-beda; Bambam dari Thailand, Jungkook dan Yugyeom yang sama sama berasal dari SMP khusus namja (namun berbeda sekolah), Mingyu yang berasal dari SMP publik biasa dan Junhoe yang berasal dari sekolah internasional. Memang awalnya malu-malu dan gugup untuk mengenal satu sama lain, tapi waktu seminggu cukup cepat untuk membuat mereka saling mengenal dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

"IH, timun! Siapa yang mau timun?" Junhoe memekik tiba-tiba di ketenangan istirahat makan siang mereka di kantin. Mereka berlima membawa bekal masing-masing dari rumah untuk di makan pada saat istirahat, walaupun ada kantin yang bagus dan serba lengkap di sekolah, tapi mereka lebih memilih membawa bekal karena lebih praktis tanpa harus mengantri untuk mengambil makanan.

"Buatku saja." Yugyeom segera mengambil dan memakan sehelai timun yang daritadi Junhoe pegang-pegang jijik di jarinya. "Timun sehat, loh!" kata Yugyeom sambil mengunyah timun.

"Tidak enak rasanya, lembek." Junhoe pura-pura bergidik jijik.

"Hey, feelingku tidak enak." Jungkook tiba-tiba berkata dengan misterius.

"Kenapa?"

"Tuh," Jungkook menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagunya yang diangkat. Pada detik-detik awal mereka semua kebingungan dengan apa yang Jungkook maksud, tapi ketika mereka melihat ke arah yang sama, hati mereka mulai berdegup lebih kencang digas oleh perasaan takut dan gugup sekaligus.

Sekelompok orang bertubuh tinggi (ada beberapa yang pendek) berjalan dengan gaya mereka yang menggertak, alis yang diangkat-angkat/? dan bahu tangan mereka yang sibuk membenarkan bentuk rambut atau dimasukkan ke saku celana. Di paling depan, ada namja berambut coklat agak blonde dengan bentuk rambutnya yang dijambul, badannya tidak terlalu tinggi tapi cukup menakutkan untuk dihadapi. Orang-orang pengikut di belakangnya terlihat seperti pengikut-pengikut bodoh yang tidak mereka kenal, kecuali si tinggi berambut keemasan, waketos yang katanya dapat menarik hati kaum hawa, bahkan adam, Mark Tuan.

"Sial deh." Yugyeom menghela napas berat ketika kelompok itu menghampiri meja mereka.

"Selamat pagi, ade-ade." sapa namja berjambul itu, terlihat di name-tagnya bahwa ia bernama Lim Jaebum.

"Patroli dulu ya." seorang namja berambut cokelat dengan poni berseri-seri lebar sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook.

Bagus, mungkin patroli hanyalah judul belaka yang mereka buat untuk membungkus niat asli mereka, yaitu membully dan menggoda para anak-anak baru di sekolah itu, mentang-mentang mereka adalah senior yang tampaknya memiliki jabatan tinggi, padahal begonya masih setara dengan anak-anak SMP.

"Ini sekolah, bukan mall, gelangnya lepas saja." seseorang mengambil gelang Mingyu langsung dari tangannya, itu membuat Mingyu merasa kesal dan ingin langsung memukul wajah orang itu, tapi apa daya ia hanyalah seorang murid baru.

"De, masa SMP nya sudah lewat, bekalnya simpan saja untuk disuapi di rumah." kata Jaebum.

"Ini rambut atau lampu neon?" kata Mark dengan suaranya yang berat sambil mengelus-elus rambut Bambam, yang membuat hati Bambam menjadi loncat-loncat tak karuan, bukan apa-apa melainkan rasa takut kalau Mark akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk daripada sekedar mengelus rambutnya.

"Ah, kudengar kau dari Thailand ya." kata Jaebum sambil melirik Bambam.

"Siapa? Dia?" Mark menunjuk Bambam dengan penasaran.

"Kunmook Bubu-apadeh," oceh seseorang yang tadi merampas gelang Mingyu.

"Namanya Kunpimook Buwakhul." sambar Jungkook dengan kekesalan yang membara di suaranya.

"Haha, Taehyung, kau tidak pernah mengeja sesuatu dengan benar." yang lain tertawa.

"Namanya dia kan susah, jangan salahkan aku dong."

Tanpa Bambam sadari, Mark daritadi tengah memusatkan perhatiannya ke Bambam, bahkan sambil terus mengelus-elus lembut rambut Bambam yang katanya seperti neon itu karena rambut Bambam berwarna hitam dengan pirang yang menyala di bagian poninya.

"Hai," sambar seorang namja yang lain, langsung duduk di atas meja meghadap ke arah Bambam. Wajahnya memang tampan, tapi senyumannya yang menggoda membuat Bambam malah merasa jijik kepadanya, bahkan Bambam tidak bisa melihat bagaimana bentuk kepala asli namja itu karena snapback yang ia pakai. "Jackson Wang, representative Hong Kong dalam bidang fencing. Handphoneku siap mencatat nomormu."

"Eh?" Bambam kebingungan.

"Kita sesama dari luar Korea kan? Kurasa takdir mempertemukan kita." ucap Jackson, kalimatnya nyaris saja membuat Bambam dan kawannya muntah berjama'ah.

"Yak!" Mark tiba-tiba memukul tengkuk Jackson. "Aku juga dari luar Korea." Mark terlihat penuh emosi dari cara ia melihat Jackson.

"Siapa yang peduli?" Jackson menantang Mark, walau maksudnya hanyalah bercanda.

Mark hanya menghela nafas berat seperti ia membuang niatnya untuk mencekek Jackson saat itu juga, tapi Mark buru-buru melupakan Jackson dan menatap Bambam. "Aku Mark. Jackson dari Hong Kong, aku dari Amerika. Ada siswa kelas duabelas juga berasal dari Thailand, namanya Nichkhun hyung." Mark memperkenalkan diri dengan tenang.

"Dia sebenarnya orang Taiwan." sela Jackson.

"Oh, shut up!" Mark menyipitkan matanya seakan berkata: _lanjutkan dan kau mati._

"Delapan tiga tujuh lima satu sepuluh empat tujuh tiga puluh, telfon aku ya, sayang." Jackson memberikan wink terbaiknya kepada Bambam. Fix, sebentar lagi mereka semua akan mati di tempat karena godaan Jackson yang berlebihan itu. Bahkan tanpa Jackson sadari, ia telah meminum minuman dari botol Yugyeom dan turun dari atas meja.

"Benarkan penampilan kalian. Ingat! Tak ada perhiasan yang mencolok. Kecuali kalian ingin menggoda kakak kakak kelas tampan seperti kami." tukas Jaebum sambil mengeluarkan senyuman jahatnya.

"Bon appetite." Jackson memberikan salam terakhir mereka dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan bocah-bocah polos di meja itu.

"Jahanam!" Junhoe mengutuk gerombolan kakak kelas itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah minum dengan botol ini lagi." Yugyeom menatap kosong botol minumnya.

"Gelangku.." Mingyu nyaris menangis sambil memegang sendoknya, sementara Bambam hanya dapat merangkul Mingyu dan mengelus lembut bahu Mingyu, "aku menyisihkan setengah uang jajanku untuk membeli gelang itu."

"Kita coba dapatkan gelangmu dari mereka secepatnya." rujuk Bambam.

"Hey, Bambam, kenapa kau tidak tonjok saja si Jackson itu? Kau tahu dia sangat menggelikan." Yugyeom marah-marah.

"Ingin sih, tapi kan nggak sopan." Bambam memasang wajah memelas.

"Tapi yang tadi merampas gelangmu itu ganteng loh, Mingyu." Jungkook terlihat semangat, di antara mereka, Jungkook lah yang paling terlihat bahagia karena dihampiri segerombolan kakak kakak kelas menggoda. "Sekilas kulihat, namanya Tae-"

"Ganteng dari Hong Kong!" Mingyu menepis perkataan Jungkook secepatnya.

"Eh, tapi yang dari Hong Kong juga ganteng, Jackson bukan sih namanya?"

"JUNGKOOK!" semua yang ada di meja itu berteriak kepada Jungkook hingga ia tak berkutik sedikitpun kecuali mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Nggak ada yang ganteng, nggak ada yang bagus. Lagipula, memangnya kita gay?" emosi Bambam mulai meluap, bahkan ia sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bicara dengan nada yang melengking seperti itu.

"Gay juga manusia kali." Jungkook menghabiskan bekalnya, tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu baik hingga membuat kekhawatiran dalam diri Bambam. Bambam tahu, seharusnya ia tidak berkata seperti itu karena Jungkook menghabiskan masa sekolahnya di sekolah khusus laki-laki, mentalnya pun bisa jadi berbeda dengan yang lain. Maka dari itu, Bambam merasa menyesal tentang apa yang sudah ia katakan. Begitupula dengan Yugyeom yang sama halnya dengan Jungkook, memang Yugyeom hanya diam, tapi Yugyeom juga pasti merasakan hal yang hampir sama.

 _Kalau aku gay juga gimana? Memang ganteng-ganteng sih, tapi nyebelin,_ Bambam bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

\- To be continue -

Yeee part1 beres :3 semoga cerita ini nggak membosankan yaaa, gak tau kenapa kepikiran aja gitu buat bikin cerita kaya gini T_T please kasih review nya, minimal 6 review buat lanjut ke part selanjutnya, kalo kurang dari segitu bakal author hapus secepatnya, disini memang belum banyak MarkBam momentnya, tapi jangan khawatir karena part selanjutnya akan ganchaar/? makanya review yah! Gomawoo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Cieee part2 cieee/? gak mau banyak cincong kecuali kata-kata terima kasih buat para reviewers/? yang udah membantu FF ini berlanjut dengan kritik dan saran yang sangat berarti bagi author. Tanpa kalian FF ini tak akan berkembang biak/? Yaudah, selamat membacaaa mwaah :3

.

.

.

.

Bambam menatap jendela kelasnya, bahkan ia bersandar di sana, melihat pemandangan tak menawan di luar pagar sekolahnya dengan tatapan kosong yang penuh arti. Belum sebulan mereka berteman, bahkan belum dua minggu, tapi Bambam sudah dihantui oleh rasa penyesalan karena perkataan yang ia lontarkan kepada teman-temannya di kantin, walaupun tanpa sengaja. Memang, tak semua temannya menanggapi perkataan Bambam secara serius, tapi ketika satu orang mulai berekspresi secara terang-terangan, itu sungguh membuat Bambam pusing tujuh keliling. Masalahnya, Bambam punya hati yang sangat tulus dan lembut, tak mudah marah bahkan ia akan selalu menjadi orang yang jadi korban marah orang lain, segalanya serba _"yasudah lah"_ hingga akhirnya orang lain dapat membuat Bambam meminta maaf bahkan untuk sesuatu yang bukan kesalahannya. Di sisi lain, Jungkook adalah namja yang blak-blakan dan penuh emosi, moody, dia baik-bahkan sangat baik, tapi ya itulah perbedaannya.

Orientasi seksual adalah masalah Bambam yang sebenarnya.. tidak, Bambam tidak mengalami gangguan atau masalah pada orientasi seksualnya, benar-benar tak ada masalah, atau lebih tepatnya... belum. Tapi hal itu menjadi super sensitif bagi Bambam karena walaupun tak ada masalah apapun pada diri Bambam, lingkup kehidupannya dapat merubah diri Bambam cepat atau lambat.

"Bambam," seseorang memanggilnya. Bambam mengenal suara itu, makanya ia buru-buru menoleh ke arah sumber suara, yang bukan lain adalah Mingyu. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Bambam hanya menggeleng lemas, padahal kepalanya nyaris meledak karena sibuk mencari cara bagaimana ia meminta maaf kepada Jungkook.

Mingyu memajukkan tubuhnya hingga lebih dekat kepada Bambam, ia duduk tepat di belakang bangku Bambam, jadi dengan mudahnya ia dapat meraih Bambam. "Masih memikirkan soal yang di kantin tadi?"

"Iya." Bambam mengangguk dan memelas. Itu membuat Mingyu turut khawatir dengan relasi pertemanan antara Bambam dan Jungkook.

Cling! Sesuatu muncul di kepala Mingyu, ia berharap dengan ide yang muncul di kepalanya itu, Bambam dan Jungkook bisa kembali berbaikan. "Kita coba cara lama saja." mata Mingyu melebar.

"Cara lama?"

"Iya." Mingyu mengangguk keras. Ia menarik tubuh Bambam dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Bambam, lalu membisikkan beberapa kata dengan cepat.

Awalnya Bambam bingung, ragu, ia merasa apa yang Mingyu katakan adalah hal yang kekanakkan dan sangat tidak membantu. "Memangnya akan berhasil?" Bambam bertanya.

"Jungkook menyukai hal-hal yang manis, percaya padaku." Mingyu tersenyum manis. Bambam memutar otaknya hingga seratus delapan puluh derajat. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah melakukan hal semanis itu kepada siapapun, maksudnya... jadi orang manis belum tentu harus melakukan hal yang manis juga kan?

Bambam merobek secarik kertas dari buku tulisnya, nafasnya tak beraturan, bahkan tangannya sedikit bergetar. Ia mengambil penanya dan menulis kalimat pendek namun memiliki penuh arti baginya, ia pun berharap itu akan berarti pula bagi Jungkook. Beres dengan menulis, ia meremas-remas kertas itu hingga lecak tak berbentuk, lalu ia melempar kertasnya dengan hati-hati ke bangku di mana Jungkook sedang fokus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh sang guru, tak jauh letaknya, hanya terpisah beberapa bangku saja.

Pluk! Kertas itu sampai di bangku Jungkook, melihatnya saja membuat Bambam mau pingsan karena gugup. Apalagi saat melihat Jungkook membuka kertas itu dengan penasaran.

 _Kookie, maafkan Bambam ya, aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu sakit hati, kita kan teman._

Jungkook menghela nafas berat, hatinya kesal, namun tak dapat dipungkiri lagi Jungkook memang menyukai hal-hal manis dan hatinya mudah luluh. Tapi ia menahan diri untuk memberikan maafnya kepada Bambam.

 _Kau tak merasa malu berteman dengan orang seperti aku? Aku bisa jadi seorang gay._

Jungkook melempar kertas itu kembali ke meja Bambam. Bambam tersenyum, mana pernah dia malu untuk berteman dengan seseorang, preman pun bisa menjadi temannya selama Bambam tidak tersakiti.

 _Kenapa harus malu? Gay juga manusia, jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Pilihlah kakak kelas favoritmu ^^_

Bambam membalas lalu melempar kertas lecak itu ke meja Jungkook, langsung dibuka dan dibaca oleh Jungkook. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk Bambam menerima balasan dari Jungkook, karena di mejanya, Jungkook berseri-seri dan mulai diluluhkan oleh kalimat sederhana namun menghangatkan dari Bambam. Wajah Bambam hampir kusut karena dahinya yang selalu berkerut, khawatir tentang Jungkook yang tidak akan memaafkannya, matanya hanya dapat melihat punggung Jungkook dari belakang.

Hap! Bambam kepergok oleh Jungkook sedang bersedih ria sambil memandangi Jungkook tanpa henti, buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, pura-pura melihat sesuatu yang menarik di luar jendela, tapi di ujung matanya ia dapat melihat sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang manis dan mengganggu.

Jungkook terseyum ke arah Bambam, benar.. Jungkook menghadap ke belakang, tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Bambam, tentu saja, itu membuat Bambam ingin tersenyum juga dan hatinya terasa lebih lega.

 _Bingung, Kim Taehyung atau Jackson._ Jungkook membalas lalu buru-buru melemparnya ke bangku Bambam.

"Itu yang mana pula." Bambam tertawa kecil sambil menatap Jungkook, di mejanya, Jungkook juga tertawa dan pertemanan mereka mulai membaik lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Yugyeom, kau punya spidol warna hitam?" tanya Junhoe, ketika mereka berlima sedang sibuk belajar di bawah pohon rindang di belakang sekolah.

"Gak punya, kenapa memangnya?" jawab Yugyeom lembut.

"Untuk mewarnai kalenderku, biar tidak ada kata libur dalam mencintaimu."

"Bambaaaaam~~~" Yugyeom refleks merengek sambil memeluk Bambam erat-erat, "aku benci Junhoe." katanya dengan nada menangis yang dibuat-buat.

"Junhoe," panggil Bambam, diselingi dengan tawaan kecil.

"Apa?"

"Besok hari apa?" tanya Bambam.

"Rabu?"

"Salah."

"Terus?"

"Selasa tau. Karena SELASA ada di sulga kalau baleng denganmu." Bambam membalas gombalan manis Junhoe, dan kemampuan gombalnya pun tidak buruk.

Sementara Mingyu mungkin lebih memilih pindah ke planet lain daripada hidup bersama makhluk-makhluk aneh seperti teman-temannya itu. "Mati deh." oceh Minygu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

\- di sisi lain -

"Enaknya kita apakan?" tukas Jaebum sambil memakan kacang yang Mark belikan untuknya. Matanya berpusat kepada satu titik, yaitu ke sekelompok siswa yang tengah menikmati jam pulang sekolahya belajar bersama di bawah sejuknya pohon rindang.

"Kita culik, cincang-cincang, rebus hingga matang, jual. Apapun lah tanganku gatal ingin melakukan sesuatu." Taehyung mematahkan jari-jari tangannya, bahkan saking bersemangatnya ia sampai loncat-loncat di tempat.

"I will do the one at the center." kata Mark dengan kemampuan native american speakernya.

"Siapa?" Jaebum bertanya penasaran.

"Bambam or whatever."

"Hello? Excuse me, Mr. Tuan!" Jackson menyambar, wajahnya malah terlihat seperti badut yang sedang melakukan atraksi di lapagan sirkus, mengerikan sekaligus lucu. "Aku memberinya nomor telfonku terlebih dahulu."

"I touched him first, so get away!" kata Mark, suaranya mungkin bisa memperawani jutaan gadis di dunia ketika mendengarnya. Jackson mendapat skak hingga tak dapat melontarkan kata-kata lagi, jadi kali ini Jackson gagal menggoda Bambam.

"Wow, kurasa Mark mulai jadi gay sekarang." kata Jaebum, tapi Mark hanya diam tak menggubris. Tapi di dalam hatinya, ia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya ingin sekali mengganggu Bambam.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk mengisi kebosanan kita?" tanya Taehyung.

"Jackson, kau bawa botol minummu kan? Kau juga Mark, tumpahkan saja jajananmu ke atas kepalanya, nanti aku yang gantikan." Jaebum menjelaskan. "Taehyung, kau boleh jatuh di atas mereka. Apapun lah yang penting kita bahagia."

"Aku bingung kenapa Jinyoung mau pacaran dengan ketua OSIS kelas kakap sepertimu." Jackson mendesak Jaebum.

Park Jinyoung, namja sentimental tapi menggemaskan, kekasih dari Lim Jaebum, itu tandanya dia adalah kekasih dari seorang ketua OSIS. Sifatnya sangat keibuan, bahkan ia sering memarahi Jaebum karena kelakuan Jaebum yang sangat kekanak-kanakan dan kelewatan nakal, tapi justru itulah yang membuat mereka dapat tetap bersama hingga hampi dua tahun lamanya, mereka benar-benar saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Ayo cepat! Aku jadi kangen kan sama Jinyoung." Jaebum berkata cepat lalu berjalan mendahului teman-temannya yang masih berdiam di tempat.

Mereka berjalan dengan gaya _bluff_ -nya, alis yang diangkat dan tatapan mata yang setajam mata pisau-yang tak terasah sama sekali, menjijikkan. Jackson siap dengan minumannya, Mark siap dengan chips yang barusan ia beli di kantin, Taehyung dan Jaebum hanya perlu mempersiapkan ucapan "maaf" untuk mengakhiri segala kejahilan mereka.

Jackson maju duluan, niatnya menghampiri si manis Bambam, tapi dia sadar Mark baru saja merebut jatahnya untuk mendekati orang Thailand berambut api itu. Jackson bersembunyi di balik pohon, dimana Bambam dan kawan-kawan berteduh di bawahnya. Ia berjalan perlahan sambil membawa botol minumnya seperti orang mabuk.

"Aduh!" mereka dikejutkan dengan Jackson yang (dengan sengaja) menyandungkan kakinya dengan tas Bambam yang tergeletak tepat di belakang Yugyeom, hingga air minumnya jatuh di atas kepala Yugyeom dan membasahi kepala Yugyeom, bahkan sampai ke seragamnya pun basah kuyup. "Eh, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jackson pura-pura mengusap air dari pipi Yugyeom, seakan-akan ia peduli akan kesalahannya.

"Jackson?" Suara Jaebum mulai terdengar, lalu ia dan Taehyung datang dari arah yang sama. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tak ada hujan atau angin, Jaebum berubah menjadi super dramatis.

"Yaampun, kau tidak apa-apa? Kasihan sekali." Taehyung mengusap tubuh Yugyeom, lebih tepatnya mengelap jijik tangannya di kemeja Yugyeom.

Ingin rasanya Yugyeom menangis saat itu juga karena perlakuan para kakak kelas yang sudah mulai kelewatan. Ini belum dua minggu mereka ada di SMA. Sementara Mark, ia bersandar di batang pohon, tepat di belakang Bambam, tersenyum-senyum jahil tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Jarinya terlihat gemulai saat ia menaburkan bubuk-bubuk bumbu chips ke atas kepala Bambam, entah kenapa ia senang sekali mengerjai seseorang dimulai dari kepalanya.

"Jangan menangis Yugyeom, kau kan laki-laki sejati." Jackson merayunya.

"Kalian sebaiknya pergi dari sini." kata Jungkook ketus, ia membuka jas sekolahnya untuk mengeringkan rambut Yugyeom.

"Kau marah?" Taehyung menggoda Jungkook.

"YA! KAU SEBAIKNYA PERGI DARI SINI! NIATKU UNTUK MENYUKAIMU MULAI HILANG SECARA PERLAHAN!" bentak Jungkook tanpa memikirkan kepada siapa ia berbicara. Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, bahkan Mark menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak hanya untuk mencerna perkataan Jungkook.

"Yugyeom, kau tidak-AWWW!" Bambam tiba-tiba berteriak mengejutkan semuanya, ia menutup matanya bahkan hingga alisnya berkerut, ia menjadi panik bahkan hingga menendang-nendang barang yang ada di sekitarnya. "Mataku... aaahh... perihh... pedas... tolong... hiks hiks... sakittt..." Bambam mulai menangis dan mengeluarkan air mata, Mark seperti kesetrum, ia baru sadar kalau bubuk-bubuk chips tadi jatuh ke mata Bambam hingga melukainya. Mark turun tangan sampai mencengkram bahu Bambam panik-

"Bambam, apa itu sakit sekali?" tanya Mark terbata-bata.

"Mataku panaaaaas... hiks hiks..."

"Jackson! Berikan botol minummu!"

"Biar aku saja-"

"Cepat!" hentak Mark. Jackson buru-buru menyerahkan botol minumnya dan membiarkan Mark menyelesaikan perbuatannya. "Lihat ke atas!" seru Mark. Bambam yang panik jelas sulit menerima perintah apalagi dalam keadaannya yang setengah sadar karena tak dapat menahan rasa sakit di matanya, tapi untungnya dia mudah menurut dan mendongakan kepalanya sehingga Mark lebih mudah untuk membantu Bambam.

Mark membasuh mata Bambam dengan air mineral milik Jackson, itu tidak banyak membantu namun setidaknya ia berusaha membantu Bambam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mark lagi. Sungguh, teman-temannya berani bersumpah demi apapun untuk kali ini karena sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah melihat Mark sepanik itu.

"Sakit sekali." Bambam meringis dan jatuh di dada Mark. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Mark saat ini, namun itu benar-benar membuat ulat di perutnya menjadi kupu-kupu yang sangat indah. Tapi tak ada waktu bagi Mark untuk menikmati semua kupu-kupu itu, ia segera membawa Bambam ke UKS untuk menyembuhkan matanya dari keisengan kecil Mark.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana matamu?" tanya Mark pelan, matanya tak berhenti mengikuti gerakan kepala Bambam.

"Sakit sekali, seperti kemasukan biji merica." jawab Bambam sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, pengelihatannya belum jelas bahkan matanya masih berair. Melihat Bambam yang menangis seperti tadi, Mark seakan-akan jadi bersumpah kepada dirinya bahwa ia tidak akan menjahili anak-anak lagi.

"It's okay, your eyes will get better soon." ucap Mark pelan.

"Kenapa kau bicara pakai bahasa inggris? Kau kan bukan orang Amerika." rengek Bambam sambil menggosok matanya. Entahlah, tapi detik itu telah menjadi pemandangan favorit Mark-pipi Bambam yang menggelembung, kepalan tangannya yang kecil seperti bayi, cara Bambam berbicara dan apa yang dilakukan Bambam selama ia berada di sampingnya, itu semua menjadi pertanyaan bagi Mark apakah Bambam benar-benar seorang namja tulen.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan?" ucap Mark sambil menyingkirkan tangan Bambam dari matanya, ia hanya gemas karena suara gesekan dari mata Bambam yang membuatnya geli dan merasa khawatir, bisa saja matanya terluka karena Bambam menggosoknya terlalu brutal.

"Aku tidak mengingat kata-kata dari orang menyebalkan."

BAM! Kalimatnya mendarat tepat di hati Mark.

"Told you, I came from America, L.A exactly. You should listen to what people say to you." kali ini Mark meninggikan suaranya, bahkan Bambam dapat mendengar nafas Mark dengan sangat jelas di telinga.

"Hmmmm... matakuuuu..." Bambam tak menghiraukan Mark dan kembali menangis.

"Bambam-ah, jangan menangis lagi. Perlu kuantar ke dokter mata?" tiba-tiba Mark murung, benar-benar menyesali segala perbuatan yang ia telah lakukan.

"Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan! Kalian semua annoying!" kutuk Bambam, ya, dan Mark menyadari itu. "Kau juga! Sebagai wakil ketua OSIS seharusnya dapat memberi contoh yang baik. Aku heran kenapa siswa memilihmu sebagai wakil ketua OSIS." recos Bambam, tapi matanya tetap tertutup, jadi dia seperti bicara dengan tembok. Dan memang benar.

"Because..." Mark berlagak untuk berpikir, otot-otot wajahnya sudah mulai bereaksi hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Because I'm handsome?"

"Handsome dari Hong Kong!" Bambam mengelak.

"Yah... Jackson dong dari Hong Kong." bahu Mark turun drastis saat mendengar kata 'Jackson' dari mulut Bambam.

Bambam menepuk dahinya, "apalagi dia... hih..." ia bergidik ngeri. Seketika bahu Mark naik lagi dengan sempurna, sayang Bambam tidak dapat melihatnya karena masih menahan perih.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Mark berkata ragu-ragu. Tapi Bambam tidak menjawab, mungkin karena gengsi untuk memaafkan karena terlanjur menyalahkan Mark barusan. "So... why did you move to Korea?" tanya Mark dengan berani, padahal seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah bertanya seintim itu kepada seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Entahlah, masalah dengan teman-teman perempuanku di Thailand. Mereka semua jahat, makanya orang tuaku mengirimku kesini, sekolah tanpa anak perempuan." jelas Bambam, padahal hatinya sedih untuk mengingat kembali betapa menyakitkannya omongan busuk para perempuan itu.

"Kenapa jahat?" Mark semakin besar rasa keingintahuannya.

Bambam pun tak segan menjawab pertanyaan Mark dengan sejujurnya. "Mereka mengejekku karena aku terlalu lemah untuk jadi laki-laki, terlalu cantik, mereka membenciku karena banyak pacar dari mereka yang meyukaiku."

"Tapi... kau memang terlihat feminin." jawab Mark dengan polosnya.

"Sudahlah, aku benci membicarakannya, aku juga membencimu." Bambam berkata cepat, sepertinya Mark memilih jawaban yang salah. Mark jadi kikuk, bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, bahkan ia jadi takut waktu Bambam bilang kalau dia membencinya.

"Kemarin kau terlihat polos." Mark tampak kecewa.

"Aku tambah membencimu."

"Aduh."

"Diamlah! Mataku sakit."

"Tapi kau memang merebut hati para lelaki, sudah ada buktinya." Mark bersikeras.

"Siapa?"

"Aduh." kali ini, Mark menepuk dahinya sekeras yang ia bisa.

\- To be continue -

Horeeee part2 nya beres yesss :3 mohon review, kritik dan sarannya yaa karena itu sangat membantu admin buat improve dan memperbaiki kesalahan atau kekurangan yang ada di FF ini. Terima kasih :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Cieee part3 cieee/? Author mau mengucapkan syukur yang sebesar-besarnya nih karena author di berikan waktu super senggang sampai akhirnya bisa ngebut bikin FF ini xD makasih juga untuk para reviewers yang sangat membantu author dalam membuat FF ini, saran dan kritiknya sangat berarti untuk author, makanya terus di review yaah ^^ happy reading!

.

.

.

.

"YUGYEOM, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Jungkook dengan kekhawatiran, tangannya tak dapat berhenti mengusapkan anduk ke rambut Yugyeom yang basah.

"Yah, kurasa begitu." jawab Yugyeom dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya, ia membiarkan Jungkook terus bekerja dengan rambutnya walaupun sebenarnya Yugyeom masih menyimpan kekesalan yang membekas di hatinya. Ia tahu bahwa para senior itu memang bertujuan untuk menjahili mereka, hanya saja Yugyeom tidak ingin berdebat lebih panjang dengan mereka.

"Sungguh, akan kuhajar mereka semua sampai bokong mereka kempes." Junhoe berkata kesal hingga Yugyeom dapat melihat kobaran api di mata Junhoe, itu hanya sekedari kiasan kemarahan Junhoe terhadap para senior.

"Jungkook, apa tadi kita tidak salah dengar?" Mingyu menyela perbincangan mereka tentang menghajar para senior, sementara yang lainnya hanya menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan heran, "kau menyukai senior menyebalkan itu?"

Glep! Jungkook menelan ludahnya, rasanya tiba-tiba berubah seperti sedang menelan batu. Ia baru menyadari tentang perkataan kasarnya kepada Kim Taehyung-memang kasar, tapi maknanya cukup untuk membuat Taehyung mengalami spot jantung ringan. Tentu Taehyung akan sangat senang kalau seseorang menyukai dirinya apalagi secara perasaan pribadi, maksudnya... siapa yang tidak senang? Tapi dalam hal itu, mereka memiliki konteks lain, karena perasaan yang Jungkook (hampir) punya adalah perasaan yang _kurang_ wajar.

"Apakah itu benar, Jungkook?" Junhoe ikut bertanya-tanya, begitu juga dengan Yugyeom.

Jungkook tak berhenti menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup, mentalnya digoyahkan oleh satu pertanyaan. Tak ada jalan lain baginya selain jujur mengeluarkan segala isi hatinya dan menerima berbagai pertanyaan mengerikan lain dari teman-temannya. Mungkin dua minggu masih belum cukup untuk mereka saling mengenal pribadi satu sama lain. Kesan pertama Jungkook kepada Taehyung memang berbeda, bukan sekedar kata _tampan_ atau _cool_ seperti kesan yang Jungkook berikan kepada Mark. Sejak masih masa orientasi minggu lalu, Jungkook memang punya perasaan lain terhadap si senior bernama Kim Taehyung itu, sifat lucu, aktif dan kenakalan Taehyung malah menarik perhatian Jungkook hingga sampai di hatinya.

\- flashback -

"Kenapa hanya ada empat orang? Satu lagi kemana?" orang itu mengetuk-ngetukkan ballpoint putihnya ke atas papan dada yang terlapisi kertas putih bertuliskan daftar nama-nama murid. Junior kembali menghitung 'kepala' murid dengan jari telunjuknya, entahlah padahal ia hanya harus menghitung normalnya lima siswa, tapi karena ketidakhadiran satu orang jadi membuatnya berpikir bahwa matanya sudah buta. "Siapa yang hari ini tidak datang?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Jeon Jungkook." jawab Junhoe, sesingkat dan sesopan yang ia bisa.

"Yaampun, dia." Jinyoung melihat nama Jungkook di atas kertas yang terjepit di papa dadanya, ia tak berhenti berdecak dan mengerutkan dahi, normalnya dia marah, tapi ekspresinya malah menunjukkan kalau dia sedang khawatir akan Jaebum yang sudah pasti menggoda siswa baru imut di kelompoknya. "Sudah tahu minggu ini adalah minggu yang sangat penting, kenapa dia malah tidak masuk?" kata Jinyoung marah-marah.

"Seoul itu macet, Jinyoungie, mengertilah." kata Taehyung berusaha menenangkan jiwa Jinyoung yang sedang kelabakan dilalap emosi.

Setiap kelompok mempunyai dua kakak kelas sebagai tutor mereka selama minggu orientasi, pada saat itu Jinyoung dan Taehyung memegang kelompok yang sama, yang berisi Bambam, Yugyeom, Junhoe, Jungkook dan Mingyu.

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa bangun lebih pagi?!" Jinyoung merutuk kesal.

"Yaampun Jaebum, pacarmu menyebalkan sekali." Taehyung menghela pasrah sambil bersandar di tembok.

Tak sampai semenit, seorang siswa berlari terburu-buru menghampiri kelompok bersama name-tag dan tas ranselnya. Siswa itu bertubuh agak tinggi dan rambutnya berwarma hitam dengan poni, wajahnya tampan dan hidungnya mancung, semua ciri itu sangat berkaitan dengan Jungkook. Sesampainya di depan kelompok, Jungkook menarik nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan diri sebisa mungkin dan siap untuk menyampaikan beberapa patah kata yang akan menjadi alasannya berada disana tak tepat waktu.

"Selamat pagi, kak." ucap Jungkook pelan sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ketakutan.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Jinyoung sinis.

"Sembilan, kak."

"Kau seharusnya datang jam berapa, Jeon Jungkook?"

"Delapan lima belas, kak."

"Lalu kenapa-"

"Yak! Jinyoungie, tak ada gunanya kau bertanya seperti itu, lagipula dia sudah ada di sini." sela Taehyung, tepat saat Jinyoung akan memarahi Jungkook habis-habisan. Selamatlah Jungkook.

"Dia harus belajar disiplin, Taehyung!"

"Tiga hari yang lalu dia selalu datang tepat waktu, bahkan jauh sebelum pukul delapan lima belas. Mungkin hari ini ada hal yang tiba-tiba menghambatnya." Taehyung mempertinggi suaranya menjadi agak melengking.

"Kalau kita biarkan dia pasti-"

"Berhenti berlagak kalau kau orang paling benar di sini, bahkan pacarmu yang ketua OSIS saja tidak pernah mendisiplinkan dirinya." balas Taehyung, jawabannya membuat Jinyoung merasa kesal dan menyerah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ingin sekali dia mendebat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba jadi pahlawan di pihak Jungkook, tapi Jinyoung tahu kalau itu tidak akan berhasil karena kata-kata Taehyung memang benar adanya.

"Maaf, aku berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi." ucap Jungkook.

"Hihi, jangan stress ya, Jungkookie. Jinyoung hanya mengkhawatirkan pacarnya yang tergoda oleh siswa baru di kelompok sebelah." Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook sambil berseri-seri lucu, tepat di detik itu juga, hati Jungkook dilelehkan oleh sikap Taehyung, padahal mereka belum seminggu kenal pada saat itu.

"Berisik." Jinyoung menjawab seperti yeoja yang tengah mengalami masa datang bulannya. "Sepuluh menit lagi kita akan mengadakan tur sekolah, persiapkan diri kalian." kata Jinyoung tegas, para siswa pun langsung mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk bergabung dalam acara tur sekolah yang diadakan hari itu. Mereka berbaris dan keluar dari pintu kelas secara bergantian, Taehyung yang berdiri di dekat pintu berusaha menyemangati mereka setelah suasana yang dibikin keruh oleh Jinyoung.

"Hey," Taehyung menggapai tangan Jungkook hingga mereka saling bertatap satu sama lain, cukup membuat Jungkook nyaris mati di tempat, "semangat ya! Aku tahu kau bukan anak yang seperti itu." kata Taehyung dengan lembut.

Jungkook mengangguk, perlahan ia mulai tersenyum, "terima kasih." katanya, perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi luar biasa bahagia. Lalu Taehyung membiarkannya pergi dan bergabung bersama kelompoknya.

\- flashback end -

"Jeon Jungkook! Kau dengar aku tidak?" Jungkook dibangunkan oleh tangan Junhoe yang melambai di depan wajahnya.

"Eh? Apa?" Jungkook linglung.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" Junhoe sedikit membentak. "Apa benar kau menyukai Taehyung hyung?"

"Aku..." Jungkook masih menggigit bibirnya.

"Oh, Bambam!" Yugyoem berhasil menghambat niat Jungkook untuk berterus terang, yang menurutnya adalah keberuntungan. Mereka melihat Bambam sedang berjalan sendirian sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana, Bam? Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Mingyu, ia membantu Bambam duduk di sampingnya.

"Yah, lumayan, Mark hyung membantuku menyembuhkannya." jawab Bambam sambil menggosok pelan matanya.

"Jangan digosok seperti itu! Nanti kau terluka." Yugyeom menarik tangan Bambam dengan segera.

"Oh, iya, Yugyeom, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Bambam bertanya, tetap saja, ia belum bisa membuka matanya dengan benar sehingga ia terlihat seperti orang buta yang berbicara dengan makhluk halus.

"Sudah membaik, Jungkook membantuku mengeringkan rambut." jawab Yugyeom.

"Kau lama sekali sih dengan si Mark itu, kau pacaran dengannya?" Mingyu berceloteh kesal.

"Tidak. Hanya saja orang itu banyak tanya." kata Bambam dengan santai.

"Benarkah?" Jungkook bangun dari keadaan muramnya dan langsung mendekatkan diri kepada Bambam. "Apa yang si waketos tampan itu tanyakan kepadamu?"

"Entahlah, sesuatu yang tidak penting. Dia bilang kalau aku ini feminin dan membuat siswa di sini jatuh hati padaku." Bambam menjelaskan, gerak-geriknya tetap menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mempunyai setitik masalahpun dengan Mark.

Keempat temannya langsung duduk saling berdekatan, mengepung Bambam yang tengah sibuk _membenarkan_ matanya hingga kembali berfungsi dengan semula, seperti ada magnet yang dipasang di tubuh Bambam. Untungnya, hal itu tidak begitu disadari oleh Bambam karena matanya yang selalu tertutup.

"Lalu?" Yugyeom bertanya penasaran, suaranya menjadi sangat misterius, "siapa yang jatuh hati padamu?"

"Hah?" Bambam mengangkat alisnya, itu malah menjadi lucu bagi mereka. Bayangkan Bambam mengangkat alisnya setinggi mungkin tapi dengan matanya yang tertutup.

"Siapa yang jatuh hati padamu?" Mingyu mengulangi pertanyaan Yugyeom.

"Kenapa kalian sangat ingin tahu?" tanya Bambam.

"Karena Jungkook mengalami hal yang sama!" Junhoe menghentak, itu benar-benar membuat Jungkook tidak nyaman hingga ia tak ingin lagi berbicara tentang perasaan.

"Oh," Bambam mengangguk, "kurasa itu hal yang wajar. Disini tidak ada perempuan, hal semacam itu bisa terjadi. Apalagi Jungkook menghabiskan masa sekolahnya di sekolah khusus namja." Bambam memaklumi, semenjak pertengkaran kecil yang ia miliki dengan Jungkook, itu membuatnya harus lebih berhati-hati tentang apapun yang menyangkut hal itu.

"Hey, Yugyeom! Kau kan juga menghabiskan masa sekolahmu di sekolah kusus, apa kau mengalami hal yang sama juga?" tanya Mingyu penasaran.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yugyeom segera menjawab sejujur yang ia bisa walaupun itu membuat perasaannya sedikit tidak nyaman. "Ya, aku pernah." kata Yugyeom dengan yakin. "Sumpah, rasanya aneh tapi sangat indah."

Jungkook tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Bambam jadi penasaran sendiri.

"Iya. Aku menyukai kakak kelasku waktu aku di SMP, saat itu aku masih kelas dua. Aku juga takut untuk mengakuinya apalagi kepada orang tuaku, tapi aku sangat menikmatinya."

Mereka semua terdiam, mulai menyadari apa yang selama ini mereka pikirkan tentang teman-temannya, terutama Junhoe, Mingyu dan Bambam, yang selama ini menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang tabu. Memang hal ini masih aneh di mata publik dan mata orang awam, tapi tanpa mereka sadari, mereka hidup di lingkungan semacam itu.

"Aku mengerti," Junhoe tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya, "ayo kita pergi, sebelum sekelompok kakak kelas yang lain mengganggu."

.

.

.

.

Bambam POV-

Kami memiliki hari yang cukup melelahkan, sudah beberapa hari kami duduk di bangku SMA, dan kini aku baru sadar betapa melelahkannya menjadi siswa SMA. Tugas, ulangan, pekerjaan rumah dan berbagai macam hal yang berhubungan dengan sekolah, rasanya seperti memikul batu yang beratnya beribu-ribu kilogram dan kami harus terus memikulnya hingga hari kelulusan, dimana kami bisa menjatuhkan semua beban batu itu. Entahlah, kurasa itu semua tidak akan terasa karena kami mempunyai kebersamaan yang luar biasa.

Hari ini adalah jam olahraga pertama kami, melelahkan namun menyenangkan. Kami bermain basket dan berlari cepat mengelilingi lapangan, hampir satu jam kami terus melakukan hal itu. Sialnya, aku lupa untuk membawa air minumku, padahal jam olahraga kali ini menghasilkan banyak keringat dan cukup membuat tenggorokanku kering seperti padang tandus. Guru Jang akhirnya mempersilahkanku untuk membeli minum di kantin, dia adalah guru yang sangat baik, walaupun kumisnya yag tipis itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang pedofilia.

"Ahjumma, boleh aku membeli air mineral?" tanyaku baik-baik kepada sang Ahjumma yang berjaga di bagian minuman.

"Kau tidak perlu membelinya, tapi ini kan belum jam istirahat." katanya.

"Guru Jang membolehkanku untuk mendapatkan minum sekarang."

"Ah, baiklah, ambil saja air mineralmu." kata ahjumma itu. Aku mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada ahjumma dengan sopan. Saking kehausan, aku sampai tergesa-gesa saat membuka botol minumnya sambil berjalan cepat karena aku harus segera kembali ke lapangan olahraga. Belum juga aku berhasil minum seteguk, seseorang menabrakku (atau aku yang menabraknya karena aku tidak melihat ke arah jalan) hingga botolnya terlepas dari tanganku, dan tumpah kemana-mana.

Tidak-lebih parah, botol minumku bukan tumpah kemana-mana lagi, tapi tumpah meleber di atas sepatu Nike berwarna biru dengan solnya yang berwarna merah neon. Aku bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik sepatu itu dan apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku setelah aku membasahi sepatunya. Aku mendongak ke atas, bahkan aku harus sedikit mengangkat dagu karena orang itu lebih tinggi dariku.

Sial.

"What are you doing!?" Mark hyung membentakku, kurasa baru dua hari yang lalu ia minta maaf dan membantukku saat mataku kesakitan. "Are you crazy?"

"Aku... aku minta-"

"These shoes are expensive and you think you can wash it with your cheap water, duh!?" ia memarahiku lagi, kurasa emosinya mendidih. Sementara aku, hanya terdiam menunggu _semprotan_ lagi dari mulutnya. Mark hyung, ia berbeda dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat dua hari yang lalu. Yang membuatku jauh lebih kesal adalah, ia memarahiku dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang sangat bagus itu sehingga ia membuatku berpikir kalau dia berbicara menggunakan bahasa alien.

"Aku bisa-"

"You shouldn't be here anyway because we are still in lesson hour!" seru Mark hyung lagi. Bagus, aku tidak berkutik sama sekali. "Jangan karena aku menolongmu waktu itu maka kau bisa berbuat seenaknya kepadaku. Jika aku bisa membuat matamu tertutup lebih lama, aku akan lakukan itu, aku menyesal minta maaf kepadamu!"

Apa? Membuat mataku tertutup lebih lama? Jadi yang membuat mataku sakit setengah mati itu Mark hyung?

"Tapi-"

Mark hyung mengambil botol minumku, masih ada sedikit air terisisa di dalamnya, tidak sampai setengah tapi menurutku masih bisa digunakan untuk sekali minum. Bukannya mengembalikan botol minum itu kepadaku, ia malah menumpahkan sisa air yang ada di dalamnya tepat ke atas sepatuku hingga aku dapat merasakan basah dan dingin hingga ke dalam kaos kaki.

Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang sepatuku yang basah hingga ke dalam-dalamnya, tapi jujur, aku sakit hati karena perlakuannya yang melukaiku, bahkan kemarin dia hampir membuatku tak dapat membuka mata untuk nyaris seharian. Dia menyebalkan-tidak, dia kasar, dia jahat, orang ini ternyata tidak punya hati, mungkin sedikit kata maaf akan memperbaiki segala keadaan ini, apa perlu aku yang minta maaf kepadanya? Aku tidak pernah masalah, yang pasti tidak perlu dengan cara seperti ini.

"You better watch out next time!" ia membanting botol minum lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, di kantin. Aku berpikir apa yang para ahjumma kantin pikirkan tentang hal ini, tidakkah mereka merasa ngeri dengan sikap Mark hyung yang seperti itu?

Aku berjalan lunglai, kembali ke lapangan dan menghampiri teman-temanku yang sedang tertawa ceria sambil melihat teman yang lainnya melakukan permainan di tengah lapangan. Kali ini tidak pakai sepatu, hanya kujinjing saja sepatunya karena dalamnya basah kuyup dan tidak nyaman untuk dipakai. Alhasil, aku tidak minum sama sekali, bahkan aku jadi tidak punya niatan lagi untuk minum, biarkan saja tenggorokanku ini mengering hingga aku tidak dapat berbicara.

Jungkook melihatku dari tempat di mana ia duduk, wajahnya yang berseri-seri itu berubah jadi murung ketika melihatku, mungkin ia tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang, makanya ia tidak tersenyum lagi. Aku duduk tepat di sebelahnya dan menaruh sepatu di sampingku.

"Kenapa?" Jungkook bertanya singkat. Nada bicara dan pertanyaan singkatnya itu selalu membuatku merasa lebih baik, entah kenapa.

"Tidak apa-apa, sepatuku basah." aku menjawab singkat.

"Iya," ia mengangguk, "lalu dengan wajah itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sial saja karena sepatuku basah."

"Kemarin-kemarin bajumu juga basah karena ketumpahan susu cokelat, tapi wajahmu tak seburuk ini." katanya, kali ini ia tersenyum kepadaku. Jungkook memang mempunyai indera perasa yang luar biasa, dia punya perasaan yang paling peka di antara kami berlima, makanya dia bisa tahu kalau hal buruk sedang terjadi kepada kami.

"Aku menabrak Mark hyung hingga membuat sepatu barunya yang mahal itu basah kuyup."

"...lalu?"

"Dia marah-marah seperti orang gila, galak sekali, sampai-sampai ia balas dendam."

"Bukannya dia orang baik?" tanya Jungkook penasaran sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang baik. Mereka semua jahat. Maaf ya, Jungkook, kau boleh menyukai siapa pun yang kau mau, tapi aku tidak mau percaya lagi dengan wajah tampan mereka."

Sungguh, itu menyakitkan, aku tahu Jungkook bisa sakit hati lagi karena perkataanku yang terdengar kontra dengan para kakak kelas itu, tapi aku sungguh tidak dapat berkompromi dengan orang semacam itu, mereka terlalu jahat bagiku. Saat kulihat wajah Jungkook, kupikir ia akan menghindariku lagi dan menolak untuk berbicara, tapi tidak, dia tersenyum dan masih menatapku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau juga tidak perlu menyamakan dirimu denganku, kau punya hak lain, bukan?" ia berucap dengan sangat tenang.

Sementara aku berjinjit-jinjit ria di sekolah, Mark hyung kini menggunakan sepatu lain sebagai pengganti sepatu berwarna biru menyalanya itu. Benar, aku bertemu lagi dengannya di lorong sekolah, dia terlihat sangat bahagia ketika berkumpul dengan teman satu kelompoknya. Apakah perlu dia marah-marah seperti tadi hanya karena sepatunya basah? Dia juga kan bawa sepatu cadangan untuk dipakai. Aku? Harus menahan panasnya puffin block di lapangan.

"Hey, Mark! kemana sepatumu barumu? Itukan keren sekali, kenapa kau ganti?" tanya seseorang kepadanya. Jarak kami memang tidak jauh, relatif dekat, aku bahkan bisa mendengar obrolan mereka dari sini, tapi mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan kami di dekat mereka.

Aku dan teman-temanku hanya saling bertatapan dalam diam dan menunggu perbincangan mereka selanjutnya.

"Seseorang menyiramnya dengan air, kau tahu sepatu mahalku itu tidak bisa disiram air sembarangan kan?" jawab Mark hyung, terdengar ada perasaan bangga di dalam suaranya.

"Hah, orang itu pasti kampungan sekali atau sirik padamu," ucap seseorang, suara-suaranya seperti Jaebum hyung, "siapa orangnya?"

"Bambam yang dari Thailand itu, si cantik kesayangan Jackson." ujarnya.

Lalu mereka semua tertawa bersamaan setelah mendengar ledekkan Mark hyung terhadapku. Apakah mungkin orang yang jatuh hati kepadaku itu adalah Jackson hyung? Kenapa ia menyebutku sebagai orang kesayangan dari Jackson hyung? Dan kenapa ia menyebutku cantik?

"Dia bukan cantik, dia hanya lebih tampan daripada kalian." suara Jackson hyung mulai terdengar. Aku dan teman-temanku masih berdiam diri di depan loker kami, mungkin mereka penasaran dengan apa yang akan preman-preman itu katakan selanjutnya.

"Hey, Jackson!" Mark hyung berceloteh lagi, aku dapat mengenali suaranya dengan baik. "Di Thailand itu terkenal dengan operasi gendernya? Dia bisa jadi seorang lady-boy, you know?!"

...

...

...

...

Deg.

Apa aku seburuk itu?

Author POV-

Hening, Bambam tak berkutik sedikit pun dari tumpuannya, telinganya bagai disumbat dan membuatnya tuli permanen, tapi itu hanyalah ilusi yang disebabkan oleh gertakan hebat di hati Bambam. Ternyata tidak hanya di Thailand, di Korea pun dia menjadi korban ejekkan yang sama dan itu tentu membuat hati Bambam teriris-iris. Padahal, Mark sendiri tahu apa yang menyebabkan Bambam harus pindah ke Korea, tapi sayangnya tidak ada kepekaan sama sekali di hati Mark sehingga ia pun menjadi biang masalah yang sama bagi Bambam.

"Kenapa kita berdiam diri di sini, sih? Ayo pergi!" Jungkook menarik tangan Bambam, mencoba untuk membawanya ke sudut yang lebih baik ketimbang berada di sana mendengarkan omong kosong, Jungkook pun jadi ikut merasakan kesal yang luar biasa. Tapi Bambam terlanjur sadar dan membuatnya menepis tangan Jungkook, Bambam langsung berlari entah kemana, yang penting menjauh dari mereka semua.

Air mata Bambam jatuh dan membasahi pipinya, ia tak kuasa lagi mendengar ucapan-ucapan tak berharga dari mulut para seniornya, terutama Mark. Ia bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri, memangnya benar dia seburuk itu? Memangnya benar ia tampak seratus persen seperti perempuan? Apa yang membuat orang berpikir seburuk itu mengenainya? Hanya seputar itu saja, tentang kejelekkan dirinya, tak ada lagi yang lain.

Bambam segera masuk ke WC, untung saja WC itu kosong, jadi ia bisa menangis sepuasnya di depan washtafel dan cermin besar di atasnya. Sesekali ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya sendiri di pantulan cermin, lalu ia bertanya apakah ada yang salah di dalam dirinya, atau di wajahnya, atau di tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa detik, Bambam kembali menutup matanya dan membiarkan mutiara dari matanya terjatuh membasahi kerah kemejanya.

"Kurasa cukup menangisnya." kata seseorang tiba-tiba, seingat Bambam WC ini masih kosong sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Ia menyeka pipi dan matanya secara bersamaan, juga nafasnya ia atur secara perlahan hingga ia tak terisak lagi. Beres dengan wajahnya, ia menghadap kaca dan mendapati Jackson ada di belakangnya.

"Hyung?"

"Jadi lebih baik yang mana? Wajah cool Mark atau godaan maut milikku?" Jackson berjalan mendekat ke arah Bambam. Ia meraih bahu Bambam dan membuatnya saling berhadapan, lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung celananya, membuatkan itu sebagai handuk yang menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di mata Jackson. "Cukup sepatumu saja yang basah, jangan matamu." Jackson berkata lembut.

"Hyung, apa aku memang terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Bambam merintih.

"Seperti apa? Tampan? Iya, benar."

"Bukan, seperti yang Mark hyung bilang."

"Mark itu hanya butuh perhatian, jangan dengarkan dia!" setelah menghapus air mata Bambam, Jackson menyempati untuk menyentuh pipi Bambam langsung dengan jemarinya. "Dia namja yang cool, selalu jaga imej, makanya dia berperilaku seperti itu. Menekan orang lain hanya untuk imejnya sendiri."

"Tadinya kupikir dia orang baik." Bambam menatap Jackson lekat-lekat, suaranya pun tidak begitu jelas karena _liquid_ yang mengendap di tenggorokannya.

"Dia memang baik," Jackosn setuju, "hanya saja untukmu, kau butuh orang yang lebih baik dari dia. Misalnya aku." Jackson membalas tatapan Bambam dengan hangat, dan itu berhasil membuat Bambam menanam kembali senyuman di wajahnya, Jackson pun puas akan hal itu. "Begitu dong, kau tampan tahu kalau tersenyum." puji Jackson.

"Tapi, hyung, orang-orang bilang aku ini cantik, bukan tampan." ujar Bambam khawatir.

"Kau itu tampan, tapi... kau punya jenis tampan yang berbeda. Ketampananmu itu unik, kau membuat semua makhluk jatuh cinta padamu." kata Jackson sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Kali ini bukan senyuman menggoda yang biasa ia pakai, melainkan senyuman yang sangat hangat dan menenangkan, yang membuat Jackson merasa lebih baik dan melupakan sedikit demi sedikit sakit di hatinya. "Kau lucu, Bambam."

"Terima kasih, hyung juga." Bambam membalas dengan tulus. Seandainya saja kata 'kau lucu' itu dapat diganti dengan kata-kata yang lebih bermakna seperti 'aku mencintaimu', Jackson akan segera mengatakannya.

Keharmonisan mereka dihancurkan tiba-tiba oleh seseorang yang membuka pintu WC, dan itu membuat Bambam kecewa ketika ia mengetahui siapa orangnya. Tinggi dengan rambut cokelat keemasannya, si waketos tampan, Mark Tuan, tengah memergoki Jackson dan Bambam berduaan di WC menikmati waktu berharga mereka.

"Jackson?" Mark terkejut, apalagi saat melihat ada Bambam di sana. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, bersama dia?"

"Entahlah, tadi dia menangis, jadi kupikir aku harus menghiburnya sedikit. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau dia adalah kesayanganku." balas Jackson, suasana di antara mereka tidak sebaik saat mereka sedang berada di dalam geng seperti biasanya.

"Jadi kau ke sini hanya untuk pacaran dengannya?"

"Tidak boleh?" Jackson melawan, walau dengan cara yang agak halus.

"Ten-tentu boleh." Mark kehabisan akal, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar Bambam tidak ada di sana bersama Jackson. "Hanya saja... kau kan namja keren, kenapa pacaran dengannya kalau bisa dengan seorang yeoja asli?" Mark menatap mereka sebentar, lalu buru-buru menutup pintu WC dan pergi.

Mark POV -

Bambam, maafkan hyung, hyung tidak pernah punya sedikitpun niatan untuk membasahi matamu dengan air , tidak sama sekali. Tidak tahu setan macam apa yang tadi merasukiku hingga aku memarahinya sekasar tadi, bahkan menyiram sepatunya.

Julukan _namja cool_ ini membuatku sakit kepala, entah kenapa aku mulai muak dengan predikat itu yang menempel pada diriku. Gara-gara terlanjur bersumpah kalau aku tidak akan menyukai seorang namja, aku jadi tidak dapat mengekspresikan jati diriku yang asli. Maksudku, aku memang bukan seorang gay, tadinya... tapi karena kedatangan Bambam di sekolah ini, kurasa imanku mulai tergoyah. Sumpah, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat namja semanis dia, sebaik dia, banyak namja manis di sekolah ini yang menyukaiku, tapi hanya Bambam seorang yang dapat merebut hatiku sejak saat masa orientasi sekolah. Dialah cinta pertama (namja)ku, dan aku ingin mendapatkannya.

Apa aku terlalu cepat? Atau aku terlalu jauh bertindak kepadanya? Mark Tuan, kalau kau bertingkah sejaim ini kepadanya, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya? Bagaimana kalau dia malah memilih Jackson di akhir?

Di ujung lorong, aku melihat Bambam tengah melakukan sesuatu di lokernya. Dia manis sekali, aku bertanya-tanya apakah setelah tangisan tadi dia masih mau berbicara denganku, layaknya di hari aku mengantarnya ke UKS.

Aku hampiri saja karena aku penasaran. Pelan-pelan aku mendekatinya hingga berhasil berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Bambam!" panggilku.

Ia memutar tumpuannya hingga ke arahku, wajahnya terkaget-kaget, "hyung?" matanya menghindari milikku.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan dengan Jackson di kamar mandi?" tanyaku dengan spontanitas yang luar biasa.

"Hanya mengobrol saja." Ia menjawab singkat.

"Kau tahu kau harus hati-hati terhadapnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia itu playboy cap gajah, dia dapat mempermainkan hatimu kapan saja semaunya dia." aku mencoba meyakinkannya. Maafkan aku Jackson, tapi kurasa aku menyukainya duluan.

"Lalu?" ia membalasnya dengan begitu santai, seperti tak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Sial, jangan-jangan dia memang lebih memilih Jackson ketimbang aku. Hey, aku menyukainya semenjak masa orientasi minggu lalu, Jackson baru saja bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mark, kau benar-benar harus mencabut sumpahmu itu. Tadi siang itu hanya sepatu, itu bisa kering dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

"Kau... kau mau nantinya diduakan atau ditigakan dengannya?!" aku nyaris saja membentaknya lagi. Untungnya aku dapat menahan emosiku dengan baik.

"Setidaknya dia memperlakukanku dengan baik." ia membanting pintu lokernya dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Bambam, aku ini menyukaimu lebih dulu, aku melihatmu seminggu lebih lama daripada Jackson, tapi kenapa kau malah nyaman bersama dengannya? Aku juga lebih tampan darinya. Tapi aku membuatmu menangis, itu pasti karena aku yang mengejeknya terlalu parah. Aku menyadari keberadaannya tadi, hingga ia berlari dan Jackson mengejarnya. Hanya saja, aku masih menjaga imej _namja cool_ demi sumpah yang kubuat itu: aku tidak akan pernah menyukai seorang namja.

Tapi aku jatuh cinta dengan Bambam. Haruskah aku menusuk sahabatku sendiri?

\- To be continue -

Cieeee Mark malu tapi mau aww/? alhamdulillah yah part3nya beres, dan mungkin agak panjang, membosankan dan geje tentunya xD di review yaaa jangan lupaa, karena review kalian sangat membantu author untuk melanjutkan jalan ceritanyaa. Mau liat Bambam jadian sama Mark atau sama Jackson? Yang pasti dukungan dari kalian duluuu :3 sampai ketemu di part4 *mudah-mudahan xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Part4 cieee part4/? Cieee yang galau MarkBam apa JackBam cieeee/? tetep mau ngucapin makasih yang banyak buat para pembaca yang udah ngasih review, author sangat butuh kritik dan saran kalian demi berjalannya FF absurd ini xD happy reading semuaa !

.

.

.

.

Mark POV -

SEBUT saja, si Thailand itu sudah sebulan sekolah di North High School, maksudku si Bambam. Sial, aku tidak akan pernah menyebutnya dengan kata itu lagi. Aku dan teman-temanku _rutin_ mengerjai kelompok mereka, baik itu di kantin, di depan kelas, atau di manapun kalau kami ada kesempatan. Aku berharap dapat mengerjai mereka setiap hari karena ada Bambam di antara mereka, tapi kurasa niatku itu tidak akan terpenuhi.

Semenjak kejadian di kantin itu, Bambam selalu menghindar setiap kami mencoba menghampiri kelompok mereka. Aku tahu, mungkin karena dia takut, bahkan aku juga tahu kalau teman-temannya takut, tapi Bambam... dia tak ada sedikit pun reaksi setiap saat kami menjahili mereka. Misalnya Jungkook atau Junhoe, mereka selalu marah kalau kami jahili, yang lain juga setidaknya ada perlawanan terhadap kami. Tapi Bambam... dia membuang wajahnya dan tak menghiraukan, tak ada kemarahan atau emosi apapun, bahkan ia membiarkan teman-temannya kami jahili.

Dia sesekali tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu menyakitiku, karena ia tidak tersenyum untukku, melainkan untuk orang lain yang selalu ada bersamaku, Jackson.

Aku khawatir.

Khawatir kalau Jackson lah yang nantinya akan mendapatkan Bambam.

Aku tahu, segalanya mungkin terlalu cepat untuk kukatakan, untuk kusampaikan, aku baru mengenal Bambam selama sebulan, wajarkah kalau aku menyukainya dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Maksudku... aku benar-benar menyukainya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya pada masa orientasi, mungkin aku belum dapat menyatakan itu sebagai cinta karena aku masih muda, tapi aku cemburu kalau dia bersama orang lain, apalagi kalau orang itu dapat membuatnya tertawa.

Kupikir caraku salah.

Kupikir caraku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku.

Ternyata tidak.

Itu membuatnya sakit.

Aku... kelewatan.

Siang ini aku tak punya niatan untuk berkumpul bersama temanku, aku lelah, ulangan dan tugas hari ini membuatku sakit kepala luar biasa. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat, mungkin sedikit main PS bisa membuatku agak fit.

"Markiee~~~" kudengar seseorang memaggilku dari jauh, lama kelamaan suara itu mendekat. Setelah kutemukan dari mana asal suaranya, ternyata itu Jinyoung. Dia berlari ke arahku dengan tas ranselnya yang melompat-lompat. Orang ini, ada apa lagi. "Markiee~~" katanya lagi setelah tepat berdiri di hadapanku.

"Apa?" aku menjawab singkat.

"Lihat Jaebum tidak?" tanyanya, tumben sekali laki-laki ini menjadi imut. Biasanya menyeramkan seperti gorila.

"Dia ada di tempat biasa, kelas XI-A."

"Kau tidak ikut berkumpul dengan mereka?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban, benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk berada bersama mereka. Mungkin lain kali.

"Eh, kudengar Jackson lagi dekat dengan adik kelas yang namanya Bambam itu? Yang dari Thailand?" ia mulai bertanya lagi. Aku tidak pernah terganggu dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang orang lontarkan kepadaku, tapi yang satu itu, sekali lagi dia menyebut Bambam dan Jackson bersama, kupastikan besok dia putus dengan Jaebum.

"Tidak!" Aku menyentaknya, dia terkejut sampai matanya terbelalak. "Jackson sedang tidak dekat dengan siapa-siapa."

"Bukannya dia suka sama Bambam?"

"Tidak!"

Bagus, emosiku meluap lagi, bisa-bisa Jinyoung benar-benar akan putus dengan Jaebum besok kalau dia bertanya lagi seperti itu. Sabarlah Mark, Jackson itu hanya menggoda Bambam, itu memang kebiasaannya dari dulu.

"Jackson tidak menyukai Bambam, begitu juga Bambam, dia tidak menyukai Jackson." aku menjawabnya ketus.

"Ih, galak sekali." ia mengomel. "Yasudah, aku mau menemui sayangku Jaebum. Dadah Markie~" dia menepuk-nepuk pipiku lalu pergi sambil berlompat-lompat centil ala music video. Jinyoung, entah sihir apa yang ia gunakan sampai-sampai sahabatku jadi tergila-gila dengan namja cerewet, galak dan kecentilan itu.

Setelah dia pergi, aku langsung berjalan lagi ke tempat parkir, ke mobilku. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar sampai ke mobil, sesuatu menghambatku di tengah jalan. Sesuatu itu seperti berlian yang menyala-nyala di mataku. Dia si Kunpimook Buwakhul, si kesayanganku. Ingat! Dia bukan kesayangannya Jackson karena aku lebih sayang padanya. Dia berdiri tepat di seberangku sambil berbicara dalam telefon dengan seseorang. Aku mulai khawatir kalau dia berbicara dengan Jackson di telefon, tapi sejauh yang bisa kulihat, wajahnya tidak tersenyum sekali, bahkan ia beberapa kali menghentakkan kakinya ke bumi seperti orang yang sedang marah.

"Jadi aku harus berjalan kaki, gitu?!" katanya, suaranya melengking. Astaga, imut sekali dia. Aku diam-diam saja memperhatikannya, mungkin dia belum menyadari keberadaanku walaupun aku tepat berada di seberangnya, lagipula di parkiran ini hanya ada dia dan aku. "Yasudah, terserah lah." ia menutup telfonnya, dia mulai kebingungan dan menyumpah-nyumpah sendiri. Itu menggodaku untuk menghampirinya.

Biar saja, aku tidak peduli kalau dia membuang muka lagi. Langsung saja aku berjalan menghampirinya.

Author POV -

"Hey!" sapa Mark, mencoba untuk lebih lembut dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Bambam yang sadar kalau Mark sedang mencoba mendekatinya berusaha tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya. "Kenapa marah-marah seperti itu? Kau terlihat seperti orang gila tahu!" Mark menggodanya, tapi Bambam tidak menjawab. "Hey! Aku berbicara denganmu disini!" Mark mencengkram tangan Bambam, lagi-lagi Bambam menepisnya sekuat tenaga. "Kunpimook Buwakhul!"

"Apa!?" Bambam bergerak selangkah untuk menjaga jaraknya dengan Mark, yang menurutnya sudah terlalu dekat itu. Dia tidak ingin berada di dekat Mark, karena menurutnya dia bisa tersakiti kapan saja.

"Kau ini tuli atau apa? Aku berbicara denganmu disini!" Mark menyentaknya.

"Sudah tahu, kok!" Bambam menjawabnya dengan suara yang pelan dan bergetar. Dia hanya takut karena Mark yang begitu kasar kepadanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawabku!?" Mark geram.

"Ini kan sudah dijawab."

Mark menyipitkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sambil mengeluarkan hembusan tawa kecil. "Kau mau sepatumu basah lagi?" ancam Mark, lagi-lagi Bambam menolak untuk menjawabnya, ia biarkan Mark berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila yang dia maksud. "Kenapa kau marah-marah seperti tadi?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku memarahimu maka jawablah aku dengan baik!"

"Orang tuaku tidak dapat menjemputku hari ini, puas!?" bentak Bambam, ia hampir saja berteriak tepat di depan wajah Mark. Ia tidak peduli, Mark benar-benar sudah mengganggunya, jadi bagaimana pun caranya Bambam tidak ingin Mark berada di dekatnya, bahkan kalau harus pakai cara kasar sekali pun seperti yang Mark lakukan.

Tak sedetikpun Bambam menatap wajah Mark, kecuali saat tadi ia menghentaknya. Bambam melipat tangannya di dada untuk menghindari kalau siapa tahu Mark berani menyentuhnya lagi.

"Pulanglah bersamaku." kata Mark tiba-tiba. Cukup membuat Bambam terkejut sekaligus tersentuh, namun ia berusaha membentengi dirinya dari tawaran menggoda tersebut. "Aku dapat mengantarmu sampai rumah."

"Tidak perlu." Bambam melepas tangannya yang terlipat dan membiarkan tergantung di samping tubuhmya.

"Ini sudah sore, jalanan Seoul mulai berbahaya sekitar jam segini."

"Tidak!"

"Para pedofilia mulai berkeliaran."

"Biarlah mereka memakanku hidup-hidup." Bambam tetap menolak.

"Dasar gila. Ayo!" Mark menggiring Bambam hingga mobilnya. Jujur, Bambam ingin menolak Mark lagi kalau dia bisa, tapi rupanya Mark cukup kuat untuk menarik Bambam dalam waktu sekejap ke mobilnya hingga Bambam terlanjur menerima tawaran Mark yang memaksa itu.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada sedikitpun perbincangan yang mereka lakukan. Hening, sepi, diam seribu bahasa, canggung, rasanya Bambam ingin melompat saja dari mobil daripada menahan rasa malunya untuk berduaan bersama Mark di dalam mobil. Mark juga, beberapa kali ia memikirkan untuk memulai obrolan dengan Bambam, tapi dia yakin, pasti mereka akan bertengkar lagi kalau memulai pembicaraan, tapi Mark ingin sekali berbicara dengan Bambam. Mark mengontrol emosinya sebaik mungkin, melakukan _exhale-inhale_ beberapa kali tanpa ketahuan Bambam, lalu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memulai pembicaraan tanpa pertengkaran apapun.

"Orang tuamu kemana?" tanya Mark pelan sambil tetap fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Ada dinas. Entah di mana." Jawab Mark sambil melihat ke arah kaca jendela.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Tidak tahu, begitulah, mereka itu aneh." Bambam membalas, kali ini perasaan kesalnya tidak menyangkut dengan Mark, melainkan orang tuanya yang selalu tiba-tiba kehabisan waktu untuk Bambam.

"Kau punya kakak atau adik?"

"Tidak, aku anak tunggal."

Mark mengangkat dagunya, "sama." Bambam tidak menjawab lagi, membiarkan atmosfir canggung dan malu meraup mereka dalam-dalam. Mark mulai kehilangan akal untuk membicarakan sebuah topik dengan Bambam, jadi dia juga memilih untuk diam walau dalam hatinya ia ingin tahu tentang Bambam lebih jauh. "Jadi rumahmu yang sebelah mana?" Mark membelokkan kemudinya.

"Yang ini, rumah putih ini." tunjuk Bambam ke arah sebuah rumah putih berukuran sedang dengan gaya minimalis yang nyaman. Mobil Mark berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah itu, langsung Bambam membuka sabuk pengamannya. "Terima kasih hyung, kuharap aku tidak mengotori mobilmu." kata Bambam, sedikit dengan sarkasme. Mark tersenyum tipis, tapi sejujurnya ia tak menyukai cara bicara Bambam. "Mau masuk sebentar untuk teh?"

"Apa?" Mark terkejut hebat sampai-sampai ia membutuhkan pengulangan dari Bambam, ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah telinganya masih dapat berfungsi dengan benar.

"Masuk sebentar, untuk teh." Bambam mengulangi.

Seperti kejatuhan serbuk-serbuk malaikat dari surga, Mark merasa sangat terberkati begitu ia tahu kalau telinganya tidak rusak, bahkan berfungsi sangat baik. Tentu ia akan menerima tawaran Bambam yang langka itu, padahal setengah jam yang lalu mereka baru saja bertengkar hebat.

Mark melirik ke arah rumah Bambam. "Apa aku tidak mengganggu orang yang ada di dalam?" tanyanya, wajahnya khawatir, tapi hatinya berbunga-bunga setengah mati.

"Aku sendirian. Orang tuaku baru akan pulang lewat tengah malam nanti."

 _Kurasa aku akan mati bahagia setelah ini,_ ujar Mark dalam hatinya.

"Mmm," Mark berlagak seperti sedang berpikir, "boleh, sebentar saja untuk merilekskan tubuhku." kata Mark. Ia dapat diibaratkan seperti seorang _fangirl_ saat ini. Wajahnya biasa saja seperti ia tidak memperdulikan idola yang ada di hadapannya, tapi jauh di dalam sana, darahnya mendidih bahkan otaknya hampir meledak, hatinya juga berdegup-degup seperti bass yang terdengar di club malam. Kalau dia bisa mengubah kata 'sebentar' menjadi 'selamanya', tentu ia akan lakukan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

"TUNGGU di sini saja, aku bawakan tehnya untukmu."

Sambil menunggu Bambam yang akan membuatkan teh untuk mereka, Mark duduk di atas ranjang Bambam yang berselimut putih dan empuk. Ia hanya dapat tersenyum-senyum bahagia sendirian disana dan menunggu hal ajaib apalagi yang akan menghampiri dirinya setelah ia memasuki rumah Bambam, dan kamar Bambam.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Bambam datang ke kamarnya sambil membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir teh, lengkap dengan teko dan setoples kue kering. Mark turun dari ranjang Bambam dan turut duduk di atas karpet agar dapat lebih nyaman menikmati teh dan kue bersama si orang kesayangannya, Bambam.

"Kudengar kelasmu sibuk dan melelahkan hari ini." Bambam memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Dengar dari siapa?"

"Jackson."

Kesenangan Mark yang meluap-luap itu seketika habis tenggelam karena satu kata yang membuat hatinya retak. Mark tidak pernah diganggu oleh kata-kata 'Jackson' sebelumnya, tapi berhubung yang mengucapkannya adalah Bambam.

"Kau dekat dengan Jackson?" tanya Mark sambil meminum tehnya perlahan.

"Yah, sebatas teman. Dia sering menghiburku kalau aku sedih." jawab Bambam, dia pun sibuk memakan kue yang ia bawa.

"Kalau dia sering menghiburmu saat kau sedih, itu artinya kau sering bersedih?"

"Ya, belakangan."

Itu membuat Mark merasa bersalah setengah mati, ia yakin kalau ialah penyebab utama Bambam bersedih hingga ia tidak sempat menghibur Bambam dan pada akhirya orang lain yang melakukan hal itu untuk Bambam. Mark pun berhenti meminum tehnya dan mulai memfokuskan diri kepada Bambam.

"Kau menyukai Jackson?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Deg. Rasanya seperti ditusuk ribuan pedang tepat sasaran di hati Mark.

"Kenapa tidak pacaran saja?" Mark menggodanya, mencoba untuk mengetahui perasaan Bambam lebih jauh terhadap Jackson.

"Bukan seperti itu," Bambam meminum tehnya seteguk, "aku tidak menyukainya dalam cara itu, dia hanyalah kakak kelas yang baik untukku."

"Oh." Mark mengangguk, menunjukkan kalau ia mengerti, bahkan hatinya jadi lumayan lega ketika Bambam secara tidak sadar terus terang kepada orang yang _salah_. "Bagaimana kalau Jackson menyukaimu?"

"Dia sebaiknya berhenti, aku takut kalau dia akan sakit hati." Bambam tak berhenti memakan kue dari dalam toples, itu hanya pelampiasan perasaan canggung dan malu karena berada di dekat Mark.

"Kaus sendiri sedang menyukai seseorang? Maksudku... sampai kau jatuh cinta kepadanya?" Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada Bambam yang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Jackson.

"Entahlah, aku bingung." ujar Bambam. "Aku pernah menyukai perempuan sebelumnya, tapi kalau dipikir lagi, memang ada perempuan yang mau denganku."

"Mereka mungkin hanya iri dengan wajahmu yang cantik itu."

"Mungkin." Bambam sebisa mungkin meredam rasa-rasa kemarahan yang timbul di hatinya, ia percaya bahwa perkataan Mark bukan untuk mengejeknya melainkan untuk meyakinkan Bambam kalau dia bisa lebih baik dari para yeoja yang membencinya.

"Bagaimana denganku?" celetuk Mark. "Kau menyukaiku tidak?"

 _Dasar bodoh,_ sesal Mark dalam hati. Bambam mengangkat wajahnya yang dari tadi menunduk karena menghidari _eye-contact_ dengan Mark, kali ini ia menatap wajah Mark dengan seksama. Bambam berceloteh di dalam hatinya, ia tidak tahu, perasaan apa yang harus ia punya untuk kakak kelas yang satu itu. Dia memang tidak sebaik Jackson, dia menyebalkan, tapi orang Mark memang berhasil merebut hati Bambam dari awal mereka bertemu.

"Tadinya, aku hampir menyukaimu." kata Bambam santai. "Tapi tidak jadi, kau menyebalkan."

"Hanya karena itu?"

Seperti tak ada perasaan canggung lagi yang membentengi, mereka berbicara layaknya sepasang kekasih yang tengah mencoba mendiskusikan masalah yang tengah terjadi di antara mereka, yang membuat hubungan mereka goyah, namun mereka saling mencurahkan isi hati mereka agar masalah itu terselesaikan dan tidak muncul lagi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, mereka terus saling jujur mengungkapkan masing-masing perasaan dalam obrolan santai namun dalam itu, sesekali mulai melakukan eye-contact, lama-kelamaan menjadi lebih hangat di antara mereka.

"Kalau aku tidak menyebalkan lagi, kau akan suka padaku lagi?" tanya Mark dengan berani.

"Mungkin. Lagipula, untuk apa aku menyukaimu?"

"Because I'm handsome?" Mark memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman itu, yang sudah lama tak Bambam lihat dari wajah Mark, berhasil membuat Bambam tersenyum juga, bahkan keduanya tertawa kecil bersamaan.

"Kau kan tampan, kenapa tidak pacaran dengan perempuan saja?" Bambam memakan kue lagi.

"Aku... menyukai seseorang yang bukan perempuan." jawab Mark dengan ragu-ragu, tapi Bambam hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, padahal dia sendiri penasaran dengan seseorang yang katanya bukan perempuan itu. "Kau menyukaiku sebatas kakak kelas, atau... yang lain?"

"Yang lain." tukas Bambam singkat dan tegas. Mark membelalakan matanya, itu berarti ia bisa mendapatkan Bambam hanya dengan mengedipkan mata. "Tapi kalau aku menyukai Jackson dengan cara yang sama juga, jangan salahkan aku."

"Berarti kau akan berpacaran dengan dia?" Mark tiba-tiba menjadi panik.

"Bisa jadi." Bambam meneguk tehnya sampai habis.

 _Woo gimme gimme gimme, your love butagiya , gimme gimme gimme your love~_ handphone Bambam menginterupsi kenyamanan di antara mereka. Bambam buru-buru menarik handphonenya dari saku celana dan melihat homescreennya sejenak.

"Jackson hyung?"

"Jackson!?"

Mark panik dan buru-buru merebut handphone Bambam dari pemiliknya. "Jangan angkat!"

"Hyung! Kembalikan handphoneku!" Bambam mencoba mendapatkan kembali handphonenya, namun Mark selalu mengangkat tangannya setinggi mungkin agar handphone itu tak terjangkau oleh Bambam, berhubung Bambam lebih pendek darinya. "Hyuuuuung!"

"Tidak!"

Klik! Mark menggeser icon merah untuk me-r _eject_ panggilannya.

"Hyung! Kalau ada sesuatu yang penting bagaimana?" rengek Bambam.

"Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan sesuatu yang penting." Mark memasukan handphone Bambam ke saku celananya sendiri, Bambam berusaha merebutnya kembali, tapi terus ditepis oleh Mark.

"Hyung, ih, kembalikan, itu kan handphoneku!" Bambam bergerak dari tumpuannya dan datang kepada Mark dengan lututnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus bersentuhan dengan Mark demi mendapatkan handphonenya kembali, karena sudah cukup dekat, Mark tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu begitu saja, ia langsung mendekap dan menarik pinggang Bambam hingga Bambam jatuh tepat di atasnya. Kedua tangan Bambam berpegangan ke pundak Mark dan lututnya tetap menahan badannya di atas Mark, sementara Mark masih terduduk sila namun kedua tangannya sudah merangkul pinggang Bambam. Wajah mereka... tidak lebih dari lima senti jaraknya.

"Apa? Hm?" bisik Mark sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Kembalikan." Bambam merengek dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti kau malah jadi suka sama Jackson."

"Jackson kan baik."

"Aku bisa lebih baik dari dia." Mark bolak-balik menatap mata dan bibir Bambam, sungguh itu adalah jurus jitu yang dapat membuat Bambam jadi patung, tak berkutik sama sekali, Hanya hati Bambam saja yang bergedup kencang seperti akan meledak. "Jangan mempersulitku untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang kusukai."

"Hyung.." Bambam menggigit bibir bawahnya, perasaannya tak karuan.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Kumohon."

"Lakukan apa?"

"Bibirmu, jangan kau gigit!"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Itu, membuatku..."

\- To be continue -

Besok sekolah coooooy wkwk telat banget bikin FF nya astaga jadinya pendek kan Part4 nya. Semoga yang satu ini tidak membosankan dan tetep greget yaaa, duh mudah-mudahan besok ada waktu lebih lama buat ngerjain ini *amin bareng bareng*. Kakak, tante, om, ade, semuanya di review yah FF nya biar author tau apakah FF ini patut dilanjutkan apa cidak/? wkwk okedeh, sampai bertemu di FF selanjutnya *mudah mudahan* xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Mantap coooy udah part5 aja meeen wkwk aduh tau gak bangun tidur dapet review dari kalian rasanya kaya Bambam mau dicium Mark wkwk berbunga-bunga/? makasi untuk reviewnya:* jangan lupa part yang satu ini juga di kritik dan diberi saran ;) happy reading !

.

.

.

.

Bambam tak berhenti berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya, di bawah selimut katun berwarna putih sambil memeluk guling, badannya terus bergerak ke sana ke mari seperti orang yang kerasukan setan. Untuk Bambam, tepatnya dia lebih kerasukan si kakak kelas pengganggu itu, Mark Tuan.

Kejadian tadi sore di kamarnya yang membuat Bambam pusing tujuh keliling, membuat hatinya meletup-letup seperti popcorn di dalam microwave, terus menghantui kepalanya hingga menghambat jam tidur Bambam. Itu sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam, biasanya jam sembilan pun Bambam sudah tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya, tapi malam ini tak ada hawa ngantuk sedikit pun menyabet matanya.

"Memangnya yang bukan perempuan itu siapa sih?" recos Bambam, matanya melihat ke arah langit-langit dan membayangkan kalau sosok Mark ada di atasnya. Tiba-tiba Bambam menampar pipinya sendiri, lumayan keras, cukup untuk membuat Bambam sendiri menangis. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan merengek layaknya bayi yang belum ganti popok, kakinya menendang-nendang selimut hingga kasurnya terlihat seperti serpihan kapal pecah. "Dia kan menyebalkan, Bambam! Dia menyakitimu!" Bambam memukul-mukul gulingnya sendiri.

Ia menghela nafasnya, perlahan, mencoba memejamkan matanya sejenak, siapa tahu kejadian tadi sore itu hanyalah mimpi, sayangnya bukan. Setelah beberapa detik memejamkan mata, Bambam terbelalak lagi dan langsung meraih handphonenya dari bawah bantal. Ia sentuh icon amplop dan mencari-cari nama yang sesuai degan tujuannya.

 _To: Jungkookie, Junhoe jelek, Mingyu, Yugyeomie_  
 _Besok datang pagi pokoknya!_

Setelah terkirim, Bambam mendekap handphonenya di dada. Tak sampai lima menit, handphone Bambam bergetar membuat jantungnya kesetrum. Ia melihat homescreennya dan menggigit bibir bawah saat ia mendapatkan nama keempat temannya di sana.

 _From: Jungkook_  
 _Biasanya juga datang pagi. Ada yang mau dibicarakan ya? Oke!_

 _From: Mingyu_  
 _Padahal niatnya bangun siang. Ada apa memangnya?_

 _From: Yugyeom_  
 _Bamieeee, Yugyeom kan sudah mau tidur! Malah dibangunkan!_

 _From: Junhoe_  
 _Bam, kenapa belum tidur? Mau main DOTA bersama tidak?_

"Ih," Bambam membanting handphonenya, untung saja tidak terjatuh dari atas kasur, "mereka ini sulit sekali sih diajak serius." Bambam berceletuk. Untungnya, Bambam selalu punya teman yang dapat di ajak kompromi di mana pun dan kapan pun, tidak bukan tidak lain adalah Jeon Jungkook, si tampan kalem dengan sifat pengertiannya yang tinggi.

Rasanya cukup untuk memikirkan Mark hari ini, bahkan terlalu banyak hingga kepalanya nyaris pecah karena diisi segala hal tentang Mark. Bambam menarik lagi selimutnya hingga ia terbalut sampai ke bawah dagu, dimatikan lampu remang-remangnya dan Bambam mulai menutup matanya hingga ia tertidur pulas, siapa tahu besok tidak akan se _mengerikan_ hari ini.

.

.

.

.

"Ish, adik-adik imut, tumben sekali datang jam segini." Jackson menyeringai lebar ketika melihat sekumpulan anak-anak kelas sepuluh yang berdiam diri di depan kelas mereka. Jackson tentu menyukai pemandangan itu, empat siswa kelas sepuluh yang tampaknya selalu menggoda di mata siapapun, terutama bagi kelompok yang ber- _ayah_ kan Jaebum. Salah satu anggotanya, Jackson, adalah orang yang paling memfavoritkan mereka sebagai korban setiap hari.

Tapi hanya empat... di antara empat orang itu, ada satu lagi orang yang benar-benar Jackson sukai, anehnya, orang itu tidak berada di antara mereka.

"Kenapa hanya berempat? Kunpimook mana?" tanya Jackson, gelagatnya masih sangat ramah.

"Itu dia, kami menunggunya dari tadi." jawab Junhoe.

"Pergilah! Kau mengganggu!" seru Yugyeom ketus, itu membuat Jackson terheran-heran hingga Jackson harus membuat dirinya melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Yugyeom. Yugyeom sendiri menyesali hal itu, namun kedatangan salah satu dari kelompok para senior itu memang mengganggu kenyamanan mereka.

"Kau mau aku pergi?" tanya Jackson, nyaris seperti berbisik sambil menatap wajah Yugyeom dengan berani. Yugyeom membuang wajahnya dan mencoba untuk tidak sedikitpun melirik ke arah Jackson. "Serius? Nanti menyesal loh!"

"Ish." Mingyu berdesis kecil tanpa ketahuan oleh siapapun, ia hanya jijik karena perlakuan Jackson yang menurutnya sok kecakepan dan keren.

"Kau ini," Jackson tersenyum nakal, "badan saja besar, tapi imut begitu." Jackson mencolek sedikit dagu Yugyeom yang oval itu. Mereka berempat sempat kehabisan oksigen setelah melihat apa yang Jackson lakukan kepada Yugyeom, sampai rahang Junhoe terjatuh.

Jackson melangkah lebih jauh, tapi tetap menghadap kepada mereka berempat. Melihat Yugyeom yang cemberut dan melipat wajahnya membuat Jackson ingin tertawa geli dan melakukannya sekali lagi, tapi dia tahu kepada siapa seharusnya ia melakukan hal itu. "Jangan berlama-lama di sini ya, kasihan nanti imutnya hilang ditebas angin. Salam untuk si Bambam." Jackson mengucapkan kata terakhirnya untuk saat itu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan gaya _bluff_ -nya.

"Yugyeom, kau ternodai." Mingyu tertawa geli sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Yugyeom dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau jelek tertawa seperti itu!" Yugyeom menjawab galak, matanya ia putar-putar seperti pemeran antagonis di dalam acara televisi.

"Jackson Wang, representative Hong Kong di bidang fencing. Handphoneku siap mencatat nomormu, Yugyeom sayang." Jungkook menggoda Yugyeom, lagi-lagi itu membuat Yugyeom tambah mendidih dan ingin menghajar mereka satu per satu. Entahlah, tak ada niatan bagi Yugyeom untuk memberi pelajaran kepada mereka saat itu juga.

Tepat setelah Jackson meninggalkan mereka, seseorang datang dengan rambutnya yang menyala, mereka dapat mengenali orang itu dengan baik, siapa lagi kalau bukan Bambam. Ia berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan tas ransel cokelatnya yang menggantung di bahu. Wajah Bambam terlihat biasa saja, tidak tampak senang atau pun sedih. Bambam yang menyuruh mereka datang lebih pagi, justru Bambam sendiri yang datang paling siang, sampai-sampai Yugyeom jadi korban Jackson dan bukannya Bambam.

"Bam, datangnya lama sekali. Kita sudah bosan menunggu di sini." Mingyu memprotes.

"Hehe, maaf, aku bangun kesiangan." Bambam tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun di wajahnya.

"Tadi kakak kelas kesayanganmu datang tuh." kata Jungkook.

"Kesayangan?"

"Jackson Wang, representative Hong Kong di bidang fencing. Handphonenya siap mencatat nomormu." jawab Junhoe disela-sela tawaan kecilnya. "Sumpah, orang itu menggelikan."

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu menyuruh kami datang pagi-pagi sekali?" Yugyeom bertanya to the point, ia hanya ingin tidak membicarakan Jackson saat itu.

"Iya," Bambam membersihkan tenggorokannya, "aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan dari kalian. Selama tiga hari ke depan, tolong antar dan jemput aku ya!"

"HAH?!" keempat teman Bambam syok bersamaan. Tidak ada hujan tidak ada angin, Bambam dengan mudahnya meminta bantuan temannya layaknya seperti raja.

"Bam, rumahmu kan jauh dari rumahku." Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Memangnya supirmu kemana?" Jungkook berusaha bereaksi dengan tenang.

"Orang tuaku ada dinas ke luar kota selama tiga hari, supirku harus mengantar mereka juga." bahu Bambam turun seketika. Rasa malu dan bersalah tentu membungkus hati Bambam, rasanya juga tidak mungkin kalau Bambam menyuruh temannya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak mudah itu, apalagi tiga hari lamanya. "Please. Menginap deh di rumahku." Bambam mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Teman-temannya saling memandang dan mempertimbangkan apakah mereka dapat memenuhi permintaan Bambam. Tidak terlalu berat, tapi juga tidak mudah, jarak rumah dan kegiatan mereka juga bervariasi sehingga mempersulit mereka untuk selalu berada di dekat Bambam kecuali di dalam sekolah.

"Mungkin aku bisa menginap semalam." kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum. "Kita bergantian saja di hari berikutnya, bagaimana?"

"Jenius!" Bambam refleks mendekap tubuh Jungkook erat.

"Makan dan mandi kau yang tanggung kan, Bam?" Yugyeom memastikan.

"Tentu. Masak sendiri atau delivery, terserah, yang pasti kalian menemaniku." Bambam tersenyum-senyum sendiri, sekaligus menyebarkan aura positif agar teman-temannya tak berubah pikiran. Akhirnya mereka semua sanggup memenuhi permintaan Bambam, meskipun dalam keadaan yang masih bimbang, namun apa salahnya mencoba, toh kan untuk sahabat sendiri.

Jam pelajaran sudah berlangsung sejak dua jam yang lalu. Saat ini, pelajaran geografi sedang berlangsung di kelas X-D, Bambam dengan semangat dan tekun mempelajari subjek ini dengan baik, berhubung geografi adalah pelajaran kesukaan Bambam, tak heran kalau dia begitu bersemangat kalau pelajaran ini tiba.

"Ssst, Bam!" bisik seseorang dari belakang bangku Bambam, maka Bambam pun segera menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Mingyu, seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya membuat wajah kebingungan bahkan rambutnya berantakan. "Ibu kota Uruguay apa?" ia berbisik secara hati-hati agar tak di dengar oleh sang guru.

"Montevideo."

"Apa?"

"Montevideo."

"Apa?!"

"Monte-"

"Bambam dan Mingyu!" sahut seseorang, ternyata si guru sudah mendengar semenjak awal pembicaraan kecil mereka. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?! Kerjakan soalnya masing-masing!"

"Maaf." ucap Bambam dan Mingyu bersamaan. Padahal Bambam masih ingin memberi tahu Mingyu atas jawaban dari pertanyaannya, tapi apa boleh buat, guru itu sudah menangkap mereka basah-basah hingga tak ada celah lagi untuk berbicara.

Tok! Tok!  
Terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu masuk kelas. Semua murid menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu dan terkejut waktu mereka melihat siapa yang datang. Terutama Bambam dan Jungkook.

Ada dua orang yang berdiri di sana, yang satu namja berambut cokelat keemasan dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi agak kurus, yang satu lagi namja yang model rambutnya agak sama-hanya saja lebih kecokelatan dan gelap, dan postur tubuhnya yang ideal tapi sedikit lebih pendek daripada namja pertama, namja kedua membawa selembar papan dada dengan kertas terjepit di atasnya juga ballpoint.

"Mark dan Taehyung, masuk lah." ucap sang guru dengan senyuman. Kedua namja bernama Mark dan Taehyung itu sama-sama memasuki kelas X-D dengan sopan, padahal biasanya mereka jadi terbadung.

"Maaf untuk interupsinya, tapi kami punya hal yang harus disampaikan dari OSIS." kata Mark.

"Silahkan." sang guru memberikan mereka berdua waktu untuk berbicara.

Taehyung mengeluarkan suaranya, "North High School akan kedatangan tamu dari Incheon, yaitu SMA laki-laki Mansae High School, mereka akan melakukan pertukaran pelajar selama dua minggu di sini dan mengadakan beberapa kompetisi."

"Tujuan kami di sini adalah mengumumkan anggota tim yang akan bertanding dari kelas X-D." lanjut Mark. Disambung dengan Taehyung yang menyebut beberapa jenis perlombaan yang akan digelar beserta isi timnya. Beberapa siswa mulai membuat gaduh karena nama mereka yang disebut secara tiba-tiba, benar-benar di luar ekspektasi mereka. Apalagi ketika nama mereka disebut dalam tim yang tidak sesuai dengan kesukaan atau kemampuan mereka.

"Dan siswa yang bergabung dalam tim kompetisi bahasa inggris, dari kelas X-D kami memiih dua orang, yaitu Kunpimook Buwakhul dan Goo Junhoe."

"Apa?" tanya Junhoe, suaranya terdengar sangat tenang bahkan wajahnya datar-datar saja, tapi cukup melemaskan sampai Junhoe menjatuhkan ballpoint dari jarinya.

"Eh, sunbae-nim," Bambam menegakkan posisi tubuhnya, "kurasa... kau bisa memilih orang lain untuk berkompetisi. Nilai bahasa inggrisku tidak begitu bagus, sungguh."

"Keputusan OSIS sudah mutlak." Mark menjawab, ia tersenyum jahat sambil menyudutkan matanya ke arah Bambam. Tentu, keputusan OSIS menjadi mutlak karena Mark lah yang memutuskan semuanya.

 _Terkutuklah kau, Mark Tuan_ , sumpah Bambam dalam hatinya.

"Jeon Jungkook dan Choi Junhong, kalian berdua mengikuti kompetisi dance ya! Untuk briefingnya, datang padaku hari ini pukul tiga sore." Taehyung menaruh ballpoint di dalam saku kemejanya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Jungkook. Melihat Jungkook yang hampir putus asa karena keputusan tim yang senonoh, membuat Taehyung ingin berdiri di sana dan menatap Jungkook lebih lama. Entah apa yang membuat Taehyung berpikir kalau Jungkook itu makhluk yang berharga.

"Kurasa kami sudah selesai. Informasi lebih lanjut mohon hubungi kami di ruagan OSIS." Mark mengakhiri kunjungan mereka di kelas X-D dengan hormat sembilan puluh derajat yang terlihat aneh di mata Bambam dan kawan-kawan. Gaduh dan kicauan para siswa mulai terdengar lagi, mereka mengeluhkan tentang keputusan OSIS yang menurut mereka tidak sesuai dengan keahlian masing-masing siswa, tentu mereka akan marah.

Tak terasa begitu cepat waktu berjalan, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi lagi, mengisyaratkan bahwa para siswa sudah boleh meninggalkan sekolah dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang lain di rumah atau tempat lainnya. Bambam and friends masih berdiam diri di kelas, meratapi nasib mereka yang nyaris saja terguling karena pengumuman menyebalkan yang dibawakan oleh OSIS siang tadi.

"Akan kubunuh si Jaebum itu." Junhoe bersumpah serapah.

"Kalau bisa sih sudah kubunuh dari dulu." Yugyeom setuju.

"Aku tidak ingin bermain basket, tidak tidak tidak!" rengek Mingyu sambil memeluk kedua lututnya di dada. Bambam terdiam dan menjungkirkan otaknya, berpikir tentang apa yang kakak kelasnya itu pikirkan. Tidakkah mereka mensurvei dulu tentang kemampuan dan nilai kognitif para siswa? Mereka sama saja dengan bunuh diri kalau cara mereka egois seperti itu, kalau North High School kalah dalam beberapa bidang kan mereka juga yang malu.

"Ayo kita pro-"

"Jeon Jungkook!" gertak seseorang, suaranya terdengar berat seperti kakek-kakek berumur tujuh puluhan. Tapi suara itu dapat mereka kenali dengan baik. Di ambang pintu kelas, Kim Taehyung sudah berdiri lagi di sana sambil menunggu orang yang tadi ia panggil.

"Astaga, sore ini kan ada rapat untuk persiapan tim dance. Sampai lupa." Jungkook menepuk dahinya.

"Yaaah, Kookie, kau tidak menginap di rumahku, dong?" kata Bambam panik, ia mencengkram tangan Jungkook sekuat mungkin.

"Maaf ya, Bamie, sepertinya kau harus tidur sendirian malam ini, lain kali ya." jawab Jungkook memelas, begitu mendengar jawaban Jungkook yang pasrah, Bambam hanya dapat melepaskan tangan Jungkook dengan penuh rasa kecewa dan ketakutan.

 _Pedofilia mulai berkeliaran,_ kata-kata itu selalu saja muncul di benak Bambam.

 **"** Jeon Jungkook! Cepat! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." sambar Taehyung lagi. Awalnya Jungkook melihat temannya satu per satu dengan tatapan penuh kata maaf, tapi ia harus segera pergi bersama tas ranselnya untuk mempersiapkan diri di bawah tangan Taehyung sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab.

Jungkook berjalan di belakang Taehyung untuk mengikuti, ia mendapatkan perasaan aneh lagi, perasaan yang waktu itu ia rasakan waktu pertama kali Taehyung tersenyum padanya. Malu tapi mau, begitulah yang bisa diungkapkan untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Jungkook setiap ada Taehyung di dekatnya.

Mereka sampai dan memasuki kelas XI-B, kelas itu sudah kosong dari beberapa waktu yang lalu. Melihat kelasnya yang kosong membuat Jungkook mempertanyakan ucapan Taehyung tadi siang saat mereka sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Eh, hyung," panggil Jungkook, "Junhong kemana?"

"Dia? Sudah pulang." Jawab Taehyung santai dan padat.

"Bukannya dia akan melakukan briefing bersamaku?"

"Dia sudah duluan, dia lebih cepat dari yang kubayangkan. Tidak sepertimu, lambat." Taehyung mengambil beberapa kertas dari dalam tasnya, berhubung ia harus memunggungi Jungkook untuk sejenak, ia dapat membebaskan senyuman di bibirnya selama Jungkook tidak melihat. Tapi begitu ia berbalik, wajahnya berubah lagi menjadi datar dan menyeramkan. "Duduklah!" seru Taehyung. Jungkook duduk di salah satu bangku di barisan depan, sementara Taehyung mengambil salah satu kursi dan membuat dirinya duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung merapikan beberapa kertas yang barusan ia dapat dari dalam tasnya di atas meja. "Itu formulir? Kenapa banyak sekali?" tanya Jungkook.

"Benar, formulirnya hanya satu lembar, sisanya adalah hasil test IQ dan minatmu yang dilakukan sebelum masa orientasi." jelas Taehyung, Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan melakukan apa yang Taehyung perintahkan. Jungkook mengisi formulirnya dengan teliti, berusaha agar tidak ada kesalahan data apapun mengenai dirinya, tapi Taehyung yang bosan tergoda untuk membuka suara. "Ehh, kau katanya pandai menari."

Jungkook berhenti sebentar dan menghadap wajah Taehyung, "pernah belajar." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Orang yang bisa menari adalah favoritku, di mataku mereka terlihat indah dan menakjubkan." Taehyung menghindari kontak mata dan melipat tangannya di atas meja, seakan-akan ia memperhatikan betul apa yang sedang Jungkook tulis. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Jungkook merasa seperti terbang ke surga, karena itu artinya dia tahu apa yang dapat memikat hati Taehyung, setidaknya Jungkook dapat berusaha.

"Tapi, aku hanya bisa menari hip-hop dengan sempurna, yang lainnya masih perlu belajar lagi."

"Lalu? Itu juga tarian, bukan? Estetika dan nilai seninya sama dengan jenis tarian yang lain selama kau melakukannya dengan baik." kata Taehyung, dibalik kalimatnya yang terdengar bijak itu, ada pujian dan rasa tersendiri yang ia sembunyikan untuk Jungkook. "Ehm, Jungkook," Taehyung memperdalam suaranya, yang mana membuat roma Jungkook bergidik dan jantungnya berdebar kencang, "apakah kau-"

"Yak! Kim Taehyung!" seseorang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kelas itu seperti orang yang dikejar setan. Taehyung langsung menghembuskan nafasnya berat, mengepalkan tangannya dan mengutuk orang itu di dalam hatinya, apalagi ketika orang yang datang itu adalah Mark.

"Ada apa, Mark?" Taehyung memaksakan senyumnya selebar mungkin, tapi sebetulnya dia sudah siap untuk membunuh orang amerika itu.

"Oh, ada temannya si Kunpimook. Hai." Mark melambaikan tangan kepada Jungkook, sementara Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menghormati Mark.

"Yak! Tuan!" Taehyung refleks memukul meja dengan kepalannya. "Ada apa?! Cepat katakan!"

"Santailah, kau ini kenapa sih." Mark ikut menjadi sentimental karena Taehyung yang menjawabnya dengan cara kasar. "Itu formulir apa? Memangnya perlu peserta kompetisi mengisi formulir seperti itu? Bukannya guru sudah mendata semuanya? Kan OSIS sendiri yang mendaftarkan mereka." Mark merecos seperti petasan. Tadinya Mark akan mengomeli Taehyung lebih panjang dan lebar lagi, tapi ketika ia melihat Taehyung tidak berhenti mengangkat-angkat alisnya-ditambah lagi matanya yang berkobaran api menyala dan senyuman yang seakan membunuh batin Mark, sesuatu langsung muncul di kepala Mark bagaikan ia baru saja mendapatkan ingatannya kembali setelah amnesia yang lama. "OOOH. HAHA." Mark bertepuk tangan layaknya anjing laut sambil mengeluarkan tawaannya yang khas.

"HAHA. IYA. HAHA." Taehyung tertawa masam, bedanya kalau Mark bertepuk tangan, Taehyung memukul-mukul meja dengan tangannya beriringan dengan tawa yang ia buat. Cukup membuat Jungkook heran dan ketakutan karena kedua kakak kelasnya itu berlagak seperti orang sinting.

"Anu.. aku hanya.. ehm.. ingin tahu perkembangan dari anggota tim dance." Mark terbata-bata, terdengar dari suaranya ia sangat kikuk.

"Kami akan berkembang biak secepatnya, tenang saja." Taehyung berkata cepat.

"Apa?" Mark berhenti tertawa dan wajahnya melongo, begitu juga Jungkook yang semakin kebingungan, dia benar-benar kehilangan akal tentang kedua kakak kelasnya yang dari tadi mengobrol sendirian dan tertawa seperti idiot, apalagi kalimat terakhir yang Taehyung ucapkan.

"Pergilah!" Taehyung menendang Mark dari jarak kejauhan.

"Oh, oke, oke." Mark hanya mengangguk dan berbalik badan, tapi sebelum dia benar-benar membuka pintu, ia kembali lagi menghampiri Jungkook. "Jeon Jungkook, apa Bambam sudah pulang?"

"Uh," Jungkook menaruh ballpointnya di atas kertas, "kurasa sudah, tapi entahlah-"

"Tadinya Jungkook akan menginap di rumah Bambam karena dia sendirian, tapi karena Jungkook harus menemuiku mungkin Bambam sudah pulang sendirian." Taehyung menyela, kecepatan bicaranya dapat disamakan dengan pembalap motor F1.

"Sendirian?" Mark memperdalam suaranya. "Benarkah itu, Jungkook?"

"Ehh," Jungkook bolak balik melihat Mark dan Taehyung, "iya, benar."

"Cepat pergi sana! Sebelum ada yang _mendahului_ mu." Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mark melakukan _brofist_ dengan Taehyung lalu buru-buru keluar sambil berlari, dengan begitu Taehyung bisa menikmati momen berduaannya lagi dengan Jungkook, tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang pedofilia mulai berkeliaran pukul segini." Mark mengeraskan suaranya, Bambam hanya termenung dan bepikir keras, kata-kata apalagi yang harus ia lontarkan untuk menolak tawaran Mark.

"Tapi kan-"

"Kupindahkan posisimu ke tim matematika."

"JANGAN!" Bambam berteriak. Bahunya merosot saat mendengar ancaman Mark yang tidak masuk akal itu, Bambam kan menolak hanya karena ia tidak terbiasa menerima bantuan sesering itu dari orang lain, permintaannya yang tadi pagi ia bicarakan dengan teman-temannya juga hanya karena Bambam terpaksa, jika dia bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri, Bambam tentu tidak akan meminta bantuan orang lain, hanya saja, Bambam takut sendirian. "Hft," Bambam pasrah, "yasudah, ini terakhir ya."

 _Yes, dapat juga kau Bambam,_ sorak Mark di dalam hatinya.

Kali ini tak seaneh sebelumnya, Bambam mulai merasakan hal yang biasa untuk berada di dekat Mark, walaupun sebenarnya masih ada rasa-rasa yang harus dipertanyakan setiap kali Bambam berada di dekat Mark. Mereka hanya melakukan perbincangan ringan saja selama di perjalanan, hanya sekedar mengisi keheningan dan suasana canggung, lagipula Mark harus fokus menyetir, tidak mungkin ia memikirkan hal-hal berat.

Perbincangan mereka benar-benar membuat waktu berlalu begitu cepat, hingga mereka sudah sampai di depan pagar rumah Bambam. Rumah minimalis berwarna putih itu lagi, Mark tidak dapat melupakannya.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Kuharap aku tidak merepotkan." kata Bambam sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya. Bambam tidak ingin buru-buru keluar dari mobil Mark, ia memikiran apalagi yang harus ia jadikan alasan selain minum teh agar Mark mau menemaninya di rumah. Di sisi lain, Mark menunggu tawaran yang spesial dari orang kesayangannya, bisa jadi ia menunggu hal yang sama seperti waktu itu, saat Bambam mengizinkannya masuk dan minum teh bersama.

 _Katakan sesuatu Bambam, katakan!_ hati Mark berteriak gemas.

"Eh, hyung.." Bambam berkata gugup.

"Hmm?" Mark begumam, menahan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Mau... masuk tidak?"

"Minum teh?"

"Main game."

Mark tertawa kecil, itu membuat Bambam berpikir kalau Mark menganggapnya seperti bocah. "Yakin aku tidak mengganggu?"

"Aku sendirian kok."

"Oke deh, dasar penakut." ujar Mark lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Bambam.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Mark memasuki kamar Bambam, yang mana adalah sebuah anugerah terbesar bagi Mark. Itu artinya, Mark bisa mengetahui Bambam lebih jauh melewati barang yang terdapat di kamar Bambam, karena kamar pribadi menunjukkan sikap dan pribadi dari pemilik kamar itu. Kali ini Mark tidak duduk di atas kasur seperti yang pertama kali ia lakukan saat terakhir kali, ia duduk di atas karpet dan mengobservasi PS dan beberapa CD game yang ada di bawah televisi Bambam.

"Hyung mau minum apa?" tanya Bambam.

"Apa saja, terserah." jawab Mark tanpa melihat Bambam, dirinya sibuk menyalakan PS4 dan memilih game kesukaannya. Tanpa basa basi apapun, Bambam turun ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman dan snack untuk mereka, sementara Mark sudah memusatkan perhatiannya kepada game yang ia mainkan di PS.

Bambam kembali dengan nampan yang penuhi dua buah cangkir, teko berisi teh dan setoples kue kering. Melihat Mark yang sibuk sendiri bermain game membuatnya merasa bersalah untuk mengajak Mark masuk lagi ke rumahnya.

"Minum dulu, hyung." tawar Bambam sambil menaruh nampannya di atas karpet.

"Iya, nanti." jawab Mark, tangannya sibuk menggerak-gerakkan analog pada stick yang ia pegang. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, akhirnya Bambam duduk di samping Mark dengan mermaid-style nya, karena kakinya yang ramping dan mulus, itu membuatnya tampak seperti perempuan yang sedang duduk.

Mark fokus memainkan gamenya, Bambam fokus menonton Mark yang sedang bermain game. Kedua namja ini sama sama menyukai game, hampir setiap hari bermain game, game itu sudah seperti oksigen kedua mereka, rasanya tiada hidup tanpa game bahkan sehari pun.

"Kau harus menyerangnya dengan X." kata Bambam sambil memakan kue kering dari toples.

"Sudah tahu."

"Tapi kau menyerangnya dengan segitiga terus-menerus."

"Ini hanya awalnya saja." ujar Mark, tubuhnya bergoyang karena terlalu bersemangat menekan tombol di sticknya. "Do you have something to eat?"

"Kue kering?"

"Aaaa." Mark membuka mulutnya seperti bayi burung yang menunggu cacing dari induknya untuk di makan. Benar-benar keberuntungan bagi Mark, Bambam tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau ia harus menyuapi Mark dengan cara itu. Tapi itu dia, mereka sedang tidak fokus dengan keberadaan masing-masing, Bambam langsung saja mengambil sepotong kue dan memasukannya ke mulut Mark. Hebatnya, mereka melakukannya terus-menerus.

"Berapa high score-mu, hyung?" tanya Bambam, mulutnya terus mengunyah kue kering dan tangannya tak berhenti menyuapi Mark.

"Lima ratus ribu, kau?"

"Belum sampai tiga ratus."

"Payah." ejek Mark.

Satu hal lagi yang tidak mereka sadari, bahu mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain, tapi itu membuat mereka masing-masing jadi merasa nyaman. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyandarkan diri di bagian depan kasur Bambam, Mark bahkan tidak memperdulikan Bambam yang seperti bersandar di bahunya dengan nyaman, sambil menyuapi Mark kue kering dengan terus menerus.

"Yes! Menang! Woohoo! " Mark membanting stick PSnya ke karpet dan melakukan selebrasi sendiran.

"Sudah mencapai angka berapa?" Bambam menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya di televisi. "Enam ratus ribu?!" mata Bambam terbelalak otomatis.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the legendary, Mark Tuan!" Mark mengangkat kerahnya dengan bangga sambil mengeluarkan mata genit ke arah Bambam, sementara Bambam yang melihatnya hanya melempar tatapan jijik. "Bam!" Mark memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke Bambam, kepalanya ia sandarkan ke pinggiran kasur empuk Bambam.

"Hm?"

"How do you think about me?"

Bambam mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wajah Mark, kali ini ia berani melakukan kontak mata yang dalam dengan Mark. "Hm?"

"Who do you think is better? Me or.."

"Hyung!" Bambam menginterupsi. "Aku ingin menunjukkan satu hal dulu kepadamu."

"Satu hal?"

Bambam membuka lockscreen handphone nya dan mencari-cari icon bergambar foto, setelah ditemukan, Bambam menyentuh icon itu lalu muncul ratusan foto yang berjejer. Bambam tak berhenti menggeser-geser jarinya ke atas hingga ia menemui apa yang ia cari sedari tadi.

Foto perempuan, betubuh tinggi layaknya seorang model. Wajahnya sangat cantik, putih, mulus, matanya besar dan hidungnya mancung, bibirnya juga tipis. Dia hampir menyerupai boneka barbie, apalagi pakaiannya yang mini hingga menunjukkan pahanya yang ramping dan sedikit belahan pada dadanya. Mark dibuat aneh oleh Bambam, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Menurutmu, dia bagaimana?"

"Itu siapa sih." Mark menepis tangan Bambam agar foto itu tidak muncul di depan matanya.

"Dia cantik, bukan? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Iya cantik, tapi aku tidak menyukainya." Mark membuat wajah yang kesal. "Sudah kubilang aku menyukai seseorang yang bukan perempuan."

"Berarti hyung gay?"

Mark mengangguk cepat.

...

...

...

"Sama." Bambam menjawab pelan sambil mangut-mangut, nyaris seperti bergumam. Senyuman-senyuman tipis mulai muncul di wajah Mark. Bambam menutup handphonenya dan menaruhnya di samping kakinya sendiri. "Kupikir kau akan langsung _terbangun_ saat melihat foto itu."

"Terbangun?" Mark mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya, itu..." Bambam menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagunya, melihat kembali apa yang ditunjuk oleh Bambam, Mark tiba-tiba merasa geli karena Bambam baru saja berpandangan lurus dengan daerah privasi milik Mark, selangkangan Mark lebih jelasnya.

Mark tertawa kecil, "jadi kau menyimpan foto itu hanya untuk mengetesku?"

"Kurang lebih sih begitu." Bambam mengangguk sambil memusatkan perhatiannya ke wajah Mark. Mengetahui ia dapat kesempatan, Mark langsung membetulkan posisinya; membuat tangannya berbentuk empat puluh lima derajat dan menopang kepalanya sendiri di atasnya sambil menatap wajah Bambam yang imut dan merona itu. Lagi-lagi, Bambam dibuat malu setengah mati olehnya, hanya dapat berharap bahwa Mark tidak mendengar detak jantung Bambam yang meletus-letus itu.

"Ada... seseorang yang jauh lebih menggodaku daripada gadis di foto itu..." Mark menaikkan ujung bibirnya, itu membuat Bambam harus menelan saliva beberapa kali. "Entah apalah, tapi aku mabuk dibuatnya..." suara Mark terdengar terputus-putus karena terlalu pelan, tapi Bambam menyukainya. Wajah mereka hanya tinggal dua senti lagi untuk berciuman, tapi entah apa yang menghambat mereka untuk melanjutkan aksi itu. Bambam menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi sambil bolak balik menatap mata dan bibir Mark, kedua hal itu adalah penggoda terbesar bagi batin Bambam.

"Kau melakukannya lagi." ucap Mark dengan bisikan husky nya.

"Hm?"

Mark menggigit gemas bibirnya sendiri sambil sedikit-sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Bambam. "Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Mencobanya?"

"Bibirku.. bibirmu.."

\- - - - - To be Continue - - - - -

Ahaydeeeeee besok author bangun pagi hahah jadi kudu stop sampe sini dulu dah :( aduh mudah mudahan kalian yang baca tidak pada bosen yah sama FF nya, ini FF absurd abis soalnya. FYI mungkin besok author gak bisa fast update karena besok hiking dan pulang sore coy *curhat* *nangis dulu*, tapi jangan khawatir yah begitu ada waktu author akan langsung sret sret sret bletak dung cess/? akan fast update lagi untuk kalian:* review nya dong mas, tante, om, kakak, abang, teteh, biar author tau apakah Bambam pantas mendapatkan bibir Mark atau tidak muahahahaha *keselek* okesip sampai jumpa di part selanjutnyaa *amiiin* xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Cieee part5 cieee/? cieee yang greget JackGyeom cieee/? cieee JB sama Jinyoung mana scene pacarannya cieee/? alhamdulillah dulu yah kita panjatkan karena berkat review kalian author sangat bersemangat untuk menulis FF abstrak ini *bow down to readers* terima kasih banyak, tetap baca dan tetap review :) happy reading!

.

.

.

.

"Tinggikan lagi suaranya!" seru seseorang. Tidak usah di tanya lagi, seseorang itu adalah namja, ia tengah berduduk sila di lantai sambil memegang beberapa lembar kertas yang dijepit oleh klip hitam. Wajahnya terlihat fokus, serius, ia sampai menopang dagu dan sering kali mengerutkan dahinya karena terlalu fokus dengan lembaran kertas itu.

" _Neoui nun ko ip, nal manjideon ne songil, jageun sontopkkaji da_ ~~~"

Lantunan suara yang sempurna, datangnya dari orang yang sempurna juga. Junhoe menggenggam ballpoint dan meggunakannya seakan-akan ballpoint itu adalah microfon untuk megeraskan suaranya ketika ia bernyanyi. Ia berdiri-tepat di hadapan namja yang terududuk sila di lantai itu-sambil terus berusaha mengeluarkan suara terbaik yang Juhoe punya. Juho terkadang menutup matanya, bahkan bibirnya sampai bergetar ketika ia melantunkan sebuah lagu dengan keseriusan yang luar biasa. Namja yang duduk di lantai itu berada di sana karena ia sedang menilai kemampuan Junhoe.

" _Neomu apeujiman ije neol chueogira bureulge_ ~~~" Junhoe mengakhiri lirik lagunya dengan sempurna. Perlahan ia menjauhkan ballpoint dari mulutnya lalu membuka matanya. Dilihatnya si namja yang terduduk itu tengah mangut-mangut sambil membolak-balik kertas yang ia pegang.

"Tidak buruk, suaramu lumayan." puji namja yang ada di hadapan Junhoe. Namja itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Junhoe. Sebagai adik kelas yang jauh lebih tinggi, Junhoe harus menunduk agar dapat melihat kakak kelasnya itu lebih jelas. Sedikitnya Junhoe ingin menertawainya, tapi sebaiknya dia diam daripada diamuk. "Sekali lagi, siapa namamu?"

"Goo Junhoe." jawab Junhoe dengan gagah.

"Dengan beberapa kali latihan mungkin kau dapat mencapai hasil terbaikmu."

"Beberapa kali?!" Junhoe memekik.

"Ya, tentu, beberapa kali." namja yang lebih pendek itu mengangguk yakin.

"Kompetisinya kan hanya tinggal seminggu lagi, berarti aku harus latihan setiap hari?"

"Tepat sekali anak muda."

"Tidaaaaak." Junhoe merengek sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Itu artinya, ia tidak akan memiliki waktu banyak bersama teman-temannya, melainkan bersama kakak kelasnya yang pendek itu sepanjang sore, untuk beberapa hari ke depan. "Besok aku tidak bisa latihan, sudah ada janji dengan teman-temanku."

"Kurasa teman-temanmu harus menunggu." ujar namja pendek itu, tak sedetik pun namja itu meluangkan waktu untuk melirik Junhoe, ia tetap sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berisikan lirik lagu dan data Junhoe.

"Kalau janji kan tetap-"

"Besok, pulang sekolah, langsung temui aku di kelas ini." namja itu memotong pembicaraan dan membuat tanda titik sendiri, sampai-sampai Junhoe kehabisan akal untuk menolak latihan.

"Hih, dasar, pendek!" kata Junhoe-secara sangat terang-terangan-sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan seakan menonjok namja pendek itu dari jauh.

Namja itu, matanya penuh dengan kobaran api yang melahap habis segala keberanian Junhoe saat ia melihat tepat menusuk ke dalam mata Junhoe, biarpun pendek dan mungil tapi cukup untuk membuat Junhoe kehabisan nyalinya, padahal hanya tinggal diremukkan saja badan si namja pendek itu.

"Apa kau bilang?" bisik namja pendek itu.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Junhoe menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia tahu seandainya sekali lagi ia mengeluarkan suara, mungkin ia akan kehilangan pita suaranya gara-gara dicabik hebat oleh namja pendek itu.

"Sekali lagi kau mengejekku pendek, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi."

"Apa memangnya?" tanya Junhoe, suaranya terdengar seperti menantang.

"Hidupmu akan tersiksa di sekolah ini!" ancam si kakak kelas pendek itu. Awalnya, Junhoe tidak percaya akan apa yang dibicarakan oleh namja itu, tapi beberapa detik setelah itu Junhoe tiba-tiba bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan selalu memuja-muja namja pendek yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Hingga akhirnya waktu latihan mereka berakhir, si namja pendek meninggalkan Junhoe sendirian di dalam kelas dengan kertas-kertas yang ia bawa, sementara Junhoe harus menghela napas sepanjang mungkin untuk mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dalam beberapa hari ke depan hidupnya akan dijerat oleh manusia pendek.

Di sisi lain, sekumpulan anak kelas sebelas tengah bersenda gurau bersama, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi Seoul yang hangat di depan kelas mereka. Ada yang bermain gitar, bernyanyi, menraktir makanan untuk teman-temannya, ada juga yang sibuk pacaran-rasanya dunia itu hanya milik berdua. Sore itu sekolah sudah mulai kosong, hanya ada beberapa guru, cleaning service dan juga satpam yang menjaga sekolah hingga larut malam nanti. Tapi sudah biasa bagi para anak kelas sebelas itu untuk berdiam diri dan menikmati waktu santai bersama-sama hingga sekolah tutup. Alasan mereka cukup rasional untuk melakukan hal itu; mereka bilang, kelas dua adalah masa-masa yang paling indah di SMA, agak nakal dan santai sedikit tidak apa-apa lah.

"Halah, suaramu sumbang tahu!" protes Jinhwan saat mendengar Jackson asyik sendiri dengan lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

"Kau juga belum tentu bagus!" balas Jackson ketus, lalu menyambung kegiatannya lagi.

"Hey, Jinhwan, bagaimana latihanmu tadi?" tanya Jinyoung, ia duduk di pangkuan Jaebum sambil merangkul leher Jaebum mesra. Mereka berdua biasa melakukan hal itu walaupun di depan teman-temannya, hanya untuk menunjukkan kalau mereka adalah pasangan gay paling sempurna.

"Dengan si anak kelas sepuluh itu?" Jinhwan mengangkat alisnya, "anak itu suaranya bagus, tapi dia meledekku dengan sebutan pendek. Lalu kuancam saja dia kalau hidupnya di SMA tidak akan seindah yang dia bayangkan."

Mendengar pengakuan Jinhwan yang satu itu, Jackson otomatis tertawa sangat lepas bahkan sampai ia mencengkram perutnya sendiri. "Kau kan memang pendek, Kim Jinhwan!" ucap Jackson ditengah tawaannya yang krispi.

"Diam kau, Wangkong!" Jinhwan menyudutkan matanya ke arah Jackson sinis.

"Tapi bukannya si Goo Junhoe itu macho dan tampan? Aku pernah melihatnya memakan kaus kaki berwarna pink di depan ruang komputer, kesannya menjadi manis-manis manja begitu." Jinyoung berkata gemas sambil mengagumi Junhoe dari kejauhan. Orang yang berada di bawahnya, yang tidak lain adalah Jaebum, merasa sakit hati mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang memuji-muji namja lain dengan cara itu, walaupun Jaebum tahu kalau semua itu hanya sementara.

"Iiih, sayang, jadi selama ini aku tidak cukup manja dan manis bagimu?" protes Jaebum.

"Tidaak, aku kan hanya bercanda." Jinyoung mencubit-cubit kecil pipi Jaebum, "sayangku Jaebum akan tetap menjadi nomor satu, tak ada namja lain yang dapat menandingimu, honey!" lalu Jaebum dan Jinyoung saling mengecup bibir dengan manis. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa memberikan ekspresi malas kepada sepasang kekasih itu.

"Honey~ honey~" ledek Taehyung, wajahnya seperti mengatakan: _aku tidak ingin hidup di planet ini lagi._

"Kau juga, Taehyung! Kau sedang melakukan modus jitu terhadap si Jungkook itu kan?" Jaebum membalas. Pipi Taehyung dibakar oleh rona malu hingga akhirnya memerah seketika, ia bahkan tidak menjawab balasan Jaebum karena menurutnya semua itu adalah akurat adanya.

"Kurasa kita semua bermasalah dengan orang-orang di lingkup yang sama." kata Jackson dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Lima sekawan itu menjadi target kita setiap hari ketimbang yang lainnya."

Mark dan Taehyung, mereka berdualah yang duluan sadar akan perkataan Jackson; Mark jatuh cinta dengan Bambam, Taehyung jatuh cinta dengan Jungkook, Jackson... entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan perasaannya ketika ia tahu kalau Mark juga tengah berusaha mendapatkan orang kesayangannya, yaitu orang yang sama, Bambam. Jinhwan, hari pertamanya dengan Junhoe sudah membawa perselisihan ringan, mungkin kalau mereka lebih sering bersama, perselisihan itu bisa berubah menjadi gejolak-gejolak lain di hati masing-masing. Tapi sebagai Mark dan Taehyung, keduanya sama-sama memiliki ketetapan hati, keteguhan, dan keyakinan bahwa mereka telah memilih orang yang tepat.

\- flashback -

"Kurasa data yang satu ini kurang lengkap." Taehyung membuka-buka berbagai macam map dan memisahkannya sesuai dengan kategori yang tepat menurutnya. Sebagai sekretaris di dalam OSIS, tentunya Taehyung akan banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan data-data dan tulisan penting.

Mark mengela nafas berat, "dasar Jaebum, dia benar-benar lemah. Baru diancam sebegitunya oleh Jinyoung saja sudah ketakutan." katanya sambil membaca sekilas beberapa data dari map yang diambil Taehyung.

"Memang hasratnya dia itu pacaran, bukan jadi ketua OSIS." Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Let them be." Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, terlihat sekali kalau mereka hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi ketua OSIS mereka yang kerjaannya hanya mementingkan sang pacar ketimbang organisasi yang ia pimpin. Mark dan Taehyung tengah menghabiskan waktu sore mereka berduaan di dalam kantor OSIS-bukan pacaran, melainkan mengerjakan tugas mereka (yang seharusnya menjadi tugas utama Jaebum) untuk mengecek ulang tentang data-data siswa yang mengikuti kompetisi untuk bertanding melawan Mansae High School. Di dalam kelompok OSIS inti, mereka berdua lah yang paling rajin melakukan kewajiban mereka, bahkan sering menghabiskan waktu mereka sampai matahari terbenam di sekolah. Jaebum yang berpredikat sebagai ketua OSIS pun tidak pernah jadi serajin mereka.

"Kemarin aku berkunjung ke rumah Bambam." kata Mark tiba-tiba, matanya masih fokus dengan lembaran-lembaran data penting milik siswa.

Taehyung tentu ikut penasaran dengan pengalaman Mark. "Oiya? Lalu?" Taehyung tersenyum menggoda.

"Itu yang kedua kalinya, kemarinnya lagi juga aku berkunjung ke rumahnya. Rumahnya sedang kosong, orang tuanya Bambam sedang dinas ke luar kota. Tadinya niatku hanya untuk mengantarnya sampai rumah, tapi berhubung Bambam penakut..." Mark menggantung ceritanya dan membiarkan Taehyung melanjutkan skenario tentang Mark di kepalanya sendiri.

"Pantas saja kemarin Jungkook berencana untuk menginap di rumah Bambam."

"Terima kasih karena kau telah menarik Jungkook secepat mungkin untuk persiapan. Jahat sih, tapi toh kita berdua beruntung kan." kata Mark sambil tersenyum ke arah Taehyung, berhubung mereka adalah sahabat yang terdekat, maka mereka melakukan high-five dengan cara mereka tersendiri, itu biasa mereka lakukan berdua.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi di rumah Bambam?"

"Minum teh, makan kue, main game..." Mark berhenti sejenak, sementara Taehyung masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita menarik itu yang membuatnya penasaran. Mark seketika memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Taehyung, nafasnya jadi membara-bara, "...tahu tidak? Kami sudah hampir berciuman, baik hari pertama maupun hari kedua."

"Dan kau tidak menciumnya?" Taehyung menertawai.

"Tidak mudah." pekik Mark. "Setiap kali Bambam menggigit bibirnya, itu membuatku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih. Tapi... memangnya aku namja murahan?"

Sambil membereskan map-map yang tertumpuk di atas meja, Taehyung tetap memusatkan perhatiannya untuk Mark. "Kau tahu? Aku mengingat sumpah sampahmu itu yang mengatakan kalau kau tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang gay, apalagi kau mengatakannya di depan Jaebum."

"That was just my bullshit." gertak Mark. "I mean... what am I now? I'm definitely a gay, I got boner because a guy bit his lip."

"So you regret your oath?"

"Obviously." Mark menjawab singkat dan tegas, ia lalu membanting pelan data-data itu dengan frustasi ke atas meja. "How do I tell Jaebum about this?"

"Kurasa Jaebum sudah tidak penting lagi saat ini." jawab Taehyung santai, tangannya tidak pernah berhenti membuka-tutup map hingga semuanya terperiksa dengan baik. Mark yang kebingungan akan kata-kata Taehyung hanya dapat mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bertanya-tanya. "Kau harus berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengatakan kepada Jackson kalau kau menyukai Bambam, karena dia juga menyukai Bambam."

 _Right, Jackson,_ batin Mark khawatir. Ia baru sadar, kalau selama ini Jackson tidaklah main-main dengan perasaannya, ia sungguh menyukai Bambam, ia selalu berada di sana ketika Bambam sedang sedih dan Jackson lah sang penghibur Bambam. Yang bisa Mark ingat hanyalah perlakuan senonohnya yang ia lakukan terhadap Bambam.

"Jadi aku dan Jackson bersaingan?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan kalian bersaing, bagaimana pun juga kalian adalah teman." sebisa mungkin Taehyung mencoba untuk tidak menjadi provokatif, karena apapun masalahnya, persahabat antara mereka adalah hal yang terpenting. "Kau ingat kenapa Namjoon keluar dari lingkup persahabatan kita? Saat itu Jaebum sedang dimabuk kepayang oleh Jinyoung dan melupakan kita semua."

"Tak ada lagi yang namanya Northen Gang setelah Namjoon keluar." Mark berkata lemas, tapi senyuman tipisnya menggambarkan kalau ia tengah merindukan sesuatu dari masa lalu. Kim Namjoon, pernah jadi bagian dari mereka, tapi tidak pernah terdengar lagi namanya. Pencetus gang yang terkenal dengan kekuatan persahabatannya, yaitu Northen Gang yang beranggotakan Jaebum, Jinhwan, Mark, Namjoon, Taehyung dan Jackson, dia lah delapan puluh persen sumber kekuatan bagi para Northen, tapi sumber kekuatan itu malah dimatikan oleh rasa kecewa yang ditimbulkan oleh sahabat sendiri, Jaebum. Hingga akhirnya Namjoon keluar dan memilih untuk menguatkan ikatan persahabatannya secara diam-diam di belakang Jaebum. Sementara Taehyung dan Mark, mereka berperan aktif dalam membangun persahabatan mereka agar tak ada lagi anggota yang meninggalkan bekas Northen itu. "Aku ingin menyebut kita sebagai Northen lagi, tapi rasanya tidak pantas kalau Namjoon tidak lagi di sini."

"Aku merindukan rapnya yang luar biasa itu."

"Sama." Mark tersenyum pasrah dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik rambutnya yang keemasan itu. "Taehyung-ah, kalau aku dan Jackson sama-sama merebutkan Bambam... kau akan berada di pihak yang mana?"

Taehyung refleks menghentikan kegiatannya, tadi itu pertanyaan yang sangat sensitif, itu membuat otaknya tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Mark dan Jackson, ketika Taehyung harus memilih di antara keduanya, itu sama saja seperti ia disuruh memilih antara ayah dan ibu. Taehyung ingin sekali menghindari pertanyaan itu dan membicarakan hal lain yang lebih masuk akal, tapi raut wajah Mark yang terus menatapnya seakan mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Taehyung.

"Aku tidak akan berpihak pada siapapun," jawab Taehyung, "tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, aku akan selalu berada di belakangmu kapanpun kau membutuhkanku."

"You are not behind me, you are beside me."

Lalu mereka saling melempar senyuman yang mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka sepakat untuk tetap menjadi sahabat, meski badai besar menghantam persahabatan mereka.

\- flashback end -

"Sayang, kau tidak akan pernah tergoda dengan anak-anak kelas sepuluh itu kan?" Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mereka tidak cukup mempesona untuk mengalihkan pandanganku darimu. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu?" Jaebum menatap mata Jinyoung lekat-lekat, untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, sepasang kekasih itu saling mengecup bibir satu sama lain sehingga membuat orang yang ada di sekitarnya minder akan status mereka yang masih lajang itu.

"Hmmm, kalau pacaran enak ya." goda Taehyung, tapi hanya orang di sampingnya yang dapat mendengar kalimatnya itu.

"Mau juga?" tanya Mark.

"Dengan Jungkook? Mau." jawab Taehyung, akhirnya mereka berdua tersenyum-senyum geli sambil melihat pemandangan mesra Jaebum dan Jinyoung.

.

.

.

.

"Bamieeee, buku biologiku jadi terbawa olehmu kan!" seru Yugyeom, dia terlihat seperti orang gila ketika membentak-bentak seseorang di sebrang sana, tentunya orang yang sedang ia telfon saat itu. "Tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus membawanya besok!"

 _"Iya Gyeomie, besok Bamie bawa kok bukunya."_ jawab Bambam sambil memelas di dalam percakapan mereka.

"Bamie tidak boleh lupa pokoknya! Semua catatan Gyeomie ada di dalam situ."

 _"Iya Gyeom, besok Bamie bawakan cokelat juga sekalian deh sebagai gantinya."_

"Benar ya? Ritter Sport rasa Butter Biscuit, tidak boleh yang lain!"

 _"Siap!"_

Yugyeom lalu mematikan sambungannya dengan agak kasar sambil melipat wajahnya hingga berkerut. Masih belum sadar, seseorang tengah bediri tepat di sampingnya sambil cekikikan sendiri, orang itu sudah berdiri dari tadi sejak Yugyeom memarahi Bambam lewat telefon karena buku biologi miliknya yang tidak sengaja terbawa oleh Bambam.

"Bamieee~~ Ritter Sport rasa Butter Biscuit, tidak boleh yang lain!"

"Astaga!" Yugyeom meloncat sambil mengusap dada ketika mendengar suara cempreng seseorang yang mengganggu ketenangannya, semakin terkejut lagi waktu Yugyeom melihat bahwa orang yang berdiri di sampingya itu adalah Jackson. "Hyung?! Sedang apa di sini?! Kau menguping?!" bentak Yugyeom.

"Gyeomieee~~ hyung mau cokelat jugaaa~~" Jackson mengeluarkan aegyo-nya yang gagal sambil terkekeh kecil, bukannya jatuh hati, Yugyeom malah jijik saja dengan kakak kelasnya yang satu itu. "Aigooo~~ imut sekali kau, Yugyeom." Jackson mengacak-ngacak rambut Yugyeom, namun tangannya ditepis langsung oleh pemilik rambut itu.

"Siapa yang izinkan hyung menyentuh rambutku?!"

"Mmm... hyung?" Jackson memiringkan kepalanya dan tertawa geli saat melihat Yugyeom hanya dapat mencibir tak karuan. Yugyeom bukan orang yang suka debat, dia lebih memilih dibuat kesal habis-habisan sampai meledak daripada melawan. "Mau Ritter Sport tidak?" Jackson menggoda.

"Tidak! Besok Bambam akan membawakannya untukku." Yugyeom menolak.

"Yakin? Butter Biscuit, kubelikan dua." kata Jackson, mencoba untuk meyakinkan adik kelasnya yang imut itu.

"Hyung membelikan aku dua supaya aku makan banyak dan hyung bisa mengejekku gendut, begitu ya?" Yugyeom menyambar, kecepatan bicaranya mulai dapat disamakan dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Hyung tidak menyuruhmu makan dua." Jackson menggelengkan kepala. "Satu untuk Gyeommie dan satunya lagi untuk Jackson, jadi kita bisa makan bersama."

"Ish." Yugyeom mendesis kesal, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena Jackson membuatnya skak mat, Yugyeom kehilangan kata-kata untuk dibentaki kepada Jackson. "Hyung kan seharusnya menggoda Bambam."

"Berhubung Bambamnya tidak ada, kau sajalah yang aku goda, kau kan juga imut. Walaupun Bambam lebih imut sih." Jackson menyeringai lebar.

Cukup bagi Yugyeom menerima gombalan tak berlaku itu dari mulut Jackson, Yugyeom tahu kalau Jackson melakukan hal itu agar ia bisa mendekati Bambam dengan lebih mudah, makanya kesannya manis sekali, bahkan Jackson pun terang-terangan kalau Bambam itu lebih imut ketimbang siapapun. Buru-buru Yugyeom memasukan handphonenya ke saku kemeja sambil cemberut. "Mau pulang!" Yugyeom membuang muka lalu pergi.

"Tunggu!" Jackson refleks menahan tangan Yugyeom, hingga Yugyeom harus berhenti melangkah. "Tidak mau cokelat?"

"Simpan saja uangmu untuk membelikan Bambam cokelat, dia suka Toblerone yang putih." Yugyeom menarik tangannya dengan kasar lalu berjalan cepat, dengan harapan Jackson tidak akan mengejarnya. Sungguh, Yugyeom tidak suka diperlakukan dengan cara seperti itu hanya untuk kepentingan orang lain. Mungkin Jackson tidak mengungkapkannya secara langsung, tapi terlihat dari apa yang Jackson lakukan untuknya, itu tidak berbeda dari penjilatan atau sogokan hanya untuk membantu Jackson menjadi lebih dekat dengan Bambam. Buktinya, Yugyeom jadi keceplosan memberi tahu cokelat rasa kesukaan Bambam, tapi itu lebih baik daripada menunggu aksi Jackson selanjutnya yang lebih menyebalkan.

"GYEOMIE! HYUNG SUNGGUH AKAN MEMBELIKANMU COKELAT! AYO KITA MAKAN BERSAMA! BUTTER BISCUIT KESUKAANMU!" teriak Jackson, tapi Yugeom tetap tidak ingin menghiraukannya.

\- in the other side -

"Yugyeom?" tanya Mark penasaran, sambil melihat wajah Bambam yang frustasi setelah menutup telfon.

"Iya, aku tidak sengaja membawa buku biologinya." jawab Bambam sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Besok kau kembalikan lagi kan?"

"Yap, dengan Ritter Sport kesukaannya."

"Jangan khawatir, akan kubelikan cokelatnya kalau kau tidak punya waktu hari ini." kata Mark mencoba untuk menenangkan Bambam, sementara Bambam hanya tersenyum sekilas sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. "Jadi... tadi kita sampai mana?"

"Will-future." jawab Bambam.

"Oke," Mark membetulkan posisi duduknya, "will-future ini agak berbeda dengan going to-future. Kau menggunakan going to-future untuk menyatakan sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan, contohnya _I am going to swim with my father this afternoon._ Kau menggunakan itu ketika keinginanmu sudah direncanakan jauh sebelum kau akan melakukannya, biasanya keinginanmu itu lebih rasional."

"Kalau will-future?" Bambam menggigit ballpointnya.

"Kau menggunakan will-future untuk menyatakan keinginanmu yang spontan, contohnya, setelah kau mengetahui sifat asli temanmu yang bermuka dua, kau langsung mengatakan _I will punch him right on the face._ Kau membuat keinginanmu itu tepat saat pemicunya ada di hadapanmu, dan keinginan ini pun belum tentu kau lakukan di masa depan. Ibaratnya ini hanya sekedar omong kosongmu saja, tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar akan kau lakukan di masa depan, biasanya juga keinginan ini irrasional."

"Aaaah, aku mengerti." Bambam mencoret-coret buku latihannya untuk menunjukkan kalau dia paham dengan apa yang sudah Mark ajarkan padanya.

"Sudah cukup jelas, Kunpimook?" tanya Mark.

"Jelas sekali, aku mengerti sekarang." Bambam mangut-mangut sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi bab kita hari ini sudah selesai?"

"Yap!" Bambam mengangguk keras hingga tak sadar kalau ia membuat Mark tertawa dibuat oleh kelucuannya itu. Bambam membereskan buku-bukunya dan mengembalikan segala peralatan sekolah ke dalam tas ranselnya. Sore itu sepulang sekolah, Bambam memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke asrama tempat dimana Mark tinggal, berhubung Bambam harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kompetisi bahasa inggris, ia pun tahu kepada siapa ia harus berguru, walau sebenarnya merasa terpaksa karena yang jadi gurunya itu adalah Mark.

Mark tinggal di asrama karena orang tuanya menetap di Los Angeles, asrama itu adalah asrama khusus siswa laki-laki yang didirikan sendiri oleh North High School, karena banyak sekali peminat yang datang dari berbagai tempat untuk bersekolah di North High School, makanya sekolah itu membuat rumah sendiri bagi para siswanya. Taehyung yang orang korea pun harus tinggal di situ, karena tempat asal Taehyung lumayan jauh dari Seoul, yaitu Daegu.

"Terima kasih hyung, kau membantu banyak sekali." Bambam menyeringai.

"Aku kan ahlinya." jawab Mark sambil menopang tubuhnya di meja belajar. "Aku ahli tentang segalanya, apalagi tentangmu."

"Menyebalkan!" Bambam menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menunjukkan betapa Mark sudah kelewatan menggodanya.

"Mau bersantai dulu di sini tidak? Hm?" tawar Mark dengan caranya yang penuh dengan keeksotikan, bahkan Mark sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke wajah Bambam.

"Aku tidak merepotkan hyung? Hyung ada PR?"

"Sini, kita santai dulu." Mark pergi dari meja belajar lalu menaiki kasurnya, Mark terlihat lelah, tapi kelelahan itu justru ia nikmati karena ada Bambam di sampingnya. Beberapa kali tangannya mencoba untuk mengajak Bambam untuk bergabung bersamanya, tapi Bambam masih terlihat kebingungan dan ragu, hingga akhirnya Bambam memutuskan untuk ikut berselonjor juga di samping Mark.

Setelah Bambam berhasil berselonjoran, Bambam melihat wajah Mark secara terang-terangan, sedikit ada jeda hening di antara mereka, tapi yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Mark yang kelelahan, seperti mengantuk, apalagi mata Mark yang terpejam dan nafasnya yang berat. "Hyung lelah?"

"Huft, sangat."

"Pusing? Pegal?"

Mark mengangguk saja.

"Mau Bambam coba pijat?"

Mark refleks menengok ke arah Bambam dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "memangnya kau bisa memijat?"

"Dulu di Thailand aku belajar teknik pijat tradisional, katanya sih untuk merawat diri sendiri seandainya tubuh kita sakit."

"Kalau begitu praktekan padaku."

Bambam langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan menghadap Mark, tapi dia sendiri kebingungan bagaimana caranya ia memijat kepala Mark kalau kakinya Mark berselonjor panjang ke depan seperti itu, niatnya yang bulat untuk memijat Mark pun jadi surut lagi.

"Hyung... aku..."

"Naik saja!" seru Mark. Mau tidak mau, Bambam harus duduk di atas paha Mark agar ia dapat membuktikan ilmunya yang dulu ia pelajari di Thailand. Saat Bambam duduk di atas paha Mark, mereka berdua sama-sama mengalami spot jantung kecil yang mereka sembunyikan di balik ekspresi mereka yang datar, Mark bahkan tetap memejamkan matanya agar dapat meng-cover perasaanya lebih baik.

Jari-jari lentik Bambam mulai menyentuh pelipis Mark, perlahan ia tekan-tekan jarinya di sana dan memutar-mutarnya hingga menghasilkan ritme yang menenangkan di kepala Mark. Otomatis wajah mereka pun menjadi semakin dekat dan dekat, dan itu menjadi kesempatan bagi Bambam untuk menikmati pesona wajah Mark yang maskulin nan imut itu, seperti anugerah terbaik dari Tuhan untuk Bambam, rasanya ia tidak pernah melihat wajah yang sesempurna itu. Hingga akhirnya Mark perlahan membuka matanya dan menangkan basah Bambam yang sedang mengaggumi keindahan wajah Mark.

"Ada apa?" Mark tersenyum simpul.

"Ehm? Tidak." Bambam menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata yang terlalu dekat itu.

"Hyung pernah bersumpah kalau hyung tidak akan menjadi seorang gay," kata Mark tiba-tiba yang membuat Bambam kebingungan, "tapi ada makhluk yang meruntuhkan sumpah hyung itu."

"Orang itu sepertinya sangat berharga di mata hyung." tebak Bambam sambil berpikir keras tentang siapa orang yang Mark maksud.

"Hyung jatuh cinta dengannya dalam sekejap mata, sungguh sangat singkat. Tapi dalam waktu sesingkat itu, dia telah menjadi hidup bagiku."

Bambam hanya menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya, ada rasa kecewa di dalam sana, di dalam hati Bambam, ia hanya takut kalau perasaannya selama ini hanyalah angan-angan belaka, hanyalah mimpi Bambam yang tidak akan pernah ia gapai. Bambam tidak mungkin menjadi sempurna atau berharga di mata Mark, Bambam hanyalah sebatas adik kelas untuk dijadikan korban jahil bagi Mark. Menggigit bibir, hanya itu yang dapat Bambam lakukan kalau perasaannya dilanda gugup seperti itu, Mark memperhatikan gerak gerik bibir Bambam yang semakin lama semakin menggodanya.

"Hyung..." panggil Bambam, suaranya bergetar, "boleh aku tahu siapa orang yang sangat berharga bagimu itu?"

Mark mengangkat alisnya sekejap, matanya masih lurus menatap bibir kemerahan Bambam yang daritadi tidak berhenti tergigit. Rasanya Mark sudah tidak tahan ingin segera merasakan benda kenyal kemerahan itu, sama halnya dengan Bambam yang mulai kesal karena mereka sudah menunda ciuman itu dua kali, ia ingin kali ini ada suatu aksi di mana ia bisa membuktikan bahwa selama ini perasaannya bukan hanya angan belaka.

Tak tahan lagi, sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri, Mark langsung merangkul leher Bambam dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Bambam.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Jantung mereka dipenuhi oleh petasan dan kembang api yang menyala secara bersamaan. Sudah berhasil mendapatkan bibir Bambam, Mark tidak ingin moment itu terjadi hanya sekejap. Mark melumat bibir Bambam hingga ia tarik-tarik nafsu, seperti Mark akan memakan kedua bibir Bambam, ia menekan tengkuk Bambam agar ciumannya lebih dalam. Bambam yang terkaget-kaget hanya dapat membiarkan Mark bermain erotis dengan bibirnya, toh juga Bambam menunggu hal itu dari tadi, tangannya sibuk mengelus-elus leher hingga dada Mark yang bidang, sesekali ia menarik kerah kemeja Mark untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Diemutnya bibir Bambam dengan nikmat hingga nafas mereka saling terdengar perlahan, tangan Mark yang sudah cukup dengan leher Bambam kini mulai menjamah pinggul Bambam bahkan hingga bagian bokong sampai membuat Bambam harus mengangkat bokongnya dan membiarkan Mark menyentuhnya di bagian sana.

"Errngh..." erang Mark sambil meremas bokong Bambam yang kecil tapi montok gitu.

"Hyunghh..."

"Mmmhh..." Mark menjawab, namun bibirnya tak ingin berhenti melumat milik Bambam.

"Hyu... hyunghh..."

Menyadari Bambam ingin segera berhenti, Mark memindahkn ciumannya ke leher Bambam dan membiarkan Bambam memeluknya erat sambil merasakan geli. Wajah Mark tenggelam di balik leher Bambam dan juga rambutnya yang menyala itu, lumatannya masih sama, sehebat saat ia melumat bibir Bambam hingga semakin merah bahkan hampir lebam.

"Hyunghh..." bisik Bambam di telinga Mark sambil menikmati gelinya kecupan bibir Mark, "hyunghh... apakah... ahh... orang itu... tidak kecewa padamu...? Mmmhhh..."

Mark berhenti, itu malah membuat Bambam menyesal telah berbicara. Tapi Bambam juga butuh kepastian kenapa Mark melakukan hal itu dengan Bambam sementara orang yang spesial bagi Mark harus menerima tempat kedua di bibir Mark. Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan, bedanya Bambam terlihat ketakutan dan Mark yang tersenyum puas.

"Orang itu bisa saja kecewa padamu kalau kau melakukan ini terlebih dahulu denganku."

"Orang itu..." bisik Mark, "orang itu... aku melihatnya sedang... bahagia."

.

.

.

.

\- To Be Continue -

Yahahahaa kena juga dah tuh bibir elah/? Gimana? Rame? Bosen? monggo beri tahu author di bagian review :3 review kalian menentukan apakah FF ini pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak xD sekali lagi, makasih karena sudah baca, ini FF bisa berubah jadi Rate M xD wkwk gausah khawatir, itu cuma sekilas aja untuk menggoda kalian :b sampai bertemu di part selanjutnya *amiiinn*


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Author sebelumnya mau tanya, ini FF sebenernya mau dilanjutin sampe part berapa sih kok kayanya ini udah banyak amat kaya sinetron tukang haji naek bubur kagak beres beres xD tapi yang pasti makasih sebanyak banyaknya buat review kalian yang sangat menyupport author untuk meneruskan FF ini ya *cium satu satu* happy reading :)

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak sedang berkhayal kan, Bam?"

"Ini kenyataan!"

Siang itu di halaman sekolah, ketika para siswa sedang bersantai di waktu istirahat, semuanya berpencar mencari spot terbaik mereka masing-masing, ada yang di kantin, di kelas, di halaman sekolah, di serambi-serambi, di manapun tempat yang bagi mereka nyaman untuk menghabiskan makanan atau sekedar membaca buku. Bambam dan kawan-kawannya duduk di bawah pohon rindang sambil menyantap bekal mereka masing-masing dengan nikmat, apalagi sambil merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk. Sayangnya kenikmatan cita rasa makanan mereka bagaikan menguap dan membuat rasa makanannya hambar ketika Bambam mengucapkan sederet kata-kata mengejutkan.

"Yaampun, Bam, sebenarnya apa sih yang kau lakukan dengannya?" tanya Junhoe sambil mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak tahu... hu hu hu..." Bambam menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan sambil merengek-rengek kecil. Teman-temannya ikut prihatin melihat keadaan Bambam yang galau dan kebingungan setengah mati, bahkan Bambam hampir beberapa kali mengeluarkan air matanya, sayangnya tak ada bantuan apapun yang dapat mereka tawarkan selain menjadi pendengar yang baik sekaligus orang yang pengertian untuk Bambam. "Aku merasa berdosa." terdengar sedikit isakan tangis dari suara Bambam. Menyadari hal tersebut, Jungkook langsung mendatangi Bambam dan memeluknya erat-erat, membiarkan Bambam bersandari di bawah dagunya.

"Sudah Bam, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Jungkook lembut sambil mengusap-usap rambut Bambam.

"Itu hanya ciuman saja, Bam. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan." Mingyu turut mencoba menenangkan hati Bambam.

"Tapi ciuman itu lebih dari sekedari ciuman biasa." jawab Bambam, teman-temannya tahu Bambam betul-betul menangis walau ia masih menutup wajahnya.

"Kau kan hanya manusia biasa, melakukan kesalahan itu wajar." Yugyeom meraih tangan Bambam dan menggenggamnya sekuat mungkin, siapa tahu Bambam merasa terlindungi dengan banyaknya dukungan dari teman-temannya.

Bambam menunjukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan basah karena air mata, juga keringatnya karena ia terlalu banyak menangis. Matanya seperti ditonjok habis-habisan, tidak lebam, hanya saja berwarna merah parah dan sedikit membengkak. "Yang itu bukan kesalahan yang wajar." Ia melihat teman-temannya.

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." ujar Mingyu, ia menutup tempat bekalnya dan memilih untuk berbicara dengan Bambam.

"Aku sudah disentuuuuh-"

"Tidaaaaaaak!" seru teman-teman Bambam dalam waktu yang bersamaan, semuanya duduk mendekat mengerubungi Bambam yang tengah menangis dalam pelukan Jungkook. Waktu istirahat mereka dihabisi dengan mencoba menenangkan keadaan Bambam yang saat ini sedang tidak enak hati, yang saat ini sedang merasa bimbang dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tidak ada lagi yang dapat mereka lakukan selain menjadi supporter terbaik untuk sahabatnya, Bambam, setidaknya mereka mencoba.

Tidak berbeda jauh dari keadaan Mark yang kini juga tengah memikirkan perbuatannya terhadap Bambam, apa yang sore itu ia lakukan di asramanya sampai-sampai membuat dirinya sendiri serasa dihantui penyesalan seumur hidup yang tak terampuni. Tangannya bolak-balik menopang kepalanya sampai terasa pegal, menggigit-gigit bibirnya karena merasa gugup setengah mati. Di ruang OSIS, ia mencoba mencurahkan segala isi hatinya kepada sang sahabat yang setia mendengarkannya apapun cerita Mark.

"Tapi kau gila, tahu!" Taehyung berpindah tempat menjadi duduk di atas meja setelah sekian lama berdiri, bersandar di rak-rak buku. "Dia hanya bocah berumur enam belas tahun, masih ilegal baginya untuk menonton film porno."

"I know right, I know!" Mark memekik. "Entahlah apa yang kulakukan padanya." Mark mengusap-usap wajahnya beberapa kali, menandakan ia tengah frustasi.

"Tapi kau mencintainya, kan?" tanya Taehyung spontan setelah Mark beres mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga membentuk seperti sarang burung.

"Tentu. Aku kan sudah bilang padamu secara terang-terangan."

"Ya sudah, selama kau mencintainya, lakukan saja." Taehyung tertawa sekilas. Bukannya memberikan jalan keluar yang tepat, ia malah menambah pikiran di kepala Mark. Biasanya Taehyung menjadi advisor paling manjur bagi Mark, tapi sepertinya kali ini Taehyung turut menikmati juga kebahagiaan sesaat yang Mark rasakan pada sore itu.

"Yang jadi masalah adalah..." Mark berhenti sejenak sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti patung, "...dia mencintaiku juga apa tidak!?"

Taehyung hanya dapat tersenyum simpul seakan apa yang terjadi pada Mark hanyalah sebatas kecoa yang hinggap di kakinya. "Dia tidak menolakmu, bahkan saat kau menyentuh bokongnya." kata Taehyung. "Kalau dia tidak mencintaimu sudah pasti dia menolakmu secara mentah-mentah."

 _Benar juga,_ pikir Mark. Tetap saja, otaknya tidak dapat berpikir jernih setelah kejadian yang ia dan Bambam alami sore itu. Mereka hanyalah anak SMA yang masih muda, masih polos-well, mungkin tidak sepolos apa yang orang-orang awam pikirkan-tapi umur mereka di masa itu pun belum mencapai delapan belas, itu yang membuat Mark menyalahkan dirinya secara terus-menerus karena merasa telah membawa Bambam ke suatu hal yang salah untuk di lakukan.

"Apa aku harus minta maaf padanya?" tanya Mark ragu-ragu, jempolnya ia gigiti hingga keriput karena terlalu lama kebasahan.

"Coba saja. Menurutku itu jalan terbaik daripada kau bungkam seperti tidak ada kejadian apapun. Siapa tahu dia seharian ini memikirkan kejadian itu."

"Berhentilah menyebutnya seakan-akan itu adalah sebuah bencana!" seru Mark dengan kesal lalu membanting tangannya sendiri ke atas meja.

"Maksudku momen terbaikmu. M-O-M-E-N T-E-R-B-A-I-K-M-U." Taehyung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk memastikan agar Mark dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ingat itu!" Mark menegakkan jari telunjuknya dan membuat Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Besok, catat itu, besok. Besok adalah hari yang penting bagi seluruh warga North High School, penting sekaligus juga pembawa sial bagi beberapa orang. Para anggota OSIS mulai sibuk, baik di lapangan mau pun di dalam ruangan, mempersiapkan property dan segala yang mereka butuhkan untuk menyambut tamu yang datag dari Incheon, keluarga besar Mansae High School. Kaki mereka terus melangkah cepat kesana-kemari, sebagian besar dari mereka juga harus mengangkat beban bahkan naik-turun tangga, tidak mahal memang, mereka hanya menggunakan perabotan yang tersedia di sekolah, namun cukup mengeluarkan banyak energi.

"Jung Chanwoo, bisa tolong geser meja juri yang di sebelah sana?" pinta Mark sambil menunjuk ke arah meja yang harus dipindahkan.

"Ne, hyung." jawab Chanwoo dan segera melakukan perintah dari Mark. Secara teliti ia memperhatikan detail-detail dekorasi ruangan dan akan segera mengubahnya jika ada sesuatu yang terlihat tidak pas di matanya. Mark bertugas di lapangan bersama Taehyung dan juga anggota-anggota OSIS yang terlibat, sementara sisanya berada di dalam ruangan bertugas bersama Jaebum.

"Hyung!" seseorang berlari mendatangi Mark yang terngah berdiri di samping meja juri sambil memperhatikan seluruh kinerja anggota OSIS yang lain, Mark menengok dan tersenyum sekilas ketika ia mengenali orang itu.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Mark dengan lembut.

"Belum. Eeh," orang itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "hyung, apa kau melihat Jinhwan hyung?"

"Ooh, dia ada di aula bersama Jaebum dan yang lainnya. Perlu kutelfon dia agar datang kesini?"

"Eh, aniyo, tidak perlu hyung, aku hanya... punya janji saja dengannya untuk latihan karena hari ini adalah latihan terakhir kami."

Mark hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman jahil sambil merogoh saku celananya, ketika sebuah handphone sudah ada di genggamannya, Mark buru-buru mengetik rangkaian nomor dan menyentuh tombol berwarna hijau untuk menghubungi seseorang. Matanya beberapa kali melirik orang di sebelahnya yang tengah kebingungan sambil melongo menatap Mark yang dari tadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Yak! Pendek!"

"Eh hyung-"

"Ssshh!" Mark menepis tangan orang itu yang mencoba merebut handphonenya. "Jinhwan-ah, kau masih di dalam?" tanya Mark dalam telfon. "Goo Junhoe mencarimu, katanya hari ini akan diadakan latihan terakhir kalian."

"Hyuuung..." orang bernama Goo Junhoe itu berbisik dan memohon-mohon agar Mark segera memutus sambungan telfonnya, tapi Mark tidak menghiraukan dan tetap berbicara.

"Keluarlah! Kasihan dia kalau harus menunggumu lebih lama. Urusan itu bisa nanti saja, aku akan mengirim satu anak buahku ke aula." ucap Mark sambil menyipitkan matanya, seakan-akan ia tetap mengawasi para anggota lain yang sibuk bekerja. "Baiklah, ia bersamaku di sini." Mark mengakhiri sambungan telfonnya, ada sedikit rasa puas di hatinya karena dia berhasil mempercepat pertemuan Junhoe dengan Jinhwan. Belakangan, mereka berdua terlihat dekat walaupun dengan berbagai macam konflik kecil nan tidak penting di antara mereka, tapi walau belum ada tanda-tanda apapun, Mark sudah menjadi fans besar mereka, berhubung Junhoe adalah teman dekat Bambam, apa salahnya untuk berbuat baik sedikit.

"Dia sebentar lagi ke sini." kata Mark.

"Eh, hyung, kau tidak perlu-"

"Sudahlah, demi keberhasilan besok kan." Mark mengangkat alisnya, seraya ada sinyal-sinyal menggoda di bola mata Mark.

"Terima kasih." ucap Junhoe pelan, kepalanya ia tundukan sedikit sebagai rasa hormatnya kepada Mark.

"Jinhwan cantik, ya? Hm? Hm?" Mark sengaja menyikut pinggul Junhoe dengan tujuan untuk menggodanya, tatapannya sama seperti yang ia berikan kepada Bambam sore itu, hanya saja lebih menyenangkan. Berhubung tinggi badan mereka sepantaran, itu memudahkan mereka untuk berinteraksi satu sama lain.

"Hyung bicara apasih." Junhoe menjawab malu-malu.

"Akui saja, Jinhwan imut kan? Cantik, kan?" Mark tidak berhenti menyerang Junhoe yang sudah kepanasan lehernya karena terus digoda oleh Mark, mereka berdua akhirnya tertawa bersamaan untuk memecah suasana canggung di antara mereka. "Eh, Bambam sudah pulang?" tanya Mark tiba-tiba.

"Dia? Belum, kami semua kan menunggu para kakak pendamping untuk latihan yang terakhir kali."

"Aduh!" Mark menepuk jidatnya sendiri, ia lupa kalau sebetulnya dia juga punya janji dengan Bambam untuk melatihnya bahasa inggris sore hari ini. Berhubung kegiatannya bersama OSIS sangat padat, wajar saja kalau dia lupa akan janjinya itu. "Kuharap dia masih mau menunggu."

"Kami semua masih menunggu di sini." Junhoe mengangguk sambil menyeringai. Di kepalanya, terpintas sebuah niat untuk bertanya tentang hal yang Bambam tangiskan siang hari tadi saat jam istirahat, Junhoe penasaran apa yang membuat Bambam galau seharian hingga menangis bahkan tak fokus dalam pelajaran. Junhoe hanya merasa prihatin dengan Bambam dan ingin meminta penjelasannya sendiri dari Mark, tapi ia rasa waktunya belum tepat.

"Yak! Mark Tuan!" seru seseorang dari arah samping Mark. Mark menoleh, dilihatnya Jackson tengah berjalan cepat sambil mengangkat dagunya, terihat dari jauh nafasnya membara-bara seperti banteng.

"Jackson? Kau belum pulang?"

Tiba tiba...

BUGH!

Jackson mendaratkan tonjokkan kuat tepat di tulang pipi Mark dengan kepalannya yang seperti batu hingga membuat Mark terjatuh dari tumpuannya. Junhoe yang melihatnya tepat di depan mata langsung membantu Mark bangun walau dalam kepanikan. Sayangnya, niat baik Junhoe langsung ditepis oleh Jackson dan membuat Junhoe terjatuh juga, lalu dipukulnya lagi Mark dengan keras untuk beberapa kali.

"Mark Tuan! Kau bajingan!" Jackson menyumpah kasar lalu menghantam perut Mark dengan tendangan lewat lutut dengan sekuat tenaga, tenaga seorang atlit. "Kau munafik, Mark Tuan!"

"Jackson..."

"Jangan pernah kau sebut namaku, dasar bajingan!"

BUGH ! Jackson sekali lagi mengangkat tangannya, siap untuk menghajar Mark sampai habis, tapi niatnya itu dihalangi oleh seseorang yang datang mengekang tubuh Jackson hingga menjauh dari Mark.

"Geumanhae! Yak! Kalian!" Taehyung membentak seketika, jarang-jarang orang mendengar Taehyung menggertak sekeras itu, tapi kali ini adalah paksaan bagi Taehyung demi menghentikan aksi Jackson yang berbahaya.

"Biarkan aku menghajarnya sampai ia tidak bangkit lagi!" Jackson melawan, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan Taehyung, namun ternyata Taehyung cukup kuat untuk menahan laju kakinya.

"Jackson Wang, berhentilah! JACKSON!" Taehyung menghentak sambil terus menahan Jackson di dalam tangannya.

"Dia pembohong besar! Dia seorang pengkhianat! Dia bersumpah untuk tidak menjadi seorang gay, bahkan dia pernah mengejek para gay! Tapi dia sendiri, menyentuh Bambam di kamarnya!" seru Jackson secara terang-terangan seraya berteriak agar semua orang di lapangan itu tahu kejadian apa yang membuat Bambam menangis tak karuan siang hari tadi. Cukup membuat banyak orang tercengang, bahkan pandangan baik mereka terhadap Mark pun jungkir balik dalam beberapa detik. Mark yang terbaring lemas tak berdaya di atas aspal hanya dapat menanggung rasa malu, ditambah lagi rasa sakit yang beredar di sekujur tubuhnya, dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki.

Sambil membantu Mark bangkit, Junhoe bertanya-tanya dari mana Jackson tahu tentang semua itu. Tidak mungkin Bambam memberi tahunya, dengan teman-teman sendiri saja sudah malu apalagi dengan Jackson, yang sebatas kakak kelas penggoda itu. Mark bisa jadi salah satu pemicunya, tapi seharusnya dia sudah memukul Mark daritadi kalau dia mengetahui itu dari sejak lama.

 **"** Dia pernah mengejek Bambam! Dia pernah membentak Bambam habis-habisan! Dia bilang kalau dia tidak menyukai Bambam sama sekali! Tapi sekarang lihat, apa yang ia lakukan hingga membuat Bambam menangis!"

Taehyung dan Junhoe saling menatap, seperti sama-sama minta kepastian tentang apa yang Jackson bicarakan. Taehyung bertanya tentang kebenaran tangisan Bambam, sementara Junhoe bertanya tentang keberanan dari mana Jackson mengetahui hal itu. Junhoe takut kalau ada seseorang yang membocorkan hal itu hingga orang-orang benci dengan Bambam atau Mark, Junhoe hanya tidak ingin sahabatnya tersakiti lebih dari yang sudah ia terima karena kejadian sore hari itu.

"Mark Tuan! Apa kau masih pantas menjadi sahabatku, huh?!"

"Jackson..." nafas Mark terengah-engah sehingga ia tidak dapat berbicara dengan normal.

"Kau seharusnya malu pada dirimu sendiri! Kau ini keterlaluan, kau bajingan!" bentak Jackson dengan emosi yang tak dapat ditahan lagi. Jackson pelan-pelan mulai menurunkan tensinya, ia mengatur nafasnya sebisa mungkin walau ia masih ingin menghajar Mark hingga tak berbentuk lagi, Taehyung mulai dapat merenggangkan cengkramannya dari tubuh Jackson, tapi benar-benar perlahan, berjaga-jaga agar Jackson tidak beraksi lagi. "Kalau kau mencintainya, katakanlah! Kau tidak perlu melakukannya dengan cara itu, aku mungkin bisa pasrah."

Tik.. tik...

Bulir mutiara terjatuh dari mata Jackson, nafasnya yang berat membuat Taehyung benar-benar melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Jackson yang berkeringat karena banyak mengeluarkan energi untuk marah. Mark yang terbaring lemas hanya dapat memukul dirinya sendiri dari dalam. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia sadar bahwa segala ucapannya tidak akan berguna lagi bagi Jackson.

"Kau boleh memiliki Bambam, dengan syarat jangan pernah menyebut namaku lagi." kata Jackson dengan suaranya yang terputus-putus. "Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, persis seperti apa yang Namjoon lakukan pada saat itu."

Deg. Taehyung tercengang, matanya membulat menatap Jackson tak percaya. "Jackson Wang!"

"Maaf." Jackson berbisik ke arah Taehyung lalu meninggalkan mereka dalam tangisan terdalamnya. Baru saja kemarin Taehyung dan Mark membicarakan tentang persahabatan mereka yang kokoh dan akan berlangsung selama mungkin, sekarang mereka harus kehilangan satu lagi setelah Namjoon yang telah lama meninggalkan mereka. Kali ini mereka mempertanyakan, apakah masih bisa mereka mempertahankan keutuhan persahabatan mereka yang seperti itu? Lagi-lagi masalahnya karena orang ketiga. Northen sudah hancur dan menyisakan kepingan, sekarang kepingan itu dihancurkan lagi menjadi debu.

.

.

.

.

"Aww!" Bahu Mark meloncat ketika luka memarnya tersentuh oleh handuk basah. Tangan Bambam sebisa mungkin tidak menyakiti wajah Mark dengan handuk lembutnya. Sambil menahan sakit, Mark menutup matanya dan membiarkan Bambam sedikit-demi sedikit merawatnya, setidaknya akan lebih baik karena ada Bambam di sampingnya, angin sejuk sore membuat rambut mereka beterbangan di bawah pohon rindang yang melindungi mereka dari sinar ultraviolet berwarna orange seperti kuning telur.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini terhadapmu?"

"Bambam..." ujar Mark lemas, "kenapa kau menangis?"

"Menangis?"

"Jawab aku!"

"Hyung-"

"Jawab!" Mark mendesak, bahkan di dalam keadaan yang seperti itupun, dia masih lebih perduli terhadap Bambam ketimbang dirinya sendiri yang setengah sekarat dihajar oleh Jackson. Secara, Jackson itu adalah atlit, tenaganya tidak berbeda kuat dengan tenaga kuda, jika ada kesempatan dan mau, Jackson bisa saja menghajar Mark hingga menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

Bambam yang ditanya seperti itu menjadi gugup dan merasa bersalah, besok adalah hari kompetisi dimana semua orang harus berpenampilan baik, tapi dia malah membuat Mark terlihat sangat buruk. "Aku-"

"Kau menangis karena aku menciummu seperti itu, bukan?"

"Hyung-"

"Iya, bukan?" perlahan Mark membuka matanya yang keunguan di bagian ujungnya, tatapannya tetap menusuk Bambam walaupun dalam kondisi terburuknya, penuh banyak pertanyaan dan emosi dalam satu tatapan saja.

Bambam meneguk saliva dan menggantungkan handuk basahnya itu ke bibir mangkok berisikan air di samping Mark, "hyung..." suara Bambam bergetar, "boleh... boleh aku duduk di atasmu lagi?"

Mark mengangguk dengan pelan-pelan sekali, tidak mungkin Mark menolaknya; hubungan mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih, sayangnya tidak ada yang mengaku dari kedua belah pihak, dan tidak ada yang tahu tentang perasaan masing-masing, disitu lah masalah sebenarnya. Setelah duduk di atas paha Mark dengan posisi saling berhadapan, Bambam menyentuh pipi Mark secara perlahan untuk memastikan agar ia tidak menyakiti tubuh Mark.

"Hyung..." kata Bambam nyaris seperti bergumamam, "...siapa sebenarnya orang yang kau cintai?" tanya Bambam dengan berani.

"Kau yakin kau siap mendengarnya?"

"Kupikir aku siap. Karena... aku menangis bukan karena ciuman kita itu. Aku menangis karena aku takut kalau kau melakukan itu kepada orang yang tidak kau cintai."

Jantung mereka sama-sama berdetak semakin cepat, berbagai emosi mengalir di dalam tubuh mereka, tapi seperti biasa, Mark selalu menghadapi segala sesuatu dengan kepala dingin dan tenang, selalu dengan kalimat yang sederhana namun membuat berbagai teka-teki bagi lawan bicaranya. Singgungan senyum di bibirnya menandakan kalau tak ada lagi yang perlu di jelaskan.

"Apa ciumanku yang sore itu belum cukup untuk membuktikan cintaku?"

"Apa-"

"Aku bisa berbuat lebih jauh untuk membuktikan cintaku yang sebenarnya, namun aku tahu aku tidak akan menggunakan cara itu."

"Hyung-"

"Aku cemburu melihatmu bersenda gurau dengan Jackson setiap saat, ketika ia memanggilmu manis dan tampan, ketika ia mengusap wajah dan air matamu, ketika ia membuatmu tertawa semetara aku hanya kau anggap sebagai kakak kelas yang menyebalkan dan pengganggu. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau tidak tapi-"

"Hyung!" kali ini Bambam yang menginterupsi, jari telunjuknya sudah ia tempelkan di depan bibir Mark yang dari tadi terus mengoceh seperti tiada hari esok untuk berbicara. Dielusnya bibir Mark lembut dengan jari lentik Bambam. "Kau memang selalu menggangguku, kau mengusikku setiap saat," ucap Bambam perlahan, "kau... mengusikku... mengusik hatiku. Kau annoying senior terparah yang kutahu, karena kau tidak hanya menggangguku dari luar, tapi juga dari dalam."

.

.

.

.

Jackson POV -

Kulihat jam weckerku yang berdiri tepat di atas meja, di samping tempat tidurku.

Pukul sebelas siang, tepat pukul sebelas. Sungguh, aku ini namja tukang tidur. Tapi kupikir alasanku bangun siang kali ini bukanlah itu.

Semalam aku tidak tidur sama sekali, benar, aku benar-benar tidak tidur. Aku menghabiskan sepanjang malamku untuk bermain game online bersama orang-orang di belahan dunia lain, kubiarkan mataku menatap komputer sepanjang malam. Tidak sehat? Biarkan sajalah, aku lebih baik sakit seperti itu daripada menahan rasa sakit yag kurasakan di dalam hati.

Sungguh, aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini kalau saja Mark mengatakan terlebih dahulu padaku kalau dia menyukai Bambam, kalau saja dia tidak mengatakan hal yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan kenyataannya, seandainya saja dia jujur. Tapi apa yang dia telah lakukan? Menyentuh Bambam di kamarnya, di asrama North, dia menyentuh orang yang kusukai, apa itu yang namanya sahabat? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang disebutkan oleh Bambam dari kata _menyentuh_ itu, tapi yang kulihat di halaman sekolah kemarin adalah Bambam menangis, itu artinya hal buruk telah terjadi. Itu membuatku berpikir kalau Bambam dan Mark saling menyukai, mereka saling mencintai makanya mereka melakukan itu. Berarti aku hanyalah angin lalu di sini, aku hanyalah sebatas kakak kelas penggoda bagi Bambam, tidak lebih.

Aku berusaha menarik selimutku kembali dan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melihat matahari yang bersinar di luar. Tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Masuk!" seruku. Seseorang membuka pintu kamar, ternyata hanyalah ibuku. "Jackson masih ingin tidur." aku membalut seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut.

"Tahu, kau sudah bilang kalau kau tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini." kata ibu, kalau sudah tahu kenapa dia malah masuk ke sini. "Ada seorang teman berkunjung, ingin bertemu denganmu."

Otomatis aku membuka selimutku, "teman?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, seingatku, aku sudah tidak punya teman.

"Ayo masuk, nak." kata ibu sambil menghadap ke pintu. Lagi, seseorang memasuki kamarku yang berantakan, kulihat penampilannya dari bawah hingga atas, ia terlihat sangat rapi dari pakaiannya yang memakai seragam North, tapi begitu aku melihatnya aku nyaris saja meledakkan jantungku sendiri.

"Yugyeom?"

"Annyeong haseyo," Yugyeom memberi hormat sambil tersenyum lebar, "maaf aku mengganggumu."

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Ibu biarkan kalian berbicara bedua, ya." lalu ibu keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan aku menghadapi situasi canggung bersama Yugyeom. Aku bertanya-tanya apa niatnya datang kemari, untuk mengejekku karena aku gagal mendapatkan Bambam, mungkin.

"Duduk." aku menepuk-nepuk kasurku untuk mempersilahkannya duduk.

Yugyeom berjalan ragu-ragu lalu duduk di pinggiran kasurku, terlihat sekali dari wajahnya dia merasa tidak enak dan malu-malu. "Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?"

"Tentu." aku menjawab semangat, semangat yang dibuat-buat, aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Lalu kenapa tidak masuk? Hari ini kan pembukaan acara penyambutan Mansae High School."

"Besok aku masuk." aku tersenyum, bukannya membalas senyumanku, dia malah merogoh saku kecil yang ada di bagian depan tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu, seperti bungkusan, kurasa aku kenal bungkusan itu.

"Butter Biscuit." dia menyerahkan sebungkus kecil cokelat Ritter Sport yang memiliki rasa kesukaannya. "Kita makan berdua."

Aku tertawa sejenak sambil berpikir apa maksudnya dari semua ini, dia tidak terlihat begitu ceria di wajahnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang. Kuterima cokelat itu dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih, Gyeommie." kataku, sedikit menggodanya, mungkin dia akan terlihat lebih ceria dengan godaan tak bergunaku itu. Buru-buru kubuka bungkusnya dan memakan cokelat rasa kesukaan Yugyeom, ini juga jadi salah satu rasa favoritku. "Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?"

"Sedikit mengobrak-abrik ruang OSIS tidak apa-apa lah." ia tersenyum sambil mengunyah cokelat dengan perlahan. Awalnya, aku berpikir kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang perduli terhadapku, setelah aku menjadi liar seperti kemarin, nyatanya adik kelas yang imut ini mengunjungi rumahku hanya untuk memberikan sebalok cokelat.

"Gugyeom," aku menyebut namanya, ia hanya menatapku sambil menggigit kecil cokelat miliknya, "terima kasih ya, cokelat ini membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik."

"Kubelikan sepuluh cokelat lagi untukmu kalau begitu."

"Supaya aku makan banyak dan kau dapat mengejekku gendut?"

"Iya, lalu dengan begitu, kau akan selalu merasa lebih baik dan tidak bersedih lagi."

"Imut sekali." aku secara sengaja mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gemas, dia memang imut, dia jaim tapi ada banyak aura manis di baliknya. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik, hari ini, besok, dan seterusnya."

Dia menatap mataku, kami tepatnya saling menatap, itu membuat leherku terasa panas, tapi kedatangannya benar-benar menyembuhkan setidaknya sedikit dari rasa sakit yang ada di hatiku. Sulit bagiku untuk melupakan Bambam, tapi apakah salah kalau aku berpikir masih ada harapan lain bagiku?

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

Cieeee part7 cieee/? udah ah besok bangun pagi, sekolah lagee xD gimana? gimana? author sih ngerasa ini part kurang greget yah dan lebih fokus ke yang lain ketimbang MarkBam. Tapiii... tenang aja, ini cuma sebagai intermezo, chapter selanjutnya kalau bisa MarkBam full deh xD review dulu tapi yah, biar author tau apakah FF ini pantas berlanjut atau cidak. Oke? Sampai jumpa lagii :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Pertamanya author mau minta maaf dulu karena chapter yang kemarin sedikit agak amburadul emeseyu/? kali ini bakal di tata lebih rapi lagi :3 terima kasih kalian para readers untuk review nya yang luar biasa *bow down* tetap baca hingga akhir perjalanan MarkBam yah! Happy reading !

.

.

.

.

Jackson POV -

Entah apa yang merangsang lidahku saat ini, tapi cokelat ini jadi terasa lebih manis dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku bukanlah penggemar cokelat, maksudku... aku bisa makan cokelat, tapi bukan seorang pecandu. Namun, sejak hari ini, rasa butter biscuit jadi gertakan baru bagi moodku yang sedang down luar biasa, kalau boleh jujur, rasanya seperti mati rasa, saking menyakitkannya hingga aku tak tahu perasaan macam apa yang sedang kurasakan. Tapi baru sekali ini cokelat menjadi penyemangat baruku, walau belum sepenuhnya dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit di hati, tapi setidaknya sedikit demi sedikit rasa itu mulai terlupakan.

Yugyeom... iya, dia, entah apa yang membawanya ke rumahku jam segini. Seharusnya dia berada di sekolah, ikut pertandingan, belajar, atau apalah, bukannya berkunjung ke rumahku dengan seragamnya dan membawakan cokelat. Di sisi lain, aku bersyukur kalau dia masih mau datang, setidaknya ada seseorang yang mengingatku saat aku sedang jatuh ke dasar jurang dan membutuhkan sebuah semangat hidup baru.

"Kau berkunjung hanya untuk makan cokelat?" tanyaku, berhubung cokelatku sudah habis kumakan jadi aku hanya bisa menatapnya sambil duduk di bawah balutan selimut.

"Bukan hanya itu," dia mengunyah perlahan, "kudengar juga kau sakit hari ini, sekaligus mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk makan cokelat bersamaku, makanya aku datang." jawabnya dengan percaya diri. Aku menyukai itu, percaya dirinya membuatku kagum, dia bahkan ingat kalau aku pernah memintanya untuk makan cokelat bersama.

"Dengar dari siapa?"

"Jaebum hyung, aku mengupingnya saat ia sedang mengobrol dengan temanmu yang lain, dia dapat laporan dari guru kalau kau sakit."

"Hehe, aku menyuruh ibuku untuk menelfon sekolah."

Aku menyeringai selebar mungkin sambil tertawa sekilas. Teman-temanku yang lain, siapa temanku? Satu persatu dari mereka berubah menjadi sangat mengecewakan, omongan mereka hanyalah untuk sementara dan apa yang mereka lakukan hanya bertujuan untuk menusuk sahabat mereka sendiri dari belakang untuk keuntungan pribadi.

"Kau tidak perlu memukulnya hanya karena itu."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu memukulnya sampai dia babak belur."

"Maksudmu Mark?"

"Iya." dia mengangguk cepat, secara tidak langsung itu membuatku jadi kikuk. Benar, aku tidak seharusnya memukul Mark sampai sebegitunya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia pantas mendapatkan pelajaran. "Itu membuat imejmu menurun di banyak kalangan, kau tahu?"

"Mereka sungguh-sungguh pacaran?" tanyaku dengan intens, emosiku nyaris meluap lagi saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Hmm," Yugyeom hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Bambam saja bingung mengenai hubungannya dengan Mark. Kupikir mereka itu saling menyukai, namun enggan saling mengatakan."

Terima kasih Yugyeom, itu cukup meleburkan cokelat-cokelat manis yang tadi sudah nyaris menyembuhkan krisis hatiku.

"Bambam pasti membenciku." Aku tertawa sekilas di sela-sela suaraku yang frustasi, beberapa kali aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal hanya karena panik dan penyesalan yang terus menghantuiku. Walaupun aku sadar, banyak yang bisa kulakukan daripada menghajar Mark seperti kemarin. Entahlah, biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli tentang pandangan mereka terhadapku, tidur dan melupakan semuanya akan lebih baik daripada menyesali suatu hal yang bukan salahku, jadi aku menarik selimutku kembali dan pura-pura tertidur di depan Yugyeom.

"Kau sungguh akan tidur lagi?"

"Aku baru tidur sebentar."

"Ini sudah jam sebelas."

"Aku baru tidur pagi ini, semalam tidak tidur." jawabku sambil menutup mata.

"Hyung bangun!" dia tiba-tiba mengguncang tubuhku, anak ini benar-benar imut saat ia berusaha membangunkanku, ia bahkan sesekali mencubit-cubitku dari luar selimut dengan gemas. Tidak, aku tidak akan bangun hanya untuk pergi ke sekolah dan menonton kompetisi tidak menyenangkan, aku juga bukan anggota OSIS, tidak ada kepentingan apapun. "Hyuuung, iiih..."

Author POV -

"Hyuuung, iiih..."

"Gyeommie, hyung masih ngantuk." Jackson menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajah. Tapi Yugyeom tidak menyerah begitu saja, dia terus membuat suara berisik sambil mengguncang tubuh Jackson sekuat tenaga. Dia hanya ingin Jackson kembali ke sekolah dan membuat suasana ceria, seperti yang biasa Jackson lakukan di sekolah, entah apa yang menghipnotis hati keras Yugyeom sampai-sampai ia sedih melihat Jackson yang tertekan seperti itu.

"Hyung! Hyung harus kembali ke sekolah... hyung kok jadi lemah begini sih?!"

"Hyung tida lemah, hanya saja-"

"Ayo hyung, bangun, Yugyeom tidak ingin hyung bersedih terus di dalam kamar."

Sret... sret... siratan-siratan wajah bahagia muncul tak tampak dari bawah selimut, tepatnya dari wajah Jackson sendiri, mendengar Yugyeom yang berkata manis seperti tadi membuatnya jadi malu-malu sendiri, tapi tetap, hatinya dibikin senang oleh Yugyeom.

"Hyungieee.. Jackson hyung... banguun..." rengek Yugyeom.

"Andwae!" Jackson tetap menolak.

"Hyuuung, ayolaaah, jangan buat usahaku kesini sia-sia!" tangan Yugyeom terus membolak-balikkan tubuh Jackson seperti ikan di atas penggorengan. Gemas, kesal, itu yang dirasakan Yugyeom ketika Jackson memilih untuk tetap berada di bawah selimutnya, namun tetap Yugyeom tidak kehabisan energi untuk membangunkan Jackson. "Hyungieee, kalau kau tidak bangun Yugyeom akan-OMO!"

Yugyeom dikejutkan oleh tangan Jackson yang seketika menggenggam tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya hingga Yugyeom jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Jackson. Kini jantung mereka saling berdekatan hingga keduanya bisa merasakan detakan satu sama lain, hingga Jackson dapat merasakan nafas Yugyeom yang seketika menjadi perlahan, hingga Yugyeom dapat menatap wajah tertidur Jackson dengan jelas di layar bola matanya, hingga membuat Yugyeom mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan tak berkutik.

Perlahan-lahan Jackson yang daritadi mencoba tertidur mulai membuka matanya, memang terlihat kantuk yang luar biasa di sekitar mata Jackson, tapi itu bukan masalah. Masalah yang sesungguhnya adalah ketika mata mereka bertemu, menghasilkan atmosfir yang panas serta darah mereka yang mendidih diakibatkan kegugupan hebat.

"Daripada pergi ke sekolah, lebih baik temani hyung saja di sini." bisik Jackson dari mulutnya yang tertutup oleh selimut.

Gulp... Yugyeom menelan salivanya seakan ia menelan kerikil.

"Hyung lelah sekali, sungguh," kata Jackson lagi, benar-benar hanya Yugyeom yang dapat mendengarnya karena seperti tak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka, "tetaplah di sini dan temani hyung hingga hyung terbangun lagi, oke?"

Akankah perasaan mereka berubah hingga saat itu? Tidak ada yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

"Dia bilang dia akan hanya keluar sebentar." Jungkook mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jam tangannya yang dari tadi ia pandangi.

"Mungkin dia kabur." Junhoe menyela suasana khawatir di tengah-tengah mereka, yang mana membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk.

"Diam Junhoe! Kau malah membuat kami tambah kepikiran Yugyeom!" Bambam menyentak. Ketiga orang itu terus beradu mulut sampai mereka menyadari bahwa teman mereka yang satu lagi juga hilang tenggelam oleh dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu dari tadi tidak menggerakan sedikitpun anggota tubuhnya, bahkan sepertinya bernafas pun tidak. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, ia pasti merasakan kegugupan dan getaran yang luar biasa, mungkin karena hari itu adalah hari pertamanya bertanding basket karena sebelumnya dia belum pernah menampilkan apapun di depan banyak orang. Junhoe meraih tangan Mingyu sambil memperhatikannya dari samping-tak ada ekspresi yang spesifik, hanya tingkat kegugupannya saja yang sudah memuncak.

"Jangan panik Mingyu." Junhoe mengacak-aca rambut Mingyu.

"Kami akan menyaksikanmu di lapangan kok, kami pastikan suara kamilah yang paling keras menyebut namamu." kata Bambam turut membantu Mingyu mendinginkan hatinya.

"Hiiiih!" Mingyu tiba-tiba memekik dan memeluk Jungkook erat-erat, wajahnya ia sembunyikan hingga tidak ada orang yang dapat melihat bahkan jidatnya sekalipun.

"Eh? Mingyu? Kau kenapa?" tanya Jungkook panik, tangannya mengusap punggung Mingyu seraya bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Tidak mau tandiiing, tidak mau tidak mau tidak mauuuuuu~~" rengek Mingyu, kakinya melompat-lompat dan membuat dagu Jungkook harus mengangkat terus-menerus.

"Kemarin kau tidak sepanik ini." Junhoe terheran-heran, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Kami akan berada di sana kok, serius."

"Bukan ituuuuu!" Mingyu melompat semakin tinggi di pelukan Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Aduh, iya, tenang," ucap Jungkook, mencoba sabar dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu apa? Jangan-jangan kau ciuman panas dengan seseorang seperti yang Bambam lakukan." recos Junhoe.

"IH!" otomatis Bambam dengan kasar memukul pantat Junhoe hingga ia menjerit, wajah Bambam berubah dalam sekejap menjadi marah sekaligus malu, sudah seharusnya Junhoe tidak membicarakan masalah itu lagi karena dapat menyebabkan impotensi berlebih pada Bambam. Namanya juga Junhoe, dari dulu kalau bicara memang sesuka hatinya.

"Kenapa, Mingyu?"

"Tim basket Mansae, bertubuh tinggi, rambut hitam berponi, nomor enam." jawab Mingyu cepat masih di dalam pelukan Jungkook. Setelah Mingyu akhirnya dapat menjelaskan, teman-temannya langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke _sesuatu_ yang Mingyu maksud itu. Mata mereka mencari-cari sosok (tentunya manusia) yang bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki rambut berponi berwarna hitam di antara kerumunan tim basket SMA Mansae yang kini tengah mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk bertanding.

"Oh!" Bambam refleks membulatkan matanya. "Itu... Jeon Wonwoo... aku benar tidak? Nomor punggungnya adalah enam?"

"Tidak perlu kau sebut namanya, Bamie!" gertak Mingyu, ia hampir saja membuat telinga Jungkook iritas akibat suaranya yang daritadi berdengung terlalu dekat.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jungkook, Mingyu mengangguk perlahan di leher Jungkook. "Lalu yang jadi masalahnya apa?"

"Dengar ya," Mingyu seketika melepaskan pelukannya dari Jungkook sambil menatap wajah temannya satu persatu dengan serius, "dia kakak kelasku di SMP, dulu aku pernah dibenci olehnya habis-habisan karena dulu pacarnya adalah fansku. Aku hampir saja dimasukan ke dalam tong sampah karena membuat pacarnya tergila-gila padaku."

"Pacarnya perempuan?" tanya Junhoe.

"Yap, dan canitk sekali. Setelah itu mereka putus dan kurasa ia akan membenciku selamanya." Mingyu mengangguk dengan keras.

"Tapi, kalau dilihat dari jauh, kakak kelasmu itu tampan ya." Bambam tersenyum sambil memperhatikan orang bernama Wonwoo itu dari kejauhan.

"Iya, kalau dilihat dari sedotan dari ujung Namsan Tower." Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia loncat-loncat lagi seperti cacing yang kepanasan. "Haduuh, aku akan tanding lagi dengannya, skill basketnya itu luar biasa."

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa, Mingyu, apapun yang akan terjadi di lapangan, menang atau kalah, yang penting kau menikmati pertandingannya." Jungkook tetap menyemangati.

"Kami akan berteriak sangat keras saat menyebut namamu, janji." ujar Junhoe sambil mengepalkan tangannya, menunjukkan kalau ia memberi banyak kekuatan untuk Mingyu.

Beberapa pertandingan sudah dimulai sejak dari tadi, Bambam, Jungkook, Junhoe dan Mingyu saling berpencar untuk mempersiapkan diri mereka di pos masing-masing bersama para kakak pendamping. Yugyeom juga berpencar, hanya saja Yugyeom berpencar terlalu jauh hingga menghilang dari sekolah, tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia sedang berada di rumah Jackson untuk membangun kembali semangat hidup Jackson. Untungnya, jadwal pertandingan mereka tidak berlangsung di waktu yang bersamaan, jadi mereka bisa saling menyemangati di tempat perlombaan masing-masing.

"What is ecology?"

"Ecology is scientific analysis of interaction among organisms and their environment."

"Mention four of many physical environments!"

"Water, gravity, fire, soils..."

"How many kind of radiations do we have in ecosystem, naturally? Please mention it correctly."

"Three. Heat, temperature, and light."

"And what is the primary input of energy into the planet's ecosystem?"

"Sunlight."

"Great!" Mark bertepuk tangan singkat, di depannya, ada manusia yang lebih pendek darinya bernama Bambam yang tengah berseri-seri campur ketakutan, seperti ingin tersenyum lebar tapi ragu-ragu. "Kurasa persiapan kita sudah matang."

"Dilihat dari kacamatanya, kurasa lawannya jauh lebih pintar." Bambam melihat-lihat sekitar sambil meremas-remas sendiri jarinya, menandakan kalau dirinya gugup untuk menghadapi kompetisi.

"Jangan khawatir, Sehun akan membantumu di sana, dia melakukan latihan yang lebih intens dengan Luhan." jawab Mark.

"Hyung, harusnya kita belajar lebih intens juga!" Bambam mengeluh kesal dan tanpa sengaja memukul lengan Mark, wajar saja, bocah itu hanya panik melihat dua orang siswa berkaca mata tebal dengan rambut mereka yang poninya di kesampingkan, bahkan sabuk celana mereka sudah sampai di atas pusar. Tanggapan pertama Bambam mengenai siswa-siswa itu adalah, mereka akan menjadi Albert Einstein yang selanjutnya.

"Tadinya hyung mau mengajakmu lebih intens, tapi kau mengajak hyung untuk berciuman." goda Mark seraya terkekeh geli di samping Bambam.

"Hyuuung," ujar Bambam lemas, "sudah, jangan membahas tentang hal itu lagi." Bambam sengaja membuang mukanya untuk menyembunyikan pipi merah merona miliknya yang terbakar.

"Hey," rayu Mark dengan lembut seraya jarinya mencubit pelan lengan Bambam, "sudah ya, jangan marah lagi."

Bambam tidak menjawab dan berusaha tidak mendengar apa yang Mark katakan. Masalahnya, Bambam harus fokus dengan hafalan yang ada di otaknya.

"Kita berjumpa lagi saat kompetisinya dimulai. Semangat ya, Bamie-ku." Mark mengelus lembut rambut Bambam dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sana, di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang random untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Keberadaan Mark di sana hanya membuat Bambam tidak fokus dengan apa yang sudah ia hafalkan mati-matian semalaman, makanya, Bambam jadi merasa lebih baik saat Mark pergi, walaupun sedikit terganggu dengan apa yang Mark katakan di ujung kalimatnya.

.

.

.

.

"KIM MINGYUUUU!" teriak Junhoe dengan semangatnya yang membara-bara di kursi penonton saat melihat Mingyu tengah berjuang memenangkan pertandingan di lapangan basket. Sorakan ria penuh semangat dan dukungan meraup telinga bagi mereka yang duduk di sana, tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah karena mereka melakukan itu demi mendukung aksi kawannya yang dengan susah payah mendribble bola demi mengharumkan almamater sekolah mereka. "KIM MINGYU! LARI DENGAN CEPAT! LARI LARI LARIIII~~~!"

"YAK GOO JUNHOE! TIDAK BISA KAH KAU JINAK SEDIKIT!?" Bentak seseorang yang duduk di samping kanannya, orang itu menarik-narik baju Junhoe supaya Junhoe duduk dengan tenang di bangkuna, tapi Junhoe menolaknya dan memilih untuk tetap menyorakkan nama Kim Mingyu. "YAK GOO JUNHOE!"

"Wae wae wae?! Temanku sedang bertanding di sana, aku harus menyemangatinya!" ujar Junhoe.

"Tapi kau berisik sekali!"

"Yang lain juga berisik. Sudahlah, hyung kalau tidak suka berisik lihat pertandingan yoga saja sana!" jawab Junhoe ketus, perhatiannya ia tujukan lagi ke arah lapangan dan mencari-cari nama Mingyu di bawah sana. "Give me M, give me I, give me N, give me G, give me Y, give me U. KIM MINGYUUUUUU!" Junhoe bersorak brutal ala-ala cheerleaders yang mengeja nama Mingyu.

"GOO JUNHOE!"

"JINHWAN-HYUNG! DIAMLAAAAH!" Junhoe membalas orang yang dari tadi memarahinya-Jinhwan, sambil menlantunkan lagu yang ia gunakan untuk kompetisi bernyanyi. Bambam, Jungkook, Mark dan Taehyung yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya dapat tertawa usil karena kelakuan Junhoe yang selalu membantah Jinhwan apapun perkataannya.

Anggap saja, mereka sedang triple date; Bambam duduk bersampingan dengan Mark, Jungkook duduk bersebelahan dengan Taehyung, dan Jinhwan yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Jinhwan. Bedanya, kedua _pasangan_ yang lain terlihat begitu ceria di kedua belah pihak, sementara Junhoe asyik sendiri berteriak-teriak layaknya fans terberat Mingyu, dan itu membuat Jinhwan sakit kepala.

Oh iya, Jaebum dan Jinyoung juga duduk di barisan yang sama dengan mereka, bahkan bersebelahan, sepasang kekasih yang satu ini juga berbeda. Kalau yang lain menikmati aksi _panggung_ perlawanan antara North High School dan Mansae High School, mereka berdua menikmati kebisingan sambil bermesraan layaknya dunia hanya milik berdua saja, Mark yang duduk tepat di samping Jaebum langsung kikuk karena takut membuat hati Bambam terluka lagi.

"Hello, permisi... permisi..." seseorang menyerobot barisan dan duduk di antara mereka. Begitu Bambam, Jungkook dan Junhoe melihat orang itu, mereka langsung bersorak kegirangan sambil mengadakan sedikit peluk-pelukan manis. "Maaf ya kami terlambat, ketiduran nih."

"Yugyeom.. dari mana saja?" Bambam bertanya khawatir.

"Hihi, ada sedikit urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Yugyeom terkekeh. Semuanya menjadi bingung ketika melihat Yugyeom tengah menggandeng tangan seseorang di belakangnya, terutama Mark, hatinya bagai ditampar oleh bola-bola granat ketika Yugyeom datang tidak sendirian.

Mata mereka saling menatap selama dua detik, tapi sehabis itu langsung saling melepasnya dan pura-pura bahwa mereka sama-sama tidak berada di sana. Taehyung juga, matanya terus dipicingkan ke arah sosok Jackson yang kini berada di dalam genggaman tangan Yugyeom, tapi sebisa mungkin untuk tidak ketahuan. Ketiga orang itu kini kehilangan seleranya untuk menikmati pertandingan basket yang seharusnya menjadi moment bahagia mereka.

Bambam, ia hanya tidak dapat mengangkat wajahnya sesenti pun.

"Hyung, ayo kita duduk di samping Jinhwan hyung." Yugyeom menarik kembali tangan Jackson dan mendudukan diri di atas bangku kosong di samping Jinhwan. Yugyeom mengerti, dengan dia yang membawa Jackson bersamanya ke area penonton, tapi sungguh, dia hanya ingin Jackson keluar dari kamarnya dan berhenti bersedih.

"Hey, kalian kenapa tidak berteriak lagi? Ayo! Mingyu membutuhkan kita!" seru Junhoe, bahkan Junhoe yang melihat jelas bagaimana kejadian saat itu berlangsung pun mencoba untuk tidak membawanya ke suasana itu. "Jinhwan hyung," Junhoe menengok ke arah Jinhwan yang tengah terduduk bosan sambil berpangku tangan, tiba-tiba Junhoe menarik tangan Jinhwan hingga Jinhwan harus bangun dari duduknya, "ayo, semangati Mingyu dan yang lainnya! Kutraktir toppoki yang enak setelah ini, oke?"

\- SKIP TIME -

Mark POV -

Siswa-siswa Mansae High School tidak lah buruk, namun tetap saja bagiku North lah yang tebaik. Bambam dan Sehun menempati juara kedua dalam kompetisi bahasa inggris, itu sudah membuatku bangga, yang penting mereka telah menunjukkan usaha mereka. Menjadi yang pertama tidak selalu yang terbaik kan? Tim basket kami mendapatkan medali emas, kurasa tidak sia-sia kami membuang suara kami untuk meneriakkan nama mereka dan Mingyu mencetak tiga three-point dalam waktu dua menit, dia luar biasa. Jungkook berada di peringkat pertama bersamaan dengan Sehun, harus kuakui skill menarinya sangat keren, kami yang menontonpun jadi ikut terbawa irama lika-liku tarian mereka.

Cukup senang bagiku hari ini, walaupun dengan wajah yang masih sedikit babak belur karena tangan Jackson. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal Jackson, kupikir dia sakit, memang wajahnya terlihat tidak begitu baik, ditambah lagi dia bertemu denganku. Aku berani bertaruh kalau niatnya untuk membunuhku masih ada di benaknya. Senang bertemu dengannya, aku merasa teman-temanku berkumpul bersama lagi, layaknya keluarga, walau dengan banyak luka yang berbekas di hati kami masing-masing.

"Hyung," panggil Bambam. Aku tidak sadar kalau kita sudah berjalan beriringan dari tadi. Kami tengah berjalan-jalan santai di halaman sekolah setelah pertandingannya beres, ini waktunya kami berduaan dan menikmati waktu kosong bersama.

"Hm?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Eheh, tidak," aku menjawab polos dengan tawaan yang sekilas.

"Sedang memikirkan Jackson hyung, ya? Atau orang yang kau cintai?" ia menggoda, dasar aneh, untuk apa aku memikirkannya kalau orang yang kucintai tepat berada di sampingku. "Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Aku bingung." ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik rambutnya yang berapi-api. "Teman-temanku selalu bertanya, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa di antara kita."

"Suami istri?"

"Hyung, ih, serius." ia mencubit tanganku, cubitannya sangat manis.

Author POV -

"Hyung ih, serius." Bambam mencubit tangan Mark dengan sangat manis.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Mark langsung memeluk Bambam dengan lembut dan sebisa mungkin membuat Bambam merasa hangat berada di dekapannya. Bambam terkejut, tapi pelukan itu tidaklah sebanding dengan ciuman yang pertama kali mereka buat di kamar Mark, pelukan itu rasanya hangat, romantis, nyaman, lembut, intinya membuat Bambam tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Bam,"

"Iya, hyung?" suara Bambam bergetar.

"Kau mau menungguku?"

"Menunggu apa?"

"Menunggu hingga persahabatanku dengan Jackson bisa pulih lagi, seperti yang seharusnya."

"Tentu, hyung, akan kutunggu selama apapun itu."

"Seandainya aku dan Jackson berbaikan, kau akan tetap mencium bibirku?"

"Bibir ini... milikmu."

"Kalau begitu, berikan itu padaku."

SMOOCH~! sekali lagi Mark mengecup bibir Bambam dengan penuh gairah, bedanya, yang kali ini terasa lebih lembut di bibir Bambam dan tidak sebrutal yang pertama kali mereka lakukan. Sambil terus mengelus pipi Bambam yang halus, Mark melepas ciumannya dan menatap mata Bambam sedalam mungkin yang ia bisa.

"Bilang pada Yugyeom untuk tetap berada di samping Jackson, dan jangan lepaskan dia."

.

.

.

.

"Apa maumu, huh?"

"Apa? Aku kan tamu di sini, kau seharunya menghargaiku."

"Untuk apa menghargaimu kalau dari dulu kau tidak pernah menghargaiku?!"

"Karena kau adik kelas pengganggu hubungan orang!"

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara seperti itu, kupenggal kepalamu hidup-hidup!"

"Kalian! Berhentilah! Itu sangat kekanak-kanakan!"

"Salahkan dia! Dia tidak terima saja kalau aku menang."

"Hey, jaga omonganmu ya! Aku hanya mengalah karena aku kasihan padamu!

"Yak! Yak! Cukup! Kalian ini lebih pantas menjadi sepasang kekasih daripada bermusuhan seperti ini, jadian saja!"

"TIDAK!"

.

.

.

.

Tebaaaak~~~ itu siapa yang berantem di atas? xD aduh, author masih bingung, ini Bambam sama Mark jadian aja apa engga ya? Mau siapa dulu yang jadian? JackGyeom? VKook? MarkBam? Atau JunHwan? Awas aja kalau sampe jawab Mingyu xD silahkan di review, sepertinya cerita ini akan segera tamat karena mereka sudah menemukan pasangan mereka masing-masing wkwk dua chapter lagi cukup gak kira kira? hehehehe. GARING AH BYE SAMPAI KETEMU DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA *amiiin*


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Ngapdetnya ini udah sambil ngopi dua gelas campur kratingdeng coy wkwk gakdeng elah lebay. makasih banyak yang udah setia baca FF ini yapps terutama reviewnya sangat membantu author :* makasii~~ tetap di baca yooo !

.

.

.

.

"Hah, sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu." kata seorang namja dengan senyuman tipisnya sambil memandang ke arah lapangan yang kosong. Dari jejeran kursi penonton di barisan tengah, ia berduduk santai bersama satu orang namja lainnya dan menikmati kosongnya lapangan basket yang luas dan berantakan juga beratapkan kaca. Kalau di lihat dari pintu masuk mereka seperti semut yang tengah berduaan di ruang besar.

"Iya, dan tidak beruntungnya kita bertemu lagi." ujar namja yang lain, bibirnya maju dua senti dan menolak untuk bertatapan muka dengan namja di sebelahnya.

"Jadi kau tidak senang gitu bertemu denganku?"

"Kau ini bertanya seperti kita sahabat baik saja!" namja bertubuh agak kecil bernama Mingyu langsung kehilangan kesabarannya. Namja di sebelahnya, yang masih menggunakan jersey basket berwarna putih dengan nomor punggung enam, yang tidak lain bernama Wonwoo, mendapati kalau Mingyu menjadi lebih menarik di matanya daripada saat mereka masih satu sekolah di SMP, bisa di bilang karena Mingyu bergaul dengan para _uke_ atau _bottom_ seperti Bambam dan Jungkook. "Kau tidak ingat kau pernah hampir memasukkanku ke dalam tong sampah organik, huh?!"

"Ah, itu," Wonwoo tertawa, "bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Itu pengalaman terbaikku di SMP."

"Ya. Tertawalah." Mingyu menatap sinis kakak kelasnya itu lalu membuang pandangannya lagi, moodnya seketika berantakan, rasanya ingin sekali cepat-cepat keluar dari stadion dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya, tapi Wonwoo bagaikan melekatkan pantat Mingyu di kursi.

"Lagipula itu salahmu kan merebut pacarku."

"PACARMU YANG MENYUKAIKU!" Mingyu spontan membentak Wonwoo tepat di depan muka, terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya dia murka, kalau diibaratkan di dalam kartun, ada asap yang mengebul di atas kepala Mingyu dan wajahnya terbakar. "Itu membuktikan kalau aku lebih tampan darimu, tahu?"

"Permisi?! Kau tampan?!" kali ini Wonwoo yang menggelegarkan suaranya, lalu ia tertawa sekilas dalam rangka mengejek Mingyu. "Kau cantik, tahu? Seperti perempuan."

"Berarti waktu itu pacarmu lesbian."

"TIDAK! IH!" Wonwoo menyikut Mingyu dengan kasar, sementara Mingyu yang daritadi melakukan perlawanan hanya dapat terdiam membiarkan Wonwoo mengeluarkan omong kosongnya lagi. "Tapi benar, kau terlihat lebih cantik ketimbang dulu saat masih di SMP."

"Lebih cantik dari pacarmu?"

"Sudah mantan." recos Wonwoo dengan malas. Mendengar Wonwoo yang terang-terangan mengakui hal itu membuat Mingyu tertawa dalam hati, padahal dulu Wonwoo membantah putus dengan pacarnya yang katanya sangat cantik itu. "Entahlah, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu degannya."

"Kangen padanya? Sudah berapa lama menjomblo?"

"Diamlah! Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, tapi Hayoung tetap lebih cantik daripada kau."

"Secara, aku laki-laki mana bisa menjadi cantik."

"Tetap saja, kau lebih cantik daripada gadis rata-rata, sikapmu juga menyebalkan seperti perempuan, aku yakin banyak namja di sini yang menyukaimu."

"Apa maumu, huh?!" tiba-tiba Mingyu menyentak sambil mengangkat dagunya setinggi mungkin, itu cukup mengejutkan jantung Wonwoo.

"Apa? Aku kan tamu di sini, kau seharusnya menghargaiku." ujar Wonwoo.

"Untuk apa aku menghargaimu kalau dari dulu kau tidak pernah menghargaiku?!" Mingyu terus merecos karena kemarahannya yang sudah mencapai ujung kepala.

"Karena kau adik kelas pengganggu hubungan orang!"

"Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu, kupenggal kepalamu hidup-hidup!" Mingyu membulatkan matanya hingga terlihat kalau matanya akan segera meloncat dari kepala.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua orang namja lain yang cekikikan saat melihat pertengkaran mereka yang kekanak-kanakan itu, jarak mereka kurang lebih adalah lima meter tapi mereka dapat mendengar suara Mingyu dan Wonwoo dengan jelas karena pantulan dari dinding-dinding. Dari akses pintu masuk bagian atas kursi penonton, Junhoe dan Jinhwan menertawakan mereka bersamaan, lalu Junhoe berteriak untuk mereka, "kalian! Berhentilah! Itu sangat kekanak-kanakan!"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah suara Junhoe berasal, tanpa mereka sadari masing-masing kedua belah insan itu berubah menjadi panik tidak karuan, tapi Mingyu tidak ingin yang lain mengetahuinya.

"Salahkan dia! Dia tidak terima saja kalau aku menang!" lancang Mingyu menunjuk wajah Wonwoo.

"Hey, jaga omonganmu ya! Aku hanya mengalah karena aku kasihan padamu!" Wonwoo berteriak dengan suaranya yang lumayan berat itu. Hanya ada empat orang di dalam stadion, tapi kalau di dengar dari keributan antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu, rasanya seperti ratusan supporter dari tim yang berlawanan saling bertengkar untuk mengejek satu sama lain tim.

"Yak! Yak! Cukup! Kalian ini lebih pantas menjadi sepasang kekasih daripada bermusuhan seperti ini, jadian saja!"

"TIDAK!" secara bersamaan Wonwoo dan Mingyu membantah, bahkan keduanya melipat tangan mereka di dada dengan kesal secara bersamaaan. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Junhoe dan Jinhwan malah tambah ngakak dengan sikap sahabatnya yang pura-pura jaga image dan dingin di depan sang kakak kelas lama padahal Junhoe tahu persis bagaimana sifat Mingyu yang sebenarnya, imut dan menyenangkan. Junhoe mungkin tidak feminin seperti keempat sahabatnya, makanya dia selalu menilai sahabat-sahabatnya itu imut nan menggemaskan.

"Hehe," Junhoe terkekeh, "kalian mau bergabung bersama kami?"

"Kemana!?" Mingyu dengan semangat menjawab dan melupakan Wonwoo begitu saja yang masih duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku janji untuk menraktir Jinhwan hyung makan toppokki setelah pertandingan. Mungkin saja kalian mau ikut, Jungkook dan yang lainnya sibuk dengan _pujaan hati_ mereka masing-masing." Junhoe membuat tanda kutip dengan jarinya saat mengucapkan kata 'pujaan hati'.

"Mmm," Mingyu menopang dagunya di sandaran bangku sambil tersenyum-senyum jahil, "hawa-hawanya juga kau terlihat sibuk dengan Jinhwan hyung."

 **"** Aniyo!" seketika Jinhwan berhenti tertawa dan berkata dengan ketus. "Ini hanya bayarannya saja karena aku sudah mau menemaninya nonton pertandingan hari ini. Katanya dia merasa jomblo di antara teman-temannya."

"Hyung! Perlu kau berkata seperti itu di depan mereka?!" kata Junhoe seraya menghentakan kakinya ke lantai, sementara Jinhwan hanya tersenyum-senyum manis seperti ia tidak melakukan kesalahan dosa apapun.

"Omooo! Lihatlah dirimu Goo Junhoe, kurasa kalian lah yang harus jadian dengan Jinhwan hyung!" Mingyu memandangi mereka dengan tatapan lesu nan kagum seperti Junhoe dan Jinhwan adalah sepasang kekasih yang serasi, ditakdirkan dari surga untuk bersama.

"Berisik!" Junhoe membantah. "Jadi kalian ikut apa tidak?"

"Kurasa tidak, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kencan toppokki kalian." Mingyu menyeringai lebar.

"Wonwoo hyung!" seru Junhoe tiba-tiba, Wonwoo menengok Junhoe dengan perasaan malu-malu, berhubung mereka tidak kenal dekat. "Kau boleh menghabisi Mingyu kapan pun yang kau mau, terkadang sikapnya itu membuat orang lain darah tinggi."

"Jangan khawatir, kupastikan dia membenciku hari ini." Wonwoo mengangkat jempolnya seakan mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar setuju dengan apa yang Junhoe katakan.

"Aku sudah membencimu dari dulu, tahu!"

"Baiklah, hari ini kau cinta padaku."

"Musnah lah kau, kecoa laknat!" Mingyu refleks menjitak kepala Wonwoo dengan kasar. Walaupun agak sakit, Wonwoo menanggapinya dengan senyuman polos, Junhoe dan Jinhwan pun malah ikut tertawa di buatnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, nikmati pertengkaran kalian yang heboh itu, Jinhwan hyung dan aku akan pergi makan toppokki bersama. Kalau sudah beres bertengkarnya boleh susul kami ke sana, oke?" Junhoe hanya terkekeh kecil dan langsung mengajak Jinhwan keluar dari stadion basket dan membiarkan sepasang musuh bebuyutan itu melanjutkan aksi kekanak-kanakan mereka.

Setelah Junhoe dan Jinhwan pergi, Mingyu dan Wonwoo harus merasakan atmosfir yang panas lagi di sekitar mereka.

"Temanmu itu gay?" tanya Wonwoo dengan pelan.

"Siapa?"

"Goo Junhoe."

"Aku punya empat sahabat," Mingyu membuat angka empat dengan jarinya, "tiga dari mereka sudah terbukti kalau mereka gay, entahlah dengan Junhoe, dia macho dan sangat tampan, mungkin dia menyukai Jinhwan hyung karena dia cantik."

"Sepertimu?"

"Yak! Berhentilah menyebutku seperti itu!"

"Memang benar, kan?" Wonwoo terkekeh geli melihat wajah Mingyu yang hampir semuanya terlipat itu. "Kau juga gay?"

"Entahlah, bisa jadi." jawab Mingyu sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku kan tampan, sudah cukup untuk membuatmu jadi gay belum?"

"Aku benar-benar akan memenggal kepalamu, Jeon Wonwoo."

Kalau Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling melempar hujatan-hujatan di lapangan basket yang kosong dan Junhoe yang menikmati waktu sorenya bersama kakak kelasnya Jinhwan yang cantik itu, ketiga teman mereka hanya berkumpul santai di tempat yang biasa mereka gunakan saat istirahat atau hanya sekedar mengobrol, di bawah pohon rindang di halaman sekolah. Yugyeom, Bambam dan Jungkook duduk di bawahnya setelah beres dengan _pujaan hati_ mereka masing-masing.

"Mark menciumku lagi." kata Bambam tanpa melakukan kontak mata dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Lagi?!" tanya Jungkook dan Yugyeom bersamaan, mereka saling tatap lalu memandangi Bambam seperti meminta penjelasan yang detail tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi Bambam hanya mengangguk lemas menanggapinya.

"Bamie," Jungkook ngesot/? untuk mendekatkan diri kepada Bambam, "sebenarnya apa sih hubungan di antara kalian? Ini kedua kalinya kalian berciuman."

"Tidak tahuuu." rengek Bambam, spontan ia menghadap ke arah kedua sahabatnya yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. "Kurasa kami saling mencintai."

"Kalau saling mencintai kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja?" tanya Yugyeom dengan santai.

"Dia bilang aku harus menunggu sampai dia berbaikan dengan Jackson, baru dia akan membuka hubungan kami secara terang-terangan." Bambam menjelaskan.

"Ada benarnya juga," ujar Jungkook, "kalau dia tidak berbaikan dengan Jackson, aku yakin hubungan kalian juga tidak akan berjalan baik. Jackson harus melepaskanmu secara tulus agar hubungan kalian terjalin lebih baik. Bayangkan saja, kalian berpacaran tapi ada orang lain yang menyumpah-nyumpahi kalian dari belakang."

Bambam dan Yugyeom mangut-mangut bersamaan, tandanya mereka mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Jungkook bicarakan. Bambam juga jadi sependapat dengan Jungkook, mungkin maksud Mark menyuruhnya menunggu adalah untuk menjamin hubungan mereka agar terjalin lebih baik di masa depan.

"Kasihan sekali sih Bam, hubungan kalian menggantung begitu." Yugyeom menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas paha sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Bambam yang mendengarnya langsung medapat serangan galau secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau juga, Yugyeom!" seru Jungkook. "Hari ini kau terlihat sangat dekat dengan Jackson hyung, jangan-jangan kau suka lagi dengannya."

"Oh iya," Bambam seketika mengernyit, "tadi Mark bilang padaku bahwa kau harus tetap bersama Jackson dan jangan pernah meninggalkannya."

"AKU?!" Yugyeom menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. "Tapi... kenapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin itu bisa mempercepat proses kembalinya persahabatan mereka." tebak Bambam.

"Benar, lagi pula dia terlihat sangat nyaman ketika ia berada di sampingmu. Aku yakin dengan sedikit dukungan darimu, Jackson bisa membuka hatinya untuk memaafkan Mark hyung. Percaya padaku, dia hanya butuh seseorng untuk mem _-back up_ -nya." lagi-lagi Jungkook, kata-katanya selalu manjur menghipnotis orang untuk melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Gaya bahasanya yang dingin, santai, dan mudah dipahami itu membuat orang selalu berpikir dua kali tentang apa yang mereka lakukan, apalagi biasanya logika yang Jungkook miliki selalu akurat, Yugyeom jadi bertambah semangat untuk tetap berada di samping Jackson walaupun dia sendiri takut kalau usahanya akan sia-sia.

"Kalau dia tidak bisa move on dari Bambam kan sama saja." Yugyeom memprotes.

"Setidaknya hubungan pertemanan mereka pulih lagi. Tidak mau kan melihat Bambam digantung terus seperti ini?" jawab Jungkook.

"Kau sendiri memangnya tidak digantung oleh si Taehyung itu?" Bambam bertanya dengan intens.

Gulp... Jungkook menelan salivanya. Dari tadi dia hanya menjadi advisor bagi kedua temannya yang tengah dilanda krisis hati dan problematika cinta, dia lupa kalau dia sendiri juga mempunyai cerita tersendiri yang bisa dibilang lebih baik daripada yang kedua temannya miliki, hanya saja hatinya belum sepenuhnya siap untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku..." suara Jungkook bergetar, matanya bolak-balik menatap ke bawah sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dia ucapkan. Kedua teamnnya itu sabar menunggu hingga Jungkook mengatakan ceritanya yang tidak banyak orang ketahui itu. "Aku... sudah jadian dengan Taehyung."

"APA!?"

\- flashback -

"Hyuuung! Menaaang!" Jungkook meloncat-loncat kegirangan di depan Taehyung sambil memamerkan medali emasnya yang terkalungkan di leher Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum bahagia melihat adik kelasnya yang kegirangan imut itu.

"Kau luar biasa Jeon Jungkook." puji Taehyung dengan senang hati.

"Aniyo," Jungkook menggelengkan kepala dan berhenti melompat, "ini karena kakak pendampingku melakukan hal yang luar biasa."

"Aish, kau ini," Taehyung tersenyum malu-malu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook dengan lembut. "Aku bangga padamu."

"Gomawo, hyung." Jungkook refleks memeluk Taehyung tanpa perasaan canggung apapun, Taehyung dibuat kaget olehnya, perasaanya bercampur aduk antara terkejut, tidak percaya, bahagia dan canggung, tapi tentu saja Taehyung merasa sangat bahagia karena mendapatkan pelukan dari orang yang ia sayangi, rasanya sangat menghangatkan.

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh punggung Jungkook, membalas pelukannya dengan erat bagaikan tidak ingin melepaskannya, membiarkan rasa canggungnya menguap di tengah-tengah ramainya banyak orang di sekitar mereka yang bersorak riang atas kemenangan North High School. Jungkook membuka matanya yang daritadi tertutup saat berada dalam dekapan Taehyung, lalu melepaskan pelukan Taehyung yang nyaman itu, namun tetap, tangannya tidak ingin melepaskan Taehyung.

Mata mereka bertemu, dalam diam saling memberikan aura positif secara bersamaan. Seperti ada jutaan bintang dan _milky way_ di bola mata Jungkook, karena baginya, sepasang mata yang Jungkook miliki adalah salah satu dari sepasang mata-mata indah yang pernah Taehyung lihat. Yang kali ini dapat mengalihkan seluruh perasaan Taehyung hingga jatuh cinta.

"Kau mendengar semua orang yang berteriak di sini?" tanya Taehyung pelan-pelan, walaupun di antara kebisingan banyak orang, namun Jungkook tetap dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Di antara teriakan orang-orang ini, teriakan hatiku tetap menjadi yang paling keras untuk mengatakan bahwa aku cinta padamu."

Blush... pipi Jungkook terbakar rona merah yang membara dari dalam hatinya. Speechless... sungguh... lidahnya dibuat kaku oleh ucapan Taehyung yang membawanya tenggelam dalam perasan. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang Taehyung berikan untuk Jungkook, membuat Jungkook yakin kalau selama ini hatinya telah membuat keputusan yang benar untuk menitipkan perasannya kepada Taehyung.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi..." Taehyung memindahkan tangannya untuk menarik pinggang Jungkook agar mereka menjadi semakin dekat, "...kumohon biarkan perasaan ini berada dan terjaga selama mungkin di hatiku."

"Hyung..."

"Jeon Jungkook, jadilah milikku."

Tatapan mata mereka terasa menjadi semakin dekat, semakin hangat, semakin membuat perasaan yang ada di dalam hati mereka masing-masing terus bertumbuh tiada henti. Dengan keyakinan yang tetap, Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata apapun, cukup dengan raut wajah bahagianya itu yang mengatakan segalanya. Senyuman di bibir Taehyung pun tambah memekar saat anggukan teguh itu menjadi jawaban pasti dari Jungkook, tak perlu di pungkiri lagi. Tanpa memikirkan keadaan di mana mereka berada, Taehyung membiarkan bibir manisnya itu membawanya ke bibir Jungkook, terjadi kecupan manis selama beberapa detik di antara mereka, menandakan bahwa kini mereka memiliki satu sama lain dan berjanji untuk meneruskan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan pada detik itu untuk waktu yang lama.

\- flashback end -

"Jungkook-ah, chukkae!" Bambam dan Jungkook saling berpelukan di bawah pohon rindang. Hati Bambam ikut merasakan suka cita atas apa yang telah sahabatnya dapatkan.

"Yaampun, kau beruntung sekali mendapatkan kekasih seperti dia." wajah Yugyeom terlihat lesu seakan-akan menginginkan juga untuk hal itu terjadi padanya.

"Aku belum bisa mengatakan kalau aku beruntung, baru saja tadi siang." Jungkook terkekeh malu-malu.

"Kalau saja Mark bisa seromantis itu. Walaupun sudah menjadi orang baik dia tetap sering menggodaku dan melakukan hal-hal jahil, kau tahu kata-katanya Taehyung itu dapat membuat hati semua orang meleleh?!" Bambam melipat tangannya di dada, terlihat sekali dia iri dengan apa yang Taehyung lakukan terhadap Jungkook.

"Hihi, nanti juga ada saatnya." Jungkook mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jungkook gemas.

"Aku juga sepertinya harus minta maaf kepada Jackson hyung," ucap Bambam, "aku menyakitinya karena aku menyukai Mark hyung, padahal Jackson telah berbuat banyak hal baik untukku."

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah!" jawab Jungkook. "Itu akan lebih baik. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi teman baik dengan Jackson sekaligus menjadi kekasih Mark tanpa ada perselisihan apapun."

"Haduh, Bambam," Yugyeom membetulkan posisi duduknya sambil melenguh, "kau membuat seseorang berkepala dimsum dan seorang representative Hong Kong bertengkar memperebutkanmu. Untung saja Jackson tidak membunuh Mark menggunakan pedang fencing."

Mereka benar-benar mengakhiri hari itu dengan tawaan indah dan penuh dengan macam-macam perasaan.

.

.

.

.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Getaran handphone membuat Yugyeom yang tertidur nyenyak itu terpaksa bangun dan membuka matanya. Pertama-tama, Yugyeom harus menguap lebar dulu sebagai penyegar otaknya setelah lama tertidur. Kedua, merenggangkan tubuh adalah hal yang wajib karena Yugyeom selalu tidur dengan posisi udang bungkuknya dan tidak mengubah posisi itu dari pertama kali ia menutup mata pada malam hari hingga di pagi hari ia membuka mata.

Tangannya meraba-raba meja yang terletak di samping kasur untuk mencari handphone yang daritadi bergetar membangunkannya. Hap! Ia berhasil menangkap handphonenya sebelum terjatuh. Tanpa melihat homescreen, Yugyeom langsung menggeser tombol hijau untuk menyambungkan panggilannya itu.

"Yoboseyo?" sapanya dalam telfon dengan kedua matanya yang masih tertutup.

" _Yugyeomieeeee~~~_ "

"EH?!" Yugyeom sontak membuka matanya. "Siapa?"

" _Selamat pagi pangeran tidur._ "

Yugyeom kebingungan, lalu ia buru-buru melihat homescreennya untuk mengecek siapa yang menelfonnya dengan suara centil seperti itu di pagi buta.

"Jackson hyung?" matanya membulat, ia menempelkan lagi handphone nya di telinga. "Hyung! Kenapa melefon jam segini?"

" _Lihat sini ke balkon!"_

"Apa!?" syok di pagi hari, Yugyeom buru-buru keluar dari selimutnya dan berlari membuka pintu balkon yang berada di satu sisi kamarnya. Begitu ia keluar dan melihat ke arah bawah, sesuatu mengejutkan hatinya. Jackson dan mobil sportnya sudah nangkring di depan rumah Yugyeom, terlihat sekali dari cara Jackson tersenyum, sudah pasti ia merencanakan sesuatu sebelum ia benar-benar sampai di rumah Yugyeom.

"Hyung!" Yugyeom berteriak dari balkon kamarnya, sementara hubungan telfon mereka belum terputus.

"Selamat pagiiiii~~" dengan riangnya Jackson menyapa Yugyeom sambil bersadar ke mobil.

"Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?"

"Sedikit mengacak-acak data OSIS ternyata menyenangkan!" sahut Jackson. "Cepat mandi dan turun! Kita pergi ke sekolah bersama."

\- SKIP TIME -

"Hyung, coba kau dengarkan lagu ini." Junhoe melepas earphone di telinga kirinya dan memasangkannya ke telinga kiri Jinhwan. Mereka lagi, belum sepenuhnya akur, tapi sudah semakin sering melakukan kegiatan bersama. Apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu? Junhoe menyukai musik, begitu juga Jinhwan, mereka mempunyai hobby dan kemampuan di bidang yang sama, seperti bernyanyi, mencoba untuk menciptakan lagu dan mendengarkan trend musik di berbagai zaman. Makanya, walaupun sering ribut, namun tetap ada hal yang membawa mereka untuk tetap bersama.

Pagi itu di kantin, Junhoe dan Jinhwan memilih untuk duduk bersama di kantin yang kosong sambil menunggu bel tanda masuk. Junhoe mengajak Jinhwan duduk bersamanya hanya karena Junhoe ingin memamerkan koleksi lagunya yang lengkap itu.

"Sudah pernah dengar belum?"

Jinhwan menggelengkan kepalanya, "ini pertama kalinya."

"Ini lagu indie alternative terbaik tahun kemarin, kita bisa mengaransemen ulang instrumennya dan membuat sedikit perubahan pada lirik." jawab Junhoe dengan semangat.

"Hah," Jinhwan menghela nafasnya, "hyung sedang ini mengaransemen lagu bertemakan cinta, tapi entah lagu apa."

"Hmm, kurasa aku tahu!" Junhoe segera menyentuh layar handphonenya dan mencari lagu yang tepat seperti yang Jinhwan inginkan. Setelah ia menemukan lagunya, Junhoe menyentuh tombol play dan membiarkan mereka berdua mendengarkannya bersama.

"Aku tahu lagu ini." kata Jinhwan sambil tersenyum.

"Sungguh? Coba nyanyikan!" ucap Junhoe, terdengar dari nadanya seperti menantang Jinhwan.

"Tapi aku hanya hafal bagian chorusnya saja."

"Tidak apa apa!" Junhoe tetap memaksa. Mereka terdiam sejenak, menunggu hingga lagunya mencapai pada titik chorus. Jinhwan membersihkan tenggorokannya dan menyiapkan nafas yang cukup agar dapat bernyanyi dengan baik.

Jinhwan mulai membukan mulutnya, " _the smile on your face, lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand, says you'll catch me wherever I fall..._ "

Tanpa Jinhwan sadari, orang yang berada di sampingnya itu tidaklah fokus mendengarkan lagu yang sedang mereka dengar bersama-sama, melainkan fokus memperhatikan wajah Jinhwan yang menurutnya menarik untuk dipandang saat Jinhwan sedang menyanyikan potongan-potongan lirik dari lagu tersebut. Junhoe tidak tahu pasti di mana titik menariknya, hanya saja Junhoe meyukai pemandangannya saat ini.

" _You say it best..._ " Jinhwan menolehkan kepalanya kepada Junhoe hingga mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain, tidaklah jauh jaraknya, mungkin hanya lima senti. Kikuk, itu yang Jinhwan rasakan saat ini ketika ia menangkap adik kelasnya membuat tatapan yang dalam tepat ke dalam matanya sambil tersenyum-yang menurut Jinhwan membuat wajah Junhoe menjadi lima kali lebih tampan. "... _when you say nothing at all_." Jinhwan mengakhiri lirik lagunya dengan sempurna, tapi pertemuan mata mereka ternyata berlangsung lebih lama dari yang mereka bayangkan. Sambil mendengar lagu bertemakan cinta itu, benak mereka sama-sama bertanya apakah cinta benar-benar hinggap di hati mereka.

"Bagus." Junhoe berkata pelan, tangannya sudah menahan rahangnya di atas meja.

"Aku suka dengan lagu ini." kata Jinhwan, suaranya terdengar purau karena gugup.

"Aku juga." Junhoe mangut-mangut perlahan.

Kalau Jinhwan bisa kabur saat itu juga, pasti dia sudah kabur dan berteriak sendiri di kamar mandi. Itu adalah pertama kalinya seseorang menatap matanya dengan cara yang begitu menawan, wajah cantiknya sungguh membuat hati Junhoe tergerakan untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh tentang perasaannya. Walaupun belum pasti, Junhoe bisa jatuh cinta kapan saja dengan si cantik Jinhwan... atau... jatuh cinta dengan perempuan sungguhan?

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

"Maaf." segera Junhoe mengganti arahan matanya, dia baru sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan membuat Jinhwan merasa tidak nyaman, padahal sebenarnya Jinhwan menyukai itu.

"Ekhm... kudengar temanmu jadian dengan Taehyung?" Jinhwan mencoba menghapus segala suasana aneh di antara mereka. Junhoe yang mendengarnya menjadi terkejut sekaligus kebingungan, karena semenjak hari kompetisi dua hari yang lalu, tidak ada satupun dari sahabatnya yang mengabarkan kalau mereka sudah jadian dengan seseorag.

"Sahabatku yang mana?"

"Entahlah... kalau tidak salah namanya Jungkook, benar tidak?"

"Astaga, Jungkook..." Junhoe melongo, wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi terhadap sahabatnya yang satu itu. Selama ini, ia pikir segala kekaguman Jungkook terhadap Taehyung itu hanya permainan semata antara seorang sunbae dan hoobae, dan tidak menyelubung sampai hati, ternyata apa yang terjadi sungguh berada di luar dugaan. "Kupikir hanya Bambam saja yang terjerat masalah ini."

"Bambam lebih luar biasa lagi, dua orang memperebutkannya."

"Sungguh... ini seperti di film-film... kita semua menyukai kakak kelas yang terdapat di satu kelompok yang sama." kata Junhoe, lehernya ia miringkan menandakan kalau ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Memangnya kau menyukai siapa di kelompokku?" Jinhwan bertanya penasaran.

"Hah? Apa?"

\- at the other side -

Bambam POV -

Sepertinya hari ini tidak akan menjadi semenyenangkan hari-hari biasanya, hari ini membuatku tetap memandangi handphone tiada henti, teman-temanku sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk membuatku melepaskan handphone dari tangan, tapi tetap saja, aku khawatir.

Tadi pagi Taehyung mengatakan kalau Mark tidak bisa masuk ke sekolah hari ini karena dia sedang sakit, Taehyung hanya bilang kalau Mark kelelahan karena jadwal OSIS mereka yang sangat padat, kerjaan yang sibuk, mereka harus terus bekerja untuk melancarkan program studi banding yang dilakukan oleh Mansae High School dari Incheon. Aku benar-benar melihat kerja keras mereka dan aku tahu itu melelahkan, makanya Mark hyung jadi sakit hari ini. SMS yang kukirim dari tadi pagi saja belum sempat ia jawab hingga siang hari ini.

Aku berniatan untuk membesuknya ke asrama, mungkin ada sedikit yang bisa kubantu untuk membuatnya lebih baik. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari sekolah, aku melihat Jackson hyung tengah terduduk sendirian sambil membaca buku di bawah pohon rindang yang biasa aku dan kawan-kawanku tempati bersama. Itu menarik perhatianku, aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah kepadanya. Aku takut... takut kalau dia membenciku. Tapi tetap saja, aku harus punya tekad yang kuat untuk berbicara lagi kepadanya seperti waktu itu, maka aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya sejenak, siapa tahu dia mau menerima kata maafku. Mumpung Mark sedang tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Hyung..." aku memanggilnya ketika aku sampai. Dia menoleh, tapi wajahnya sangat dingin, berbeda ketika di awal-awal kami selalu bertemu.

"Oh. Hai." Dia sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman, tapi benar-benar sekilas dan sebentar, lalu mengarahkan fokusnya lagi kepada buku.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Hm." ia bergumam, entah jawaban apa itu, tapi aku menganggapnya sebagai jawaban iya.

Setelah aku duduk, kami dibalut suasana hening, dia bahkan tidak melihat ke wajahku sedikitpun, matanya terus berjalan selagi ia membaca, tapi tetap, dia tidak menghiraukanku seperti aku hanyalah patung yang duduk di depannya. Kucoba lagi untuk berbicara demi membuka obrolan yang menyenangkan.

"Wah, itu kan buku kesukaan Yugyeom. Kau pasti membacanya karena Yugyeom." aku mencoba terdengar menyenangkan, tapi balasannya hanyalah sebuah gumaman singkat. Tidak, Bambam, tidak boleh menyerah. "Hyung tahu? Yugyeom sering bercerita kalau kau adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan, kurasa Yugyeom tahu lebih banyak tentangmu."

"Hm."

Itu lagi, tidak bisakan dia berbicara atau mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih panjang dan berguna selain sebuah gumaman? Atau setidaknya melihatku sebentar saja?

"Hyung menyukai tempat ini? Hyung tahu tidak? Yugyeom lah yang pertama kali membawa kami ke bawah pohon rindang ini sebagai tempat berkumpul. Aku jadi ingat saat kau tersandung dan menumpahkan air minum ke rambut Yugyeom, hehe." aku mencoba membawanya ke obrolan yang menyenangkan, bahkan sampai memaksakan tawaanku yang seperti idiot itu. Tapi kurasa dia benar-benar marah sampai tidak menjawabku sama sekali setelah aku berbicara panjang lebar.

Tidak mungkin, aku tidak mungkin berhenti begitu saja, aku harus membuatnya menjawabku bahkan hingga kami bisa berbaikan lagi.

"Oh iya, Mark hyung sedang sakit hari ini."

Dasar Bambam bodoh, dia tidak akan peduli mengenai hal itu jika suasananya seperti ini. Tapi... apa salahnya mencoba? Siapa tahu dia prihatin dengan Mark hyung.

"Hyung... aku tahu ini menyakitimu... tapi..." aku menarik-narik rumput di sekitarku, otakku jungkir balik saat aku harus menemukan kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Jackson hyung bisa saja sakit hati lagi, "...bisakah kita kembali seperti waktu itu? Layaknya teman baik?"

Dia benar-benar tidak mendengarku, apa yang kuucapkan bagaikan omongan di radio rusak dan ia hanya tinggal membuangnya saja.

"Aku telah menyakitimu dan aku minta maaf. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Apa yang dia lakukan? Membolak-balikan lembar-perlembar halaman di buku itu, membacanya dengan wajah serius bahkan sesekali ia kembali ke halaman sebelum-sebelumnya untuk memastikan apa yang ia baca itu tidaklah salah.

"Aku mencintai Mark hyung..." kataku sejujur mungkin, kurasa itu akan tambah menyakiti hatinya, tapi aku tahu dia mencoba terlihat tegar dengan tidak mendengarkanku, "...tapi aku juga ingin pertemanan kita menjadi seperti waktu itu, menyenangkan dan penuh tawa."

Dia tetap bungkam.

"Hyung, kumohon, jawab aku." kurasa air mataku akan segera jatuh.

Dia menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya, matanya tidak teralihkan sedikitpun dari buku yang ia baca. "Cari saja teman yang lain, lagipula aku sudah tidak perduli dengan apa yang kalian lakukan." dia akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi kata-katanya malah membuat hatiku sakit.

"Tapi aku ingin tetap berteman baik dengan hyung, aku juga ingin melihat persahabatan kau dan Mark hyung tetap berlangsung."

"Aku bisa mencari sahabat yang lain."

"Hyung..."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tengoki saja Mark. Dia lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku."

"Tapi, hyung-"

"Bambam, kau mengganggu waktu santaiku! Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku sendiri? Sudah kubilang aku tidak perduli lagi dengan kalian! Apapun yang kalian lakukan, itu bukanlah urusanku. Carilah hyung yang lain untuk dijadikan teman atau apalah, yang jelas tinggalkan aku sendiri dan jangan pernah panggil aku lagi!"

Dia menutup bukunya dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di bawah pohon ini. Sungguh... dia benar-benar pergi setelah membentakku dengan kata-katanya yang pedas itu? Sebegitunya kah ia membenciku?

Mark's Dorm

Author POV -

"Sungguh? Dia mengatakan hal itu kepadamu?"

"Iya." Bambam memindahkan mangkuk yang telah terisi bubur siap santap dari counter ke meja makan. Mark sudah duduk di sana, menunggu makanan yang Bambam buatkan untuknya sambil mendengarkan cerita pengalaman Bambam yang baru saja ia alami beberapa waktu lalu. "Tapi jangan kau balas ya. Aku tahu dia hanya melampiaskan perasaan kesalnya saja, kita coba maklumi itu."

Mark menyendok bubur dan meniupnya perlahan karena masih panas, ia coba makan sedikit-sedikit berhubung tenggorokannya terasa sakit setiap kali ia menelam sesuatu. Begitulah derita orang sakit.

"Enak?" tanya Bambam seraya ikut duduk di samping meja makan mendampingi Mark, si namja tampan berambut keemasan itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau sudah bilang pada Yugyeom kalau dia harus tetap bersama Jackson hingga aku dan dia baikan?" Mark bertanya dengan suaranya yang setengah hilang itu.

"Sudah, dan kurasa Yugyeom menyanggupi hal itu. Bahkan pagi ini mereka datang ke sekolah bersama." jelas Bambam, tapi hatinya masih belum terpuaskan. "Tapi... aku tidak mengerti kenapa Yugyeom harus tetap bersama Jackson."

"Kalau dilihat dari kenyataan yang ada, Yugyeom adalah penyemangat terbesar Jackson saat ini. Lihat, kan? Dia selalu tersenyum ketika ada Yugyeom." jawab Mark, sesekali ia harus berhenti karena batuk atau saat mencoba menelan makanan.

"Benar," Bambam mengangguk setuju, "aku rindu Jackson hyung yang dulu."

"Aku juga." Mark tertawa.

"Eh, hyung," Bambam membuat dirinya semakin mepet dengan meja. "Sudah tahu belum? Taehyung hyung dan Jungkook sudah pacaran?"

Mark yang siap menyantap satu suap bubur harus berhenti karena kabar yang menurutnya luar biasa itu. "Kau bercanda?!" Mark melongo.

"Aku serius!"

"Waw," Mark menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa tidak percaya, "Taehyung is better than I thought. I shall go to him and congratulate him."

"Tepat saat hari kompetisi." Bambam berseri-seri.

"Bam." Mark tiba-tiba menaruh sendoknya di dalam mangkuk. "Suapin." pintanya manja. Bambam mengerlingkan matanya dengan malas namun tetap melaksanakan apa yang Mark minta. Ia mendekatkan kursinya hingga berhadapan dengan Mark dan melakukan tugasnya.

"Hyung, kau harus jaga kesehatanmu." ucap Bambam selagi ia menyuapi Mark layaknya seorang ibu.

"Aku malah khawatir kalau kau yang sakit." jawab Mark, ia menelan buburnya dan berhenti sejenak sebelum menyuap sendok yang lain. "Aku takut hatimu sakit karena aku tidak bisa mengatakan hubungan apa yang kita jalani saat ini."

Dengan senyuman tulusnya, Bambam mencoba meyakinkan bahwa dia benar-benar seratus persen baik dengan keadaan yang mereka jalani saat ini. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Mark khawatir, selama Mark berada dekatnya, ia akan merasa baik-baik saja.

"Hyung jangan khawatir, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Aku juga turut berusaha."

Mark merebut mangkuk bubur itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja, sementara setelahnya ia malah meraih tangan Bambam untuk digenggam erat-erat di dalam tangannya. Secara perlahan Mark menutup matanya dan mencium punggung tangan Bambam beberapa kali, sesekali tangan Bambam berusaha menyentuh pipi Mark agar dapat mengelusnya.

Sadar bahwa Mark menikmati itu, Bambam memajukan kursinya agar ia dapat lebih dekat dengan Mark. Kaki rampingnya ia tutup rapat dan ia selipkan di antara kedua kaki Mark yang terbuka lebar, itu membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat. Mark membuka kedua tangan Bambam dan menaruhnya di antara kedua pipi dan telinganya sendiri, membiarkan tangan Bambam menyentuh dan mengelus lembut wajahnya, tanpa perlu mengucapkan kata-kata apapun. Dilihatnya Mark dengan gemas yang kini telah bermanjaan manis, bahkan saking menikmatinya Mark hingga tidak dapat membuka matanya dan menggigit kecil bibir bagian dalam miliknya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Bambam perlahan.

"Hmm," Mark bergumam, tapi Bambam tahu apa arti dari gumaman itu. Selagi ada kesempatan, Mark mencium telapak tangan Bambam secara eksotis, bahkan mengecupnya hingga terdengar suara kecupan manis untuk beberapa kali. Geli, tapi justru itu yang membuat Bambam menikmatinya.

"Kecupanmu itu enak sekali." Bambam terkekeh.

"Hm? Kau mau lagi? Kali ini di bagian yang mana?

.

.

.

.

\- To Be Continued -

Chapter9 beres coooy wkwk maaf kalo gaje yah duh author gak sempet bikin MarkBam moment yang banyak karena waktunya tidak cukup, besok pagi bantu emak belanja ke pasar noh jadi ye begitudah *curhat* jangan lupa direview yaah :3 Apakah abang Jek akan berbaik an dengan manusia berkepala dimsum dan pacarnya? Monggo di review. Terima kasih sudah bacaa, author sayang kalian! Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnyaa *cium basah*


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

Pubertas, apa itu pubertas? Coba letakan kata 'pubertas' di benak kalian, di kepala kalian, di dalam diri kalian, dan tanya kepada diri kalian sendiri, apa arti dari kata 'pubertas'.

Kuberi kalian waktu selama semenit untuk memikirkan apa itu arti dari kata 'pubertas.'

.

.

.

Kalian menemukannya? Jika iya, simpulkan kata 'pubertas' itu hanya dengan satu kata saja, apapun. Jika tidak, kurasa kalian harus lebih mendalami lagi banyak peristiwa dan hal yang terjadi pada diri kalian di masa lampau.

Pubertas, mari kita simpulkan itu dalam satu kata yang mudah dimengerti oleh semua orang. Pubertas itu sebuah perubahan. Mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya di mana tepatnya perubahan itu terjadi. Kalau boleh kubilang, perubahan itu terjadi di dalam diri kalian sendiri, ketika kau mengalami pubertas, maka kau mengalami perubahan yang jelas pada dirimu. Mungkin ibu atau guru di sekolahmu telah mengajarkan banyak hal tentang pubertas, tentang perubahan itu, tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirimu saat kau menginjakan umur yang tepat. Namun, ketahuilah, banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentang kata ini karena tak ada seorangpun yang mengajarimu hal ini.

Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan atau telah mengajarimu tentang hal yang tidak kau ketahui itu? Tentu saja, dirimu sendiri.

Cerita ini dibuat, ditulis, disiratkan, untuk orang-orang yang tengah belajar memahami apa itu pubertas, apa itu perubahan pada diri sendiri, dan apa yang dapat mereka pelajari dari hal itu. Kau pernah mendengar kata _cinta_ di telingamu? Kuharap kau tidak akan pernah menghapus kata c _inta_ dari kamus bahasamu, bahkan kalau kau mampu, pahamilah kata yang berharga itu dengan baik, agar nantinya kau tidak akan pernah menyalahgunakan kata ini di kehidupanmu.

Aku terlalu muda untuk memahami kata _cinta_.

Tidak! Tidak pernah ada kata terlalu muda atau terlalu tua untuk mengenal kata itu, memahami kata itu. Semakin kau mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan kata _cinta_ , semakin kau akan mendapati kehidupan yang baik.

Karena jika kau mengerti, kau akan menyadari bahwa kata _cinta_ adalah salah satu bagian terpenting yang akan mendampingi masa _pubertas_ mu, masa _perubahan_ pada dirimu. Biarkan cinta itu menjadi satu dengan dirimu dan membawa keindahan yang luar biasa di kehidupan yang sebentar ini.

Bambam, umurnya enam belas tahun, tapi hidupnya bagai digoyahkan oleh guncangan-guncangan keras yang menimpanya. Hari demi hari hatinya diselimuti suasana kelabu abu, yang membuat hari-harinya terlalu banyak dipakai untuk murung, berpikir terlaluh jauh, merenungkan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Lucu baginya saat dua laki-laki yang hanya setahun lebih tua darinya membuat ia merasa bahwa hidupnya sudah hancur dilanda problematika yang tiada henti, padahal umurnya baru enam belas tahun, yang perlu ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya mendapatkan teman dan mendapatkan nilai bagus di sekolah.

Mark, namja ini, dia seharusnya bisa lebih dewasa menanggapi hal-hal yang sangat umum seperti ini, seperti yang tengah ia hadapi. Tidak perlu banyak penjelasan lagi mengenai Mark yang kini terlanjur pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara mengubah kekacauan yang ia buat oleh dirinya sendiri, Mark kini berusaha tersenyum dan menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tapi percayalah, jauh di dalam hatinya, penyesalan dan berbagai kutukan menghantui masa kelas dua SMA nya yang baru dimulai itu.

Apa yang membuat keduanya terpuruk dalam masalah kecil? Mereka hanya tidak mengerti apa arti kata _cinta_ sebenarnya.

"Ck," Bambam berdecak, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan lagi di bawah rambutnya yang hitam berapi itu sambil mendekat kedua lututnya di bawah dagu. Dia berhasil menarik perhatian teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk belajar dan membaca buku di bawah pohon rindang, sementara Bambam membiarkan bukunya tergeletak di samping sepatu hitamnya yang mengkilat.

"Ada apa lagi, Bam?" tanya Jungkook khawatir, ia menjepit jari telunjuknya di antara kedua halaman agar dia tahu di mana ia berhenti.

"Mark lagi?" Junhoe ikut berbicara.

"Aku benci pubertas." Bambam menjawab kedua pertanyaan dari temannya sekaligus. Jungkook dan Junhoe saling menatap heran, sedangkan Mingyu dan Yugyeom hanya melirik Bambam sejenak dan kembali fokus dengan buku mereka masing-masing.

"Kali ini apa masalahnya, Bam?" tanya Junhoe lagi.

Bambam mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan ekspresi masam, "aku lelah terus-menerus dihantui masalah seperti ini."

"Maksudmu Mark?"

Bambam mengangguk perlahan dan bersedih lagi. Junhoe, hatinya tidak pernah tahan ketika melihat salah satu dari sahabatnya itu terluka bahkan hingga menangis. Junhoe pada dasarnya memang bukan namja yang _lembek_ seperti keempat sahabatnya, yang menyukai seorang namja manly dan gagah, justru Junhoe lah yang memainkan peran manly dan gagah itu, dia lah namja yang diinginkan oleh para _bottom_ , yang diinginkan oleh para namja cantik. Demi keempat sahabatnya, ia rela menjadi pelindung dan tameng untuk melawan segala rasa sakit yang akan menimpa mereka. Junhoe meninggalkan bukunya di atas rumput dan mendekat ke arah Bambam, perlahan ia elus rambut Bambam sambil memperhatikan wajahnya dengan tatapan keyakinan.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?" Junhoe bertanya lembut.

"Tidak," Bambam menggelengkan kepalanya keras, "aku tidak menikmatinya sama sekali, menjadi remaja membuatku muak."

"Hihi, Bam, semua orang pasti pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu." Jungkook mencoba mencairkan suasana kelabu dengan sedikit tawaan kilas. "Ini hanyalah... setitik masalah yang kau hadapi, karena di depan sana masih ada jutaan titik masalah yang akan kau hadapi."

"Begitukah?" Bambam menatap sedih wajah Jungkook, dengan keyakinan yang teguh, Jungkook mengangguk disertai senyuman manis yang membawa banyak dukungan. "Aku menyesal telah menerima ciuman dan berbagai hal dari Mark hyung."

"Heeeeey," Junhoe spontan mendorong tubuh Bambam hingga hampir terjatuh, maksudnya hanya bercanda karena dia gemas dengan ucapan Bambam yang terus-menerus mengungkapkan kata penyesalan, "justru di situlah mental pubertasmu diuji. Kalau kau menganggap ciumanmu dengan Mark hyung itu adalah suatu penyesalan, kau akan terus menganggap semua hal yang terjadi pada masa pubertasmu adalah penyesalan."

"Begitu ya..." Bambam menghela nafasnya dengan berat lalu kembali berusaha memfokuskan dirinya dengan buku fisika, namun hasilnya nol, ia terlanjur memusingkan diri dengan suatu hal yang sudah berminggu-minggu mengusik perasaannya.

"Tenang saja, Bam, lama-lama kau juga akan memahami segalanya."

"Aku hanya ingin berbaikan dengan Jackson hyung, dia benar-benar tidak ingin mengenalku lagi." curhat Bambam, wajahnya menjadi semakin lesu. Yugyeom yang daritadi menyibukkan dirinya di hadapan buku menjadi sedikit terkecoh dengan nama yang baru saja Bambam sebutkan di antara kata-katanya, namun Yugyeom berusaha menahan diri agar tidak ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan ketiga temannya.

"Kau pasti bisa, Jackson hyung pasti memaafkanmu." Jungkook memberikan senyuman terbaiknya lalu kembali menghadap buku fisika yang seharusnya daritadi sudah mereka selesaikan untuk dipelajari.

Kalau Bambam bisa berlutut sambi menangis, memohon maaf dari Jackson, mungkin dia sudah melakukan itu. Mungkin Jackson bisa saja memaafkannya ketika Bambam harus melakukan itu, tapi kalau hati Jackson tidak berkenan, tetap saja tidak akan ada hasilnya, Bambam perlu mendapatkan hati Jackson lagi supaya dia benar-benar mau memaafkannya, supaya Jackson mau berteman lagi dengannya. Jackson hanya butuh kekuatan untuk melepaskan Bambam secara tulus.

Di samping Jackson, ada Yugyeom yang terduduk manis sambil menikmati cahaya matahari pukul sepuluh pagi, tidak terlalu dingin dan juga tidak terlalu panas, benar-benar hangat dan menenangkan. Di bawah pohon rindang mereka berbincang layaknya teman hidup, penuh canda, tawa, riang, kadang sedikit ada rasa pahit di dalamnya, namun justru itulah yang membuat mereka semakin merasakan kedekatan, dan helai-helai cahaya matahari lah yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka.

Jackson tersenyum lebar, "sebenarnya rasa kesukaanku bukanlah Butter Biscuit."

"Lalu?" Yugyeom bertanya penasaran.

"Papermint dan cornflakes, aku mencintai kedua rasa itu."

"Oh, jadi seharusnya waktu itu aku membelikanmu rasa papermint, ya?" Yugyeom mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe, jangan begitu, butter biscuit juga enak kok." dengan lembut Jackson mencubit lengan Yugyeom yang agak gendut. "Yang penting kita menyukai cokelat yang sama."

"Hmm, aku jadi ingin makan ritter sport lagi." Yugyeom pura-pura tidak melihat Jackson, seakan apa yang ia inginkan itu hanyalah angan semata, padahal di dalam hatinya ia menunggu Jackson untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama persis ketika ia menjanjikan untuk makan cokelat bersama dengan Yugyeom.

"Nanti sore, kita makan cokelat bersama, mau?" tawa Jackson, seketika senyum Yugyeom mekar bagai bunga.

"Serius hyung?" tanya Yugyeom bersemangat.

"Untuk Gyeomie yang imut, hyung serius." kata Jackson seraya menyeringai lebar dan mengacak-acak rambut Yugyeom perlahan, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Kedua insan itu tak berhenti saling melempar senyuman dan barisan kata-kata manis yang membuat hati mereka bergetar sendiri. Masih belum diketahui pasti apa yang sebenarnya menyelubungi hati mereka hingga setiap hari selalu ada saja hal yang membuat mereka selalu nyaman untuk saling berdekatan, untuk saling mengenal lebih baik, untuk saling menghibur dan melupakan masalah abal-abal mereka untuk sejenak. Belum juga Yugyeom puas tertawa bersama Jackson, sudah ada hal lagi yang menyurutkan tawaannya ke dalam diam dan bisu.

Mata Yugyeom menangkap dua sosok namja berjalan mendekati mereka, keduanya memiliki tinggi tubuh yang sama, wajah mereka terlihat kaku ketika mereka menangkap maat Yugyeom, dan yang lebih mengerikannya lagi ketika Yugyeom mengenal kedua orang itu. Jackson melihat wajah Yugyeom yang seketika berubah dalam hitungan detik, ia memperhatikan tatapan Yugyeom yang kosong dan itu membawanya tepat ke arah Yugyeom menatap. Ketika Jackson berbalik-dengan senyuman yang masih melekat di bibirnya-ia mendapati dua orang yang mengejutkan hatinya, senyuman tipisnya pun sirna.

Mark dan Junhoe berada di sana, merupakan suatu hal yang tumben bagi orang-orang untuk melihat kedua orang itu berjalan bersama.

"Junhoe?" Yugyeom melongo. "Sedang apa?"

"Aku..." Junhoe menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, menandakan kalau dia gugup, begitu juga dengan Mark. "...aku sedang berdiskusi tentang pendaftaran anggota OSIS baru bersama Mark hyung." suaranya terputus-putus.

"Kau berniat masuk OSIS?"

"Kurasa begitu." Junhoe menyeringai polos. "Eh.. Yugyeom..." sekarang Junhoe menggantung kalimatnya. Ia hanya menggunakan mimik muka untuk berkomunikasi dengan Yugyeom, wajahnya seakan mengatakan: _cepat pergi dari sini sebelum Jackson hyung kabur._ Awalnya Yugyeom buntu, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Junhoe coba katakan padanya, namun beberapa detik kemudian, Yugyeom mulai menyadari apa yang Junhoe maksud.

"Aaah, ya..." Yugyeom tertawa sekilas lalu menatap Jackson kikuk, "...hyung, aku harus membantu teman-temanku di kelas, kutinggal sendiri tidak apa-apa kan? Nanti sore kita makan cokelat bersama ya!" Yugyeom perlahan bangkit, menghampiri Junhoe yang sudah menunggunya dan membiarkan kedua kakak kelas mereka memiliki waktunya sendiri, entah untuk apa. Yang pasti mereka mengharapkan hasil yang lebih baik setelah mereka meninggalkan Mark dan Jackson.

"Hyung, kami ke kelas dulu ya!" pamit Junhoe.

"Ne, hubungi aku jika kau sudah bulat dengan keputusanmu." jawab Mark perlahan dan memandangi punggung kedua adik kelasnya itu selagi mereka pergi menjauh.

Kini, hanya Mark dan Jackson yang tersisa, berdua di dekat pohon rindang yang selalu menjadi spot terbaik siapapun. Jackson berencana untuk pergi dan menghindari Mark, tapi baru saja ia akan mengangkat pantatnya, Mark buru-buru menghambatnya untuk pergi.

"Bisa kita duduk bersama sebentar disini?" tanya Mark dengan hati-hati. Jackson menunjukkan wajah kesalnya lagi dan membuat Mark merasa kalau dia adalah orang yang paling Jackson benci. "Kumohon!" katanya lagi. Berhasil, Jackson kembali duduk seperti semula, disusul oleh Mark kini duduk dengan arah menyerong dari depan sambil menghadap ke Jackson.

Untuk beberapa menit, mereka memiliki waktu yang canggung, kikuk, hening hingga mereka dapat mendengar suara orang mengobrol yang jaraknya beberapa meter dari tempat mereka duduk bersama. Jackson hanya bisa mencabuti rumput sebagai pelampiasan kecanggungannya, ia sama sekali tidak ingin menatap wajah Mark bahan untuk sedetikpun, yang ia mau hanyalah cepat-cepat pergi dan tidak bertemu lagi dengan _mantan_ sahabatnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Mark. Sama seperti yang Jackson lakukan sebelumnya kepada Bambam, bungkam dan enggan untuk membuka suara. Mark tersenyum sebisanya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan membenciku separah ini."

Jackson tak menjawab, tetap, tangannya bermain-main dengan rumput kering di sekitarannya.

"Kau tahu? Bambam sering bilang kalau kau adalah orang yang baik, dia bahkan bilang kalau kau lebih baik dariku."

 _Aku lebih baik darimu, tetap saja dia memilihmu,_ keluh Jackson di dalam hatinya. Di luar, dia hanya berusaha menjaga ekspresinya agar tidak terbawa oleh suasana.

"Bambam ingin kita berbaikan."

"Huh," Jackson tertawa dalam satu nafas pendek, "untuk apa?" matanya dikerlingkan malas.

"Kau sayang padanya, kan? Tidakkah kau akan melakukan hal ini untuknya?"

"Rasa sayangku terlanjur dikecewakan dan aku sudah tidak sayang padanya lagi." jawab Jackson. Menurut Mark, jawabannya itu terlalu terang-terangan sehingga Jackson tidak bisa berkompromi dengan maksud Mark yang sebenarnya.

"Hey, tetap saja, kau kan masih temannya Bambam."

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk mencari teman yang lain." jawab Jackson dengan cepat. Mark berpikir menjungkir balikkan otaknya, tidakkah ada cara untuk meluluhkan hati Jackson yang sekeras batu itu? Apakah benar Jackson membencinya sejauh itu? Mark hanya saja kehabisan akal. Apa yang ia rasakan benar-benar persis sama seperti apa yang Bambam rasakan ketika Bambam berbicara berdua dengan Jackson untuk minta maaf, rasanya menyakitkan, menyesal, sedih, penuh rasa kecewa terhadap diri sendiri.

Kali ini Mark menggiggit bibirnya dan berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan setetes air matapun, sayangnya, ia mengingat begitu banyak hal indah yang dulu pernah ia lewati bersmaa dengan Jackson, ketika tidak ada masalah apapun membebani mereka.

"Karena..." Mark menggantung kalimatnya, mencoba agar suaranya yang bergetar itu tak terdengar oleh Jackson. "...karena kau sahabatku?"

Perlahan senyuman mulai terlukis di wajah Jackson, bahkan Jackson tak menyembunyikan itu. Ia merasa senang mendengar Mark yang mengatakan hal semacam itu meski Jackson membencinya setengah mati, namun sampai saat ini, belum ada aksi Mark yang benar-benar membuat Jackson memaafkannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah sebut aku dengan kata sahabat lagi." ujar Jackson. "aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi sahabat siapapun, baik itu kau, Taehyung, Jinhwan atau Jaebum. Aku keluar."

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?" hati Mark mulai teriris-iris mendengar jawaban Jackson yang sangat jauh dari harapannya, bahkan Jackson menjawabnya dalam senyuman.

"Iya." Jackson mengangguk yakin, kini dia berhasil menatap mata Mark yang sudah mulai agak basah itu. "Pasti akan ada waktu di mana aku akan menyesali keputusan ini, tapi... aku juga telah merasakan hal yang lebih buruk dari itu."

"Jackson, maafkan aku." suara Mark menghilang, satu persatu bulir air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia mencoba untuk menahan, tapi gagal, hatinya sudah terlalu berat untuk menahan segala emosi. Untuk pertama kalinya Mark mengeluarkan air mata karena seorang sahabat, itu membuatnya terlihat lemah, tapi Mark tidak mampu berpura-pura lagi menjadi namja yang kuat. "Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Layaknya kembali menjadi seorang sahabat, Jackson menyentuh bahu Mark dan menepuknya beberapa kali secara perlahan dan lembut, jarak di antara mereka sudah tidak jauh lagi, tapi tetap menyakitkan karena tahu bahwa itu akan menjadi kedekatan mereka yang terakhir. "Tidak apa-apa." Jackson menjawab santai.

"Jackson, tolong maafkan aku!" Mark tidak sanggup menahan air matanya yang terus mengalir deras bergantian, kepalanya ia benamkan agar Jackson tak dapat melihatnya menangis dalam sesal.

"Sudah sudah! Hentikan tangisanmu!" seru Jackson, suaranya terdengar sangat ramah, ia pun tidak berhenti tersenyum. Sambil terus memegang bahu Mark, ia mencoba setenang mungkin untuk kembali berbicara. "Miliki Bambam, buat dia bahagia, kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Jleb! Kalimatnya membuat hati Mark bertambah sakit. Mark memang cinta mati dengan Bambam, tapi rasanya ia tidak siap jika harus kehilangan orang yang telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar.

"Jangan buat dirimu pusing karena memikirkanku, seseorang akan datang padaku dengan sendirinya." Jackson mempertahankan senyuman manisnya seolah-olah tak ada apapun yang terjadi. "Aku..." Jackson menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, menahan emosi tepat di ujung tekak. "...aku baik-baik saja."

"Jackson-"

"Bilang pada Bambam kalau kau sudah berbaikan denganku, OK?" sambil mengelus bahu Mark pelahan, Jackson memperhatikan tangisan Mark yang dalam seakan itu akan membuat Jackson berubah pikiran. Memang, Jackson nyaris luluh dan ikut menangis, larut ke dalam suasana. Tapi Jackson tahu, ia tidak seharusnya menyakiti diri sendiri untuk menjadi sahabat Mark lagi. "Berhenti menggantung Bambam seperti ini dan jadilah kekasih yang baik untuknya. Aku ikut bahagia."

Putus asa... buntu... hanya itu yang dapat Mark rasakan saat ini. Ia merasa gagal untuk mejadi sahabat Jackson lagi, untuk mendapatkan hati Jackson, untuk membuat segalanya kembali kepada tempat yang semula. Jackson benar-benar pergi, dan kepergiannya itu membuat hati Mark sakit karena ia akan terus melihat Jackson setiap hari. Kepergian yang samar-samar itu. Dengan melihat Jackson setiap hari di sekolah, itu akan terus menyayat hati Mark karena ia tahu Jackson tidak akan tertawa lagi di spot yang sama, di lingkungan yang sama, di pertemanan yang sama.

.

.

.

.

"Bamieee~~" seseorang mengejutkan Bambam karena tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat dan manja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mark, hanya dia yang dapat melakukan hal itu kepada Bambam, ekstra manja dan menggemaskan. Dengan perasaan bahagia namun heran, Bambam membalas pelukannya dengan erat, sesekali mengelus rambut keemasan Mark yang terasa di belakang lehernya.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Bambam khawatir.

"Hihi..." Mark tiba-tiba tertawa geli, "...I love you so much."

"Hm?" Bambam tercengang, dia buru-buru melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap wajah Mark terheran-heran. "Hyung?!"

"Wanna tell you something."

"Kau? Ingin mengatakan apa?!" Jantung Bambam berdebar-debar kencang bagai kecepatan tornado.

"Aku berhasil."

"Berhasil apa!?"

"Aku..." Mark menggigit bibirnya seraya tersenyum menggoda, membuat Bambam semakin penasaran dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba itu. "...aku sudah berbaikan dengan Jackson."

Speechless, keajaiban lain menjatuhi kepala Bambam. Entah perasaan apa yang muncul di dalam hatinya, yang pasti itu mengejutkan dan menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan terbesar bagi Bambam.

"Hyung-"

"Yes, baby,"

Tanpa menjawab isyarat Bambam, Mark tidak ingin berbasa-basi dan langsung mencium bibir Mark dengan mesra. Ini ciuman ketiga yang mereka lakukan, kali ini Mark seperti dibakar emosi dalam ciumannya. Ia melumat bibir Bambam berkali-kali seperti sedang makan permen karet, lembut dan kenyal. Tak ada lagi yang menghalanginya untuk menyentuh bagian tubuh 'lain' dari Bambam, ia memberanikan diri untuk memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja seragam sekolah Bambam, tentu itu membuat Bambam menggeliat kegelian.

Perlahan mereka menghentikan ciuman mesra mereka, tapi Mark tidak ingin menjauhkan wajahnya sesentipun dari Bambam, bahkan jari-jari tangannya masih berada di balik kemeja Bambam, sibuk menyentuh kulit pinggang Bambam yang sensitif.

"Hyung, terima kasih." ucap Bambam sepelan yang ia bisa, matanya masih menatap bibir Mark. "Sungguh... aku mencintaimu."

"I love you more, Bamie." sekali lagi Mark mengecup mesra bibir Bambam.

Tak ada kata menunggu lagi, tak ada kata menggantung lagi, tak ada air mata yang terbuang, yang disebabkan oleh hati kelabu lagi. Mark sungguh mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia menginginkan Bambam, dan Mark mendapatkannya. Tidak tahu bagaimana Bambam harus mengungkapkan perasaannya, karena baginya memiliki Mark adalah hal yang paling berharga di masanya yang muda itu. Tak dapat diungkapkan oleh kata-kata untuk menjelaskan seberapa besarnya cinta mereka satu sama lain, cinta yang masih buta nan polos itu, biar bagaimana pun, saling memiliki di antara mereka adalah hal terindah. Biarkan gedung sekolah yang berdiri tegak itu menyaksikan cerita cinta anak muda yang terjadi di sekitarnya, melambung tinggi menjadi moment tak terlupakan yang akan selalu dapat di rasakan di antaranya.

Sampai kapanpun, North High School akan menjadi saksi abadi cinta yang orang anggap tabu, yang orang anggap tidak lah wajar, laki-laki kepada laki-laki, cinta yang tidak dikodratkan, cinta yang irasional. Kalau orang mengerti apa itu yang dinamakan cinta, pasti mereka akan mengerti kalau para pasangan yang tercipta di sekolah itu begitu nyata, begitu indah, melukiskan banyak tawa dan kebahagiaan bagi yang menjalaninya.

Itulah kenapa kau perlu memahami betul tentang cinta, semakin kau memahaminya, semakin kau akan merasakan betapa indahnya hidupmu dinaungi oleh cinta. Tidak perlu banyak kata lagi yang harus disampaikan, cukup dengan memahami dan merasakan, maka segalanya akan meresap baik di hatimu.

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

Belum...

Ini belum selesai...

Masih ada banyak orang yang belum merasakan indahnya cinta di dunia ini. Di antara ratusan orang yang tersenyum akan adanya cinta di hati mereka, ribuan orang lainnya menangis pilu karena cinta bertengger di hati mereka. Miris memang, tapi begitulah yang terjadi kepada Jackson.

Sudah lewat dua hari setelah ia menyaksikan perminta maafan Mark yang penuh dengan air mata akan emosi itu, namun tetap saja hatinya masih sekeras batu, menurutnya kata maaf bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

Dia memilih untuk duduk sendirian di serambi kelas, menikmati angin sore yang hangat selagi berharap bahwa angin akan membawa perasaannya pergi jauh.

"Jackson hyung?" seseorang memanggilnya. Jackson seperti mengenali suara itu, tentu dia kenal. Bambam berlari kecil dengan imut ke arahnya. Terpaksa, Jackson harus menyambutnya dengan senyuman. "Jackson hyung, kenapa sendirian saja?" Bambam duduk di sampingnya.

"Yang lain sudah pulang."

"Dan kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak, aku masih ingin bersantai di sini." jawab Jackson. "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Mingyu ulangan susulan, dia tidak masuk kemarin karena sakit demam, untungnya hari ini dia sudah sembuh." curhat Bambam.

"Syukurlah." Jackson memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, senyuman yang menyimpan banyak pedih itu.

"Hyung," Bambam tersenyum gemas, Jackson tidak menyahut dan hanya menoleh dengan senyuman tipis ke arah Bambam, "aku benar-benar senang dapat melihatmu tersenyum lagi."

"Aku juga senang bahwa aku dapat tersenyum lagi."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan. Bambam tidak ingin membicarakan Mark di depannya, yang sekarang ingin ia bicarakan adalah kemajuan hubungan Jackson dengan Yuygeom yang sudah sangat dekat itu namun belum menyandang status pacaran.

"Jadi... bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Jackson terlihat bingung.

"Kau dan Yugyeom."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau belum pacaran dengannya?" tanya Bambam dengan percaya diri. Itu sedikit menyinggung hati Jackson, namun hanya senyuman tegar yang dapat Jackson berikan sebagai reaksi terbaiknya.

"Ooh, hehe," Jackson terkekeh, "aku mau fokus belajar dulu, aku harus meningkatkan nilaiku agar bisa memasuki universitas yang kumau."

Bambam memajukan bibirnya dua senti, terlihat sekali wajahnya tampak kecewa. "Tapi ini kan masih semester awal kelas dua, hyung."

"Hyung tahu, tapi persiapan tetaplah persiapan."

Tidak seperti apa yang Bambam harapkan, jawaban Jackson membuat Bambam khawatir setengah mati akan kedekatan Jackson dengan sahabatnya itu. Bambam jadi bingung sendiri memikirkan bagaimana nasib Yugyeom yang harus menunggu selama itu untuk berpacaran dengan Jackson, waktu menunggunya jauh lebih lama daripada yang Bambam rasakan ketika ia harus menunggu Mark.

"Hmm, jadi Yugyeom harus menunggu ya, kasihan sekali dia." sindir Bambam, jarinya memainkan kancing kemejanya yang paling bawah.

"Hm." gumam Jackson sambil mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Tapi..." Bambam menyusun kembali kalimatnya dengan benar. "...hyung mencintainya kan?"

Deg. Bukanlah waktu yang tepat bagi Jackson untuk menerima pertanyaan semacam itu. Jackson tengah belajar bagaimana caranya melupakan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta, bahkan ia sedang tidak ingin mendiskusikan hubungannya dengan Yugyeom, ia hanya ingin fokus ke hal lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan cinta, karena itu sudah cukup menyakitkan baginya.

Jackson tersenyum sebentar dalam diam lalu menatap wajah Bambam lagi, "iya, aku mencintainya." kata-katanya terdengar sangat meyakinkan di telinga Bambam, tapi bagi Jackson sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Hyung..." Bambam memelas seketika, ia meraih tangan Jackson seperti sedang memohon akan sesuatu. "...aku mohon, jangan sakiti dia, Yugyeom itu anak yang baik, dia pantas mendapatkan orang yang terbaik juga sepertimu. Maukah kau berjanji agar tidak menyakiti hatinya?"

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

Walaaa sudah genap 10 chapters :3 gimana, sudah mulai bosen dengan FF nya belum? Bertanya-tanya gak kenapa chapter yang ini banyak cermah dan filosofinya? Engga? Yaudah *nangis*/? pertama-tama, makasih banyak yang udah setia mau baca FF ini walaupun FF nya jadi tambah ngebosenin dan garing :') mohon di review siapa tau FF nya berubah menjadi semakin baik yaaa. MAAF GAK BISA NAMATIN DI SINI HAHAH masih ada tiga kapel yang perlu diselesaikan, MarkBam juga masih ada konflik hot soalnya kan si Jek masih sakit hati dan belum ikhlas :') pokoknya di chapter paling akhir nanti author mau curhat dikit lah pokoknya yah oke :* review nya kakak. sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya *aminnn*


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Lanjut terooos part11 wkwk udah bosen belum? makasih review dan kritik&sarannya yaa, author jadi makin semangat nyiksa Jackson wkwk *digoreng hidup hidup* selamat membaca :)

.

.

.

.

"SERIUS BAM!?" Mingyu dan Jungkook, keduanya berteriak bersamaan tepat di depan wajah Bambam, hingga mengeluarkan _hujan lokal_ tiba-tiba.

"Aish, kalian!" Bambam mengusap wajahnya dengan jijik. "Santai dong kalau terkejut."

"Terkejut mana ada yang santai, Bam! Bayangkan saja tanganmu terjepit pintu secara tiba-tiba, masa kau akan tersenyum?" jawab Mingyu dengan kesal, sangat terlihat dari matanya yang terpicing ke arah Bambam.

"Ya kan aku tidak sedang kejepit pintu!" balas Bambam, ia bernafas sejenak setelah melakukan sedikit argumentasi yang tidak penting itu lalu sedikit-sedikit mulai melukis senyuman di bibirnya. Ia membuat eye-smile dengan matanya yang relatif bulat itu, menandakan kalau dia sedang bahagia. "Hehe," Bambam menyeringai, "iya, aku sudah jadian dengan Mark hyung."

"Ceritakan! Ce. Ri. Ta. Kan!" seru Jungkook dengan gemas, kedua temannya itu-yang tidak lain adalah Mingyu dan Jungkook-menjadi penasaran hebat akan cerita tersendiri Bambam. Dengan tenang dan perlahan, Bambam mulai menceritakan pengalaman luar biasanya itu di hadapan kedua sahabat yang tengah terkagum-kagum melihat Bambam, terkadang Bambam menggunakan tangan dan mimik wajah untuk memperjelas kata-katanya.

Dua orang lain yang berada di antara mereka, Junhoe dan Yugyeom, mereka merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Bambam, sambil melihat wajah Bambam yang tidak berhenti berseri-seri itu. Tapi ketika mereka melihat satu sama lain, wajah mereka berubah menjadi muram dan penuh keraguan di atas kebahagiaan sahabatnya, Bambam. Tak ada yang menyadari kekhawatiran mereka, hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu.

\- flashback -

"Alasanmu ingin menjadi anggota OSIS?"

"Mmm, aku menyukai organisasi dan kerja sama, kurasa aku juga ahli dalam hal itu."

Di dalam ruang OSIS, Mark dan Junhoe sedang saling berbicara, tepatnya melakukan interview. Seminggu yang lalu, Junhoe tiba-tiba punya niatan lain yang membuatnya bertekad masuk ke tim OSIS. Menurutnya itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin karena perekrutan tim baru sudah di lakukan sebulan yang lalu, seharusnya Junhoe tidak dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke tim OSIS karena terlambat.

"Bukan karena ada Jinhwan kan?" tanya Mark penasaran.

"Eih, anu.. hyung... tidak-"

"Hehe, bercanda." Mark memecah suasana serius mereka dengan tawaan. "Hmmm," Mark bergumam sambil merapikan beberapa kertas yang Junhoe berikan padanya sore itu sebagai syarat melakukan interview, "tapi terlambat, Goo Junhoe."

"Ne?" Junhoe seketika menaikkan alisnya, padahal dia tahu hal itu akan terjadi.

"Kau terlambat, perekrutannya kan sudah sebulan yang lalu."

"Iya, hyung, aku tahu-"

"Kenapa tidak bergabung sebulan yang lalu?"

"Itu-"

"Yasudah," Mark menginterupsi untuk sekian kalinya, sudah setiap kalimat Junhoe tidak terucap hingga beres. "Akan kubicarakan lagi dengan Jaebum dan para pembimbing, oke? Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan diri saja, sisanya biar aku yang urus."

"Ah," wajah Junhoe kembali cerah lagi, "gomawo hyung." Ia menunduk beberapa kali sebagai rasa hormat dan terima kasihnya untuk Mark. Tujuannya untuk menjadi anggota OSIS hanya tinggal beberapa langkah di tangan Mark, berhubung Junhoe adalah teman baik dari orang yang di sayangi, dari Bambam, makanya Mark akan berusaha melakukan apapun untuk membantu Junhoe.

Ketika Junhoe akan segera berdiri dan pergi, Mark membuka suara hingga menahan kaki Junhoe.

"Goo Junhoe."

"Ne?"

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau telah membantuku menjaga Bambam."

Mendengar perkataannya, Junhoe terheran-heran hingga ia kembali terduduk lagi sambil memikirkan apa yang membuat Mark berterima kasih akan hal yang tidak seharusnya itu, karena pada kenyataannya Mark juga selalu dekat setiap hari dengan Bambam.

"Eh, hyung," ucap Junhoe gugup, "aku kan sahabatnya, tentu aku menjaga sahabat-sahabatku."

"Aku sadar aku sudah menyakitinya selama ini, bahkan dalam jarak terdekat kita." Mark menghindari kontak mata dengan Junhoe, perasaannya malu untuk membicarakan hal itu yang sekiranya akan menyakiti hati Junhoe. Untungnya, Junhoe adalah orang yang pengertian dan mudah mengerti akan keadaan. "Hatiku sakit setiap kali dia bertanya hubungan apa yang tengah kita jalani."

Junhoe menelan ludah, "hyung masih belum pacaran dengannya?"

"Belum," Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, "belum, sebelum aku berteman lagi dengan Jackson. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Ne." jawab Junhoe. "Lalu hyung akan bermaafan dengan Jackson?"

"Kalau Jackson memaafkanku." kata Mark, suaranya terdengar sangat lemah dengan banyaknya pikiran yang berlalu-lalang di kepalanya.

"Yugyeom sering bercerita padaku tentang Jackson."

"Lalu?" Mark mengangkat alisnya.

"Yugyeom bilang kalau Jackson selalu menolak untuk membicarakanmu atau Bambam, dia memilih untuk tidak mengenal kalian lagi dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Dia ingin kejadian di masa lalu tetap berada di masa lalu, dia hanya ingin mengamankan hatinya sendiri."

Nyawa Mark berasa seperti sudah sampai di ujung tekak. Ia sadar, itu berarti pertemanannya dengan Jackson tidak akan berjalan mulus seperti yang mereka jalani semenjak setahun yang lalu. Tidak ada kata lain yang dapat menjelaskan keadaannya saat itu kecuali bimbang tak berujung.

"Aku harus tetap berbaikan dengan Jackson sebelum benar-benar bisa mendapatkan Bambam, dan aku tidak ingin mengulurnya lagi, aku tidak mungkin menggantung Bambam selama itu." jawab Mark tergesa-gesa, kesabaran akan dirinya sendiri sudah mulai meluap habis.

"Aku tahu, Yugyeom dan aku sering membicarakan tentang hal itu." Junhoe berusaha mengeluarkan senyumannya yang paling kalem. "Yugyeom sekarang sedang berada di bawah pohon rindang dengan Jackson, sekarang Bambam dan yang lainnya juga sedang sibuk di kelas tambahan, mungkin ini bisa jadi kesempatanmu."

Seperti ada lampu yang mengambang dan menyala terang di atas kepala Mark, ia langsung berteguh yakin pada dirinya sendiri. "Bisa kau bantu aku menemui Jackson?"

"Ten-tentu." Junhoe terlihat yakin walau dengan suaranya yang terbata-bata itu.

Tak perlu menunggu lagi, Junhoe bersedia mengantarkan Mark ke tempat tujuannya di mana Yugyeom dan Jackson tengah berduaan menikmati hari mereka, tepatnya di bawah pohon rindang, tempat favorit semua orang. Banyak sekali perasaan yang tercampur aduk di dalam hati Mark selama perjalanannya menghampiri Jackson, yang ia takutkan hanyalah perasaan sedih dan kecewa yang bisa muncul kapan saja, baginya itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

Sampailah mereka di dekat pohon rindang, orang yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan mereka di sana adalah Yugyeom, seri dan tawa langsung sirna dari wajahnya. Ketika Jackson menatap mereka berdua, yang ada di kepala Mark saat itu hanyalah bagaimana caranya untuk tidak mengakhiri pertemuan mereka dengan tangisan.

Junhoe POV -

Melihat wajah Mark hyung yang diciptakan oleh berbagai perasaan itu membuat hatiku tercabik juga. Aku tahu seberapa besar cintanya kepada Bambam, begitu juga dengan yang Bambam punya untuk Mark hyung. Tadinya aku akan membiarkan Mark hyung maju duluan dan menggiring Jackson ke suatu tempat, tapi aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Mark hyung mengajak Jackson hyung duluan, makanya aku cepat-cepat memberikan Yugyeom sebuah isyarat. Walaupun agak lelet, dia akhirnya mengerti juga.

"Hyung! Kami ke kelas dulu ya!" kataku saat Yugyeom sudah memberikan tempat tersendiri untuk Mark hyung.

"Ne, hubungi aku jika kau sudah bulat dengan keputusanmu." jawab Mark hyung, aku tidak percaya dia masih bisa berlagak se-cool itu padahal pikirannya dikacaukan oleh berbagai macam hal. Setelah memberi hormat, kami pergi dan membiarkan mereka memiliki waktunya. Pergi ke kelas itu hanya wacana saja, Yugyeom dan aku memutuskan untuk berdiam di sekitar sana-tepatnya di balik pohon yang lain-sambil menyaksikan apa yang terjadi, syukurlah mereka tidak bisa menyadari keberadaan kami walaupun kami dapat mendengar perbincangan mereka dengan jelas.

"Sumpah! Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk melelehkan hati Jackson hyung, tapi dia sangat keras kepala tidak ingin mengenal Mark dan Bam." Yugyeom berbisik sambil marah-marah sendiri.

"Ssstt! Sudah, dengarkan!" aku membuatnya tutup mulut agar kami dapat mendengar perbincangan mereka dengan lebih jelas.

 _"Kau sayang padanya, kan? Tidakkah kau akan melakukan hal ini untuknya?"_

 _"Rasa sayangku sudah terlanjur dikecewakan dan aku sudah tidak sayang padanya lagi."_

Kata-kata mereka penuh dengan perasaan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan kulakukan seandainya aku berada di posisi Jackson hyung.

Sekian lama kami menguping pembicaraan mereka, tiba-tiba ada hal yang membuat kami berdua tercengang; saat kami mendengar isakan tangis. Tadinya kami kira itu adalah makhluk halus yang berada di sekitar kami, tapi saat kami memfokuskan pandangan kami lagi, Mark hyung sudah terlihat menjatuhkan kepalanya sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisan yang ia buat itu. Sedikit-sedikit kami dapat melihat wajahnya yang merah dan basah, dia sungguh terlihat putus asa. Aku benar-benar kasihan padanya, bagaimana kalau Bambam yang melihat hal ini?

 _"Berhenti menggantung Bambam seperti ini dan jadilah kekasih yang baik untuknya. Aku ikut bahagia."_

Sungguh, apa yang baru saja kulihat? Ini benar-benar menyabik perasaanku berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Mungkin Jackson hyung memaafkan Mark setulus hatinya, namun tetap aku bisa melihat bagaimana caranya ia pergi meninggalkan Mark hyung dengan ekspresi wajah yang penuh dengan beban itu.

"Yugyeom, bisa kau kejar Jackson hyung? Pura-pura kaget saja saat kau menemuinya." perintahku.

"Iya." Yugyeom mengangguk dan lekas mengikuti Jackson.

Aku membiarkan sejenak Mark hyung menghabiskan air matanya, tapi itu tak kunjung berakhir juga. Maka dengan keberanian aku menghampirinya perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak menyela setetes pun air matanya. Kurasa ia menangis begitu dalam hingga tak menyadariku keberadaanku di sampingnya. Aku berjongkok tepat di sampingnya, kurangkul perlahan bahunya dan kuusapkan sedikit tanganku, mencoba membuatnya lebih hangat.

"I failed, Junhoe-ya, I failed." ia menyebut namaku di sela-sela tangisannya. Sudah cukup melihat Bambam menangis, kini akan menjadi lebihh buruk untuk melihat orang yang disayangi Bambam menangis juga.

"Aniyo, hyung," aku menjawabnya lembut, "kau mendapatkan Bambam, hanya dengan cara yang tak terduga."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang." ia sebisa mungkin menyudahi tangisannya. "Aku buntu."

"Lakukan apa yang Jackson hyung katakan!" kataku. "Percaya padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kami akan membantu kalian."

Ia tidak terbalut isakan tangis lagi, tapi matanya masih basah dan memerah sementara nafasnya masih tersendat-sendat. Mark hyung mengangkat kepalanya lalu menjabat kepalaku, aku tahu senyuman di wajahnya bukanlah senyuman yang seharusnya ia buat. "Thanks, Junhoe, aku bisa saja membutuhkanmu lagi."

"Maka mintalah pertolonganku."

\- flashback end -

Author POV -

"Junhoe! Kau kok tidak mengucapkan selamat untuk Bambam?" lamunan Junhoe terpecahkan oleh bentakan Mingyu.

"Ne?"

"Beri selamat kepada Bambam!" bentak Mingyu lagi.

"Oh, ne," Junhoe merubah wajahnya secepat kilat menjadi ekspresi orang yang paling menyenangkan sedunia, "omooo~~ Bamieee, kau sudah besar rupanya! Chukkae, jangan lupakan kami mentang-mentang kau sudah jadian dengan hyungmu yang mesum itu." Junhoe memeluk Bambam erat-erat sambil mengacak rambut berapi-api Bambam.

"Aniyoo, bagaimana aku akan melupakan kalian? Aku pacaran dengan Mark hyung juga hanya sesekali saja." Bambam menyeringai sambil mencubit pipi Junhoe gemas.

"Yaah, sekarang mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi dengan ketiga sobat kita yang ini." Jungkook memicingkan mata ke arah ketiga temannya yang lain; Junhoe, Mingyu dan Yugyeom, seakan-akan menunggu sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari yang lalu adalah hari penyambutan Mansae High School, berbagai pertandingan, kejuaraan, kemenangan dan kesenangan telah mereka lalui bersama. Namun, kebersamaan mereka belum lah berlalu sampai dua minggu. Para siswa dari Mansae akan terus belajar di North High School, bergabung mencampurkan diri bersama mereka hingga waktu mereka untuk menjadi 'siswa sementara' North berakhir.

Banyak yang senang, banyak juga yang tidak suka dengan keadaan itu karena merasakan persaingan yang berat di antara mereka. Mingyu, selama siswa Mansae menetap di North, Mingyu tidak pernah sedikitpun melakukan hal yang ramah terhadap siswa Mansae, membuat ekspresi yang menyenangkan pun rasanya tidak. Dia terbayang-bayang akan _mantan_ kakak kelasnya yang menyebalkan itu setiap hari.

"Hey kalian! Lihat!" Jungkook mengguncang tubuh Bambam dan Junhoe yang duduk di sebelahnya, sementara Yugyeom dan Mingyu duduk di kursi yang berseberangan.

"Apa sih, Kookie?" tanya Bambam penasaran.

"Lihat siswa Mansae yang rambutnya keriting itu? Tampan sekali yaaaa~~" Jungkook menggigit jari.

"Omooo," Bambam terbawa oleh suasana, "lihat wajahnya yang bule dan cute itu, imanku goyah." Bambam meleleh dibuat oleh orang yang baru saja ia sebut-sebut penampilannya itu.

"Apakah ini hanya aku, atau Mansae High School memang dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa tampan seperti mereka? Lihat yang pendek imut itu." Yugyeom mengagumi para siswa Mansae dari jauh.

"Dia terlihat seperti Suga hyung, benar tidak?" Junhoe membuka suara sambil memakan bekalnya. Kali ini mereka duduk bersama di kantin, di satu meja yang sama. Di satu sisi ada Bambam, Jungkook dan Junhoe duduk sejajar bertiga, di sisi sebrangnya ada Mingyu dan Yugyeom duduk berdua.

"Dan orang yang di sebelahnya, dia mirip sekali dengan Kai dari kelas X-A." lanjut Bambam.

"Yak! Yak!" Mingyu menginterupsi mereka semua. "Apa sih yang sebenarnya kalian lihat? Siswa North juga tampan-tampan kok. Kalian juga Bambam dan Jungkook! Kalian kan sudah punya pacar, untuk apa mengagumi siswa yang tidak kalian kenal?!"

"Mmmm," Junhoe melipat bibirnya, "bilang saja kau tidak suka kami memuji mereka karena kau takut kami memuji mantan kakak kelasmu itu kan?"

"Dia juga tampan, tahu!" Jungkook membalas.

Mingyu tak ingin lagi berbicara dengan mereka, nafsu makannya tiba-tiba juga menghilang, tapi sayangnya dia sudah kelaparan sejak jam pelajaran pertama, daripada tertidur di kelas lebih baik memakan bekalnya yang sudah kehilangan cita rasa bagi Mingyu.

Tanpa di sadari, keempat sahabat Mingyu sudah saling melempar tatap begitu mereka menemukan sosok yang menurut mereka istimewa, datangnya dari pintu kantin dan sekarang sedang mengantri untuk makanan di counter. Tak perlu berkata apapun lagi, mereka semua punya tujuan yang sama, terlihat sekali dari betapa jahatnya mata mereka saling memandang.

Satu... Dua... Tiga...

"JEON WONWOOOOO!" teriak Junhoe, Yugyeom, Jungkook dan Bambam bersamaan. Itu menarik perhatian nyaris untuk seluruh kantin sampai mereka kebingungan.

"Yak! Yak! Apa-apaan kalian!?" Mingyu panik.

"Wonwoo hyuuuuungg! Kim Mingyu menunggu kedatanganmu di sini!" teriak Yugyeom sambil menahan Mingyu agar tak berkutik di tempat di mana dia duduk.

"Wonwoo hyuuuung! Kim Mingyu rindu padamu!" Bambam menyambung.

"HYUNG! SEBELAH SINI!" Junhoe berdiri terburu-buru untuk menunjukkan letak tempat duduk mereka dan memastika Wonwoo melihat keberisikan mereka.

"HAISH!" tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Mingyu terpaksa menutup tempat bekalnya dan turun ke bawah meja untuk bersembunyi, berharap Wonwoo belum menangkap wajahnya yang terlihat bodoh. Keempat temannya melihat Wonwoo tersenyum manis sebagai respon ke arah mereka dan itu membuat mereka bangga terhadap apa yang mereka lakukan. Bahkan Mark dan kawan-kawan yang ada di kejauhan ikut tertawa menyaksikan dari meja mereka.

"Daebak!" Jungkook menghentakkan kedua kakinya secara bergantian ke lantai dengan cepat dan gemas, perasaannya sangat senang.

"Yak! Mingyu-ya! Berdiri!" Junhoe mencoba menyentuh Mingyu dengan kakinya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Dia tidak ke sini kok."

"Iiiih, dia tadi melihatku tahu!"

"Sudah! Cepat berdiri, dia tidak melihat sama sekali."

Pasrah, Mingyu akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari bawah meja dan melanjutkan memakan bekalnya.

Deg. Keputusannya yang bulat itu seketika menjadi abstrak lagi ketika ada sosok Wonwoo berdiri di hadapannya sambil membawa nampan yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa macam makanan.

"Uhm..." Wonwoo terlihat kikuk. "...boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"SILAKAN!" jawab Bambam, Junhoe, Yugyeom dan Jungkook bersamaan. Mingyu nyaris pingsan karena keberadaan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba, tapi tidak mungkin ia menolak Wonwoo, makanya ia pasrah membiarkan Wonwoo duduk di sebelahnya walaupun perasaannya kesal setengah mati.

Wonwoo yang seharusnya berbicara banyak dengan Mingyu karena ia mengenal Mingyu dengan baik malah sibuk bercanda-candaan dengan keempat teman Mingyu yang lain. Terkadang mereka menggoda Mingyu untuk berbicara, namun sampai saat ini Mingyu masih belum ingin membuka mulutnya.

Dari arah yang lain, segerombolan anak-anak berjalan dan melewati meja kelompok Bambam sambil membawa nampan kosong mereka masing-masing. Bambam dikejutkan oleh sebuah pelukan dan ciuman mesra di pipinya dari arah belakang, ternyata itu hanyalah Mark.

"Pulang bersamaku hari ini, okay?" bisik Mark.

"Hm." dengan senyuman lebar, Bambam mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu Mark pergi duluan untuk mengembalikan nampan makannya ke counter.

Taehyung yang berjalan di belakang Mark hanya meninggalkan kecupan sekilas di atas kepala Jungkook sebagai sapaan manisnya terhadap sang kekasih. Mereka saling menatap dengan senyum tanpa melakukan obrolan, namun itu sudah cukup untuk mereka, karena sebenarnya hati mereka berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

"Yak! Goo Junhoe! Kau tidak ingin menyapa si pendek, huh!?" bentak Taehyung tiba-tiba, di wajahnya ada senyuman jahil dan matanya memandangi seseorang tepat di belakang Junhoe. Junhoe kebingungan, ia hanya mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung saja untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Ia mendapati Jinhwan sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah yang kebingungan juga.

Mereka saling tersenyum ketika mata mereka bertemu, senyuman sederhana namun menenangkan. Junhoe hanya melambaikan tangannya untuk si kakak kelas manis itu.

"Nah, begitu, kan enak dilihatnya." komentar Taehyung, lalu pergi.

"Duluan." kata Jinhwan dengan lembut dan pelan lalu pergi mengikuti Mark dan Taehyung yang sudah terlebih dahulu menaruh nampan di counter, di belakangnya lagi Jaebun dan Jinyoung berjalan bersamaan, tapi nampaknya mereka tidak perduli dengan keadaan yang ada.

"Jadi, Wonwoo dan Mingyu kapan jadian?" tanya Yugyeom tiba-tiba dengan sumringah.

"Kau sendiri," balas Mingyu, "kapan jadian dengan Jackson hyung?!"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung,"

"Hm?"

"Bilang dong pada Jinhwan hyung untuk jadian dengan Junhoe, gemas nih."

"Kau lah yang bilang pada Junhoe untuk buru-buru menembak Jinhwan, dia kan lebih manly."

Mark dan Bambam tengah berselonjoran berdua di atas kasur Bambam yang tidak luas itu. Lagi-lagi, orang tua Bambam tidak berada di rumah untuk dinas hingga lewat tengah malam, itu menjadi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk berduaan di rumah yang kosong. Sayangnya, mereka menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk sibuk dengan gadget masing-masing pada mereka walaupun jarak mereka hanya sebatas angin saja. Mark dengan laptop di atas pahanya (lebih jelasnya adalah laptop yang ia pinjam dari Bambam), sementara Bambam sibuk dengan handphone di tangannya.

Hampir tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu, keadaannya masih hening diakibatkan dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing menatap layar gadget yang menurut mereka lebih menyenangkan daripada berbicara satu sama lain. Lelah dengan laptop, Mark segera _melipat_ layar laptop dan menaruhnya di meja, di samping kasur Bambam, ia lalu melihat Bambam yang masih sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Sibuk sekali, sayang." goda Mark.

"Tunggu, sedang ramai nih di facebook."

Mark berdecak dan tertawa, buru-buru ia segera merebut handphone dari tangan Bambam dan melemparnya sejauh mungkin agar Bambam tidak dapat meraihnya.

"Hyung, itu-"

Bambam terbungkam oleh ciuman panas dari bibir Mark yang hari demi harinya semakin telaten mencium bibir Bambam. Mark tak dapat menahan diri, ia kini menindih Bambam tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, bahkan tangan Mark hingga masuk-masuk ke dalam baju Bambam untuk merasakan sendiri kulit sang kekasih yang kenyal nan mulus.

"Hyungghh..." rintih Bambam, bukan apa-apa, ia hanya kegelian karena Mark menyentuhnya di area yang sensitif.

Ingin mendengarkan _suara_ yang lebih, Mark memindahkan ciumannya ke leher Bambam, tentu ia dapat mendengar nafas berat Bambam lebih jelas bahkan ketika Bambam harus mengeluarkan suara lain akibat kegelian.

"Mmmhhh... hyungghh..."

Smoch! Smoch! Smoch! Kecupan-kecupan manis mendarat mulus di leher Bambam hingga meninggalkan saliva Mark di sana. Baru saja Mark akan membuka kemejanya, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar-getar di pahanya. Itu membuatnya harus berhenti melakukan kegiatannya di leher Bambam.

Dan itu mengecewakan. Sungguh.

Mark segera mengambil handphone dari dalam saku celananya, begitu melihat homescreen, ia membaca nomor yang tak dikenal tertera di sana.

"Siapa?" tanya Bambam.

"Tidak tahu."

"Jawab dulu, siapa tahu penting."

Mark sedikit menjauh dari Bambam, namun tetap membuat tangannya dapat menyentuh pinggang Bambam.

"Halo?" sapanya dalam telfon.

"..."

"Siapa?"

"..."

"Kau mengenalku?"

"..."

Deg.

"Krystal Jung?"

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

Yahahahaha chapter sebelas juga akhirnya. Duh mudah-mudahan kalian nggak gondok ya dengan cerita ini, makin lama makin absurd soalnya-_- di review yaa jangan lupa:3 katakan apakah FF ini pantas berlanjut atau tidak. Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnyaaa *aminnn*


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Cihuy chap12 wkwk udah kebanyakan chapter nih abis kebanyakan ide buat ditulis wkwk xD untuk kesekian kalinya author mau ngucapin makasih banyak atas reviewnya, kritik&saran apapun, bikin author makin semangat ngerjain wkwk yaudah happy reading :)

.

.

.

.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Siapa?"

"..."

"Kau mengenalku?"

"..."

Deg.

"Krystal Jung?"

Mark POV -

Sial... sial... sial...

Apa yang dilakukan yeoja ini? Kenapa dia menelfonku disaat kami sudah tidak pernah memiliki kontak lagi? Kenapa dia muncul lagi? Apa keperluannya? Baru saja aku menjalani kehidupan baruku yang bahagia dengan Bambam, sekarang yeoja ini malah muncul lagi dan membuat segala keindahanku sirna begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau Bambam bertanya-tanya tentang yeoja ini? Walaupun bukan seorang namja, tapi Bambam pasti akan merasa cemburu kalau orang lain mencoba mendekatiku.

Tidak, Mark Tuan, tidak boleh, aku harus cepat-cepat membuat gadis itu hilang lagi untuk selamanya.

"Mwoya?" tanyaku dengan dingin di dalam telfon, hanya berusaha agar tidak terlihat begitu terkejut di depan Bambam.

 _"Markie-poo, aku kangen sekali padamuuu~~"_

"Kau ada urusan denganku?"

 _"I want to meet you, let's meet up!"_

"Tidak ada waktu!"

 _"Ayolaaaah~~ kau tidak kangen padaku, hm? Aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama seperti waktu itu lagi."_

"Sudah, kututup!"

 _"Eh! Oppa-"_

Tidak sanggup lagi mendengar suaranya, maka langsung saja kuputus sambungannya, bukan hanya itu, aku juga mematikan ponselku agar tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu, khususnya untuk yeoja yang baru saja menelfonku.

"Kenapa handphone-nya di buang, hyung?" tanya Bambam penasaran.

"Biar tidak ada yang ganggu." aku menjawab singkat.

"Tadi itu siapa hyung?"

Hah... Bambam, tidak bisakkah kau hanya fokus di antara kita dan melupakan panggilan telfon yang tadi?

"Bukan siapa-siapa, teman mengajak ke reunian SMP."

"Hyung tidak ada waktu?"

"Hyung ingin dengan Bambam saja." aku tersenyum dan memegang tangannya, sekali kucium punggung telapaknya untuk mengembalikan suasana romantis kami yang sempat terpotog tadi.

"Eyy, hyung," ia menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut selagi membetulkan posisi tidurannya, "tidak apa-apa kalau hyung mau ke sana, kita kan setiap hari bertemu di sekolah."

"Aniyo, tidak mau!"

"Hyung tidak rindu dengan teman-teman lama hyung?"

"Biarlah, mereka juga paling sudah pada sibuk sendiri. Lagipula hyung harus tetap mengawasimu di sekolah siapa tahu kau menggoda kakak kelas yang lain."

"Ish!" ia menempeleng kepalaku secara perlahan dan menimbulkan tawaan krispi di antara kita berdua.

Sambil tertawa dengan bibirku ini, aku berharap-harap agar tak ada lagi yang dapat menggoyahkan hubunganku dengan Bambam. Kami benar-benar baru bahagia setelah melalui sedikit kesulitan untuk mencapai titik kebahagiaan ini dan aku tidak ingin ada yang membuat kami harus terpisah lagi. Aku tidak ingin Bambam tersakiti.

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

Tak terasa sudah hampir dua minggu Bambam dan Mark menjalani hubungan mereka, ya memang tidak bisa terhitung lama, bahkan itu masih relatif sangat singkat, tapi apa yang membuat itu sungguh terasa sudah lama adalah ketika mereka hanya dapat merasakan kebahagiaan tak berujung karena canda tawa setiap hari yang mereka alami bersama. Mark yang tidak pernah berhenti rindu dengan Bambam walaupun setiap hari mereka bertemu di sekolah, Mark yang tidak pernah mau untuk berpisah dengan Bambam dan selalu ingin berada di sampingnya. Keduanya beruntung untuk saling memiliki.

Agak sedikit berbeda dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook, kalau Mark bisa disebut namja yang sangat manja terhadap kekasihnya, Taehyung bisa dibilang agak lebih ke-bapak-an memperlakukan Jungkook. Lebih lembut, emosinya dapat sangat terjaga dengan baik, lebih banyak melakukan hal romantis yang kelucuan. Mark dan Bambam juga romantis, tapi entah kenapa otak Mark mudah sekali dikontaminasi oleh _dirty-mind_ ketika ia melihat Bambam.

Intinya, mereka memiliki caranya masing-masing untuk berbahagia.

Di samping itu, masih ada tiga pasang lagi yang harus berjuang demi status dan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Setelah beres dengan beberapa dokumennya di ruang OSIS, Taehyung memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Mark tidak dapat membantunya hari ini di ruang OSIS karena harus bekerja dengan Jaebum untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu bersama para guru, makanya Taehyung nampak lelah sekali. Dilihatnya Jungkook dan teman-temannya sedang duduk bersama di bawah pohon rindang-selalu mereka berlima, Taehyung dengar sendiri dari Jungkook kalau hari ini mereka ada ulangan di sore hari, makanya mereka belajar bersama. Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat mereka dari kejauhan dan menolak untuk mampir sebentar, ia hanya tidak ingin acara belajar mereka terganggu hanya karena kedatangannya.

Taehyung berjalan keluar dari pintu gerbang dalam sekolah dan sampai di parkiran untuk mencari di mana mobilnya di parkirkan, ia melihat ada seorang gadis tengah bersandar pada mobil berwarna putih di area parkir, tapi Taehyung sama sekali tidak peduli dengan gadis itu. _Paling mencari pacarnya,_ pikir Taehyung.

"Uh! Hey! Kau yang sedang berjalan di sana!" seru seseorang, suaranya seperti seorang yeoja. Dan memang benar, yeoja yang tadi baru saja Taehyung lihatlah yang memanggilnya. Awalnya Taehyung merasa bingung, tapi ketika yeoja itu melambaikan tangannya, Taehyung benar-benar datang kepadanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Taehyung dengan sopan.

"Mmm, ya," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum, "apakah di sekolah ini ada siswa yang bernama Mark Tuan?"

Deg. Taehyung segera memicingkan ketika yeoja itu menyebut nama sahabatnya. Rasa was-was pun menyelubungi hati Taehyung.

"Mmm, iya, ada, kenapa?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Iya, aku temannya." jawab Taehyung. "Ke...kenapa?"

"Ah! Bagus!" gadis itu hampir terdengar seperti kehilangan nafasnya karena terlalu bersemangat. "Apakah dia masih di sini? Aku ingin bertemu denganya!"

"Uh," Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, hanya saja ia mencoba untuk memberikan alasan yang masuk akal agar yeoja ini tidak masuk ke gedung sekolah, "Mark... dia... sudah pulang."

"Begitukah?"

"Iya, ada yang perlu kusampaikan padanya?"

"Oh, tentu!" yeoja itu melompat-lompat kegirangan di tempatnya. "Bilang padanya kalau aku merindukannya dan ingin bertemu. Aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan belanja!"

"Ah..." Taehyung nyaris saja tertawa. Mark? Di ajak belanja? Sudah pasti Mark tidak akan mau pergi belanja sekalipun dengan Bambam. "Iya, nanti akan kusampaikan. Siapa namamu?"

"Krystal Jung."

"Krystal Jung..." Taehyung bekata sangat pelan seperti berbisik sambil mengangguk perlahan dan membuat kesan yang mencurigakan terhadap yeoja bernama Krystal itu. "Oke, nanti akan kusampaikan."

"Gomawo! Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, daah~~" Krystal melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taehyung lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sambil menunggu Krystal benar-benar pergi, Taehyung mengamati mobil yang dinaiki oleh Krystal dari luar secara diam-diam; merk, plat nomor, warna dan segalanya yang bisa ia ingat.

Krystal menginjak gas lalu mengendarai mobilnya perlahan seraya melambai sedikit untuk Taehyung yang masih berada di luar menunggunya hingga pergi. Setelah mobilnya benar-benar tidak ada di area sekolah lagi, Taehyung menggigit bibir ketika sesuatu muncul di kepalanya.

Sebelum sampai di mobilnya, Taehyung memilih untuk lari ke pagar paling luar untuk menghampiri pos security di mana satpam biasanya selalu berjaga, pagi hingga malam. Tanpa melupakan ciri-ciri mobil putih milik yeoja bernama Krystal, ia mengetuk pintu pos security secara sopan hingga seseorang keluar dan menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Annyeong, ahjussi." Taehyung membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Ne, Taehyung-ah, ada yang bisa kubantu."

"Iya," Taehyug membersihkan tenggorokkannya, "tadi apakah ahjussi melihat mobil berwarna putih yang dikendarai oleh seorang yeoja?"

"Ne, dia tadi sudah pergi lagi bukan?"

"Betul," Taehyung menyeringai, "ahjussi, jika mobil itu datang lagi ke sini, bisa tolong larang saja untuk masuk?"

"Ne?"

"Sebagai anggota OSIS yang merupakan tangan kanan dan bantuan bagi kepala sekolah dan para guru dalam peran meningkatkan keamanan dan kenyamanan internal sekolah," Taehyung menarik nafas panjang, "serta juga menurut peraturan tata tertib sekolah yang sudah tertera mutlak di dalam buku kesaktian sekolah ini yang ditulis dengan berbagai macam pertimbangan serta ideologi yang akurat... hanya gadis perempuan tertentu saja yang boleh masuk ke area sekolah ini."

...

...

...

...

Hening, tak ada jawaban apapun dari sang pak satpam.

Taehyung berdecak kesal, "pokoknya larang sajalah gadis itu dan mobilnya datang ke sini lagi!"

"Ah, ne! Tentu!" satpam itu mengangguk tegas walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Mobil jerman berwarna putih, nomor polisinya 24GA 1994, mohon anda jaga!"

"Ne."

Puas dengan perintahnya, Taehyung memberi hormat sejenak dan meninggalkan pos satpam untuk segera pulang mengendarai mobilnya. Begitu sampai di mobil dan menaruh tasnya di kursi penumpang sebelah kanan, ia berpikir sejenak lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, ia cari nama Jungkook sampai ketemu lalu menyentuh icon untuk menghubungi.

"Halo, sayang," sapa Taehyung.

 _"Hyuuung, kau sudah pulang?"_

"Ne, sudah mulai ulangannya?"

 _"Lima menit lagi akan di mulai, ada apa hyung?"_

"Uh, chagi, bisa kau menolong hyung? Ini hal mudah saja kok."

 _"Hal mudah? Apa itu hyung?"_

"Uhm," Taehyung merasa ragu, namun ia akan tetap melakukannya demi kebaikan hubungan sang sahabat, "kalau kau bertemu seorang gadis yang seumuran bertanya tentang Mark, jawab saja kau tidak mengenal Mark, oke?"

 _"Ne, hyung, tapi kenapa?"_

"Hyung akan jelaskan besok saat kita bertemu lagi, ya? Sekarang bersiaplah dengan ulanganmu dan jangan lupa berdoa."

 _"Neee hyung, doakan Kookie ya supaya Kookie bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik dan nilainya pun bagus."_

"Pasti, I love you Kookie!"

Mereka mengakhiri perbincangan.

Di tempat lain, jauh dari kekhawatiran dan was-wasnya Taehyung, ada perasaan yang menggebu-gebu menyelubungi hati yang beku dan diam. Mark dan Bambam? Tidak, hati mereka tidak pernah beku dan diam, mereka akan selalu meledak-ledak di setiap waktu ketika mereka berjumpa. Namun yang ini, kedua hati yang sebelumnya tidak pernah bersatu, sore itu sama-sama meleleh seperti dua lilin yang terbakar, beku namun membara-bara.

Benar, dua minggu sudah nyaris selesai, kunjungan Mansae High School di North akan segera berakhir, itu tandanya tidak akan ada lagi anak-anak tampan yang menjadi bahan cuci mata untuk para _bottom_ di North. Tepat setelah ujian sore hari selesai, Mingyu langsung diseret oleh Wonwoo untuk pulang bersama, awalnya Mingyu ragu dan akan menolak, tapi Mingyu luluh karena caranya Wonwoo menawar yang _tumben_ halus nan gentle.

Mereka berjalan bersama di trotoar pejalan kaki yang sepi, sudah sore hari begitu, kebanyakan orang memilih menggunakan bus atau kendaraan umum lainnya, tapi Wonwoo sengaja membuat mereka berjalan kaki agar dapat bersama lebih lama. Sambil menikmati matahari sore di ufuk barat Seoul yang bersinar hangat dan berwarna orange telur, Wonwoo menatap wajah Mingyu dari samping dengan seksama.

"Aku ingin menetap di Seoul lebih lama." kata Wonwoo.

"Hm?" Mingyu mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menatap Wonwoo keheranan, "kenapa?"

"Di Seoul enak, semuanya mudah."

"Ibukota, di mana mana juga begitu." jawab Mingyu dengan tenang, tanpa ia sadari sebenarnya ada sesuatu di balik ucapan-ucapan Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak mau main ke Incheon, hm?"

"Kapan-kapan aku main ke Incheon deh, sambil mengunjungimu." Mingyu tersenyum simpul. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong hyung tinggal di asrama atau ada keluarga di sana?"

"Hyung di Incheon tinggal bersama paman dan bibi."

"Sebenarnya, hyung kenapa sih bersekolah di Incheon? Kan kalau sekolah khusus laki-laki di Seoul juga ada, North contohnya." tanya Mingyu, ujung bibirnya ia tarik dan membuatnya terlihat kesal sekaligus sedih.

"Paman dan bibi hyung tidak punya anak, jadi hyung menemani mereka di sana." jelas Wonwoo singkat, tanggapan Mingyu terhadapnya hanyalah sebuah anggukan sederhana tanpa suara apapun. Wonwoo melihat jauh ke arah pemandagan yang ada di bawah jembatan layang yang mereka lewati, terhampar luas seperti karpet bumi yang terbuat dari beton dan tanah liat, ia menyipitkan mata saat melihat titik terjauhnya, seperti melihat Incheon di sana, ia memfokuskan dirinya benar-benar hanya untuk satu hal hingga kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya pun tidak mengganggu pikirannya.

"Hyung?" Mingyu berhenti sejenak selagi memanggil Wonwoo. "Hyung, sedang lihat apa?"

"Kim Mingyu,"

"Ne?"

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, itu cukup membuat Mingyu bingung karena Wonwoo belum pernah tersenyum sebaik itu sebelumnya. Yang bisa mereka dengar saat ini hanyalah suara-suara mesin kendaraan yang menyelimuti gendang telinga mereka, tapi itu tidak membuat mereka goyah dengan perasaan yang di rasakan masing-masing, dengan bantuan hangatnya sinar matahari yang menyinari wajah Mingyu dari samping dan juga angin yang menebas rambutnya, itu membuat Wonwoo dapat melihat wajah Mingyu lebih jelas dan membuat hatinya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Hyung?" ucap Mingyu, suaranya seketika hilang, entah apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba ingin mengeluarkan air mata ketika melihat senyuman Wonwoo. "Hyung... jangan tersenyum seperti itu!" rengek Mingyu, suaranya sudah benar-benar hilang.

"Kim Mingyu, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hyung," Mingyu refleks memeluk Wonwoo dengan sangat erat seperti ia tidak kan melepaskannya begitu saja, yang membuat Wonwoo tidak nyaman dengan pelukan itu adalah ketika ia mendengar isakan tangis di telinganya, ia berharap seandainya pelukan itu Mingyu lakukan tanpa ada air mata. "Tinggalah di sini."

Hati Wonwoo terkejut setengah mati, tapi ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menenangkan hati Mingyu di dalam dekapannya, ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya bahkan ketika Mingyu sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Hyung jangan pergi jauh-jauh, tinggalah di sini." ucap Mingyu di sela isakan tangisnya.

"Hyung..." kalimat Wonwoo menggantung, ia menelan salivanya dengan berat, "...hyung... sangat ingin tinggal di sini bersamamu."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Mingyu tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun lagi selain mendekap Wonwoo lebih erat dan menangis lebih keras di dada Wonwoo. Tangisannya tak tertolong, ia benci melihat Wonwoo yang tersenyum manis di balik benang-benang sinar mentari senja sementara Mingyu tahu kalau mereka akan segera berpisah dan entah kapan lagi mereka dapat bertemu. Mereka hanyalah anak SMA, bepergian jauh untuk menemui orang yang mereka sayang bukanlah hal mudah, mereka sadar akan rasa sayang mereka yang terhalang oleh jarak, dan yang membuat mereka lebih tersakiti lagi ketika mereka merasakan hal itu saat keduanya tak dapat bersama.

"H-hyung..." bisik Mingyu, nafasnya terputus-putus, Wonwoo mencoba mendengarkannya dengan sangat baik, dengan telinga dan juga hati, "...aku menyayangimu."

.

.

.

.

Cup! Kecupan manis mendarat di pipi Bambam tiba-tiba. Seseorang baru saja menciumnya dari belakangan dan mengejutkannya, tapi tidak perlu dipungkiri lagi bahwa orang itu adalah Mark Tuan.

"Selamat siang, sayangku." kata Mark seraya tersenyum, ia memperhatikan Bambam yang tengah sibuk merapikan barang-barang di lokernya.

Bambam tersenyum, "yang tadi itu morning kiss?"

"Kalau morning kiss harusnya begini," Mark tiba-tiba memutar tubuh Bambam sehingga mereka saling berhadapan dan mencoba mencium bibir Bambam.

"Eits!" Bambam menghalangi bibir sang kekasih dengan jarina yang lentik itu, "sudah kubilang tidak di sekolah!" seru Bambam sambil tersenyum jahil lalu kembali dengan lokernya.

Mark jadi lesu mengingat janjinya dengan Bambam, "Baaam tapi kan di sini tidak ada orang."

"Tapi kan kita di sekolah, sayang." jawab Bambam santai.

"Ish, yasudah!" Mark menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kesal tepat di loker yang terpasang di sebelah loker Bambam, di sebelahnya, Bambam hanya dapat diam-diam tersenyum geli memperhatikan kelakuan kekasihnya yang imut itu. Mark menoleh Bambam yang ada di sampingnya setelah beberapa detik diam, "Bam!"

"Apa sih, hyung?!"

"Hihi, hyung baru sadar namamu lucu sekali. Bambam. Coba kalau hyung, Markmark, jelek sekali." Mark mengoceh sambil tertawa sendiri.

"Hyung habis makan magic mushroom, ya?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Hyung bicaranya ngelantur sih, masa nama hyung jadi Markmark." Bambam mendengus kesal.

"Tadi baru sajaTaehyung yang berikan ekstasi kepada hyung."

"APA!?"

"Bercanda sayaaaang." Mark buru-buru mendekap Bambam ketika ia sadar kalau Bambam nyaris saja pingsan di buatnya. Walaupun kata maaf yang berulang kali, Mark tetap menikmati tawaannya sambil memeluk Bambam erat-erat.

"Hyung, kan Bambam jadi kaget." Bambam memelas.

"Mianhae, chagi, mian." sekali lagi Mark mengecup manis pipi Bambam, setidaknya untuk mengatakan lagi kalau Mark akan selalu sayang dengannya.

Mereka dikejutkan oleh dua orang yang tiba-tiba berlari rusuh ke arah mereka, lebih kagetnya lagi waktu mereka sadar kalau yang berlari itu adalah sepasang kekasih yang bukan lain adalah sahabat mereka sendiri, Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Mark Tuan, cepat ikut aku!"

"Bambam, cepat ikut aku!"

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa?" tanya Mark heran.

"Cepat saja!"

"YAK!" Mark berteriak ketiak Taehyung tiba-tiba membawanya pergi berlari dari Bambam, sementara Mark pun melihat Bambam dibawa kabur oleh Jungkook ke arah yang lain. "Taehyung-ah , ige mwoya?!"

"Mark..." kata Taehyung sambil berusaha mengatur nafas karena mereka berlari sangat cepat, "seseorang mencarimu!"

"Mencariku? Nugu?"

"Entahlah, yeoja gila bernama Krystal Jung."

Ckiiiitt! Sepatu mereka berdua bedecit nyaring di lantai bersamaan begitu Mark mendengar nama yang familiar baginya. Mereka berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Krystal Jung!?" Mark memekik.

"Yap!"

"Dia di sini!?"

"Tepatnya menerobos gerbang sekolah hingga memasuki gedung saking ingin bertemu denganmu."

"MWO!?"

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu dia juga datang ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu, cuma aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya, makanya kusuruh satpam sekolah untuk menolaknya datang ke sini. Tapi lihat, yeoja itu gila sampai menerobos masuk!" jawab Taehyung tergesa-gesa.

"Bagaimana kalau Bambam melihatnya!?"

"Sudah Jungkook bawa ke tempat yang aman dan jauh dari gedung utama sekolah."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan!? Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan yeoja itu!"

"Makanya! Ayo kita kabur!"

"MARK TUAAAAN!" teriakan seorang yeoja menusuk telinga mereka. Mark dan Taehyung menengok bersamaan ke arah belakang dan melihat seorang yeoja sudah berjalan cepat menuju ke arah mereka, di sekitarnya ada beberapa satpam dan siswa yang mencoba untuk mencegah kedatangan yeoja itu.

"Oh, shit," Mark panik luar biasa.

"Lari!"

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

Yaampun maaf ketunda sehari yah emang dasar tugas sekolah menghambat saja huhu :3 wkwk ini ceritanya rada konyol ye gatau gimana dah bingung. Author minta dengan sangat review kalian yang sangat membantu itu untuk kelanjutan FF ini yah, tebak dulu Krystal Jung itu siapanya Mark? wkwkwk, dah ah mau bobo cantik *digampar* sampai bertemu di FF selanjutnya *aminnn*


	13. Chapter 13

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

"Bam,"

"Iya hyung?"

"Bicara sesuatu dong sama hyung, masa hyung didiamkan seperti ini."

"Kan ini kita sedang berbicara."

Tak sederajat pun Bambam menggerakan kepalanya untuk setidaknya menoleh ke arah Mark. Memang benar, Bambam tengah sibuk dengan hal lainnya, yaitu mengerjakan tugas sekolah di bawah pohon rindang, fokusnya luar biasa, hingga ia melupakan Mark yang daritadi duduk di sampingnya mengajak ngobrol terus menerus, atau tepatnya bisa dikatakan kalau Bambam _pura-pura_ melupakan Mark.

Semenjak kejadian tadi siang yang mengejutkan seluruh warga North, Bambam mengalami kecemburuan yang luar biasa hingga membuatnya mengabaikan Mark seharian, padahal tadi pagi mereka baik-baik saja seperti biasa. Kenekatan Krystal untuk bertemu dengan Mark patut diacungkan jempol, kenapa? Ia menerobos gerbang sekolah walaupun dua awak satpam sudah mencegahnya, tapi tetap saja dia ngotot, padahal jam pelajaran hampir di mulai dan membuat Mark harus telat masuk ke dalam kelas.

Bambam memang terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi hati tidak bisa berkata bohong, dia cemburu setengah mati walaupun Krystal adalah perempuan. Dia tidak tahu siapa itu Krystal, tapi memangnya enak kalau melihat kekasih sendiri digoda orang lain?

"Bam, ih!"

"Hyung, Bamie sedang mengerjakan tugas, nanti kalau tidak beres bagaimana?"

"Kerjakan tugas di rumahku saja!"

"Tidak mau, nanti bukannya mengerjakan tugas malah pacaran."

"Ih." Mark terus berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan pacarnya yang seakan-akan acuh tak acuh, tapi Mark tidak ingin berhenti, dia menendang-nendang kakinya seperti anak kecil sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Bambam mau berbicara dengannya tanpa harus ditanya. "Bambam."

"Iya hyung?"

"Bicaraaaaaa!"

"Bambam dari tadi sudah berbicara nih sampai tugasnya tidak selesai-selesai."

"Kau kan bisa kerjakan tugasmu di rumah."

"Tidak mau, Bambam mau tidur saat pulang nanti."

"Terus waktu untuk hyung kapan?"

"Kan kita bertemu setiap hari, hyung."

"Ya ampun, Bam," Mark menggeser pantatnya agar duduk lebih dekat dengan Bambam, biasanya di jarak yang sedekat itu mereka sudah otomatis berciuman, kali ini Bambam menolak untuk menatap wajah Mark, "Krystal Jung itu cuma..." Mark menggantung ucapannya, lalu berpikir lagi tentang bagaimana ia harus melanjutkan, "...cuma teman."

"Krystal Jung ya namanya? Cantik sekali, sama seperti orangnya." Bambam memaksakan tawa.

"Teman." Mark mengotot.

Bambam hanya dapat tersenyum tanpa kata-kata. _Kita dulu juga kan teman, hyung,_ ucap batinnya.

"Bamiee," Mark menaruh dagunya di atas bahu Bambam dan menghadap ke wajahnya tepat dari samping hingga matanya juling, "percaya pada hyung."

"Bambam percaya, kok, hyung saja yang lebay." jawab Bambam.

"Tapi kenapa kau mengabaikan hyung seharian ini? Tadi pagi kan kita baik-baik saja."

"Bukan mengabaikan," Bambam menaruh ballpoint yang daritadi bergerak-gerak di atas kertas demi melupakan keberadaan kekasihnya, ia mulai memijit-mijit sendiri tangannya yang gemetaran sejenak. Melihat Bambam melakukan hal itu, Mark otomatis langsung meraih tangan Bambam dan mengelusnya lembut, "Bambam hanya cemburu."

Mark menggigit bibirnya.

"Bambam takut..." Bambam menelan salivanya, "...Bambam takut kalau hyung masih lebih tertarik dengan seorang yeoja daripada namja, daripada Bambam. Krystal nuna terlihat sangat elegan dan menawan, dia cantik seperti bidadari, dia memiliki tubuh yang indah, dia bisa memakai pakaian apapun sesukanya."

Diam, tak ada jawaban apapun dari Mark, tapi di dalam hatinya, Mark mengaggumi sosok Bambam yang berbicara jujur seperti tadi, ia semakin jatuh cinta dengan Bambam yang punya hati selembut itu walaupun Mark tahu Bambam adalah namja yang lemah, dan kelemahannya itu adalah titik terbesar di mana cinta Mark tumbuh untuknya.

"Bambam tidak ingin menangis lagi, Bambam lelah menangis, Bambam tidak ingin membuat teman-teman Bambam khawatir dengan kita karena Bambam tahu mereka sendiri punya cerita cinta yang sulit, Bambam hanya tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan. Makanya lebih baik Bambam mengabaikan hyung." jelas Bambam, matanya sedikit berair tapi dia menahannya sekuat tenaga agar tidak ada setetes airpun yang jatuh ke pipinya.

Untuk melupakan rasa sedihnya yang kambuh, ia mengambil ballpoint lagi dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang selalu tertunda. Tapi Mark segera merebut buku dan ballpoint Bambam dan menaruhnya agak jauh supaya Bambam tidak dapat mengambil kembali, lalu Mark menyentuh pipi kemerahan Bambam dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Dengarkan hyung!" ia berbisik sambil menatap mata Bambam lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak peduli sebagaimana besar usahamu untuk mengabaikanku, apapun yang kau lakukan, itu akan selalu membuatku semakin jatuh cinta kepadamu setiap harinya."

Bambam terdiam, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendengar.

"Kita baru saja mengalami masa yang sulit untuk bersatu, aku tidak ingin ada hal lain yang mengganggu kita. Aku tahu hal-hal seperti ini tidak akan hanya terjadi sekali, tapi itu akan menunjukkan seberapa besar cinta yang kita miliki, kau mengerti?"

"Ne, hyung, Bambam mengerti." Bambam mengangguk perlahan.

"Terserah orang mau berkata siapa yang sempurna, siapa yang cantik atau tampan, intinya tetap hyung sayang padamu, kau tahu kan?"

"Ne, Bambam juga sayang pada hyung." Bambam refleks memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat, hatinya mulai dapat merenggang lagi dan dapat merasakan sesuatu seperti biasanya, sesuatu yang selalu membuat darahnya mengalir deras membawa rasa sayang untuk Mark ke jantungnya.

"Bamieee, hyung setengah mati mendapatkanmu, tapi hyung akan mempertahankanmu sampai mati." kata Mark seraya tertawa kecil.

"Ih!" Bambam memukul lengan Mark di dalam pelukannya, "hyung bicara apa sih?"

"Itu artinya hyung sayang padamu, imut!" Mark mencium pipi Bambam sambil menggoyang-goyangan tubuh Bambam layaknya bayi yang akan ditidurkan di dalam dekapan seorang ibu.

"Tapi bahasanya Bambam tidak suka."

"Hehe, jadi kau akan ke asramaku dan memasak untukku?"

"Memangnya tadi Bambam bilang begitu kepada hyung?"

"Tidak, tapi kau mau kan?"

"Hidup hyung itu isinya memang cuma game dan OSIS, sampai belajar masak pun tidak pernah padahal sudah akan dua tahun hidup sendiri." sindir Bambam.

"Sayangnya, hidup hyung itu isinya kau, Bam."

...

...

...

Mark's dorm

...

...

...

"Kau mengerjakan apa sih, Bam? Sibuk sekali." Mark datang mendekati Bambam sambil membawa sepiring ayam goreng yang tadi Bambam masak untuknya.

"Sesuatu dengan Jerman." jawab Bambam tanpa menoleh.

"Sulit?"

"Mudah."

"Tapi kau terlihat pusing dengan ini." Mark menyumpit paha ayam untuknya.

"Justru karena ini mudah, makanya aku menyukainya dan mendalaminya dengan baik." jawab Bambam seraya tersenyum.

"Kau menyukai hal-hal seperti ini? Letak geografi dan sejarah dari sebuah negara?" tanya Mark dengan mulutnya yang penuh.

"Iya, menurutku ini sesatu yang menyenangkan dan membuatku selalu penasaran. Hal seperti mengandung pengehatuan yang tidak ada habisnya." kata Bambam. "Hyung tahu kenapa negara Jerman memiliki sebutan _Panzer_?"

"Tidak, _Panzer_ itu apa pula." Mark menggigit potongan ayam yang lain sambil melihat ke arah Bambam.

" _Panzer_ itu artinya sesuatu yang tertutup oleh baja, bersenjata atau memiliki perlindungan yang kuat, contohnya seperti tank baja. Jerman mendapat julukan seperti itu karena mereka punya perlindungan dan kekuatan seperti baja, karakter orang-orang di sana pun sama halnya seperti baja, keras dan kuat. Kekuatan itu dibentuk semenjak adanya perang dunia kedua, yang sangat kukagumi adalah kedisiplinan mereka yang luar biasa."

"Kau mau pergi ke Jerman hanya untuk hal seperti ini?"

"Bukan hanya Jerman, aku mau terbang ke Amerika atau negara di dekat kutub sana untuk mencari tahu sejarah dari negaranya." Bambam terlihat sangat bangga dengan kemampuan dan semangat yang ia miliki.

"Kau mau terbang ke Amerika? Ayo."

"Eh?"

"Jangankan ke Amerika, kemana pun kau ingin terbang untuk menjelajahi dunia aku akan membawamu ke sana. Aku juga ingin melihat dunia, tapi bersamamu."

Kalimat itu membuat Bambam tak berdekip menatap mata Mark yang penuh dengan keyakinan itu, memang rasanya seperti mimpi atau hanyalah angan-angan semata. Tapi otak Bambam terus bekerja demi membayangkan hal-hal yang terjadi kalau mereka memang berkeliling dunia bersama. Semenjak ada kalimat itu dari bibir Mark, hatinya semakin mencintai Mark dan usahanya untuk mewujudkan mimpi siswa SMA semata itu mulai menggebu-gebu.

"Mungkin aku mengatakan ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku yakin kita bisa."

"Pasti." Bambam mengelus pipi Mark lembut sambil tertawa sekilas. "Oh iya, hyung," Bambam menutup bukunya dan memfokuskan diri ke arah Mark yang masih menikmati ayam goreng, "Krystal Jung itu memang hanya teman atau apa?"

Refleks Mark sedikit membanting sumpitnya ke atas piring, "kau ini bicara apa sih? Serius, kita hanya teman."

"Tapi kalian terlihat sangat romantis begitu, dia juga bilang dia rindu jalan-jalan dan melakukan banyak hal denganmu. Kalian pernah dekat?" tanya Bambam sambil menopang dagu dengan tangannya, walau wajahnya terlihat biasa saja, hatinya mulai memanas lagi, tapi sayangnya dia juga sangat penasaran dengan gadis bernama Krystal Jung.

Mark terdiam memainkan kedua sumpit dan menusuk-nusukkannya ke atas ayam yang masih utuh, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Bambam, tapi Bambam dengan sabarnya menunggu jawaban tanpa menagihnya.

"..."

"Hm?"

"Mantan." akhirnya Mark menajawab walaupun dengan singkat dan nada yang kesal. Hati Bambam sedikit tercengang mengetahui hal itu, bahkan cemburu yang tadi sudah hilang mulai bertumbuh lagi. Sebisa mungkin Bambam membuat wajahnya terlihat biasa saja dengan keadaan yang ada. "Sudah ah, hyung tidak ingin membicarakan dia."

"Kapan kalian jadian? Kenapa putus?"

"Aduh, Bam..."

"Kalian pacaran berapa lama?"

"Bam..."

"Hyung masih ingat hal apa saja yang sering-"

"BAM!" hentak Mark, cukup sudah telinganya dirasuki oleh berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak disukainya hingga ia harus membuat Bambam ketakutan dengan sekali hentak. "Bisa kau tidak menyebut namanya lagi? Bisa kita tidak membahasnya lagi?"

"Maaf-"

"Masa lalu, sudah lewat. Sekarang hanya ada kita, kita bahagia dengan cara kita sendiri, tidak dengan campur tangan orang lain. Hanya ada kau, Bambam, dan aku, Mark, mengerti?"

"Mengerti." Bambam mengecilkan suaranya.

Mark menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya, ia lagi-lagi selalu mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang frustasi, "hyung tidak ingin bertengkar, hft."

"Maafkan Bambam, hyung. Bambam begini karena-"

"Hyung tahu. Jangan pernah sebut namanya lagi, ya?"

"Iya."

Mark bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mengecup bibir Bambam dengan lembut nan manis, lalu ia pergi sambil membuka kemejanya hingga telanjang dada, dia biasa melakukan hal itu di depan Bambam. Masih di tempat duduknya, Bambam hanya terdiam memperhatikan punggung Mark yang lalu hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh berbagai hal tentang yeoja bernama Krystal Jung yang membuat hati Bambam terbakar ketika melihatnya bermanis-manisan terhadap Mark. Meyakinkan hati untuk tetap teguh kepada tujuan awal itu memang mudah, tapi seperti yang Mark katakan, hal itu akan menunjukkan seberapa besar cinta yang mereka miliki.

Dan Bambam punya cinta yang tak ada batasannya untuk Mark.

.

.

.

.

"Ooh, lalu?"

"Wajah Bambam terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi aku tahu hatinya pasti sangat sakit."

"Ooh." Jackson tidak menunjukkan interest apapun terhadap yang Yugyeom baru saja ceritakan kepadanya. Itu memang mengganggu Yugyeom, tapi mau dikatakan apalagi, Jackson memang tidak ingin perduli dengan hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan Mark atau Bambam.

"Hyung dari tadi menjawabnya begitu-begitu saja." Yugyeom mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe, maaf Gyeomie," Jackson mencubit pipi Yugyeom perlahan sebagai alat penghibur, "itu kan masalah mereka, biarkan saja."

"Iya sih." pikir Yugyeom. "Hyung tidak suka ya kalau aku membicarakan mereka?"

"Bukan tidak suka," Jackson membenarkan posisi duduknya, "tapi biarlah itu menjadi masalah mereka."

Yugyeom mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Jackson, tapi bagaimana pun juga, jika seandainya sesuatu menimpa Bambam dan membuatnya bersedih hati lagi, Yugyeom tidak akan diam saja dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melindungi sang sahabat, Yugyeom hanya tahu kalau Jackson masih membenci kedua orang tersebut.

"Hyung lebih suka memperhatikan Jinhwan dan Junhoe."

"Ne?"

"Iya, temanmu si Junhoe itu, mereka cocok sebagai sepasang kekasih."

"Hyung berpikir begitu?"

"Iya, mereka diam-diam saling melengkapi, mereka terlihat sempurna."

"Hmmm," Yugyeom mencubit lembut tangan Jackson sebagai godaan, "hyung mau ya punya hubungan seperti mereka?" Yugyeom menyeringai.

"Siapa sih yang tidak mau?" jawab Jackson, senyumannya semakin melebar ketika ia melihat pipi Yugyeom yang berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Bilang pada Junhoe untuk segera menyatakan cintanya kepada Jinhwan, aku tidak ingin sahabatku yang satu itu disakiti atau digantung perasaannya oleh seseorang."

 _Apa hyung masih dendam dengan Mark hyung?_ tanya Yugyeom dalam hati. Kata-kata Jackson barusan menyerempet tepat ke hatinya, apalagi ketika mendengar kata 'digantung', itu membuatnya teringat akan Mark yang sempat menggantung Bambam dan tiba-tiba mendapatkannya ketika Jackson tengah susah payah untuk mendapatkan Bambam.

"Tapi hyung," Yugyeom melipat kakinya menjadi duduk ala putri duyung, "memangnya hyung tahu darimana kalau Junhoe mencintai Jinhwan hyung?"

"Kalau Junhoe tidak mencintai Jinhwan lebih baik dia tidak mendekati Jinhwan sama sekali, lebih baik ia menjauh atau sekalinya ingin dekatpun, tidak perlu melakukan berbagai hal romantis seperti yang kita semua sering lihat." jelas Jackson, di sampingnya, duduk Yugyeom dan mendengarkan kata perkata dari ucapan Jackson dengan sebaik mungkin, "hyung sering melihat mereka berduaan, melakukan hal yang istimewa berdua, itu menghiburku sekaligus membuatku khawatir."

"Khawatir?"

"Jinhwan adalah namja dengan hati yang sangat lembut, dia memang terkadang galak tapi jujur saja dia punya perasaan bagaikan rambut; tipis, lembut dan mudah rusak. Aku tahu mungkin sekarang aku sudah tidak dekat dengannya lagi, tapi tetap saja karena Jinhwan adalah orang yang sangat baik, aku ingin ia mendapatkan yang terbaik juga."

"Mmm," Yugyeom menganggukan kepalanya walaupun ada sedikit rasa takut yang menyelinap di dalam hati, "setuju."

"Kau juga mau yang terbaik, kan?" Jackson tersenyum ringan.

"Pastinya, yang bisa menjagaku, baik fisik atau hatiku." jawab Yugyeom.

"Lalu," Jackson menggantung kalimatnya, lalu ia membenarkan posisi duduk hingga benar-benar saling bertatap wajah dengan Yugyeom, "kau sendiri sudah menemukan orang terbaikmu itu?"

Tidak ada yang bisa Yugyeom katakan selain senyuman manis yang menutup berbagai perasaan di dalam hatinya. Mengenai orang yang terbaik, Yugyeom tidak berani menjawab suhubung hatinya juga masih berantakan tentang masalah cinta. Baginya, orang yang ada di depan wajahnya saat ini-Jackson, bisa saja menjadi orang yang ia cintai, namun Yugyeom tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan kalau Jackson adalah orang yang terbaik.

"Hehe, tidak tahu," Yugyeom terkekeh, "hyung sendiri sudah punya?"

"Sudah." jawab Jackson cepat, itu semakin membuat Yugyeom kehabisan kata-kata.

"Bambam?"

"Bukan," Jackson tertawa sekilas, "kurasa dia bukan orang yang terbaik untukku. Sudahlah jangan bahas tentang dia."

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanya saja."

"Hyung sebenarnya masih mencintai Bambam apa tidak?" tanya Yugyeom secara hati-hati, baru saja sedetik yang lalu Jackson bilang kalau ia tidak mau membicarakan soal Bambam, tapi hati Yugyeom tak puas mendengar jawaban Jackson yang buram itu.

Pada awalnya Jackson memang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Yugyeom, ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan memasang wajah muram, tapi demi Yugyeom, dia mau melukis senyuman lagi dan berlagak seakan dia baik-baik saja dengan keadaannya.

"Sulit memang move on dari seseorang, tapi aku tidak ingin hatiku disakiti terus menerus. Kupikir bertahan pada suatu keadaan yang menyakitimu adalah tindakan bodoh, makanya aku menolak untuk tetap mencintai Bambam."

"Orang yang kelak menjadi belahan jiwamu pasti akan merasa beruntung sekali." kata Yugyeom dengan seringai lebarnya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Sikap hyung yang lembut, tegas, dan lucu sekaligus itu membuat semua orang nyaman berada di dekat hyung." jelas Yugyeom, tanpa ia sadari, yang baru saja ia katakan itu adalah cerminan dari diri Yugyeom sendiri, karena Yugyeom nyaman berada di dekat Jackson.

"Kau nyaman berada di dekat hyung, hm?"

"Iya, aku nyaman."

 _Aku juga nyaman berada di dekatmu, Gyeomie,_ ucap Jackson dalam hati. Benar apa yang dikatakan Mark tentang mereka bedua, Yugyeom adalah sebuah sumber penyemangat terbesar bagi Jackson setelah ia mengalami patah hati yang fatal, yang hampi membuat Jackson tidak ingin mengerti lagi tentang cinta, sempat baginya bahwa cinta itu hanyalah _bullshit_ yang membutakan. Namun, Yugyeom datang di waktu yang tepat, membuka kembali hati Jackson yang dilanda badai pekat, mengajarkan Jackson bagaimana caranya untuk mencintai seseorang tanpa harus memilikinya. Diam-diam Jackson mengakui hal itu, bahkan mensyukurinya, tapi mengatakan bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya.

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah berada di dekat hyung." kata Jackson semangat.

"Hyung juga akan berada di dekatku?"

Jackson mengangguk keras, "selama apapun kita menginjakkan kaki di sekolah yang sama, pasti."

Berbeda dengan Mark dan Bambam yang dulu saling menyukai namun enggan untuk menyatakan. Jackson dan Yugyeom mengatakan banyak hal, saling berbagi di antara mereka, tapi kelemahan mereka malah berpusat di hati masing-masing. Ketika Mark dan Bam sama-sama mempunyai tekad dan target yang kokoh kepada satu orang, hingga melakukan apapun demi dapat bersama, Jackson dan Yugyeom membiarkan hati mereka mengambang di antara angin bimbang dan kehampaan. Tak tahu apa yang hati mereka inginkan, semuanya nampak buram seperti tak ada tujuan. Tidak ada keberanian untuk maju, tapi berusaha keras untuk pergi dari masa lalu, setalah itu mereka tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana, berlindung dan menetap di hati siapa.

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu... benar... beberapa hari, sudah genap dua minggu dari kedatangan Mansae High School di North. Kalau di awal ada acara penyambutan dan selamat datang, kali ini mereka harus melakukan acara perpisahan dan selamat tinggal.

Semua siswa dikumpulkan di aula, ada dua jenis kursi di sana; kursi yang sejajar lurus menghadap ke arah panggung di duduki oleh siswa North, sementara kursi yang berada di sayap kiri dan menghadap ke panggung di duduki oleh siswa Mansae. Para guru sudah duduk di atas panggung dan masing-masing menyelesaikan pidato mereka, para OSIS ditugaskan untuk duduk di paling ujung bagian luar agar dapat dengan mudah berjalan kesana-kemari, sementara Mark sengaja menaruh Bambam duduk tempat di mana ia duduk, jelas tujuannya agar mereka bisa berduaan.

"Yaaah, namja-namja tampannya pulang deh." Jungkook memelas.

"Chagi," panggil Taehyung.

"Ne?"

"Aku tidak cukup tampan buatmu yah?" Taehyung menyindir.

"Tampan chagi, hanya saja kan aku sudah sering melihat tipikal wajah tampan siswa North."

"Perlu aku pindah menjadi siswa Mansae?" tanya Taehyung, matanya dipicingkan tapi ia tidak dapat menahan senyuman setiap kali melihat Jungkook.

"Hehe, bercanda chagi, kau yang terbaik." balas Jungkook. Mark dan Bambam yang duduk tepat di belakang mereka hanya dapat tertawa melihat kelucuan pasangan itu. Di samping Jungkook, ada Junhoe yang tengah diam-diam sibuk memperhatikan sekitarnya, matanya tidak berhenti bergerak kesana-kemari karena mencari sosok yang dari tadi belum muncul batang hidungnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja bertubuh pendek dengan gaya rambutnya yang berponi berwarna kecokelatan berjalan cepat melewati barisan mereka, refleks Junhoe menegakkan tubuhnya supaya terlihat lebih tinggi lagi dan dapat dikenali dengan baik oleh namja yang lewat itu.

Hap! Mata mereka secara tidak sengaja saling bertemu dan menimbulkan sedikit spot jantung di kedua belah pihak, tapi keduanya tersenyum bersamaan. Bahkan senyuman namja pendek itu menjadi lebih cerah ketika Junhoe melambaikan tangan kepadanya secara malu-malu, mereka terus saling bertatapan dengan senyum hingga namja pendek tadi tidak dapat menengok ke arahnya lagi.

"Yak! Goo Junhoe!" teriak Mark dari kursinya.

"Eh? Ne hyung?" Junhoe menjawab panik.

"Tidak mau menyapanya, huh? Katakan sesuatu gitu." recos Mark.

"Eh... anu itu..."

"Lain kali jangan hanya melambaikan tangan saja, katakanlah sesuatu, gentle dong!" Mark menepuk-nepuk bahu Junhoe sebagai kiasan pemberian kekuatan terhadap sesama lelaki gentle/?

"Junhoe, kau memang melambai ke arah siapa sih?" tanya Yugyeom yang tepat duduk di belakang Junhoe, di samping Bambam.

"Eh..."

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jinhwan, benar tidak?" Taehyung turut andil dalam pembicaraan mereka, itu semakin membuat Junhoe merasa kikuk, tapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan juga dia merasa senang mendapat dukungan dari sang kakak kelas.

"Kau menyukai Jinhwan hyung!?" tanya Yugyeom spontan.

"Ne?" Junhoe menoleh ke arah Yugyeom, pipinya memerah terbakar rasa malu.

"Itu model rambutnya yang baru, lho. Bagaimana? Tambah manis, ya? Atau tambah imut? Tambah cantik mungkin? Atau semuanya?" Mark mengangkat-angkat alisnya beberapa kali, pertanda ia sedang menggoda Junhoe habis-habisan sehingga lidah Junhoe jadi mendadak kaku dan bisu.

"Katakan saja iyaaaa." Bambam ikut gemas melihat sahabatnya yang berusaha menahan rasa malunya sampai-sampai ia mendorong tubuh Junhoe lembut.

"Dia senang kalau disapa olehmu, makanya lain kali katakan sesuatu, ya?" lanjut Taehyung.

"Hehehe, aduh, hyung..." Junhoe menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menyeringai setengah hati. Skak mat! Sepertinya mereka semua sudah tahu kalau Junhoe tengah menyukai Jinhwan.

Terlepas dari candaan mereka, satu persatu guru sudah menyelesaikan pidato mereka di atas podium. Kali ini mulai siswa perwakilan Mansae yang harus mengucapkan satu atau beberapa kalimat di hadapan semua siswa-siswa North.

"Sekarang saya akan mempersilahkan ketua tim basket dari Mansae, Jeon Wonwoo, untuk berbicara menyampaikan beberapa patah kata." kata perwakilan siswa dari Mansae, ia turun dari atas podium dan digantikan oleh Jeon Wonwoo, terlihat ia menggunakan jersey tim basket sekolah mereka dengan bangga sambil tersenyum.

"Banyak sekali yang ingin kusampaikan di atas sini, tapi berhubung waktunya tidak cukup," kata Wonwoo, semua memperhatikannya dengan seksama, "banyak hal baru yang kutemukan di sekolah ini, seperti teman-teman baru, guru-guru baru dan lingkungan baru, dan itu membuatku sangat senang bisa berbaur dengan kalian, North High School." ungkapnya, sekarang matanya malah melihat dari arah kursi yang terletak di paling ujung ruangan hingga ke ujung lainnya, lalu di berhenti sementara. "Tapi ada satu hal yang tidaklah baru untukku, ini adalah hal yang hilang sejak aku lulus SMP, dan aku menemukannya lagi di North."

"Kurasa aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraannya." bisik Jungkook.

Junhoe tertawa sekilas, "aku juga."

Wonwoo berdehem, matanya belum menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari di antara barisan siswa. _Kemana dia_? Tanyanya dalam hati, tapi dia tidak bisa memutus pidatonya begitu saja, maka ia lanjut berbicara. "Aku mengenal seorang siswa dari North dengan sangat baik, kami sudah saling mengenal sejak masih SMP. Aku ingat dulu aku sering membullynya, aku pernah hampir memasukkanya ke tempat sampah." ia nyaris tertawa, bahkan membuat para audience ikut tertawa juga. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu anak ini menangis."

"Mingyu menangis!?" Jungkook memekik.

"Awalnya aku kira dia membenciku habis-habisan, memang benar adanya hal itu, dan aku menyesal pernah membuatnya membenciku. Tapi aku lebih menyesal lagi ketika aku membuatnya menangis, dia bilang aku tidak boleh pergi lagi ke Incheon."

"Yang dia maksud itu Mingyu!?" tanya Yugyeom ke teman yang ada di depannya.

"Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Yang dia kenal dengan baik di North kan hanya Mingyu." jawab Jungkook, entah apa yang membuat emosinya meluap saat mendengar pidato Wonwoo.

"Itu membuatku malah ingin menetap di sini lebih lama lagi." Wonwoo menelan salivanya dengan berat. "Kim Mingyu," suaranya bergetar, terdengar sangat jelas di setiap speaker yang terpasang, "kalau kau mendengar ini, mohon pegang janji hyung kalau hyung akan kembali lagi untuk menemuimu."

Semua orang bersorak mendengar ucapannya yang terdengar dramatis namun nyata itu, mereka bukan menyoraki karena itu berlebihan, namun mereka bersorak karena mereka ikut berbahagia mendengarnya, beberapa dari mereka (yang tentunya fans dari Wonwoo) malah merasa iri karena Wonwoo sudah menyebut nama orang lain, terlebih lagi di atas podium.

"Sungguh! Dia romantis!" seru Yugyeom di tengah-tengah sorakan yang meriah.

"Minygu mana!?" Bambam seketika menjadi panik.

"Dari tadi dia tidak di sini." jawab Junhoe.

"Anak itu!" Bambam segera bangkit dari duduknya dan _kabur_ dari aula. Ia berlari secepat mungkin dan mampir ke setiap ruangan dan kelas untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Mingyu, bahkan WC dan setiap lapangan pun tidak ia lupakan. Ternyata tidak begitu sulit untuk menemuinya; Mingyu tengah duduk di bawah pohon rindang sambil terdiam membiarkan angin meniup rambutnya. "Kim Mingyu!" teriak Bambam sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Oh, Bambam," Mingyu menoleh.

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Semuanya berkumpul di aula."

"Ingin saja di sini." Jawab Mingyu singkat.

"Wonwoo tadi menyebut namamu di atas panggung."

Deg. Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat mulus tepat di hati Mingyu.

"Kau mau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Bambam, Mingyu membiarkan mulutnya terkunci, bahkan ia memutuskan untuk membuang kuncinya jauh-jauh agar ia tak dapat lagi mengatakan hal apapun tentang Wonwoo. Bambam menyadari akan hal itu, dia mengerti kalau hati Mingyu sedang kesakitan karena harus melepas orang yang ia rindukan pergi dan entah kapan akan bertemu lagi. "Hey," dengan lembut Bambam merangkul bahu Mingyu, "tidak apa-apa, Incheon tidak jauh kok."

Terdengar suara isakan tangis kecil di telinga Bambam.

"Mingyuuu," sekarang Bambam benar-benar membiarkan Mingyu menangis di dalam pelukannya, Bambam juga tidak berhenti mengelus punggung dan rambut Mingyu untuk membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat, "percaya padaku semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku takut kalau aku akan merindukannya nanti," kata Mingyu, beberapa kali terputus akibat tangisannya yang dalam.

"Itu hal yang wajar kok," jawab Bambam mencoba untuk lebih pelan lagi, "dia bilang kau harus memegang janjinya kalau dia akan kembali untuk menemuimu."

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?" sekali lagi Bambam bertanya, tapi sudah jelas Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuatnya memeluk Bambam semakin erat. Bambam tidak tahu persis apa yang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya saat ini hingga menangis, tapi Bambam mengerti, makanya Bambam tidak menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

Satu hal, Mingyu menolak untuk bertemu dengan Wonwoo bukan berarti ia masih membencinya. Justru karena Mingyu menyayanginya, ia takut hatinya semakin terluka karena melihat orang yang disayanginya harus mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal. Baginya, lebih baik pergi tanpa kata-kata apapun daripada bertemu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal-

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, wajahnya hyung setrika dulu ya?"

"Hyung, apasih." Bambam memalingkan wajah dan mengabaikan Mark yang daritadi sibuk memainkan wajah cemberut Bambam.

"Ada apa, Bamie?" tanya Mark baik-baik.

"Aku kasihan pada Mingyu."

"Hyung mengerti kok." Mark mengusap rambut Bambam. "Mereka sudah bertemu lagi?"

"Mingyu menolak untuk bertemu Wonwoo hyung." jawab Bambam.

"Hyung yakin mereka akan bertemu suatu hari nanti, kan Wonwoo sendiri yang bilang kalau ia akan kembali lagi untuk menemui Mingyu."

"Kuharap kata-katanya itu benar." Bambam menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Sini, hyung peluk dulu," Mark seketika menarik tangan Bambam dan mendekapnya layaknya seorang ayah mendekap anaknya. Bambam dapat merasakan detak jantung Mark yang tenang namun lantang, itu salah satu hal yang paling Bambam sukai ketika ia dipeluk oleh Mark, mendengar detak jantung Mark dan sudah pasti Mark mengatakan: "itu berdetak untukmu."

"Hyuung,"

"Hmmm?"

"Bamie lapar."

Mark menempelkan dahinya ke milik Bambam sehingga mata mereka dapat menatap satu sama lain dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. "Mau makan apa, hm?"

"Samgyeopsal, hyung, Bamie ingin Samgyeopsal."

"Kita beli sekarang, ya? Makan sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Kalau Bamie tambah gendut bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Nanti hyung tidak sayang lagi sama Bamie."

Mark mencium pipi Bambam lembut, "kalau perlu Bamie berubah bentuk jadi kucing sekalipun, hyung akan tetap sayang."

"Gombal." Bambam menyeringai lalu memberanikan diri untuk mencium bibir Mark, padahal mereka masih berada di area parkir sekolah, yang masih termasuk lingkungan sekolah juga.

"MARKIEEE!"

"What the-" Mark mendengus kesal ketika mendengar suara yeoja menginterupsi moment lovey dovey mereka. Mark tentu sudah tahu siapa orang itu, tidak bukan tidak lain adalah orang yang sudah membuntutinya selama nyaris seminggu, Krystal Jung.

"Markie! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja ini?!" Krystal memekik sambil membenarkan roknya yang selalu mengangkat.

"Kenapa datang lagi?" tanya Mark kesal, tangannya menggenggam tangan Bambam erat-erat dan memastikan agar Bambam tidak kabur.

"Aku melihatmu menciumnya!" lancang, Krystal menunjuk Bambam tepat ke wajahnya. "Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya! Apa maksudmu menciumnya seperti itu?!"

"Seperti ini maksudmu..." Mark menyentuh dagu Bambam dan memamerkan ciuman bibir mereka di depan sang mantan.

Syok... hanya itu yang dapat Krystal rasakan ketika melihat Mark terang-terangan mencium Bambam-yang pastinya seorang namja, di hadapannya. Sementara Bambam, dia juga terkena syok ringan namun merasa senang karena itu tandanya Mark tidak segan menunjukkan hubungannya ke publik, bahkan yeoja yang tidak lain adalah mantannya sekalipun.

"Mwo..." Krystal nyaris kehilangan suaranya, matanya membulat sempurna.

"Seperti itu?"

"Kalian..."

"Go mind your own bussiness! I have my own life now!" seru Mark.

"Mark! Kau menjadi gay karena kau frustasi atau apa?!" seketika Krystal berteriak kepanikan, "kau tidak bisa menemukan yeoja yang lebih baik dariku, kan? Makanya kau melampiaskan perasaanmu kepadanya! Mark! Aku kembali untukmu, MARK!"

"Aku pacaran dengannya karena dia lebih baik dari siapapun," balas Mark lalu menggiring Bambam untuk segera pergi dari Krystal, "kajja!"

"MARKIE-POO! ORANG TUAMU AKAN SYOK MENGETAHUI HAL INI!" seru Krystal lagi seraya hanya dapat menatap punggung Mark yang lama-kelamaan terus menjauh darinya.

"ORANG TUAKU SUDAH TAHU!" balas Mark.

"MWO!?" satu lagi faktor syok Krystal membuatnya nyaris mati berdiri.

"Hyung," Bambam menahan tangannya dan membuat Mark berhenti berjalan, "orang tua hyung sudah tahu kalau kita pacaran?"

"Sudah, begitu kita jadian aku langsung memberi tahu mereka."

"Mwo!?"

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

Ahaydeeee jadi chapter13 wkwk gimana gimana? duuh maaf gabisa fast update yah jadwal sekolah mulai nganu wkwk tapi selalu diusahain update walaupun 2 hari sekali kok hehe. Di review yaah jangan lupaa :3 gimana pendapat kalian tentang Mingyu yang ternyata ditinggal ke Incheon astagah kasihan:'v sip, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya *aminnnn*


	14. Chapter 14

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

"Mwo!?"

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan! Kita bicara di tempat yang lain saja, yeoja itu menggangguku." tegas Mark lalu segera menggandeng kekasihnya ke tempat lain, yang pasti agar menjauh dari yeoja yang membuatnya naik darah itu.

Siapa yang sangka, kalau Mark akan memberi tahu orang tuanya tentang hubungannya dengan Bambam, yang merupakan suatu hubungan tak lazim dijalankan oleh orang-orang. Mark pun awalnya berpikir kalau semuanya akan kacau balau ketika orang tuanya tahu mengenai hal ini, mengenai Bambam, tapi mungkin alam semesta menyayangi Mark, sudah cukup banyak masalah yang dihadapi olehnya untuk mendapatkan Bambam, makanya orang tuanya dibuat jadi sangat mengerti terhadap jiwa Mark. Selama itu baik untuk anak mereka.

"Hyung!" Bambam menggenggam tangan Mark erat-erat, niat Bambam untuk makan Samgyeopsal seketika hilang ditelan perasaan galau. "Bagaimana hyung mengatakan hal ini kepada orang tuamu?"

"Yaa... tidak gimana-gimana, hanya bicara biasa saja." jawab Mark santai, sementara Bambam, hatinya masih belum tenang sebelum ada penjelasan nyata.

"Kapan kau memberi tahu mereka?"

\- flashback -

"Hi Kylie!" Mark melambaikan tangannya di depan laptopnya yang bersinar di dalam gelap kamarnya. Wajah Mark berseri-seri melihat seorang gadis kecil di balik layar laptopnya sedang asyik mencubit-cubit boneka beruang di tangannya, di samping gadis cilik itu, kedua orang tua Mark duduk mendampinginya.

"Hi uncle Mark!" kata si gadis kecil bernama Kylie.

"Wow, your hair gets longer, you are so pretty." Mark tersenyum-senyum meihat keponakannya walau hanya dari jauh. "Where's Leila?"

"Here's Leila!" sang ibu pergi menghilang sejenak lalu kembali sambil menggendong seorang gadis yang masih sangat kecil, lebih kecil daripada Kylie. Rambutnya pendek dan tipis, di ikat ke atas seperti apple dengan tangkai dan daunnya. Wajah Mark semakin bersinar saat melihat kedua keponakannya, Kylie dan Leyla berkumpul dalam satu gambar, dan tentunya karena melihat kedua orang tuanya berada di sana menyambut Mark dengan bahagia.

"How are you guys? I miss you."

"We miss you too!" jawab Kylie sambil bersemangat. "We ate pancake today."

"And how was the pancake?"

"The pancake was very good, but Leila didn't finish it." jawab Kylie. Berhubung Leila masih sangat kecil, kemampuannya untuk berbicara belum sesempurna Kylie, tapi itu bukan menjadi halangan bagi Mark untuk tetap berkomunikasi dengan mereka, keponakan tersayangnya.

"You should feed Leila next time." Mark terkekeh.

"I think Kylie and Leila have to bath first, they've been playing outside for hours." kata papa Tuan-yang tentu saja adalah ayah dari Mark. Ayah Mark menggandeng kedua cucunya dan menghilang dari kamera untuk sementara, kini yang tertinggal di dalam layar hanyalah sang ibu yang daritadi sudah tersenyum-senyum melihat anaknya di belahan dunia lain.

"Hi mom." sapa Mark.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja di sekolah? Kau makan dengan baik hari ini?" tanya ibunya, ada sedikit rasa khawatir terdengar di dalam suaranya, tapi Mark sudah biasa mendengar hal itu setiap kali mereka melakukan face-time.

"Aku baik, tidak ada masalah dengan sekolah, aku juga makan sangat baik belakangan ini." jawab Mark, terlintas bayangan Bambam di kepalanya kalau mengingat bahwa yang selama ini membuatnya selalu makan dengan baik adalah Bambam.

"Syukurlah, ibu senang mendengarnya. Kuharap kau tidak tersangkut masalah apapun di sana." kata sang ibu sambil mengelus dada. Tepat saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, ayah Mark datang dan duduk di samping sang istri, wajahnya terlihat sangat lega mengetahui Mark yang baik-baik saja di negara orang lain yang jauh. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka adalah orang tua, sejauh apapun anak mereka berada, insting dan nurani mereka akan tetap terhubung walau terhalang jarak dan waktu.

"Hi dad." Mark tersenyum.

"Glad to know you are fine, son." kata sang ayah. Melihat rambut ayahnya yang sudah agak putih itu membuat Mark ingin segera terbang ke Amerika dan memeluk merek berdua.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Mark.

"Kami sangat baik, selama kau mengabari kami setiap hari kami pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengabari kalian setiap pulang sekolah."

Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan bersama walaupun hanya lewat video-call saja, Mark biasa melupakan waktu kalau sudah berbicara dengan orang tuanya, hingga lewat tengah malam pun Mark akan tetap terjaga jika orang tuanya masing ingin berbicara. Perbedaan waktu memang merupakan sesuatu yang paling menyusahkan bagi anak-anak seperti Mark, mau tidak mau mereka harus memnggunakan waktu tidur mereka demi berkomunikasi dengan keluarga atau kerabat di belahan dunia lain. Tapi bagi Mark itu bukanlah sebuah paksaan, semalam apapun waktu yang harus ia tempuh, yang penting mereka bisa saling bertatap wajah.

"Mark, kau masih single?" tanya ayahnya, reaksi Mark hanya terkekeh malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba memanas.

"Hehe, ya begitulah."

"Tidak apa-apa pacaran selama tugas dan nilai sekolahmu tidak keteteran." lanjut sang ibu.

"Siapa tahu kau butuh penyemangat selagi kau tinggal sendiri."

"Iya." Mark menjawab singkat, lagi-lagi perasaannya dilanda suasana biru karena ia teringat akan Bambam yang selama ini adalah orang yang ia sukai, orang yang ia cintai, orang yang mungkin tidak diharapkan orang tuanya untuk menjadi seorang kekasih yang merawat Mark dengan baik di asramanya. Hal ini adalah satu-satunya yang tidak ia bicarakan dengan orang tuanya, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, bagaimana Mark harus mengatakannya? Bayangkan saja seperti apa kecewanya orang tua Mark ketika mengetahui kalau anak mereka adalah seorang gay.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, insting dan nurani orang tua akan berhubungan kuat dengan batin sang anak. Walaupun dari kejauhan, mereka dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hati anak laki-laki tampan mereka, Mark. Sang ayah pelan-pelan berusaha mengetahui apa yang terjadi hingga senyuman bahagia Mark pudar begitu saja dalam waktu sekejap mata.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami, nak?" tanya ayahnya dengan lembut.

"Ehh, entahlah..." Mark membiarkan orang tuanya menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, sementara Mark mencoba menata dan merangkai kata-katanya dengan baik walaupun ia tahu hasilnya tidak akan berujung baik. Di bawah meja, tangannya terkepal dengan kuat seperti ia akan segera memukul sesuatu sekeras mungkin, tapi tidak.. itu hanyalah caranya menguatkan diri tanpa harus diketahui orang lain. Beberapa kali ia melakukan exhale dan inhale untuk membuang segala pikiran negatif yang tertera di kepalanya, ia perlahan mulai membicarakan segala yang bisa ia katakan dari akar hingga ke ujung rantingnya.

Terlihat wajah orang tuanya yang lama-kelamaan menajadi senyuman masam, tapi senyuman adalah senyuman, sebisa mungkin mereka tidak menghilangkan setitikpun rasa bahagia mereka di depan Mark, tidak perduli bagaimana buruknya keadaan yang terjadi. Pahit rasanya, tapi sama saja seperti minum obat, rasa pahit itu membawanya ke dalam perasaan yang lebih lega dan lebih baik.

"Aku tahu ayah dan ibu mungkin tidak bisa menerima hal ini dengan akal sehat kalian, tapi..." Mark berdehem, "...inilah yang terjadi padaku."

Tak ada jawaban, hanya ekspresi bahagia campur kekhawatiran yang terpasang jelas di wajah papa dan mama Tuan.

"Aku tidak meminta atau memohon dukungan apapun dari kalian, aku hanya butuh pengertian kalian, karena sulit bagiku untuk merubah diri." lanjutnya. "Bambam adalah orang yang baik, dia yang membuatku tetap sehat dan makan dengan baik selama ini, dia yang membuatku semakin rajin ke sekolah walau tugas menumpuk untuk dikerjakan."

"Kami paham, nak." suara sang ayah bergetar. "Kami paham kalau ini adalah situasi yang tidak dapat kau hindari."

"Sepertinya Bambam adalah anak yang sangat baik." kata ibunya seraya tersenyum tipis nan rapuh itu, Mark mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Mark melihat kedua orang tuanya saling bertatap dalam mata yang sayu, mereka tersenyum tapi tidak terlihat bahagia, senyumannya bagai menyimpan berbagai macam rasa sakit dan dibuat hanya untuk menjaga perasaan Mark.

"Apa aku mengecewakan kalian?" tanya Mark dengan berani.

"Tidak." kata ayahnya dengan teguh. "Kami bangga dan kami percaya padamu."

Tidak ada jawaban, kali ini giliran Mark yang menunggu orang tuanya untuk berbicara lebih banyak mengenai pengakuannya yang terdengar tabu itu.

"Kau percaya padamu sejak setahun yang lalu kami melepasmu ke Korea, dan kau membuktikan kepada kami kalau kau memang mampu. Yang penting selama itu baik untukmu, kami akan mendukungmu."

Timbul senyuman puas tepat di bibir Mark begitu mendengar kalimat dari orang tuanya yang bagaikan sebuah penyinaran bagi hatinya yang dilanda awan kelabu.

"Kalau Bambam adalah anak yang baik, kau juga harus berlaku baik kepadanya."

Speechless... tak sanggup lagi Mark mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun dari lidahnya, hanya mimik wajahnya yang dapat menjelaskan suasana hati dan perasaannya saat itu; terharu, bahagia, bahkan rasa rindu yang mengendap daritadi kini semakin membesar dan nyaris meledak. Sulit dipercaya bahwa orang tuanya akan dengan mudah mengatakan hal seperti itu, pertanda bahwa mereka menerima Mark dalam keadaan apapun, walaupun Mark bukanlah seorang _straight_ lagi. Jika dia boleh menangis, Mark akan menangis dalam bahagia malam itu.

"Kau sudah pacaran dengannya?" tanya sang ayah lagi.

"Belum, aku masih takut mengatakannya."

"Kalau kalian saling menyukai kenapa tidak secepatnya saja saling mengatakan."

"Heey, tenang," Mark tertawa seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya di kursi, berhubung ia sudah lama terduduk di sana menatap layar monitor karena terlalu serius berbicara, "memang dulu ayah langsung mengatakan cinta begitu saja kepada ibu?"

"Ibumu ini sangat mudah kena tipu daya ayah yang mempesona."

Mereka bertiga terkekeh bersamaan.

"Iya, kalau sudah saatnya pasti aku akan segera mengatakan kepadanya."

"Jangan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama."

"Iya, bu."

"Jangan lupa dikenalkan ke ayah dan ibu, ya Mark."

"Siap!" Mark menjawabnya dengan tegas.

Malam itu memiliki berbagai rasa bagi Mark; ada rasa takut, puas, senang, sedih, rindu, bahkan mungkin kecewa, tapi semuanya diakhiri oleh suasana kebahagiaan di antara mereka, lebih indahnya lagi ketika orang tua Mark mengucapkan banyak kalimat yang mendukung mental Mark untuk tetap tegar menjalani hidupnya yang sendirian di asrama, di Korea, yang jauh dari pelukan ayah dan ibu. Pencerahan yang sangat manjur di tengah pahitnya kehidupan seorang pelajar SMA, apalagi pahitnya persoalan cinta.

Yang pasti, Mark tidak perlu lagi khawatir menjadi orang yang mengecewakan bagi orang tuanya, ia hanya perlu berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih baik setelah ini.

\- flashback end -

"Aduh, hyung, Bambam jadi malu deh." Bambam menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Kenapa malu? Bukannya kau senang?"

"Senang, senang sekali. Tapi itu artinya Bambam kan harus mempersiapkan diri." rengek kekasih dari Mark itu, dirinya tak berhenti melompat-lompat seperti sedang menahan buang air kecil, padahal hatinya hanya sedikit panik karena cepat atau lambat ia akan bertemu dengan orang tua Mark.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka pasti menerimamu dengan baik." kata Mark seraya mengelus lembut rambut Bambam.

"Kalau begitu Bambam harus membicarakan juga tentang hal ini kepada orang tua Bambam." tukasnya, itu cukup membuat Mark terkejut sekaligus kagum dengan Bambam.

"Yakin? Ini bukan main-main loh, kau harus punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya."

"Berani."

"Kalau orang tuamu tidak setuju?"

"Pasti setuju, lagian mereka kan tahu tidak ada anak perempuan yang mau denganku." Bambam mengotot.

"Iya, kau lebih cantik daripada mereka sih, makanya mereka iri." sindir Mark sambil mencolek dagu Bambam yang lancip dan kecil. "Tapi jangan terburu-buru ya, itu bisa menjadi mental breakdown juga untuk orang tuamu."

"Memangnya orang tua hyung tidak mengalami mental breakdown?"

"Awalnya pasti, hanya saja mereka tidak menunjukkannya dan lebih memilih untuk mendukung kita."

Bambam mengerucutkan bibir dan menghela nafas berat, "orang tua hyung baik sekali, aku jadi harus menjagamu lebih baik lagi."

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin menjaga hyung, hm?" Mark mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Bambam dan mulai mengeluarkan tatapan menggodanya yang maut itu, sambil tangan nakalnya mulai meraba-raba pinggul Bambam yang ramping dari luar bajunya.

"Bukan begitu, Bambam kan tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tua hyung." jawab Bambam memelas.

"Jangan khawatir soal itu." bisik Mark, matanya bertatapan lurus ke mata Bambam hingga nyaris menjuling. "Kau yang terbaik."

"Hyung gombal lagiiii." ujar Bambam gemas dan mencubit-cubit kedua pipi Mark dengan perlahan.

"Gombal itu bukannya yang ada di jalanan? Yang bajunya lusuh-lusuh dan berantakan?"

"Nah, itu hyung, kan?"

"Hyung?"

"Gembel. Hyung gembel."

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa si Krystal Jung itu hanya bisa bikin masalah saja!" Yugyeom memukul-mukul punggung Junhoe dengan kesal seraya menyumpah-nyumpah nama Krystal Jung di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Aduuuh, Gyeomieee, bukannya sembuh malah tambah sakit punggungku!" protes Junhoe.

"Maaf." sesal Yugyeom lalu kembali melakukan kegiatannya di belakang sana, memijit bagian leher, pundak dan punggung Junhoe.

Semalam Junhoe berendam air panas setelah lelah bermain basket bersama dengan kawan-kawannya di sekitar rumah, memang enak rasanya diguyur air panas yang merilekskan dan menyegarkan tubuh, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Setelah beres berendam air panas yang dicampur dengan busa-busa wangi, Junhoe harus tetap membilas tubuhnya menggunakan shower yang menggantung di dinding tepat di atas bathub, namun entah apa yang ia lakukan pada saat itu sehingga ketika ia akan mengambil gagang shower, bagian leher hingga punggungnya tiba-tiba keram dan mati rasa. Alhasil, Junhoe harus menahan kesakitan semalaman, sulit untuk tidur dan bergerak, bahkan hingga hari selanjutnya, sakitnya belum kunjung berakhir.

"Sebenarnya apasih yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi hingga terjadi seperti ini?" tanya Jungkook khawatir melihat sahabatnya yang tak berhenti meringis karena kesakitan.

"Tidak tahu, begitu aku menangkat tangan semua bagian belakang tubuhku langsung keram, bahkan hingga sekarang." jawab Junhoe.

"Mungkin salah urat." lanjut Bambam.

"Padahal aku tidak ingat kalau aku punya-ADAAW YUGYEOM PELAN-PELAN HAISH!" Junhoe merengek tak karuan dibuat Yugyeom.

"Pakai koyo!" seru Mingyu.

"Pakaikan saja koyo cabai di mata Krystal Jung itu!" ujar Yuygeom. Sebagai sahabat yang mengerti akan perjuangan Mark dan Bambam untuk bersatu, Yugyeom merasa tidak terima kalau hubungan sahabatnya itu diganggu oleh pihak manapun.

"Aku penasaran kenapa si Krystal-AAAAAKK PUNGGUNGKU... astaga..." untuk yang kali ini, Junhoe sukses mengeluarkan air mata.

"Yugyeom kau minggir ah! Sini biar aku yang memijatmu!" Jungkook menggeser pantatnya dan meggantikan posisi Yugyeom untuk memijit dan _menyembuhkan_ Junhoe.

"Kalau aku bertemu dengan yeoja itu sudah pasti kujambak-jambak rambutnya hingga botak." tegas Mingyu, itu pertama kalinya mereka melihat Mingyu menjadi sangat emosional setelah beberapa hari mengalami pukulan karena ditinggal oleh Wonwoo ke Incheon.

"Sudah, jangan bicarakan dia, aku dan Mark hyung sudah bahagia kok." Bambam memaksakan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Enak ya, Jungkook dan Bambam sudah bahagia dengan pacar masing-masing," Yugyeom tiba-tiba membelokkan arah pembicaraan mereka, yang mana membuat Bambam harus mengingat Jackson kembali, "tapi justru itu membuat kami senang kok." Yugyeom terkekeh.

"Gyeomie, memangnya Jackson hyung belum mengatakan apapun padamu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Mengatakan apapun?"

"Iya, memangnya dia tidak bilang bahwa dia menyukaimu atau apa?"

Angin di siang hari tiba-tiba datang mengusap wajah mereka dengan lembut dan hangat di bawah pohon rindang yang melindungi mereka dari terpaan sinar matahari menyengat, membuat rambut mereka beterbangan ke satu arah dan semakin menampilkan lima ekspresi wajah yang berbeda-beda. Yugyeom gagal menyembunyikan wajah semunya di balik rambut kecokelatan dan berponi, terpaksa harus ada senyuman pilu yang mengundang sejuta pertanyaan dari benak keempat sahabatnya.

"Aniyo," suara Yugyeom terdengar purau, "dia tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Tapi kalian sangat dekat." kata Junhoe.

"Memang." angguk Yugyeom. "Kami dekat... dan hanya dekat."

Bambam menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, menekan emosi yang nyaris mendidih di kepalanya, "bukannya dia mencintaimu?" tanyanya kepada Yugyeom.

"Dia? Tidak, kurasa dia tidak sedang mencintai siapapun saat ini." jawab Yugyeom lemas.

Mendengar jawaban Yugyeom yang terdengar goyah itu, Bambam refleks bangkit dari rumput dan berjalan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kasar ke atas tanah. Hanya tatapan heran dan bingung yang dapat teman-temannya berikan sebagai reaksi dari keanehan sikap Bambam yang tiba-tiba, tapi kali ini entah kenapa Bambam merasa hatinya sangat dikecewakan.

BUGH! Tubuh Bambam menabrak seseorang secara tidak sengaja, beruntunglah begitu mereka saling bertatapan, orang itu adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Bambam. "Hey." senyuman Mark yang khas otomatis terlihat di hadapan wajah Bambam.

"Hey." Bambam membalasnya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena tadi dia setengah berlari.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat buru-buru."

"Hyung, boleh aku bertemu dengan Jackson hyung?"

Rasanya nyaris sama seperti saat pertama kali Jackson menonjok pipinya hingga mempengaruhi telinganya, Mark seperti menjadi tuli dan mati rasa, tapi dilihat dari mimik wajah Bambam yang penuh dengan berbagai macam suasana kelabu membuat Mark yakin kalau telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Kumohon, ini tentang Yugyeom."

Awalnya hening, tapi setelah beberapa detik berlalu Mark tersenyum lagi seperti sewajarnya dan mengangguk perlahan, "perlu kupanggilkan Jackson untukmu?" tawar Mark.

"Iya." Bambam mengangguk cepat. Segera Mark berjalan memasuki kelasnya lagi selama beberapa saat dan kembali keluar dengan seseorang bertubuh gagah di sampingnya. Acting luar biasa yang terjadi di antara Jackson dan Mark sangat ampuh bagi mereka untuk mengelabui Bambam sehingga membuat Bambam berpikir kalau Jackson dan Mark benar-benar kembali menjadi sahabat lagi.

"Hyung," sambar Bambam begitu melihat Jackson, "bisa kau ikut aku sebentar? Aku ingin bicara, sebentar saja."

"Mmm," gumam Jackson seraya mengangguk, "tentu."

"Baiklah."

Sebelum Bambam dan Jackson benar-benar bisa pergi, Mark sengaja mendekap Bambam terlebih dahulu dan mencium pipi Bambam secara terang-terangan di depan mata kepala Jackson sebagai pertanda bahwa Bambam adalah hanya untuk dan milik Mark. "Hati-hati ya." bisik Mark, Bambam hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa menahan Bambam lama-lama, Mark membiarkan ia pergi bersama Jackson dan meninggalkan perasaan khawatir pada Bambam, walaupun ia yakin kalau Jackson tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam terhadap kekasih dari Mark itu.

..

..

School's backyard

..

..

"Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusanmu dengan Yugyeom," Bambam berkata gugup, tangannya tak berhenti memijat-mijat sendiri hingga telapak tangan mulusnya itu berkeringat, "tapi hyung bilang padaku bahwa kau mencintai Yugyeom, iya kan?"

Jackson memberikan senyuman terbaiknya demi merespon perkataan Bambam, padahal sebenarnya dia tidak mau, dia tidak ingin tersenyum lagi untuk orang yang telah menyakiti hatinya, tersenyum untuk Bambam merupakan suatu hal yang membuat batinnya tersakiti karena membuatnya teringat akan segala hal yang telah ia lakukan agar Bambam tersenyum, segala hal yang menurutnya sia-sia.

"Tapi kenapa Yugyeom bilang kalau hyung sedang tidak mencintai siapapun saat ini?"

Jackson terkekeh, "mungkin Yugyeom hanya tidak merasakannya."

"Memangnya hyung tidak bilang kalau hyung mencintainya."

"Buat apa hyung bilang kalau hyung mencintainya, tapi hyung tidak membuatnya menjadi milikku?" tanya Jackson, justru pertanyaan itu malah membingungkan bagi Bambam, "hyung sudah bilang kalau hyung mau fokus belajar, hyung harus membuat nilai hyung sebagus mungkin untuk masuk universitas. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah."

"Aku tahu," suara Bambam melengking, "hanya saja... aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Yugyeom."

"Aku juga menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya, makanya aku melakukan hal ini." Jackson menjawab dengan yakin.

Sambil menikmati pemandangan kosong di lapangan belakang sekolah, perlahan Jackson mengisi hatinya yang kosong dengan berbagai hal tengang Yugyeom, yang seakan perlahan menggantikan kedudukan Bambam di sana. Di balik kalimatnya yang penuh dusta nan masuk akal itu, Jackson belajar untuk mencintai lagi, mencintai seseorang yang berbeda dengan metode yang berbeda-tidak harus terlihat oleh banyak orang, namun setidaknya meyakinkan, bahkan waalaupun Bambam lah yang kini tepat berada di sampingnya, tak pernah sedetikpun Jackson meluangkan waktu untuk memikirkan Bambam, tekadnya untuk melepaskan Bambam dari hidupnya memang sudah bulat dan itu membantunya pula untuk menerima seseorang yang baru di hidupnya.

"Hyung," ujar Bambam lagi, "tapi... apa kau tidak khawatir jika seandainya kau didahului yang lain?"

"Didahului?"

"Iya, jika seandainya seseorang mendapatkan Yugyeom terlebih dahulu daripada kau."

"Ooh," Jackson menjawab santai, baginya pertanyaan Bambam adalah sebuah pertanyaan bodoh, itu hal yang seharusnya tidak Bambam pertanyakan lagi saat ini, mengingat kalanya ia gagal mendapatkan Bambam karena didahului oleh orang lain yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri, itu hanyalah sekedar hal kecil bagi Jackson, "soal itu jangan khawatir, aku dapat mengatasinya dengan baik."

"Sungguh? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tidak menggunakan cara... hanya saja... kau butuh hati yang kuat untuk itu. Dan kupikir hatiku sudah cukup kuat untuk mengadapinya."

"Kau tidak akan merebutnya kembali?"

Jackson menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak." jawabnya tegas.

"Kau akan membiarkan hatimu tersakiti?" tanya Bambam.

"Iya."

"Hyung," Bambam memutar posisi duduknya hingga mengahadap Jackson, "jangan biarkan hatimu tersakiti! Cepat miliki Yugyeom! Aku tahu kalian bisa jadi sempurna jika bersama."

"Heeey, tenanglah, jangan buru-buru seperti itu." untuk pertama kalinya, Jackson baru saja mengacak-acak rambut Bambam dengan lembut, setelah sekian lama Jackson membenci Bambam dan tidak ingin menginginkan kontak apapun dengannya. Itu membuat hati Bambam cukup terkaget-kaget, tapi kalau boleh jujur, Bambam senang dapat merasakan interaksi yang lebih dekat lagi dengan Jackson.

"Aku tidak buru-buru, hanya saja aku gemas melihat kalian yang selalu dekat tapi tidak memiliki status apapun." Bambam memukuli pahanya sendiri.

"Hehe, jangan khawatir." jawab Jackson. "Lagipula... kalau seandainya tidak bersama Yugyeom pun, hyung yakin suatu hari nanti, baik Yugyeom atau hyung, kita pasti akan mendapatkan orang terbaik kami masing-masing. Mungkin bukan di SMA, mungkin di universitas."

 _Tidaaaak, kalian harus bersama!_ Bambam menangis di dalam hatinya. Rasanya seperti diiris oleh pisau yang sangat tajam mendengar kalimat Jackson yang seakan-akan terdengar semakin buram dan tidak berujung itu. Bambam tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Jackson meninggalkan Yugyeom nantinya, tapi tiba-tiba saja hatinya siap untuk membenci Jackson jika ia benar-benar meninggalkan Yugyeom di masa yang akan datang.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkan Yugyeom begitu saja." kata Bambam ketus.

"Iya, hyung janji."

"Aku akan membencimu jika kau menyakitinya."

Jackson tertawa geli mendengarnya. _Aku akan merasa lebih baik jika kau membenciku, Bam._

.

.

.

.

"Tiga!"

"Empat!"

"Lima!"

"YAAASS!" sambil berteriak kegirangan, Jaebum mengambil beberapa uang receh yang terkumpul di dalam satu kotak kecil yang terletak di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Aaaah, ini tidak adil. Aku menghabiskan seluruh uangku hanya untuk kakek berang-berang ini." Taehyung mendengus seraya membanting kartu-kartu yang ia pegang ke lantai.

"Lihat saja kali ini akan kubalas kau, kakek Lim!" geram Mark.

"Coba saja lawan kakek yang swag ini." Jaebum menantang, dirinya tak dapat berhenti tertawa melihat kedua sahabatnya terpuruk karena harus menguras habis kantong mereka, sementara Jinhwan hanya ikut menikmati keseruan permainan yang dilakukan keempat sahabatnya yang gila itu.

"Jinhwan, kau tidak ingin main?" tanya Mark.

"Aniyo, kalian saja, aku tidak pandai dalam permainan ini." jawab Jinhwan seraya tersenyum.

"Kau dukung siapa?"

"Aku dukung Mark, deh."

"YES!" Mark refleks memeluk Jinhwan dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya seperti blender.

"Oke, kita mulai lagi." Taehyung menyiapkan kartu-kartunya.

"Delapan!"

"Sembilan!"

"Sepuluh!"

"Jack!"

"AAAAAAAAH!" Mark dan Taehyung bersorak bersamaan lagi ketika mengetahui Jaebum resmi mendapatkan kotak yang dipenuhi dengan uang koin hasil kumpulan mereka. Padahal yang Jaebum terima hanyalah uang recehan, tapi wajah bangganya terlihat seperti raja minyak di Arab yang menerima tumpukan batangan emas hasil penjualan minyaknya yang memonopoli dunia.

"Sungguh, aku tidak akan bermain lagi denganmu!" Taehyung membereskan seluruh kartunya dan membuatnya tertumpuk dengan rapi.

"Kau hanya beruntung kakek!" seru Mark.

Mereka berempat tertawa bersamaan di sore hari yang udaranya terasa hangat di kulit, namun tawa mereka membeku ketika setangkai bunga mawar merah jatuh tepat di tengah-tengah mereka.

"OMO!" Jaebum nyaris meloncat karena kaget.

"Ini apa?" tanya Jinhwan seraya mengambil setangkai mawar itu. Belum lama sebelum mereka dapat megetahuinya, setangkai mawar yang sama lagi jatuh, namun kali ini jaraknya agak jauh dari tempat di mana mereka berkumpul. Mereka menengok ke atas untuk mengecek serambi lantai dua dan memastikan bahwa memang ada orang iseng di atas sana, tapi begitu mereka melihat, tak ada sosok siapapun di atas sana.

"Yak! Ini mengerikan!" Taehyung bergidik.

"Yak! Siapapun di atas sana keluarlah!" bentak Jaebum.

Mark yang penasaran dengan bunga kedua langsung berdiri dan mengampiri mawar yang tergeletak beberapa meter jauhnya dari mereka, ia mengambil mawar itu dan menemukan suatu perbedaan di antara bunga pertama dan bunga kedua. Pada bunga yang kedua, ada kertas kecil yang tergulung dan diikatkan ke tangkainya oleh sehelai benang yang sangat tipis dengan kuat, sehingga kertasnya tidak terjatuh. Mark perlahan-lahan membuka gulungan kertas itu dan menemukan sesuatu di dalamnya.

 _Temui aku di aula lantai tiga, lewat tangga selatan ya :)_

"Hey Mark!" panggil Taehyung setengah berteriak. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Selatan... berarti ke sana..." Mark berbicara pelan pada dirinya sendiri seraya tangannya menunjuk mata angin selatan secara tidak sadar, ketiga temannya melihatnya sebagai orang gila yang baru saja mendapatkan petunjuk dari malaikat untuk menuju ke surga. Tapi Mark tidak perduli akan hal itu, ia tetap berpikir keras untuk mencari tahu apa maksud dari pesan itu dan siapa orang yang mengirimnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Bambam mana mungkin melakukan hal seromantis itu, kalau iya pun, seharusnya Mark lah yang melakukan hal semacam itu karena itu adalah tugas seorang _top_. Lagi-lagi otaknya sampai hingga ke sosok Jungkook, yang dapat Mark ingat tentang mereka hanyalah bahwa Bambam cs sudah pulang dari tadi karena besok mereka ada ulangan di jam pertama, jadi sudah pasti mereka semua pulang dan belajar. Otaknya sampai lagi hingga Jinyoung. Sayangnya, hari itu Jinyoung sedang sakit, kalau tidak sedang sakit pasti sekarang Jinyoung sudah berada di pangkuan Jaebum dan bercumbu berdua. Hingga tidak ada akal lagi baginya untuk dijadikan petunjuk akan hal ini.

...

...

...

Mark tersenyum tiba-tiba.

"Hey! Mark Tuan!"

"Kim Jinhwan!" ia memanggil Jinhwan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya. Jinhwan hanya bisa berdiri dan terkejut karena panggilan tiba-tiba itu. "Kemarilah! Kurasa ada yang ingin bertemu dengamu."

Jinhwan dan dua orang lainnya datang menghampiri Mark, bersamaan mereka membawa rasa penasaran akan si bunga mawar. Di tangan Jinhwan sudah ada bunga mawar yang pertama kali jatuh di tengah mereka. "Bertemu denganku?"

"Iya, aula lantai tiga, lewat tangga selatan."

"Kenapa harus lewat tangga selatan? Tangga barat lebih dekat."

"Ikuti saja!" Mark memberikan bunga mawar kedua kepada Jinhwan, sekilas Jinhwan melihat kertas yang menggantung itu dan ia tergoda untuk membacanya.

"Mmm," Jinhwan bergumam selagi mengambil tangkai bunga mawar kedua dari Mark, "aku... takut datang sendirian. Mau temani tidak? Sekolahnya sudah mulai kosong."

"Kami di belakangmu, tenang saja." jawab Taehyung cepat. Syukurlah, itu membuat Jinhwan merasa tenang dengan keberadaan teman-temannya di sekitarnya.

Mereka mulai jalan bersamaan menuju ke aula, dengan syarat harus melalui tangga yang ada di selatan. Lagi-lagi hal yang mengejutkan bagi mereka ketika sampai di anak tangga yang pertama, berhubung mereka harus melalui tiga tangga lainnya untuk sampai di aula lantai tiga, mereka jadi semakin penasaran dengan kejutan apa yang terdapat di tingga yang lainnya.

Setiap anak tangga ditaburi oleh kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar yang terlihat masih sangat segar kemerahaan, terlihat di antaranya ada yang berwarna putih bahkan merah muda. Di setiap anak tangga juga terdapat dua lilin pendek yang di taruh di pinggir-pinggir. Yang paling menarik perhatian Jinhwan adalah kertas berwarna-warni yang berisikan tulisan dengan gambar, berbeda ukuran, beragam dan bervariasi yang tersebar beraturan di setiap bagian tangga, dan ketika Jinhwan membacanya satu persatu, ternyata kertas-kertas itu membangun sebuah lirik lagu dari setiap katanya, bait perbait setiap anak tangganya. Dalam hatinya sambil menaiki tangga, Jinhwan menyanyikan lagu itu dengan lembut dan mencoba untuk mengingat seseorang.

 _It's amazing how you_

 _Can speak right to my heart_

 _Without saying a word_

 _You can light up the dark_

 _Try as I may_

 _I could never explain_

 _What I hear_

 _When you don't say a thing_

 _The smile on your face_

 _Lets me know that you need me_

 _There's a truth in your eyes_

 _Saying you'll never leave me_

 _The touch of you hand_

 _Says you'll catch me, wherever I fall_

Setelah empat tangga mereka lalui, dengan berjalan sedikit melewati serambi kelas yang sudah terhiasi dengan lilin dan taburan kelopak mawar berwarna warni di setiap ubinnya, akhirnya mereka sampai ke pintu besar aula lantai tiga yang menjadi tujuan utama mereka sedari tadi. Jinhwan menengok ke arah belakang, memastikan bahwa teman-temannya masih berada di dekatnya.

"Masuk lah, kami tunggu di sini." kata Mark seraya tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Jinhwan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja di dalam aula. Jika yang lain merasakan kekhawatiran, penasaran dan ketakutan, berbeda dengan Mark yang merasakan getaran lain seperti sebuah kebahagiaan menanti sampai membuat hatinya ikut berdebar kencang, tak sabar menunggu sebuah moment indah yang akan terjadi. "Masuk! Kami tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, teriaklah! Kami akan segera masuk." lanjut Jaebum.

"Iya." Jinhwan menjawab dengan suaranya yang gemetaran.

Ia menarik nafasnya panjang, membuangnya pelan-pelan, lalu memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu besar aula dan memasukinya. Begitu ia sampai di dalam, tubuhnya seketika menjadi beku walaupun hatinya diledakkan oleh bom berisi bunga dan kupu-kupu. Yang dapat Jinwhan lakukan di sana hanyalah melihat seorang namja memakai seragam, membawa sekuntum bunga mawar lainnya yang terangkai dengan rapi, berdiri di atas panggung yang berhiaskan lampu warna warni yang berkelap-kelip bagaikan taman bintang di malam hari, seraya menyanyikan bait terakhir pada lagu tersebut.

 _"You say it best... when you say nothing at all."_

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

Halaaaaww nyampe juga atulah part14 wkwk :3 gimana gimana? Geje pasti yah? Iya memang kok *nangis di pelukan Jackson* sebelumnya, makasih untuk review di part sebelumnya yaa, itu sangat memotivasi author untuk tetap lanjut dengan FF ini. Jangan lupa kalau udah baca chapter yang ini juga langsung di review yah, siapa tau lanjut lagi wkwk :3 sip ah, semoga kita bertemu di chapter selanjutnya *amiiinnn*


	15. Chapter 15

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Jinhwan POV -

Aku pikir tadinya aku akan terbunuh dengan semua serpihan mawar di tangga bagian selatan, jahat memang kalau berpikiran seperti itu, mungkin aku terlalu banyak menonton film hantu. Beruntunglah aku tidak berakhir dengan mati tragis di aula lantai tiga, berdarah-darah dibunuh oleh seorang murid psikopat, bahkan kalau boleh kubilang ini bukanlah sekedar keberuntungan, ini adalah sebuah kejutan yang tidak pernah kuduga.

Bayangkan saja, begitu masuk aku langsung melihat Junhoe berdiri di atas, di tengah panggung aula yang gelap namun diterangi oleh lampu kecil berkelap-kelip di belakang Junhoe dan juga puluhan lilin pendek yang di taruh acak di atas panggung mengelilingi Junhoe. Di tangannya, ia memegang sekumpulan bunga mawar yang dirangkai dan dibungkus di dalam plastik transparan, itu membuatku bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak bunga mawar yang dia persiapkan. Walaupun dari kejauhan, aku tetap dapat melihat wajahnya memerah merona, nyaris sama seperti warna mawarnya, apalagi dengan nuansa aula ini yang dia sulap sempurna menjadi sebuah taman berkelap-kelip berumput lilin dan bunga mawar.

Aku tersenyum, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dengan semua ini?" tanyaku seraya berjalan perlahan menuju panggung. Sepatuku terus menginjak kelopak mawar tanpa sengaja, jelas, karena sepihan mawar ini ada di mana-mana.

"Hanya... ingin bertemu denganmu, hyung." jawabnya dengan suara yang bergema karena dia berdiri jauh di depanku.

"Kalau hanya ingin bertemu denganku, kau bisa menelfon."

"Aniyo," ia mengelak, "lebih enak seperti ini."

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai di depan panggung. Tidak... aku tidak naik ke atas panggungnya, aku hanya berdiri di bawah, tepat di depan panggung dan mendongakkan kepalaku karena harus melihat Junhoe yang menjadi sangat tinggi itu.

"Hyung tidak mau naik ke sini?" tawarnya.

"Tidak mau, percuma, kau akan tetap lebih tinggi dariku." candaku seraya terkekeh, dia hanya menggaruk kepalanya, mungkin mengharapkan agar aku mau naik ke atas sana jadi dia bisa lebih mudah berbicara padaku. "Jadi... ada apa dengan semua lilin, mawar, dan lirik lagu itu?" tanyaku dari bawah.

"Oh itu..." terlihat wajah gugupnya dengan jelas, "...hyung menyukainya?"

"Kau pikir aku perempuan?"

"Jadi hyung tidak menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya, itu membuatku merasa spesial." kataku, sebenarnya aku memuji usahanya yang luar biasa itu. Maksudku... membuat hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, mungkin saja dia membutuhkan waktu yang banyak atau pengeluaran uang.

Dia tersenyum malu-malu menanggapiku, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat Junhoe menjadi sangat manis dan juga imut, karena biasanya dia selalu terlihat bodoh dan macho sekaligus di depanku.

"Jadi apa maksud dari semua ini?"

"Uhmm... itu..." kalimatnya terpotong-potong lagi, sikap gugupnya malah membuatku semakin tertarik melihat wajahnya, itu sampai membuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Uh... hyung?"

"Ne?"

"Itu..."

"Kau membuang waktuku saja. Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, aku pergi." aku berkata ketus. Sengaja, aku segera berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kakiku perlahan-lahan meninggalkannya, padahal aku tahu Junhoe ingin mengatakan sesuatu di balik rasa gugupnya. Namun, kubiarkan saja, hingga setelah sekian jauh aku berjalan, akhinya kaki ini harus berhenti melangkah lebih jauh karena Junhoe meneriaki namaku dengan lantang.

"KIM JINHWAN HYUNG!" gertaknya ketika aku mencoba untuk pergi. Itu mengejutkanku, bahkan membuatku sedikit merasa takut. Aku menatapnya kembali dari jarak jauh, emosi Junhoe terlihat saat nafasnya menjadi terasa sangat berat dan tatapan matanya kepadaku menunjukkan kekosongan.

"Ne?" aku menyahut pelan.

"Hyung..." kata-kata itu lagi, dia membuatku bosan karena terus memanggilku. "Hyung... aku memintamu untuk..."

"..."

"Aku memintamu untuk... untuk menjadi kekasihku."

Author POV -

Mungkin memang benar kalau Jinhwan sedang berada di dalam dunia mimpi saat ini. Aulanya bukanlah lagi aula, melainkan sebuah negeri dimana segala mimpi indah di kehidupannya menjadi satu, hebatnya lagi, segala mimpi indah Jinhwan terwujud menjadi nyata, salah satu dari mimpi indahnya yang ia miliki adalah dimiliki oleh seseorang yang tulus mencintainya dan membuat masa-masa SMAnya penuh dengan warna...

...dan Junhoe adalah jawaban dari mimpinya.

"Hyung! maukah kau menerima perasaanku ini?"

Hati Jinhwan tergelitik mendengar ucapan manis Juhoe dari atas panggung, apalagi ketika Junhoe harus agak berteriak karena jarak mereka yang agak jauh, jadi Jinhwan dapat mendengar kata perkatanya lebih jelas walaupun Junhoe berusaha mempercepat kalimatnya.

Jinhwan berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah panggung, masing dengan kedua mawar yang pegang erat-erat di tangannya. Ia dapat melihat wajah Junhoe lebih jelas setelah cahaya berwarna-warni menyiram wajah Junhoe yang tampan namun diselimuti oleh kabut rasa cemas itu. Sepintas Junhoe merasa akan segera pingsan begitu melihat Jinhwan berada tepat di bawahnya, tapi cepat-cepat dia mengingat bahwa moment ini adalah sebuah hal dalam hidupnya yang tidak boleh dihancurkan selain nilai ulangan.

"Hyung, kau mau kan menjadi pacarku?" tanya Junhoe lembut.

"Alasanmu ingin menjadi pacarku?" Jinhwan bertanya balik.

Dengan perlahan namun matang, Junhoe memikirkan segala jawaban yang masuk akal akan pertanyaan Jinhwan. "Karena aku gay." jawabnya percaya diri.

"Selain itu?"

"Aku..." Junhoe menelan salivanya, tanpa ia sadari pelipisnya sudah di basahi oleh peluh akibat lilin yang menyala memanas di sekitarnya dan juga rasa panik. Namun pada dasarnya Junhoe bukanlah namja yang lemah, dia tahu tepat bagaimana mengatasi segala kepanikan yang merasuki tubuhnya.

Sementara itu, Jinhwan masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Junhoe.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk mencintaimu." lanjut Junhoe. "Ini terjadi begitu saja, maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Jinhwan terkekeh. "Mencintai seseorang tanpa alasan adalah cinta yang sebenarnya."

"Begitukah?" Junhoe membelalakkan matanya, sementara Jinhwan masih tersenyum-senyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jadi... hyung mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Iya." Jawab Jinhwan cepat. "Hatiku tidak bisa berkata tidak."

"Yes!" refleks Junhoe meloncat-loncat kegirangan di atas panggung begitu mendengar kata 'iya' dari mulut Jinhwan sebagai jawaban atas penantiannya yang begitu lama berlangsung. Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang dapat mereka ucapkan, hatinya sama-sama bahagia dan berubah menjadi taman bungan penuh dengan kupu-kupu beterbangan. Junhoe segera loncat dari atas panggung dan memeluk tubuh mungil Jinhwan dengan erat; bisa dibilang sebagai ungkapan terimakasih Junhoe untuk Jinhwan karena telah menerimanya tanpa syarat dan apa adanya saja.

"Hyung, saranghae." bisik Junhoe ketika sedang menikmati pelukan manis mereka.

"Hihi, tahan kata-katamu, tunjukkan saja lewat caramu menyayangiku."

"Iya, Jinhwan hyung yang imut."

"KIM JINHWAAAAAANN!" suara beberapa namja menjadi satu meneriakkan nama Jinhwan dari kejauhan. Pasangan baru itu terpaksa harus berhenti sejenak akibat suara berisik yang tiba-tiba timbul di dalam aula, mereka menoleh ke arah pintu utama dan melihat tiga orang namja sudah berdiri tepat di barisan bangku penonton yang paling belakang; Jaebum, Taehyung dan Mark, ternyata mereka bertiga sudah berada di sana sedari tadi.

"KIM JINHWAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SANA?! BERPELUKAN SEENAK JIDATMU!" teriak Taehyung selagi tertawa.

"YAK GOO JUNHOE! KAMILAH TANDINGANMU JIKA KAU MENYAKITI JINHWAN!" teriakan Mark menyusul.

Jinhwan dan Junhoe saling menatap dan tertawa bersama. "NE HYUNG! AKU BERJANJI AKAN MENJAGA DAN MENCINTAI JINHWAN HYUNG SEPERTI KALIAN MENCINTAI PACAR-PACAR KALIAN!" balas Junhoe.

Tidak ingin kalah, Jaebum juga ikut menggertak si pasangan baru, "CHUKKAE! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA JINHWAN AKAN DIPACARI OLEH BOCAH MACHO!"

"Lim Jaebum! Dia lebih macho darimu!" sahut Jinhwan membalas ucapan Jaebum yang terdengar mengejek-walaupun bercanda itu.

"Sialan. Jadi sekarang dia lebih pro ke suami barunya itu? Baru saja lima menit yang lalu mereka jadian." Jaebum mendengus kesal dan hanya Taehyung dan Mark yang dapat mendengar.

"Haah, mereka sudah dewasa." Taehyung memandangi Jinhwan dan Junhoe dengan kagum dari jauh.

"Sedih sekali." Mark memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah jadi memelas sedih.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Mark dengan tatapan heran, "kenapa? Kau tidak suka sahabatmu berbahagia?"

"Bukan!" balas Mark. "Kita jadi tidak bisa mencubit dan memeluk Jinhwan sesuka hati karena sekarang dia sudah ada yang punya. Biasanya kan kalau lagi bosan dia yang selalu jadi sasaran empuk untuk di sentuh-sentuh."

"Benar juga," Jaebum setuju, "padahal kita sendiri sudah ada yang punya."

"Iya juga ya. Di samping pacar masing-masing, kita selalu bermanja-manjaan dengan Jinhwan karena dia sangat imut sekaligus keibuan." Taehyung menopang dagu dengan tangannya, matanya masih fokus melihat sepasang kekasih bahagia dari jauh.

"Tadinya aku akan menciumnya hari ini, berhubung Jinyoung sedang tidak masuk. Yee, dia malah punya pacar." protes Jaebum.

"Jinhwan itu sudah seperti pacar milik kita bersama," ujar Mark seraya melempar tatapan kosong ke arah Jinhwan dan Junhoe, "sekarang dia hanya dimiliki satu orang."

"Aku jadi menyesal menyuruh Junhoe untuk segera menembak Jinhwan." kata Jaebum.

"Sama." jawab Mark dan Taehyung di waktu yang bersamaan, bahkan suara mereka sama-sama terdengar lesu tak bernyawa.

"Mark,"

"Hm?"

"Siapa yang paling enak di sentuh? Bambam atau Jinhwan?"

"Jinhwan." jawab Mark. "Kau? Jungkook atau Jinhwan?"

"Jinhwan." jawab Taehyung. "Kau? Jinyoung atau Jinhwan?"

"Jinhwan." jawab Jaebum.

"Sial." mereka menyumpah bersamaan seraya memandangi Jinhwan dan Junhoe yang sedang berpelukan mesra di kejauhan. Walaupun dengan sedikit rasa penyesalan yang tidak seharusnya mereka rasakan, ketiga orang itu tetap turut berbahagia melihat sahabat mereka kini tidaklah lagi sendirian dan akhirnya memiliki seseorang yang dapat menjaga fisik baikpun hatinya.

Hanya dua orang lagi tersisa, entah bagaimana akhir dari kisah mereka yang penuh dengan tanda tanya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Jinjja? Mereka sudah jadian?"

"Iya, mereka benar-benar romantis saat itu. Junhoe mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sangat baik."

"Pantas saja saat pelajaran terakhir dia kabur dan tidak kembali. Kurasa ia menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mempersiapkan lilin dan lampu-lampu itu."

"Anak itu luar biasa."

"Kau juga luar biasa untukku." Mark mencium bibir Bambam sekilas seraya mengelus-ngelus paha Bambam, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya menyentuh Bambam seperti itu-apalagi seperti sekarang; berada di atas ranjang berduaan menikmati udara dingin di dalam pelukan masing-masing.

Hujan, di luar hujan, biasanya orang-orang membenci hujan karena mereka tidak dapat bepergian keluar atau becek, tapi bagi Bambam dan Mark, hujan adalah kesepatan mereka untuk saling _menghangatkan_ diri satu sama lain. Seringkali Mark mengharapkan sesuatu yang _lebih_ dari pada sekedar berpelukan dan membalas cium, namun apa daya mereka hanyalah anak di bawah umur.

"Bamie,"

"Iya hyung?"

"Kalau hyung ajak untuk melakukan itu... kau mau tidak?"

"Hal apa?" Bambam mengangkat alisnya, menatap wajah Mark yang tepat berada di atasnya dengan heran.

"Itu..." kata Mark kikuk.

"Itu apa sih, hyung? Kalau ngomong yang jelas, dong!" Bambam melepas pelukannya agar dapat melihat Mark lebih leluasa.

Mark jelas tidak akan menyebutkannya, bagaimana mungkin? Tentu Mark akan merasa malu jika dia menyebutkannya secara terang-terangan, tapi tetap saja dia berharap kalau Bambam akan menegerti dengan maksudnya. Memang hal itu adalah sekedar nafsu setan Mark untuk memuaskan dirinya sementara, apalagi Bambam masih sangat muda dan belum mengerti hal apapun, pasti Bambam akan syok.

Dengan sengaja Mark tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya dan membiarkan Bambam berpikir dan mencari tahu sendiri tentang maksud dari Mark, ia sedikit menjilat dan menggigit bibirnya sebagai _clue_ untuk Bambam. Semenit... dua menit... Bambam masih tidak menyadari maksudnya, malah ia semakin bingung karena Mark tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hyung? Melakukan apa? Hyung ini suka tidak jelas." Bambam terus bergerak mencari posisi yang enak untuk berselonjor. Mata Mark hanya sekedar mengikuti gerak-gerik tubuh mungil Bambam di bawahnya dan tak berhenti menggigit bibir.

Jep!

Mata Bambam terbuka lebar-lebar begitu ada sesuatu yang melintas di kepalanya.

"Hyung!" Bambam otomatis bangkit hingga duduk dan memelototi Mark serius. "Hyung mau berbuat itu denganku?"

"I-iya," jawab Mark ragu-ragu.

"Hyung! Bambam kan masih kecil."

"I-iya, tahu kok, tahu..."

"Kalau Bambam hamil bagaimana!? Hyung mau tanggung jawab!?"

"Justru itu..." Mark menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "...kau-kan... laki-laki Bam, tidak bisa hamil, aman kan?" tanya Mark dengan seringai polos tak berdosanya.

"Tetap saja!" Bambam menarik bantal dari bawah kepala Mark lalu memukul-mukul tubuh Mark beberapa kali dengan bantal itu, untung saja bantal itu empuk. "Hyung mesum!?"

"Eh... eh... eh..." Mark mencoba menahan serangan bantal dari Bambam, "aduh... iya, hyung tidak akan melakukannya kok, tidak!" kata Mark sambil berusaha menghindar.

Bambam berhenti menyerang Mark dengan bantal lalu memandangi Mark dengan tatapan sayu miliknya. Sesuatu membuat nyawanya hilang begitu saja saat Bambam menolak tawaran Mark untuk melakukan hal itu, karena ada sedikit rasa penyesalan di dalam hati Bambam, walaupun sebenarnya dia takut untuk menerima. Ia menaruh bantal itu kembali di tempat semula lalu duduk sila tanpa ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

"Bambam?" tanya Mark, "Bam, kau tidak apa-apa?" Mark ikut duduk dan menghadap kekasih cerewetnya yang seketika berubah menjadi manusia es. "Bam, hyung tidak memaksa," Mark menggenggam tangan Bambam erat-erat, "kalau kau tidak ingin melakukannya tidak apa-apa, hyung tau kau belum siap."

"Hyung..." sahut Bambam, suaranya goyah, "...kalau kau masih bersama dengan Krystal nuna, dia pasti mau melakukannya denganmu."

"Heeeeey, Bamieee," buru-buru Mark menyentuh kedua pipi Bambam dan membuatnya saling menatap dengan dalam, "aniyo, apa yang kau bicarakan, huh?" bisik Mark.

Mata Bambam memerah, nyaris digenangi oleh air mata untuk kesekian kalinya, namun sebisa mungkin ia tidak menghindar dari pandangan Mark. "Iya kan, hyung? Dia pasti tidak akan menolak dan memukulmu dengan bantal." lanjut Bambam.

"What are you talking about? Everything we do is regardless to her." Mark mencoba untuk tertawa, tapi hati Bambam kini tak semudah itu untuk dihipnotis hanya dengan sebuah tawaan yang dipaksa.

"Tapi kenyataannya pasti begitu." mulai sedikit demi sedikit terdengar rengekan Bambam dan juga satu persatu bulir air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipi imut Bambam. Perasaannya begitu saja menjadi mudah khawatir dan seringkali mempertanyakan rasa sayang yang dimiliki Mark untuknya, tapi demi dewa apapun yang pernah ada di Yunani, Mark tidak pernah sedikitpun memanipulasi perasaannya terhadap Bambam. Ini hanya sekedar dilematika cinta anak muda.

"Baby," Mark mendekap tubuh Bambam dan membuat Bambam menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik leher Mark yang putih itu, "katanya kau lelah menangis, kenapa sekarang menangis lagi?"

"Tidak tahan." jawab Bambam manja.

"Kata-katamu itu sama sekali tidak benar, hyung tidak pernah menawarkan hal itu kepada siapapun selain kau."

"Hyung sungguhan?"

"I swear, my baby Bamie."

"Hyung," Bambam melepas dekapan Mark dan menatap wajahnya dengan seksama, "kalau Bambam siap, Bambam sudah pasti terima kok." seraya mencoba tegar, Bambam menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di pipinya.

"It's okay, baby, kau tidak perlu melakukannya." jawab Mark santai.

"Bambam mau, tapi Bambam takut."

"Lagian kau masih anak kecil, kau belum mengerti segalanya." Mark mengecup bibir Bambam sekilas.

"Hyung juga belum dewasa." balas Bambam.

"Tapi hyung mengerti, seiring waktu juga kau akan tahu." Mark kembali berselonjor di atas ranjang dengan nikmat, "sini!" tangannya membuka seakan mengajak Bambam untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Mengerti akan kode itu, Bambam segera memeluk Mark dengan erat di atasnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu terhadap yang lain ya, hyung!"

"Hyung ini milikmu, chagi."

Mendengar suara gemuruh di luar tidak menghalangi mereka untuk tetap saling berbagi cinta di bawah atap asrama, sebisa mungkin mereka tak sesentipun memisahkan diri, memang pada dasarnya mereka itu masih muda, tapi zaman begini... anak muda tinggal sendiri di sebuah asrama dan memiliki pacar, sudah pasti segala hal bisa terjadi di dalam sana sesuai dengan kehendaknya.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, kini para siswa kelas sepuluh bukanlah lagi para junior yang bisa seenaknya dibully, bukanlah lagi anak manja yang selalu disuapi oleh guru, bukanlah lagi suatu hal yang baru bagi mereka untuk datang ke sekolah. North High School kini benar-benar menjadi rumah kedua mereka, sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup mereka selama tiga tahun, mungkin kurang... atau bahkan lebih? Siapa yang tahu.

Sudah nyaris memasuki semester kedua, namun kehidupan sekolah tetap berjalan dengan sama; monoton dan selalu begitu. Katakanlah, di antara bermacam-macam pasangan yang ada di sekolah itu, ada tiga pasang kekasih yang terlihat sangat unik, atau mungkin empat... jelas kita tidak dapat melupakan si pasangan legendaris Jaebum dan Jinyoung. MarkBam, TaeKook, JunHwan, semua orang tiba-tiba mengenal mereka karena kelucuan dan keserasian mereka, menjadi pasangan yang paling favorit dan diidam-idamkan di sekolah, tak ada lagi perfect couple bagi mereka selain ketiga pasangan itu.

Tetap saja, belum semuanya merasakan hal yang sama, belum semuanya merasakan kebahagiaan. Ada segelintir orang yang terpaksa harus menahan akan sakitnya digantung perasaan, termasuk kedua teman Bambam; Mingyu dan Yugyeom. Hebatnya, semua rasa sakit itu dapat terbalutkan sempurna oleh senyuman sederhana.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ada kabar dari Wonwoo?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin dia sibuk."

"Sudah coba menelfon atau mengiriminya pesan?"

"Sudah, tapi tidak dibalas. Biarkan saja."

Yugyeom menghela nafas dan menutup buku yang daritadi ia baca, namun rasanya seperti tak kunjung beres, makanya dia merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat ada sepasang kekasih sedang bermain-main lucu bagaikan dua anak kecil, tanpa stress dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Melihatnya saja membuat Yugyeom ikut tersenyum, apalagi yang dia lihat itu adalah Mark dan Bambam, sejauh ini, yang mereka tahu tentang Mark dan Bambam adalah sepasang kekasih yang ditakdirkan untuk bahagia.

"Kau lihat apa, Gyeomie?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba, padahal mereka tidak sedang saling melihat, tapi Mingyu sadar akan keberadaan Mark dan Bambam walaupun dari kejauhan.

"Mereka." jawab Yugyeom. "Lucu sekali ya mereka?"

"Mereka itu benar-benar pasangan yang diharapkan semua orang." kata Mingyu, matanya fokus ke arah novel di atas pahanya, bahkan walaupun sambil berbicara Mingyu sama sekali tidak berhenti untuk membaca.

"Kau mau seperti mereka?" tanya Yugyeom.

"Siapa sih yang tidak mau?"

Yugyeom tertawa sekilas. Mingyu melipat bagian ujung kanan atas dari halaman itu sebagai pertanda jejak di mana terakhir kali ia membaca, lalu perlahan ia menutup novelnya dan ikut serta menikmati pembandangan bahagia Mark dan Bambam.

"Aku pikir tadinya setelah Jungkook dan Taehyung, kau akan menjadi pasangan selanjutnya." recos Mingyu.

Refleks Yugyeom menoleh ke arah Mingyu dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "pasangan selanjutnya?"

"Iya, tadinya kupikir kau akan segera jadian dengan Jackson hyung karena kalian sangat dekat."

"Oh," Yugyeom menggigit bibirnya, "tidak.. hehe. Kurasa kita tidak akan pernah jadian."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Yaa..." tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan sebagai penjelasan untuk pertanyaan Mingyu, tapi yang jelas, Yugyeom tahu apa penyebab akan Jackson dan dia sampai saat ini belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. "...karena dia tidak mencintaiku."

"Tapi kau mencintainya, kan?" tanya Mingyu spontan.

Sedikit menyinggung hati Yugyeom, tapi bagaimana pun juga Yugyeom tidak akan bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, hati kecilnya akan selalu berkata kalau ia mencintai seseorang, kalau ia mencintai Jackson. Walaupun tak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Yugyeom mencoba berpikir sekali lagi, karena menurutnya itu adalah sesuatu yang melelahkan untuk selalu bersembunyi di dalam diri sendiri.

"Iya," jawab Yugyeom dengan yakin, "aku mencintainya."

"Berusahalah hingga kau tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk mengejarnya." Mingyu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Yugyeom. "Aku yakin, akan ada saatnya nanti."

"Tentu, pasti." Yugyeom mengangguk, sementara di dalam kepalanya, ia masih berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Jackson segera tahu bahwa Yugyeom mencintainya, karena cepat atau lambat, jika Yugyeom tidak segera mengatakannya, Jackson akan pergi ke universitas dan fokus dengan kehidupan pribadinya, atau lebih parahnya lagi ketika Jackson melupakan Yugyeom saat ia sudah menemukan orang lain yang lebih pantas untuknya.

Lonceng sekolah sudah berbunyi nyaring, mengisyaratkan bahwa anak-anak boleh segera pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing atau melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang lain. Bambam, Jungkook dan Junhoe berjalan di barisan yang sama sambil menggandeng kekasih masing-masing, sementara di depan mereka ada Yugyeom dan Mingyu, berjalan dengan jarak yang agak jauh, membicarkan hal lain dan berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan segala kata-kata _manis_ yang dilontarkan para _top_ untuk kekasih mereka.

"Mingyu! Kau tidak ingin pergi ke bioskop? Katanya hari ini ada film baru yang seru." ujar Jungkook dari belakang mereka.

"Aniyo, aku mau pulang saja, mau belajar." jawab Mingyu dengan gugup.

"Belajar? Apa yang membuatmu sangat rajin, huh?" sambung Junhoe.

"Aktornya kesukaanmu, loh, Johny Depp." kata Bambam.

"Hehe, tidak ah, kapan-kapan saja." Mingyu berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. "Gyeomie, cepat yuk, pulang. Kita jadi nyamuk begini kan tidak enak." bisik Mingyu ke teman yang ada di sampingnya.

"Iya. Jalannya agak cepat saja." Yugyeom segera menggandeng tangan Mingyu dan mereka berdua berjalan agak cepat bersamaan.

Ckit! Baru saja beberapa langkah mereka pijak, tapi mereka sudah harus berhenti lagi. Itu membuat Mingyu terkejut sehingga nyaris memukul Yugyeom, tapi sebelum dapat melakukannya, Mingyu merasakan tangan Yugyeom yang berubah menjadi sangat dingin.

Mingyu melihat ke arah wajah Yugyeom dan bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan wajah kosong tak bernyawa itu.

"Gyeomie?" tanya Bambam dari arah belakang.

"Gyeomie kau lihat apa sih?" Mingyu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yugyeom, tapi tetap tidak ada reaksi apapun, Yuygeom tidak merubah arah bola matanya sederajatpun. Teman-teman yang lainnya jadi ikut penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat oleh Yugyeom hingga dia hampir tidak bernapas. Mereka semua akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Yugyeom...

...dan menemukan suatu hal yang tak lazim untuk di pandang.

Jackson sudah berdiri di dekat pagar sekolah, benar, seharusnya mereka tidak asing dengan pemandangan itu. Satu hal yang membuat suasananya menjadi berapi-api; gadis yang belakangan mereka kenali sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Jackson, bahkan mereka terlihat akrab sekali seperti dua orang insan yang tengah melakukan pendekatan. Krystal Jung, yeoja itu ada di sana lagi, kali ini Mark bukanlah seseorang yang dia cari.

Mark ingin sekali lari ke sana dan memukul wajah Jackson habis-habisan, tapi terpaksa ia menahan nafsunya itu demi melindungi Bambam di sampingnya. Yugyeom...

...kau tidak perlu bertanya tentangnya. Hatinya hancur menjadi abu.

Yugyeom menarik nafas perlahan. _Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya,_ sesal Yugyeom dalam hati.

"Gyeomie..." Bambam mencoba berbicara dengan Yugyeom, namun segera saja Yugyeom memaksakan senyum dan menghadap ke arah mereka semua.

"Teman-teman, Yuygeom pulang duluan ya. Yugyeom baru ingat kalau Yugyeom punya janji dengan teman SMP." kecepatan bicara Yugyeom berubah menjadi secepat mobil balap.

"Eh, Gyeomie-"

"Mingyu, aku pulang dulu, ya."

Yugyeom melambai ke arah mereka lalu berlari dengan cepat sembari menahan air mata dan berusaha agar Jackson tidak menyadari keberadaannya di sana. Terpaksa ia harus melewati gerbang itu dan otomatis dia harus melewati kedua orang yang berada di sana, walaupun ia mencoba menutup telinganya, namun apa daya telinga tidak bisa ia tutup seperti mata.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita bisa bertemu lagi hari sabtu?" suara Krystal menusuk telinga Yugyeom dari kiri hingga menembus ke kanan. Yang bisa Yugyeom lakukan hanyalah menyumpah dirinya sendiri dan berlari secepat mungkin yang dia bisa.

Ternyata tak semudah itu baginya untuk kabur, Jackson jelas betul menyadari Yugyeom di sana walaupun hanya sepintas. "Yugyeom?" sahut Jackson perlahan.

"YUGYEOM!" Mingyu segera mengejar Yugyeom dan berusaha membuatnya berhenti. "YUGYEOM BERHENTI!"

Yugyeom kini menjadi panik, tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih apalagi mengambil keputusan. Daripada harus berdiam di sana lebih lama, lebih baik dia berlari terus bahkan jika harus menyebrangi jalan raya yang ramai tepat di depan sekolahnya.

"Yugyeom! Berhenti! Bahaya!" Jackson melompat bagai rusa sebelum Yugyeom melanjutkan langkahnya.

Menyadari bahwa Jackson akan segera menangkapnya, maka Yugyeom pun tak ingin berpikir panjang lagi. Buru-buru dia berlari menyebrangi jalan yang ramai oleh lalu lalang kendaraan.

"YUGYEOM!"

BUGH!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Jackson Wang, aku membencimu."

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

Elelelelele yawloh gak kerasa udah 15 chapter aja ini cerita makin laam makin gak jelas yawloh:') gimana gimana? Eh, sebelumnya makasih dulu untuk review di chapter yang selanjutnya, tapi chapter 13 laku banget syaoloh dah kaya kacang goreng xD jangan lupa di review juga yah yang ini :3 kira-kira apa coba yang terjadi? wkwk semoga kita bertemu di part selanjutnya *aminnn* oh iye maap chap ini kagak bisa pajang panjang ye '-'


	16. Chapter 16

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

"Yugyeom, bertahanlah!" seru Mingyu ditengah-tengah paniknya suasana. Kini Yugyeom sudah terbaring lemas tak berdaya di atas ranjang pasien, menggunakan selang yang membantu pernapasannya karena Yugyeom sempat sulit bernapas setelah mengalami syok hebat.

Seorang dokter dan tiga orang suster mendorong ranjang pasien itu dengan terburu-buru menuju ke arah ruang UGD, sementara semua teman-teman Yugyeom berada di sekitarnya, ikut berjalan dengan cepat mendampingi Yugyeom, dengan harapan Yugyeom akan segera siuman tanpa ada kekurangan apapun pada dirinya. Semuanya merasa tegang tak karuan, bahkan Mingyu dan tiga orang lainnya tak kuasa menahan air mata melihat sahabat mereka yang malang.

Mereka sampai di pintu masuk ruang UGD, Yugyeom dibawa masuk terlebih dahulu hingga seorang suster menutup pintu ruang UGD dan menghalangi yang lainnya untuk masuk.

"Suster, saya harus ikut masuk ke dalam." kata Jackson seraya mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk diri sendiri untuk masuk bersama Yugyeom.

"Maaf, demi kebaikan kita semua, kalian harus menunggu di sini." suster itu segera menutup pintu rang UGDnya dan membiarkan mereka semua berdiri kepanikan di luar.

"HAISH!" Jackson mendesah frustasi, ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri bahkan memukul-mukul dinding rumah sakit dengan kepalannya yang kuat.

Mark memberanikan diri untuk datang kepadanya untuk mencegah segala kelakuan Jackson yang dapat menyakiti dirinya sendiri. "Bro, tenanglah, jangan begitu." ucap Mark perlahan seraya menyentuh pundak Jackson.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!?" Jackson membentak dan membuat semua teman-temannya terbelalak kaget. "Dia ada di dalam sana terluka dan... Yugyeom... ARGH!" geraman Jackson menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru lorong rumah sakit.

Penyesalan demi penyesalan datang satu persatu menghantui dirinya lalu bertanya keheranan pada dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan saat itu hingga ia tidak bisa melindungi Yugyeom dari kecelakaan. Pada dasarnya memang bukan salah Jackson, Yugyeom nekat berlari ke tengah jalan raya yang ramai oleh kendaraan berkecepatan tinggi hingga membuat para pengemudi itu kehilangan kendali karena kemunculan Yugyeom yang tiba-tiba, dan pada akhirnya membuat kecelakaan yang lumayan parah, dan korban terparahnya adalah Yugyeom. Tapi bagi Jackson, ia seharusnya bisa berlari lebih cepat dan meraih Yugyeom sebelum semuanya terlambat seperti sekarang ini. Sungguh sebuah tekanan mental yang berat untuk Jackson karena baginya, ia telah gagal melindungi orang yang ia cintai.

Jackson akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di bangku pengunjung dan menangisi dirinya sendiri, memendam kecewa dan rasa malu untuk dirinya sendiri. Yugyeom, di dalam sana, entah apa yang sedang para dokter dan suster lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya, yang pasti jika ada seseorang yang harus disalahkan seandainya terjadi sesuatu kepada Yugyeom, tentu Jackson akan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yugyeom..." desah Jackson, tangannya tak berhenti menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri hingga berantakan bagai kesetrum.

Semuanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yugyeom, tapi Mark dan Taehyung menjadi lebih prihatin ketika melihat Jackson yang ruwet bagai benang kusut. Mereka sadar bahwa Yugyeom adalah kebahagiaan Jackson yang sejati, namun kini kebahagiaan itu sedang _dicuri_ sementara darinya sehingga semuanya dapat diartikan kalau Jackson sedang hidup tanpa kebahagiaan saat ini.

"Bro," Taehyung duduk di samping Jackson, "percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aniyo, ani..." ringis Jackson, "ini semua salahku... salahku."

"Jackson, stop blaming yourself! This is no one's fault." sambung Mark mencoba untuk menenangkan sedikit hati Jackson, namun tetap tak ada yang berubah, Jackson tak berhenti-berhentinya memukul diri sendiri.

"Yugyeom-ah, mianhae..." suara Jackson menjadi terputus-putus akibat isakan tangis yang tidak dapat ia tahan lagi.

Taehyung melupakan segala hal yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu, entah itu soal pertengkaran dan hubungan tidak baiknya dengan Jackson, tapi kali ini Jackson benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk s _etidaknya_ menjadi bahu untuk disandarkan. Dengan berani dan jantan, Taehyung merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Jackson lalu mengelusnya dengan perlahan.

Sedikit ada perasaan benci di hati Bambam. Sudah berulang kali Jackson mengatakan pada Bambam bahwa ia mencintai sahabatnya, Yugyeom, namun yang terjadi sekarang ini adalah sebuah nol besar dari manisnya ucapan Jackson. Bagi Bambam, jika belum siap untuk memilikinya, setidaknya siap untuk menjadi seseorang yang berguna dan tidak akan menyakitinya, tapi alhasil Yugyeom harus merasakan sakit, baik di dalam maupun di luar. Sedikit-sedikit Bambam mencoba menepis semua perasaan itu, tidak ada guna baginya untuk membenci seseorang saat ini, yang terpenting adalah keadaan Yugyeom.

BRUK!  
Pintu UGD tiba-tiba terbuka mengagetkan mereka semua yang tengah menunggu dan mengharapkan kabar baik dari pihak dokter. Jackson secepatnya berdiri dan menghadap seorang dokter di sana.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan sahabat kami?" tanya Jungkook tergesa-gesa.

"Hmm," sang dokter menggantung stetoskop di lehernya, "tidak ada luka fatal yang membahayakan pada Yugyeom."

Mereka membuang nafas lega mendengar pernyataan itu dari sang dokter, tapi Jackson tetap mengalami suasana hati yang sama sebelum dia bisa bertemu dengan Yugyeom.

"Tapi," ujar sang dokter lagi, yang mana membuat mereka harus menahan nafas lagi, "dia mengalami patah tulang di bagian tulang kering dan sikut. Harus segera di operasi agar tulangnya dapat tebentuk dengan normal lagi."

Kepasrahan terlukis di wajah mereka masing-masing. Itu membuat mereka menyadari bahwa kecelakaannya bukanlah sekedar kecelakaan ringan, melainkan sebuah kecelakaan serius dan nyaris saja membuat Yugyeom harus merenggang nyawa.

"Apakah di sini ada orang tua dari Yugyeom?" tanya sang dokter.

"Akan segera kami kabari." jawab Junhoe dengan cepat. Saking paniknya, mereka sampai lupa untuk memberi kabar kepada keluarga Yugyeom.

"Dokter, boleh kami lihat Yugyeom sekarang?" tanya Jungkook.

"Dua orang saja ya, dia membutuhkan istirahat yang ekstra karena mengalami shock yang cukup berat."

"Saya!" Tiga orang mengacungkan tangan mereka; Bambam, Jackson dan Mingyu. Mereka semua saling bertatapan kikuk.

Mark seketika meraih dan menggengam tangan Bambam erat-erat, menarik Bambam secara lembut agar mundur beberapa langkah. Bambam menatap Mark dengan keheranan, padahal keinginannya untuk melihat Yugyeom sangatlah besar dan ditunggu-tunggu, namun Mark hanya dapat tersenyum polos membalasnya. "Kalian berdua masuklah ke dalam, kami akan tunggu di sini." katanya kepada Mingyu dan Jackson.

"Hyung!" Bambam memprotes.

"Gwenchana chagi. Kita tunggu giliran, ya?"

"Ish!" untuk pertama kalinya setelah pacaran, Bambam menepis tangan Mark dan menolak untuk berpegangan padanya. Bambam mendengus kesal seraya melipat tangan di depan dada, mengabaikan sekaligus menyesali keputusan Mark. Tidak ada balasan apapun dari Mark, bahkan Mark tidak berusaha untuk menenangkan Bambam, untuk saat ini Bambam harus belajar mengerti dengan keadaan.

"Ayo hyung!" Mingyu dan Jackson segera masuk ke dalam ruang UGD untuk melihat keadaan Yugyeom, sementara yang lainnya harus menunggu di luar dan menanti sebuah kabar dari kedua orang teman mereka.

Bambam dan Mark duduk di bangku pengunjung, beberapa bangku setelah mereka ada Junhoe dan Jinhwan duduk bersamaan, sementara yang Taehyung dan Jungkook berdiri, bersandari di tembok sambil mencoba untuk mengobrol santai walaupun hati Jungkook masih dilanda perasaan khawatir yang meledak-ledak akan Yugyeom.

Melihat mood Bambam yang tiba-tiba hancur, sekarang Mark berusaha untuk menghiburnya kembali walau dengan perlahan-lahan. Rambutnya Mark usapi lembut seraya tersenyum, tapi Bambam tak menggubris.

"Sudah chagi, jangan cemberut." Mark meminta.

Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun tak ada ekspresi apapun di matanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Jinhwan yang duduk di samping Junhoe, "hyung! Jinhwan hyung!" seru Bambam, Jinhwan hanya menoleh kembali, "mau duduk di sini sebentar tidak? Atau Junhoe saja yang duduk di sini."

"Uh," Jinhwan siap merubah tumpuannya, "kau mau duduk di sini?"

"Ne, kalau Junhoe yang harus pindah juga tidak apa-apa." jawab Bambam.

"Chagi?" Jinhwan menatap Junhoe sejenak untuk meminta izin tanpa kata-kata, tidak pernah keberatan bagi Jinhwan untuk duduk di samping Mark karena mereka adalah sahabat, tapi berhubung Jinhwan sudah memiliki namja lain yang memilikinya.

"Gwenchana, Bambam pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Lihat saja moodnya hancur begitu." bisik Junhoe seraya tersenyum manis.

"Oke." akhirnya Jinhwan dan Bambam saling bertuka tempat duduk dan kembali kepada sahabat masing-masing.

"Markie," kata Jinhwan seraya menaruh pantatnya perlahan ke kursi, "pacarmu kenapa?"

Mark mengangkat kedua bahunya seraya terseyum, "tidak apa-apa, dia hanya ingin melihat Yugyeom."

"Kenapa kau tidak izinkan saja dia untuk masuk?"

"Aku tahu Bambam adalah sahabat Yugyeom, tapi saat ini Yugyeom tengah membutuhkan seseorang selain kita."

..

..

Emergency Room

..

..

Jackson POV -

Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Kenapa aku sangat bodoh? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Ini menyakitkan, ini melukai hatiku. Seharusnya Yugyeom tidak berbaring lemah di atas ranjang ini, memakai alat bantu pernapasan dan kepalanya di perban, tidak seharusnya dia menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Jika ada yang harus menjadi seperti ini pun, seharusnya bukan dia, tapi aku-aku yang seharusnya memakai semua alat bantu itu.

"Yugyeom..." aku masih bisa mendengar isak tangis Mingyu di dekatku. Aku membuat semua orang bersedih dan mengeluarkan air mata. "Gyeomie bangun!" perlahan Mingyu meraih tangan Yugyeom yang lemas lalu menggenggamnya, terlihat dari cara Migyu menggenggam tangan Yugyeom, dia sangat membutuhkan Yugyeom saat ini...

...apalagi aku.

"Gyeomie, aku di sini, kumohon kau harus bangun!"

Semua kalimat Mingyu membuatku semakin menyesali keadaan ini, air matanya, tangisannya. Ingin aku menyentuh tangan Yugyeom, mencium punggung telapaknya dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Namun, apakah aku masih pantas menyebut diriku sendiri adalah orang yang mencintainya, sementara akulah yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini?

"Jackson hyung," Mingyu memanggilku di jeda tangisannya, aku tak menjawab namun aku siap mendengar celoteh apapun yang akan ia katakan jika itu untuk menyalahkan diriku, "sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan Krystal nuna tadi?"

Benar, apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan tadi bersama Krystal Jung? Yeoja itu menghipnotisku hingga aku tidak menyadari keberadaan Yugyeom di sana.

"Kami... hanya mengobrol."

"Hyung," ucapnya lagi, ia menaruh tangan Yugyeom secara lembut di atas matras lalu melihat tepat ke arah mataku, "entahlah jika kau menyadari ini atau tidak,"

Aku menelan saliva.

"tapi Yugyeom sungguh mencintaimu, dia menjadi seperti ini hanya karena setitik rasa cemburu di hatinya melihatmu dengan orang lain. Aku khawatir apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika kau meninggalkannya."

Entah bagaimana aku harus bereaksi dengan semua ini. Yugyeom mencintaiku, itu seperti mimpi, itu menepis semua mimpi burukku akan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, itu memberikan secelah cahaya akan harapan di dalam hatiku untuk mendapatkan Yugyeom. Namun tetap saja, hal ini nyaris membuat jiwaku terangkat begitu saja dengan melihat Yugyeom seperti ini.

"Apa kau mencintainya juga?"

"Aku..." kutahan sebentar kata-kataku, dengan harapan ini adalah pilihan yang tepat sebagai jawaban untuk dikatakan, "...aku mencintainya."

"Lalu kenapa hyung membiarkannya menjadi seperti ini?"

"Itu..."

"Kumohon jangan buat Yugyeom menuggu lagi."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya lalu meninggalkanku sendirian bersama dengan Yugyeom di ruangan ini. Bambam mungkin sangat membenciku sekarang, aku terdengar banyak mengucapkan janji manis kepadanya, tapi hasilnya miris, tidak ada rasa manis apapun di akhirnya. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh tangan Yugyeom, menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat dan membiarkan nadi kami bersatu.

Sambil memohon untuk kesembuhannya, aku juga berharap bahwa ia akan mendengar dan merasakan segala kata cintaku walau hanya dari telinga hatinya. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku akan menjadi orang yang paling berdosa jika ia tersakiti, aku hanya ingin dia tahu tentang cintaku yang tak berharga ini, yang dalam kurun waktu ini sudah kujaga sebaik mungkin di dalam sana, di dalam hatiku.

"Yugyeom," kubisikkan namanya, kupandang wajahnya yang tertidur lelap di balik alat bantu pernapasan. Perlahan-lahan aku mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya dan mencoba untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya, kuelus pipinya dengan lembut, lalu kucium dahinya seraya mengeluarkan segala emosi lewat air mata. Tangan kami saling berpegangan erat, bahkan hingga aku dapat merasakan aliran darahnya di telapak tanganku.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya.

"Yugyeom-ah, cepatlah bangun, aku tidak sabar untuk menjadi milikmu seutuhnya."

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

"Hyung! Kenapa sih kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk bertemu dengan Yugyeom?! Aku ini kan sahabatnya!" recos Bambam, tangannya dilipat kuat di dada, menandakan bahwa moodnya sedang jatuh ke titik jurang terdalam.

Sambil menyetir, Mark mencoba menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya sebijak mungkin. "Tadi kan hanya diperbolehkan dua orang."

"Ya dua orang! Kau kan bisa melarang Jackson hyung!" emosi Bambam terus meluap.

"Sayang, dengarkan hyung ya," jawab Mark dengan lembut, "bayangkan jika hyung yang mengalami kecelakaan seperti itu, bayangkan juga jika ada tiga orang di sana; Taehyung, Jaebum dan juga kau, sementara di antara kalian bertiga hanya boleh dua orang yang masuk ke dalam. Kau sebagai pacarku pasti sangat ingin melihatku duluan, kan?"

"Tapi Jackson hyung kan bukan pacarnya Yugyeom!" balas Bambam.

"Tetap saja. Kau tidak lihat betapa frustasinya Jackson tadi? Aku tahu kalau dia nyaris gila karena khawatir akan Yugyeom."

"Hft!" jawaban terakhir Bambam karena kehabisan kata untuk menjawab Mark. Bambam memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Mark konstentrasi menyetir sebelum Mark menginjak rem mendadak akibat mulut Bambam yang tidak akan berhenti berbicara. Jauh di dalam benak Bambam, ia mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Mark, mungkin tadi itu hanya sekedar ego Bambam yang muncul akibat kekesalannya terhadap Jackson.

Mark menginjak rem mobilnya tepat di depan pagar rumah Bambam.

"Orang tuamu ada di rumah?" tanya Mark seraya melihat Bambam yang tengah sibuk membuka sabuk pengaman dan membereskan tas sekolahnya.

"Iya. Hyung mau mampir?"

"Tadinya, sih."

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung mau bertemu dengan orang tua Bambam?"

"Memangnya mereka tidak akan merasa curiga dengan kita?"

"Kalau merasa curiga kan kita tinggal jelaskan saja." Bambam menjawab santai. _Apa itu tandanya Bambam mau membuka hubungan kami?_ pikir Mark sejenak. Akhirny Mark menyetujui untuk mampir ke rumah Bambam, kali ini dengan keberadaan orang tua Bambam di dalamnya.

"Mae! Phao! Aku pulang!" sahut Bambam selagi memasuki rumahnya yang besar itu.

Seorang wanita setengah baya memakai dress selutut berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga-bunga muncul dari arah dapur dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Rambutnya panjang berwarna hitam bergelombang dan dijepit ke samping, membuatnya nampak terlihat lebih muda daripada umurnya. Begitu melihat wajahnya, Mark kini tahu dari mana Bambam mendapatkan wajah yang sangat cantik nan imut, Nyonya Buwakhul nya saja masih bening dan mulus begitu.

"Bambam, sudah pulang nyatanya." ibu Bambam menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan sangat ceria.

"Mae, Bambam rindu sekali." segera Bambam memeluk ibunya dengan erat, berhubung Bambam jarang bertemu dengan orang tuanya karena mereka yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Sambil tersenyum, Mark ikut merasakan bahagia pula untuk Bambam.

"Bambam, ada temanmu, malu manja-manjaan seperti itu." kata sang ibu sambil melempar senyum ke arah Mark.

"Annyeong haseyo." Mark refleks menyapanya dengan membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat.

"Namanya Mark." sambung Bambam.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda." jawab Mark dengan sopan.

"Mark ini orang taiwan yang lahir dan besar di Amerika, lho, Mae. Beberapa bulan lalu Bambam mengikuti kompetisi, Mark hyung yang mengajarkan Bambam semuanya." terlihat wajah bangga Bambam saat memperkenalkannya kepada sang ibu. Tentu harus ada kesan baik di awal pertemuan mereka.

"Apa kau pulang di antar Mark juga?" tanya ibunya, Bambam mengangguk perlahan dan menyeringai polos. "Ya ampun Bambam, apa susahnya sih naik angkutan umum? Lihat Mark jadi kerepotan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah. Nak Mark, maafkan Bambam ya, dia memang anak yang manja." sang ibu memelas-melas.

Mark tertawa kecil malu-malu, "tidak apa-apa, saya dengan senang hati mengantarnya."

"Baik sekali," sang ibu mengagumi Mark, "baiklah, ibu buatkan minuman dan makanan kecil untuk kalian ya."

"Hyung mau di kamar atau di ruang tamu saja?" tanya Bambam.

"Di ruang tamu saja, sekalian mengobrol dengan orang tuamu." jawab Mark. Bambam lalu melempar tatapan seperti: _hyung mau apa sih?_ , tapi Mark hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang jahil seakan mengatakan: _mau di lamar tidak?_

Mereka kini duduk berempat di ruang tamu, benar berempat, ayah Bambam baru saja beres dari tugas kantornya dan sekarang bergabung dengan mereka. Ini adalah momen yang paling berkesan sekaligus menakutkan bagi Mark. Bagaimana tidak? Mark jelas akan merasa takut jika orang tua Bambam memiliki kesan yang buruk terhadapnya, namun di satu sisi juga Mark merasa bahagia karena dapat melihat orang tua Bambam dan mendapatkan berbagai pujian dari mereka.

"Phao, Mark ini ternyata hampir setiap hari mengantar Bambam pulang." ucap sang ibu seraya menuangkan teh dari teko ke cangkir untuk Mark.

"Haduh Bambam," ayahnya terdengar kecewa, jelas kepada Bambam, "kau ini harus belajar mandiri. Phao kan sudah bilang untuk belajar naik angkutan umum. Lama-lama Mark bisa pingsan mengantarmu pulang setiap hari."

"Kan irit tenaga, Phao." Bambam cemberut.

"Tidak apa-apa," lanjut Mark sehabis meminum seteguk teh, "lagipula lebih aman daripada naik transportasi umum."

"Lain kali kalau Bambam memintamu untuk mengantarkannya pulang lagi, kau harus menagih uang bensin kepadaku karena anak ini." kata Tuan Buwakhul.

"Ehehe, tidak perlu, aku sungguh dengan senang hati mengantarnya pulang." jawab Mark tiba-tiba kikuk, dia tidak tahu kalau orang tua Bambam akan menjadi sebaik itu kepadanya.

"Tetap saja, kau ini hanya anak SMA, waktu dan uangmu seharusnya kau gunakan untuk kepentinganmu sendiri, bukannya malah direpotkan oleh Bambam." sang ayah terus berceloteh, wajah Bambam sudah benar-benar kusut akibat dibully oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri, tapi di sisi lain hatinya, Bambam merasa sangat puas karena Mark sudah bisa menjadi akrab dengan orang tuanya dalam waktu singkat.

"Phao dan Mae terlalu berlebihan," Bambam membuang muka lalu bangkit dari duduknya, "Bambam mau mandi dulu, ya. Tubuh Bambam sudah bau jahe, nih."

"Kau kan memang masih anak jahe, Bam." tukas sang ibu.

"Ih!" Bambam menghentakkan kakinya ke ubin dengan emosi lalu pergi membiarkan Mark menghadapi situasi canggung dengan kedua orang tuanya. Untungnya, kedua orang tua Bambam tahu bagaimana caranya mencairkan suasana yang beku itu.

"Kau benar-benar tinggal sendiri di Korea?" tanya sang ayah begitu Bambam pergi.

"Benar," Mark mengiyakan, "saya tinggal di asrama North."

"Seandainya Bambam bisa menjadi mandiri sepertimu." lanjut sang ibu.

Sang ayah menyeruput kopi dari bibir cangkir lalu menaruhnya kembali dengan pisinnya ke atas meja. "Bambam itu anak yang sangat manja, dia seperti anak perempuan. Kami harus mati-matian untuk mengajarkannya bagaimana menjadi mandiri, tapi kami khawatir itu tidak akan berhasil karena kesibukan kami di kantor." jelas ayahnya.

"Saya mengerti." jawab Mark.

"Di waktu yang bersamaan juga kami khawatir kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi kepada Bambam." wajah ibunya berubah jadi berkerut, seperti ada suatu kesedihan yang ia simpan di balik wajah cantiknya. "Bambam pernah menjadi bahan ejekkan teman-temannya di Thailand karena dia memiliki sifat dan penampilan seperti perempuan, itu membuat kami sangat khawatir. Untungnya kami langsung dipindah kerja ke Korea."

Sebelumnya, Mark sudah mengenal cerita itu dari Bambam sendiri, Mark juga tahu kalau itu adalah masa yang sulit untuk Bambam hadapi. Yang Mark inginkan sekarang adalah melindungi Bambam dari hal-hal yang membuatnya sakit hati seperti yang Bambam alami di Thailand.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sekolah? Apa kau pernah melihat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Bambam?" tanya ayahnya.

 _Tidak,_ Mark membantin, _kecuali saat kami berusaha untuk bersatu._

"Aku sering memantau Bambam dan sejauh ini baik-baik saja, dia bahkan punya banyak teman di sekolah."

"Apakah ada suatu kejadian yang sama persis seperti apa yang Bambam alami waktu dia masih di Thailand?" kini sang ibu jadi penasaran.

"Tidak." Mark menjawab yakin. "Di sekolah kami tidak ada istilah ejek mengejek karena siswa yang terlihat seperti perempuan atau bahkan gay sekalipun, karena hal seperti itu adalah hal yang wajar di sekolah kami."

Sedikit ada guncangan di benak kedua orang tua Bambam.

"Lalu," ayah Bambam berusaha mempertahankan senyumannya, "apakah Bambam atau kau mengalami hal yang sama?"

Mark terdiam, tidak ada yang bisa dia katakan selain kejujuran dan kebenaran yang terjadi. Bukan hanya Bambam atau dirinya sendiri, melainkan mereka berdua, mereka berdua mengalaminya satu sama lain, Mark pada Bambam dan juga sebaliknya. Perlu waktu seribu tahun untuk mempersiapkan diri agar dapat mengatakan hal ini dengan benar.

Niat Mark datang ke rumah Bambam saat ini adalah untuk memberi tahu orang tuanya bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman atau sahabat, lebih dari hubungan antara senior dan junior, hubungan mereka ini spesial, sepasang kekasih yang memiliki banyak perjuangan.

"Apa kau menyukai anak kami?"

Mark menelan salivanya, senyumannya seakan menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan banyaknya pertanyaan mengerikan masuk ke telinganya. Tapi Mark adalah namja sejati, tidak mungkin dia menghindar dari pertanyaan.

"Iya," Mark berkata tegas dan jelas, "saya mencintai anak anda."

Sang ayah hanya mengangguk, mencoba menyikapi keadaan dengan bijaksana dan tenang walaupun di satu sisi mereka mengalami pukulan mental sebagai orang tua.

Mark menjelaskan segalanya dari nol hingga di mana mereka benar-benar berada sekarang. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari orang tua Bambam, hanya sekedar anggukan kecil dan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Sama halnya seperti orang tua Mark yang pertama kali mendengar anak mereka menyukai seorang laki-laki... berat namun tak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan.

"Maafkan saya." Mark berdehem. "Anda bisa usir saya dari sini."

"Nak Mark," Tuan Buwakhul membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak dan penuh dengan wibawa, "bagi kami ini adalah hal yang tidak dapat kami hindari, Bambam kami sekolahkan di North demi kebaikannya sendiri, dan kami dapat melihat dia bahagia berada di North."

Mark menatap kedua orang tua Bambam.

"Kami akan menyalahkan diri kami sendiri jika suatu hal yang buruk terjadi padanya, yang kami inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaan Bambam." ujar sang ibu.

"Dan jika Bambam memang benar bahagia dengan cara yang seperti ini," ayahnya menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan membuangnya perlahan, "kami hanya dapat mempercayakan kebahagiannya padamu."

 _Mukjizat macam apa lagi ini?_ hati Mark begitu tercengang mendengarnya. Harus dipertanyakan, apakah benar ini sebuah jalan yang mempermudah mereka untuk bersama atau ini hanya awalan yang manis saja untuk sebuah akhir yang tragis? Mark tidak tahu, tidak ada yang tahu, perjalanan mereka masih panjang, Mark masih harus menjalani dua tahun di SMA dan kemudian ke universitas dengan jangka waktu yang relatif lama.

"Jadi anda menerima hubungan kami?" Mark memastikan.

"Iya, jika ini yang terbaik untuk Bambam." jawab sang ibu seraya menyentuh dadanya. Persis dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ibunya Mark, bahkan mereka mengucapkan hal yang nyaris sama.

"Tolong jaga dan cintai Bambam sebaik mungkin."

Rise sunshine, senyuman di wajah Mark bersinar lagi layaknya mentari pagi di ufuk timur.

"Dengan satu syarat." sang ayah menatap wajah Mark dengan wajahnya yang sedikit lebih serius namun tetap terlihat lunak dan ramah.

Mark mengerutkan dahinya, hatinya mencoba untuk siap. Lalu sang ayah memberi tahunya tentang hal yang menjadi syarat untuk mencintai Bambam itu.

Mudah memang, tapi sulit.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuuuuuung!" Yugyeom meremas tangan Jackson dengan kuat, bagai seorang ibu yang akan melahirkan bayinya saat itu juga. Tapi tidak, Yuygeom tidak melahirkan, bagaimana pun juga Yugyeom masih seorang lelaki.

Yugyeom hanya menangis, benar, Yugyeom menangis lagi. Dirinya tak sanggup mendengar perkataan dokter yang membuatnya panik setengah mati itu. Jackson sebisa mungkin membuat Yugyeom berhenti mengeluarkan air mata yang terjatuh deras dari matanya, walaupun sulit namun Jackson tetap mencoba.

"Hyungg, Gyeomie tidak mau operasi hyung! Tidak mau!" rengek Yugyeom.

"Sshhh, Gyeomie, tenanglah," bisik Jackson, "operasi tidak akan lama, tidak akan sakit."

"Tidak mau hyung! Gyeomie ingin pulang, tidak mau operasi tidak mauuuu!" jeritan Yugyeom semakin menjadi-jadi, apa daya yang dapat ia andalkan hanyalah suaranya yang nyaris habis itu, tangan dan kakinya harus _lumpuh_ untuk sejenak saat ini.

"Hyung ada di sana! Hey, Gyeomie, dengarkan hyung!" Jackson mengelus-elus kepala Yuygeom lembut seraya menatap matanya lekat-lekat memberikan sebuah harapan dan kepercayaan dari matanya. Yugyeom terdiam sejenak namun isakan tangisnya masih terdengar jelas, ia mencoba mendengarkan bisikan Jackson. "Hyung akan berada di sana! Hyung akan menemanimu di ruang operasi, hyung janji!"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Yugyeom, kau harus percaya dengan hyung! Semuanya akan terasa lebih baik setelah operasi, okay?"

Yugyeom mengangguk lemas.

"Good boy. Sudah ya, jangan menangis lagi." Jackson tersenyum manis.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya sang dokter menginterupsi. "Kapan kita bisa melakukan operasinya? Keluarga pasien meminta agar operasinya dilakukan secepatnya."

"Kurasa besok sudah bisa dimulai." jawab Jackson.

"Kalau begitu pasien harus melakukan istirahat yang ekstra malam ini hingga besok, karena pasien membutuhkan kondisi yang benar-benar stabil untuk menjalankan operasi." lanjut dokter.

"Hyung!" panggil Yugyeom seraya meremas telapak tangan Jackson kuat-kuat. "Temani Gyeomie di sini, jangan pulang!"

"Ne, hyung akan menemanimu di sini hingga operasinya selesai." jawab Jackson dengan tenang.

Bukan hanya sekedar omongan belaka, Jackson benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya seharian, bahkan semalaman di rumah sakit demi menemani Yugyeom yang ketakutan akan operasinya. Hingga Yugyeom tertidur lelap di balik selimutnya, sementara Jackson masih terjaga agar dia dapat bergerak lebih cepat jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Yugyeom. Tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Yugyeom ia lepaskan sementara, Jackson bangun dari kursi yang sudah nyaris berjam-jam ia dudukki di samping ranjang Yugyeom lalu keluar ruangan untuk mengambil udara dan ruangan yang lebih leluasa.

"Astaga." Jackson menggosok matanya, tanpa ia sadari ternyata dia sendiripun sudah sangat ngantuk dan lelah. Baru saja Jackson dapat menghirup udara segar, seseorang sudah memanggilnya lewat telfon.

Mark.

Antara ingin menjawab atau tidak, tapi kali ini mungkin Jackson harus mengangkat panggilannya, siapa tahu Bambam membutuhkan kabar tentang Yugyeom.

"Ne?"

 _"Jack, kau masih bangun?"_

"Ne, ada apa?"

 _"Kau di mana? Kenapa disana ribut sekali? Kau dugem?"_

"Aku masih di rumah sakit."

 _"Yak! Jack! Ini jam berapa?! Sudah lewat tengah malam, besok kau akan terlambat!"_

"Mungkin aku tidak akan sekolah dulu hingga Yugyeom menyelesaikan operasinya besok. Dia sangat ketakutan."

 _"Sangnamja! Kau ini luar biasa!"_

"Kau sebaiknya tidur."

 _"Jaga kesehatanmu, Jack. Ingat! Rumah sakit menyimpan banyak penyakit!"_

"Ya."

 _"Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk sekolah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."_

"Denganku?"

 _"Kau, Taehyung, Jaebum dan Jinhwan. Aku tidak akan membicarakan ini sebelum kita semua berkumpul."_

"Tentang apa? Kalau tidak penting aku tidak mau ikut!"

 _"Entahlah, kurasa tahun depan aku akan memiliki anak."_

"Apa!?"

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

Chapter16 atuhlaahhhh:3 elelelee sebelumnya mau makasih dulu buat review yang sebelum sebelumnya ya, sumpah kalian daebak banget bikin semangat mulu nih:3 yang ini jangan lupa di review juga ya siapa tau FFnya terpaksa end di chaper17 wkwkwk lol. Udah ah besok sekolah, pokoknya saya mohon dukungan, kritik dan sarannya yah '-' sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya *aminnnn*


	17. Chapter 17

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

"Mungkin yang kemarin kau makan itu ekstasi, bukan permen. Bentuknya kan sama."

"Tapi ekstasi tidak di jual di supermarket!"

Suasana hati mark bercampur aduk seperti mangkuk kimchi, meledak-ledak seperti kembang api di malam tahun baru, melompat-lompat seperti kangguru di Australia dan darahnya mengalir cepat bagaikan pembalap mobil. Setelah sedikit bercerita kepada teman-temannya, suasana hati Mark sedikit lebih baik dari pada malam sebelumnya. Banyak yang harus ia pertimbangkan mengenai persyaratan yang diajukan oleh Tuan Buwakhul, kedengarannya seperti yang mudah, namun Mark belum tentu punya keberanian yang cukup kuat untuk melakukannya.

Jujur saja, Mark sudah siap tidak perduli bagaimana situasinya. Hanya Mark, orang-orang di sekitarnya belum tentu menerima hal itu, bahkan Bambam sekalipun.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Mark berdecak, "tidak tahu. Aku masih sekolah, masih tujuh belas tahun, mana mungkin."

"Aku pikir orang tuanya Bambam akan mengusirmu begitu saja dari rumah dan mengutukmu menjadi belalang sembah, ternyata jauh lebih buruk dari itu." ujar Jaebum lalu tertawa setelahnya.

"Tapi mungkin saja sih kalau kau memang mau." lanjut Jinhwan, ketiga namja di dekatnya langsung menoleh untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut darinya. Sadar akan hal itu, Jinhwan menyambung kalimat sebelumnya, "itu tergantung mental dan keyakinanmu. Kalau mentalmu siap dan hatimu mau, kenapa tidak?"

"Jadi aku harus segera melamar Bambam, begitu? Aku belum bilang kepada orang tuaku, lagi pula kami belum setahun pacaran." jawab Mark.

"Maksudku nanti, setelah kau membicarakan ini dengan orang tuamu dan Bambam. Umur Bambam juga masih jauh di bawah umur, lagipula orang tua kalian kan harus bertemu."

"Ya ampun," Mark menjambak rambutnya frustasi lalu menjatuhkan diri di atas paha Taehyung, sementara Jaebum dan Jinhwan hanya dapat tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabat mereka yang sedang mengalami krisis percintaan di hidupnya, "tidak mau putus dengan Bambam, tidak mauuu~~" ia merengek.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mungkin mereka hanya ingin menguji kesetiaanmu pada Bambam. Mereka yang bilang sendiri kan kalau Bambam adalah anak yang manja." Jaebum mencoba meringankan keadaan.

Satu persatu kata-kata mereka masuk ke telinga Mark, ia coba cerna secara perlahan dengan kepalanya. Ada yang membuat Mark semakin tenang ada pula yang membuatnya semakin panik dan kehilangan jalan.

Mark mencintai Bambam, sangat mencintainya hingga tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan Bambam di hati Mark. Namun, hidup yang seharusnya Mark jalani saat ini adalah kehidupan sewajarnya anak SMA; belajar, bermain, mendapatkan banyak teman, berkomunikasi dengan semua orang, hal terberat baginya yang harus dihadapi adalah nilai ulangan dan pekerjaan rumah.

Bukan soal tidak sanggup, tapi berbagai ranjau harus ia pijak dan ledakkan satu persatu untuk sampai di akhir yang bahagia.

\- flashback -

"Kami bukannya ingin membuatmu khawatir," ayah Bambam menoleh ke arah sang ibu sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Mark dengan tatapannya yang sangat santai itu, "kami benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Bambam terluka, ia sudah cukup terpukul di Thailand sana."

Gulp... Mark menelan salivanya bagai menelan krikil.

"Nak Mark," ucap sang ibu, "kami sudah tahu sejak beberapa minggu lalu kalau Bambam sedang jatuh cinta. Awalnya kami berpikir kalau Bambam jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis, yang mana gadis itu akan menyakitinya di awal. Kami juga berpikir kalau Bambam mungkin jatuh cinta dengan seorang laki-laki, kami khawatir orientasi seksualnya akan bermasalah, tapi kami sudah menyiapkan mental kami dari awal untuk menerima kenyataan." jelas sang ibu.

Ternyata bukanlah sebuah hal yang sia-sia untuk mampir ke rumah Bambam, Mark malah mendapatkan berbagai hal mengejutkan yang tidak diharapkan sebelumnya. Kepercayaan yang diberi oleh orang tua Bambam kepadanya adalah hal yang berharga, yang harus ia jaga baik-baik agar tidak hancur bagai kertas yang diremas-remas. Namun begitu orang tuanya berkata hal semacam itu, kekhawatiran pun muncul di benak Mark.

"Kalau kau memang mencintai Bambam, kami mohon untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Bahkan jika kau bisa menikah dengannya, kami tidak akan keberatan selama Bambam akan bahagia."

 _MENIKAH!?_ Paru-paru Mark nyaris jatuh dari batangnya. Kata-kata itu terlalu dini untuk di katakan bagi Mark.

"Tapi..." Mark berdehem, "...kami masih terlalu muda untuk itu."

"Kami tahu, kau bisa menahannya hingga kau benar-benar siap. Tapi yang kami harapkan adalah kesetiaanmu untuk Bambam." kata ayahnya Bambam. Daritadi ayahnya Bambam selalu mengeluarkan intonasi yang sama; datar, serius, namun tetap terdengar santai dan ramah. Untung saja ayahnya tidak menaruh rokok di mulutnya, itu akan membuat Mark semakin ketakutan untuk berada di sana.

"Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan, pernikahan adalah suatu hal yang sakral, yang harus bisa kau bangun seumur hidup." kata sang ibu. "Umur kalian memang masih sangat muda, kami tahu kau butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk memikirkan ini. Tapi tolonglah, jangan buat Bambam menyesali dirinya untuk menjadi seorang gay karena dia akan kehilanganmu nantinya."

"Aku mengerti." jawab Mark, ia tidak ingin ada wacana lain yang membuat hatinya semakin tidak karuan. "Aku akan memikirkan hal ini lagi, jika aku siap, aku akan segera mengatakannya."

"Maaaarkkk!" tiba-tiba seseorang memekik dari arah tangga.

"Eh? Bambam?"

"Mark hyung cepat kesini, bantu aku!"

"Eh? N-ne..."

"Paling dia minta pakaikan baju," kedua orang tua Bambam tertawa, "sudah sana, bantu Bambam memakai bajunya."

Mark tersenyum masam sekaligus miris, "Bambam masih dipakaikan bajunya?!"

"Sudah kami bilang Bambam itu seperti bocah perempuan." jawab sang ayah.

"Eh? Hehe, ne, saya permisi."

Mark buru-buru berlari menuju ke kamar Bambam, entah untuk membantu kepentingan Bambam yang mana. Namun satu hal yang pasti, syarat yang diberikan oleh orang tua Mark sudah tertanam di kepala Mark dengan sangat baik, lebih baik daripada peluru yang terselip di antara sel-sel otaknya.

Menikah atau tidak... cinta Mark untuk Bambam tetap lebih berarti dari sekedar kata pernikahan yang mungkin akan mempersatukan mereka suatu hari nanti.

\- flashback ends -

"Tapi, jika seandainya aku menikah," Mark bangun dari paha Taehyung, "apa kalian akan datang ke pernikahanku?"

"Tentu kami datang!" tukas Jaebum. "Mana mungkin kami melewatkan hari itu."

"Siapapun yang duluan menikah, sudah pasti kami akan datang." lanjut Jinhwan.

"Tapi..." Mark merendahkan suaranya, tangannya ia pijat-pijat sendiri seperti yang biasa Bambam lakukan, "...aku takut Jackson tidak mau datang."

"Dia akan datang. Nanti di pernikahanmu, kau akan melihatnya menggandeng bocah bertubuh besar yang imut. Yugyeom."

"Semoga saja."

Banyak harapan dan permintaan yang tersimpan di dalam hati Mark, memang tidak semuanya realistis, namun apa salahnya jika dia menginginkan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan juga Bambam.

Wajah Mark tenggelam di balik rambutnya yang bersinar kecokelatan, ia memejamkan matanya perlahan seraya memunggungi teman-temannya, berharap pula agar mereka tidak menyadari wajah putus asa Mark.

Jaebum menoleh ke arahnya, ia menyentuh bahu Mark dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Markie?" panggilnya.

"Hm?" sahut Mark, ia tak berhenti melakukan _exhale inhale_ beberapa kali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaebum. Mark hanya mengangguk dan memberikan tanda "OK" dengan jarinya sebagai jawaban.

"Mark, jangan stress. Kami pasti membantumu selagi kami bisa." sambung Taehyung.

"Terima kasih." kata Mark singkat, lalu-lintas di kepalanya masih berantakan dan sekarang ia tengah mencoba untuk menata semuanya baik-baik; apa yang menjadi prioritas untuknya, apa yang menjadi kepentingan sekunder, dan apa yang menurutnya tidak begitu penting. Semuanya dia pikirkan baik-baik.

Melihat sahabatnya frustasi seperti itu, Jinhwan segera mengambil botol minum yang bertengger di pinggir tasnya, "Mark, minum dulu, kau tidak makan dan minum seharian karena memikirkan ini." katanya Jinhwan seraya menyodorkan botol minum tadi kepada Mark.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Mark mendesah. Memang benar, gara-gara terlalu banyak hal di pikiran Mark, dia jadi melupakan waktu makan bahkan tidak minum sedikitpun. Jinhwan semakin khawatir melihat wajah sang sahabat, yang mana semakin lama semakin memucat pasi.

"Mark, kalau kau sakit nanti Bambam juga akan sedih. Kau tidak akan bisa memikirkan segala hal jika kau pusing seperti ini. Minumlah sedikit!" paksa Jinhwan. Mark membuka matanya dan melihat botol minum berwarna hijau sudah berada di hadapannya, ia menoleh ke arah Jinhwan seraya tersenyum seperti mengatakan: _terima kasih banyak._

Bahagia rasanya memiliki teman seperti mereka; Jaebum, Taehyung dan Jinhwan. Seharusnya Mark memiliki dua orang lagi yang seperti mereka, sayangnya mereka sudah tidak bersamanya lagi. Tadinya Mark akan membicarakan ini juga dengan Jackson, sesuai janjinya pada malam itu ketika ia menelfon Jackson; dia akan membicarakannya jika Jackson juga ada di sana, tapi bukan saatnya untuk menambah pikiran Jackson yang kini sedang berusaha dengan baik merawat Yugyeom di rumah sakit.

Dari pada stress duluan, lebih baik Mark mengatakannya lebih awal.

.

.

.

.

Jackson POV -

Dengan susah payah aku mempertahankan senyumanku di wajah, bagaimana pun juga aku tidak mungkin melipat ekspresiku, aku harus tetap membuatnya merasa aman dan tenang berada di dekatku. Itu menyakitkan hati ketika melihatnya memakai pakaian serba berwarna hijau, pakaian yang semua orang ingin hindari. Alat bantu pernafasan dan infusnya masih terpasang padanya, beberapa kali ia mengeluh kesakitan, tadi pagi dia baru saja menangis karena merasakan sesuatu di kakinya, untung saja dokter mengatakan itu bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Wajah Yugyeom malah terlihat semakin pucat, aku ingin menggantikan kaki dan tangannya agar dia bisa hidup tanpa perban dan alat-alat bantu seperti ini. Beberapa kali aku harus mengingatkan diriku bahwa Yugyeom akan benar-benar sembuh, tapi tetap saja, setiap kali melihatnya meringis kesakitan membuat segala pikiran positifku kabur.

Sekarang, aku juga memakai baju yang sama dengan Yugyeom, baju standard khusus ruang operasi yang serba berwarna hijau. Mungkin dengan aku berpakaian seperti ini Yugyeom bisa merasa lebih tenang.

"Hyung," panggilnya, "nanti kalau Yugyeom sedang di operasi, hyung jangan pingsan ya." ia menyeringai dengan bibir putihnya.

Aku mencoba untuk tertawa, "memangnya kenapa hyung harus pingsan?"

"Hyung memangnya tidak takut dengan darah?"

"Tidak, darah kan tidak menggigit."

Sambil menunggu panggilan dari dokter, aku memasangkan tutup kepala berbahan kain hijau di kepala Yugyeom. Ekspresi wajahnya bercampur-campur, sangat jelas terlihat, dia ketakutan tapi dia berusaha untuk tegar.

Andai saja hal ini tidak terjadi kepadanya.

"Hyung,"

"Ne?"

"Doakan ya, supaya operasinya berjalan dengan lancar."

Aku menatap tepat ke arah matanya, aku tiba-tiba saja tidak suka saat ia berkata seperti itu. Jelas operasinya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Apa sih yang anak ini pikirkan?

"Semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar, semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik." aku menjawab cepat.

"Yugyeom hanya takut kalau kaki dan tangan Yugyeom tidak dapat berfungsi dengan semestinya lagi."

Aku tidak sengaja berdecak kesal, bagaimana tidak? Kata-katanya itu membuatku semakin khawatir.

"Kau ini seharusnya memikirkan hal yang positif daripada berbicara seperti itu. Percaya pada hyung, pasti kau akan sembuh."

"Terima kasih hyung." ujarnya seraya tersenyum lemah. Aku menatap wajahnya seakan memberikan kekuatan baginya. Dia menggigit bibir, mungkin dia gugup karrna operasi yang harus dijalankan. Kami tenggelam dalam kesunyian, namun mata kami mengatakan sejuta hal yang tidak dapat kami sampaikan lewat kata-kata, aku tidak pernah merasa lelah untuk tersenyum, apapun yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Semangat ya." bisikku.

Yugyeom mengangguk, "Iya." suaranya bergetar. Bagaimana ini... sebelum operasi saja aku sudah lemas, apalagi nanti di dalam?

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Yugyeom, ternyata seorang dokter dengan beberapa suster di belakangnya datang untuk menjemput kami ke ruang operasi, mereka juga membawa beberapa peralatan medis lain yang asing menurut kami.

"Yugyeom-ssi, kau terlihat segar sekali." ucap sang dokter dengan ramah.

"Iya, aku mempersiapkan diri dengan baik pagi ini." jawab Yugyeom. Senang mendengarnya berkata seperti itu.

"Bagus. Apa tangan dan kakimu masih sakit?"

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali sempat sakit, tapi seorang suster sudah memberikan obat untukku, sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik."

"Habis ini kita buang sakitmu itu jauh-jauh, ya." kulihat sang dokter tersenyum.

Dua orang suster melepaskan penahan roda pada ranjang Yugyeom lalu mendorongnya ke luar ruangan beserta alat-alat lain yang harus tetap berada di dekat Yugyeom, seperti infus dan selang di hidungnya, keluarga Yugyeom juga sudah berada di sana, syukurlah mereka dapat mempercayaiku selama ini. Aku mengikutinya dari samping, kelingking kami saling berkaitan satu sama lain secara tidak sadar. Aku menyadarinya, tapi mungkin perasaan panik Yugyeom menenggelamkan semua yang terjadi di dunia nyata.

Kami sampai di ruang operasi. Ruangannya tidak besar, mungkin hanya sebesar kamarku, hanya banyak sekali barang di dalamnya. Ada tempat tidur lain di tengah-tengahnya dengan lampu besar yang bertengger di atasnya. Di sampingnya terdapat meja berkaki roda dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam peralatan kecil... jadi itu peralatan yang akan menyembuhkan Yugyeom.

"Aduuuuh..." Yugyeom mengeluh kesakitan ketika kami mencoba membantunya untuk pindah tempat tidur. Aku ingin berteriak saat itu juga, aku hanya tidak sanggup melihat Yugyeom terus menerus seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Yah..." dia hanya menelan saliva setelah berbaring di kasur yang lain. Kulihat para suster sedang mempersiapkan segalanya, sementara dokter mengambil jarum suntik dengan pipanya, kurasa itu adalah obat bius. Yugyeom pasti ketakutan dengan hal itu.

"Gyeomie,"

"Ne hyung?"

"Kudengar Jinhwan dan Junhoe berpacaran?" aku sengaja berbasa-basi demi mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Iya, mereka sudah pacaran. Junhoe membeli banyak sekali bunga mawar untuk Jinhwan hyung." jawabnya seraya tersenyum ke arahku, dia harus tetap melihat ke arahku hingga dokter berhasil membiusnya.

"Seberapa banyak?"

"Banyak sekali. Dia menaburkan seluruh lantai sekolah dengan mawar demi Jinhwan hyung."

"Begitukah?"

"Iya, dia juga membeli seratus lilin karena-AWW!"

Aku nyaris meloncat karena pekikan Yugyeom yang tiba-tiba, tidak apa-apa, setidaknya dia tidak melihat jarum suntiknya, dia juga tidak merasakan saat tangannya di sentuh oleh dokter.

"Hihi, seperti digigit semut ya?" aku terkekeh geli.

"Sakit!" dia mengeluh. Lama kelamaan matanya menjadi sayu, dia juga jadi tidak banyak berbicara seperti tadi walaupun dia masih berusaha untuk berbicara sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku hanya mendengar celotehannya yang nyaris seperti orang mabuk itu, aku hanya mengiyakan segala yang ia ucapkan karena aku tahu dia pasti berusaha menghindari tidur sampai-sampai para suster nyaris tertawa mendengarnya, tapi akhirnya Yugyeom menutup matanya dan tertidur dengan pulas.

"Baik, operasinya bisa dimulai." kata dokter. Lampu ruangan mulai dimatikan, semuanya sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Sebelum aku menyingkir dari sana, aku mencium dahi Yugyeom dengan lembut dan memberikan beberapa patah ucapan doa untuknya lewat hatiku.

"Kau bisa melakukannya!" aku berucap pelan di depan wajahnya yang tertidur.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Wang. Anda bisa menunggu di ruang tunggu khusus dan kembali jika operasinya sudah selesai." kata seorang suster. Dengan senyuman, aku memberi sebuah hormat kepada mereka dan menyimpan banyak harapan akan keselamatan Yugyeom, lalu aku keluar dari ruang utama operasi dan menunggunya di ruang tunggu khusus, di mana aku masih dapat melihat Yugyeom dari balik kaca dengan jelas.

Aku pernah menonton sebuah film, di mana ada adegan operasi dan itu membuatku ngilu. Yang terakhir kuingat dari adegan itu, sang pasien tidak dibius untuk menjalani proses operasi patah tulang, jadi pasien itu harus menahan sakitnya mati-matian. Aku bersyukur karena dokter memberikan obat bius yang sangat khusus untuk Yugyeom, jadi dia tidak merasakan sakit yang berlebih selama operasi.

Yugyeom adalah namja yang kuat, aku yakin dia bisa melewati semua ini.

..

..

Waiting room

..

..

Author POV -

Bambam dan kawan-kawannya berlari kecil di lorong rumah sakit, mereka mencari ruang di mana Yugyeom akan di operasi. Terakhir kali mereka mengunjungi kamar Yugyeom, kamar rawatnya sudah kosong, bahkan ada kasur baru di sana. Untungnya, mereka melihat ada anggota keluarga Yugyeom sedang menunggu di luar dengan hening, dan itu membantu mereka menemukan keberadaan Yugyeom di rumah sakit.

"Annyeong haseyo," mereka menyapa keluarga Yugyeom. Keluarganya serentak berdiri untuk menyambut mereka.

"Apa Yugyeom sudah berada di dalam?" tanya Jungkook.

"Iya, dia ditemani oleh teman kalian yang bernama Jackson." jawab sang ibu.

Mark terkaget-kaget, "Jackson juga di dalam!?"

"Benar. Semalaman Yugyeom tidak berhenti menangis karena takut dioperasi, dan dia ingin Jackson untuk menemaninya ke dalam." lanjut yang lain.

"Wah," Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "anak itu luar biasa."

"Apa sekarang operasinya sudah di mulai?" tanya Bambam.

"Sudah, sudah setengah jam yang lalu. Doakan saja yang terbaik untuk Yugyeom." jawab ayahnya.

"Tentu, kami tidak pernah berhenti berdoa untuknya." kata Junhoe.

"Kalau begitu kami akan menunggunya di bawah." ucap Mark. Mereka semua turun satu lantai demi memberikan keheningan untuk keluarga Yugyeom, bukan berarti mereka tidak mau berada di sana, namun jumlah mereka yang terlalu banyak pasti akan mengganggu ketenangan mereka.

Mereka bertujuh duduk di bangku yang berjejer memanjang di dinding. Diam, tak ada suara, hanya doa dalam hati yang terus mereka ucapkan untuk Yugyeom. Sering kali mereka mengubah posisi duduk mereka, bahkan Mingyu tidak berhenti mondar-mandi kesana dan kemari akibat khawatir berlebih. Bambam menaruh kepalanya di bahu Mark seraya saling berpegangan tangan, Jinhwan terus-menerus mencoba menenangkan hati Junhoe dengan usapan lembut dari tangannya, Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama seperti Bambam kepada Taehyung, hanya saja mereka berdua bersandar di tembok karena sudah terlalu lama duduk.

Dilihatnya jam yang terpasang di dinding rumah sakit; sudah lewat satu jam tapi masih belum dapat kabar apapun dari orang-orang yang menunggu di atas.

"Ngantuk." ucap Bambam manja.

"Tidur saja, nanti kubangunkan saat operasinya selesai." jawab Mark.

"Tidak mau."

"Kau kedinginan?"

Bambam menganggukkan kepalanya segera. Segera Mark melepas jas sekolahnya, lalu ia balutkan ke tubuh Bambam sebagai penghangat ekstra, dia tahu itu tidak akan berfungsi seratus persen, makanya Mark memeluk Bambam dari samping dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu bersandar manja di dalam pelukannya.

"Kalian romantis sekali." kata Jungkook seraya mengagumi MarkBam dari depan mereka.

Mark tertawa geli, "kau hanya belum lihat saja bagaimana saat Junhoe menyatakan cintanya kepada Jinhwan."

"Yak! Junhoe!" seru Bambam. "Kau bukannya mengundang kami ke acaramu, malah mengundang mereka." ia memprotes.

"Aku tidak mengundang siapapun," jawab Junhoe sambil menahan tawa, "mereka datang sendiri dan mengejutkan kami."

"Aku diam-diam mengabadikannya kok." Taehyung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menunjukkan sebuah film pendek yang tersimpan dengan baik di dalamnya. Ia memberikan ponselnya kepada Jungkook dan membiarkan Jungkook dan Bambam menyaksikan sebuah moment paling romantis yang pernah terjadi di North High School.

"Mingyu! Kau tidak ingin melihatnya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Nanti saja." dengan cepat Mingyu menolak, dia tidak akan berhenti menggigit jari hingga operasi Yugyeom selesai. Bambam dan Jungkook hanya dapat memaklumi sikap temannya itu.

Bambam dan Jungkook terbungkam hanya karena sebuah video yang berhasil dibuat oleh Taehyung, dengan efek yang mendukung juga latar belakang lagu yang membuatnya seperti sebuah video klip. Saking terkagum-kagum oleh videonya, mereka sampai menganga bahkan menggigit jari, mereka gemas dengan taburan bunga dan lilin beserta dekorasi-dekorasi lain yang berada di dalamnya.

"Wah, daebak!" Jungkook memekik. "Yak Goo Junhoe! Apa sih yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu waktu itu?"

"Apa ya?" Junhoe tertawa.

"Hyung!" Bambam memukul perut Mark. "Waktu kita jadian kok tidak seperti ini ya?"

"Ya ampun, Bam," kini Mark yang bersandar malas di bahu Bambam, "bisa jadian denganmu saja sudah seperti di surga rasanya."

"Tapi ini romantis sekali hyung! Rasanya acara jadian kita tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali." Bambam terus merecos dan terus memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah ponsel Taehyung.

"Halah." dengan tawaan malas, Mark mengubah posisinya jadi berbaring di atas paha Bambam dan membiarkan tiga kursi yang kosong menopang kakinya yang panjang itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, cara jadian Mark dan Bambam memang yang paling tidak istimewa di antara semua teman-temannya, berhubung mereka sudah sempat menjalankan hubungan tanpa status waktu itu, jadi saat benar-benar jadian mereka seperti tidak merasakan hal apapun yang romantis.

Dengan berbagai obrolan yang mereka miliki, tidak terasa bahwa mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berduduk-duduk saja di sana, hingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa jarum jam sudah berada dua angka lebih jauh dari angka terakhir yang mereka lihat.

Drrt! Drrt!  
Ponsel Junhoe bergetar. Tertulis nomor dari ayah Yugyeom disana, segera ia mengangkat panggilannya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"..."

"Ne?"

"..."

"Baik, kami akan segera ke sana."

KLIK! Junhoe memutus sambungannya.

"Ayo ke atas! Yugyeom beres dengan operasinya."

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, mereka semua segera berjalan cepat kembali ke ruang operasi Yugyeom. Begitu sampai, mereka melihat para dokter dan suster di sana sedang berbincang-bincang dengan keluarga Yugyeom. Satu hal yang pertama kali Mark cari di antara mereka, Jackson.

"Yugyeom sudah dikembalikan ke kamar rawat," ulas sang dokter, "operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, semuanya baik-baik saja, hanya butuh waktu saja untuk pemulihan secara total."

Bambam, Jungkook, Mingyu dan Junhoe saling berpelukan satu sama lain sebagai rasa syukur mereka karena telah mendengar kabar yang baik tentang sahabat mereka. Hanya tiga orang lainnya, yang masih mengkhawatirkan Jackson karena daritadi kabarnya tidak terdengar.

"Uh, dokter," Taehyung menyela, "maaf, apa Jackson belum keluar?"

Belum sempat menjawab, seseorang yang baru datang dari dalam ruang operasi. Kalau kata nenek moyang, panjang umur, Jackson baru saja dibicarakan kini muncul di hadapan mereka semua. Wajah Jackson terlihat sangat bahagia, namun menjadi canggung karena bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Keluarga Yugyeom, bisa ikut dengan saya untuk membicarakan tentang kelanjutan perawatan Yugyeom?" tanya dokter, kini hanya tinggal para anak SMA yang tertinggal di sana karena keluarga Yugyeom harus ikut dengan dokter ke suatu tempat. Masih ada jarak di antara mereka, terutama Jackson dan Mark, mereka masih belum bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka hingga tuntas.

"Jackie!" Jinhwan refleks memeluk Jackson dengan erat, sementara Junhoe hanya dapat tersenyum memaklumi. "Jackson, aku sangat khawatir denganmu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya menemaninya saja di dalam." jawab Jackson lembut seraya tersenyum. "Oh iya, kudengar acara jadianmu dengan Junhoe sangat romantis, ya? Maaf ya aku tidak berada di sana waktu itu." Jackson mengacak-acak rambut Jinhwan.

"Taehyung sudah mengabadikannya untukmu." jawab Jinhwan dengan riang.

"Bagaimana dengan Yugyeom?" Mingyu menyela seketika. "Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, sekarang dia butuh istirahat total dan ketenangan. Kalian bisa melihatnya setelah dia siuman."

Semuanya menghela nafas lega bersamaan. Diam-diam Bambam menumbuhkan kepercayaannya lagi kepada Jackson, karena berkat bantuan Jackson yang satu ini, Yugyeom dapat menjalankan operasinya dengan berani dan tenang, hingga operasinya berjalan sesuai dengan harapan.

"Bam," panggil Mark, "hyung mau beli makan, mau ikut tidak?"

"Ikut!"

.

.

.

.

"Bambam ingin makan apa?"

"Bambam ingin samgyeopsal, waktu itu kan tidak jadi makan."

"Yasudah, pesan saja."

Sambil menunggu Bambam memesan makanan, Mark memikirkan kembali sesuatu yang waktu itu dikatakan oleh orang tua Bambam; tentang pernikahan dan segala macamnya. Memang masih belum seratus persen, tapi apa salahnya untuk membiarkan Bambam tahu akan hal itu. Lucu jika orang tuanya sendiri yang mengatakan, sementara anaknya tidak mengetahui satu hal pun.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit sambil menikmati hidangan mereka. Sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam, tapi mereka belum menyantap makanan apapun dari semenjak siang hari tadi, apalagi Mark, dia tidak makan sesuap nasi pun karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan banyak hal hari ini, untungnya, nafsu makannya kembali setelah keadaan menjadi lebih baik dengan operasi Yugyeom yang berhasil.

"Bamie, kapan sih kau beranjak tujuh belas?" tanya Mark ditengah-tengah nikmatnya makanan mereka.

"Masih tanggal dua Mei nanti, hyung. Masa hyung tidak ingat."

"Oh iya."

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Aniyo."

"Hyung pasti mau melakukan sesuatu ya denganku?" tanya Bambam penasaran.

"Tadinya, sih." Mark tidak melanjutkan perbincangan, tapi rasanya ingin sekali Mark mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Hyung!" seketika Bambam memukul lengan Mark. "Hyung mau bilang apa?! Bambam penasaran nih!"

"Tidak, hyung hanya bertanya."

"Benar?"

"Iya. Lanjutkan makannya!" Mark menjawab ketus, itu membuat Bambam malah tidak ingin berbicara dengan Mark, akhirnya Bambam membiarkan keheningan menghantui acara makan mereka. Tetap saja, Mark belum tenang jika belum mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya kepada Bambam, antara takut dan takut menyesal; Mark takut jika seandainya Bambam tidak bisa menerima apa yang diucapkannya, sementara ia merasa akan takut menyesal nantinya jika Mark tidak bisa membahagiakan Bambam walaupun Bambam menerima kenyataan.

Mark berpikir sekali lagi, ia mengatur nafasnya dengan perlahan sehingga oksigen yang masuk ke otaknya jauh lebih banyak agar dia dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Mark tidak ingin menunggu lagi, Bambam harus mengetahui tentang hal pernikahan itu.

Mark mengambil kotak kecil beludru putih dari saku celananya, benar-benar ia simpan baik hingga hari itu. Ia masih belum mengatakan apapun hingga Bambam selesai dengan makanannya. Masih menunggu... menunggu... akhirnya Bambam membereskan semua peralatan makan dari pahanya.

"Sudah makannya?"

"Sudah. Kita kembali yuk ke dalam."

"Sebentar!" Mark menyuruh Bambam agar tetap diam di posisi duduknya. Mark menggembungkan pipinya, lalu membuang semua udara yang tertahan di dalamnya. Daritadi Mark bertingkah aneh di depan Bambam, bahkan Bambam mengira kalau Mark kesurupan karena terlalu lama berada di rumah sakit, maksud Bambam... di rumah sakit kan banyak orang meninggal.

Tanpa isyarat apapun, Mark menyerahkan kotak kecil beludru itu kepada Bambam.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka!"

Dengan penasaran yang menjadi-jadi, Bambam membuka kotak kecil itu dengan perlahan. Benda berkilauan menyilaukan mata Bambam, cahaya terpantulkan dengan sangat indah seperti permata murni yang baru saja dicuci. Leher Bambam memanas, rahangnya jatuh, matanya terbelalak, darahnya mengalir secepat kilat, jantungnya meledak-ledak, bahkan ia membutuhkan tambahan oksigen untuk bernafas.

"H-hyung...? Ini..."

"Kau suka?"

"N-ne... tapi..."

"Menikahlah denganku."

...

...

...

"Menikahlah denganku, jadilah pasangan seumur hidupku."

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

CHAPTER 17 DINYATAKAN GAGAL HAHAH :( Author lagi super banyak kegiatan di luar rumah, makanya gak bisa menatap si yayang laptop lama lama/? tapi tetep aja author berterima kasih untuk segala review kalian di chapter sebelumnya, semoga kalian nggak bosen ya baca FF ini huhu sedih aing mah/? :( jangan lupa review kalian di chap yang ini yah, haduh langsung badmood gini butuh pelukan/? yaudah, semoga ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya~~~ :*


	18. Chapter 18

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Bambam POV -

Mark hyung ini mabuk atau bagaimana?

Bukan masalah jika seandainya dia ingin menikahiku, aku sangat senang, itu bearti cintanya padaku benar-benar nyata, murni dan tulus. Orang tuaku pernah bercerita bahwa pernikahan adalah sebuah hal yang sangat sakral, suci dan terlindungi, hanya cinta sejati di antara dua insan yang boleh melakukan hubungan pernikahan. Dari hal ini, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Mark hyung benar-benar mencintaiku dari dalam dasar hatinya, dia ingin memberikan hidupnya kepadaku.

Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Satu hal yang pasti membuatku tidak akan melakukan hal ini; UMURKU MASIH ENAM BELAS TAHUN. Belum lama aku meninggalkan bangku SMPku, belum lama juga aku memasuki masa SMA yang baru berlangsung beberapa bulan. Ketika semua orang akan menikah di umur yang matang-mungkin setelah lulus kuliah atau saat mereka menginjak umur tigapuluh, aku harus sudah menimang anak di umurku yang masih belasan tahun ini. Aku tahu menikah muda itu sedang marak... TAPI APA SIH YANG SEBENARNYA MARK HYUNG PIKIRKAN?!

"Bamie," Mark hyung menggenggam tanganku erat-erat, ia selipkan jari-jarinya di buku jariku, terasa sekali bahwa ada getaran dingin di tangannya, "hyung tahu ini terlalu cepat untuk kita, hyung bahkan seharusnya tidak melakukan ini."

Aku memberikan waktu kepadanya untuk berbicara, mungkin ada beberapa alasan yang masuk akal untuk lamarannya yang satu ini.

Mark hyung menelan salivanya gugup, "hyung... hyung benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu, hyung ingin membuatmu menjadi milik hyung selamanya sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Aku melihat ke arah cincin yang berlian yang berkilauan di bawah gelapnya langit malam di Seoul, saking berkilauannya hingga angin dingin pun tak dapat menyirnakan sinarnya. Tetap saja, keindahannya tidak mebuatku kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab kalimat manis Mark hyung yang menggiurkan itu.

"Hyung," kutatap cincin berlian itu, "ini... terlalu cepat."

Terasa sekali bahwa dia nyaris seperti tersedak ketika mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, tapi aku takut jika kita terburu-buru maka makna dari cinta itu sendiri akan hilang. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu hyung, tapi mari kita pikirkan lebih matang lagi." aku menutup kotak putih beludru itu dan menaruhnya di dalam tangan Mark hyung. "lakukan lagi hal ini padaku jika aku sudah menginjak umur tujuh belas, oke? Aku butuh waktu."

"Jadi..." ia menarik kotaknya, menatapnya dengan seksama lalu menoleh ke arahku, "hyung masih harus menunggu?"

"Bukan menunggu!" jawabku. "Lebih tepatnya... mengulang semuanya ketika waktunya tepat. Kupastikan aku tidak melakukan hal yang sama."

Mark hyung hanya mengangguk perlahan dan lemas, aku tahu ini menyakitkan untuknya, aku juga tahu dia pasti kecewa, aku takut kalau rasa sayangnya padaku tenggelam sedikit demi sedikit, tapi inilah yang kusebut memikirkannya lebih matang. Jika sampai hari ulang tahunku kami masih benar-benar saling mencintai seperti ini, itu tandanya kami sudah layak menikah.

Di usiaku yang masih sangat mentah ini, aku ingin menikmati beragam hal yang tidak kutahu sebagai seorang remaja. Ayah dan ibuku juga perlu mengetahui hal ini, apalagi orang tuanya Mark hyung yang berada nun jauh di sana, di Los Angeles, itu pasti akan memakan energi mereka untuk memikirkan tentang hal ini.

Kami pergi ke kamar Yugyeom sebentar untuk melihat keadaannya, tapi karena operasi yang cukup lama, dia membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang ekstra untuk pemulihat total akan operasinya, jadi kami memutuskan untuk pulang, lagipula ini sudah larut malam dan sekolah tidak akan memberikan kami jeda hanya karena sahabat kami masuk rumah sakit.

Mark hyung mengantarkanku pulang seperti biasanya, jadi selama ini aku pulang sendiri jika Mark hyung ada pelajaran tambahan di sore hari, urusan OSIS atau bermain bersama gengnya, di luar itu aku selalu pulang bersamanya walaupun aku yang punya kegiatan di sore hari, tapi Mark hyung tetap dengan sabar menungguku hingga keluar. Kali ini, sedikit atmosfir canggung menyelimuti keadaan di dalam mobil, mungkin Mark hyung mengalami trauma karena aku menolak lamarannya tadi, tapi yasudahlah, mau apalagi, aku tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk hal ini.

"Sudah jam dua belas, kau sebaiknya langsung tidur ya." kata Mark hyung begitu kami tiba di rumahku.

"Ne." aku membuka sabuk pengaman. Ini membuatku malah merasa bersalah, Mark hyung jadi terlihat lebih kelelahan dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah kabari orang tuamu kan kalau kau akan pulang malam?" tanyanya.

"Sudah."

"Oke." dia menjawab singkat. Rasa kecewanya terlukis jelas di wajahnya yang tampan nan imut itu, sudah pasti hatinya sangat bersedih setelah menerima jawaban yang sangat tidak diharapkan dariku.

Tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk meninggalkannya, aku ingin datang ke asramanya, bermalam di sana dan membuat semuanya jadi lebih baik, hanya saja mungkin hyung membutuhkan waktu sendirian setelah sebuah guncangan menyerang hatinya. Begitu melihat wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin meredup, aku langsung memeluknya dari samping dan berharap bahwa keadaannya akan segera membaik setelah ini. Kurasakan tangan hyung melingkar di pinggangku dan wajahnya tenggelam di balik leherku seraya menciumnya sekilas.

Ini juga seketika menyakitkan hatiku melihatnya putus asa seperti itu, aku takut kalau nantinya Mark hyung malah menyerah untuk tetap mencintaiku dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku. Banyak yang kutakutkan, semuanya berpusat di hati, dan aku takut hatinya tidak sanggup menahan banyaknya ketakutan sementara itu.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Aku yang paling mencintaimu." suaranya meredam, tapi aku tetap dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, tentunya hatiku merasakan gejolak cintanya. Dia memang orang yang paling mencintaiku, aku tidak bisa berbohong.

Kuelus rambut keemasannya dengan lembut, "kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Ia tertawa sekilas dan mengeratkan pelukan kami, "bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan hidupku sendiri?"

"Terima kasih, hyung." kulonggarkan pelukannya dan kukecup bibirnya sekilas. Kami saling memandang satu sama lain, kini Mark hyung yang menyentuh pipiku dengan jari-jari lembutnya.

"Jangan berikan kesempatanku kepada siapapun, oke?" bisiknya.

"Tentu." aku mengangguk mengiyakan, kini ia tersenyum dengan lebih baik, sangat lega melihatnya bersinar lagi walaupun tetap tidak seperti biasanya. "Hyung istirahat yang baik ya."

"Ne, Bamieku."

..

..

Hospital

..

..

Author POV -

Pukul empat dini hari, Yugyeom baru membuka matanya setelah berjam-jam tertidur akibat operasi yang lumayan panjang dan membuat sistem tubuhnya harus melakukan istirahat ekstra.

"Aduh," keluhnya saat tengah mencoba mengangkat kepalanya, ia merasakan sedikit pusing, seharusnya dia tertidur lebih lama lagi karena obat di dalam tubuhnya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk bekerja dengan efisien, namun tubuh Yugyeom sendiri sudah lelah tertidur terus.

Ia perlahan menggerakan kepalanya ke arah samping untuk menoleh, walaupun harus menahan sedikit rasa sakit tapi dia bisa melakukan itu. Timbul senyuman yang cerah di bibirnya ketika ia melihat seorang namja tengan tertidur pulas di sofa yang berada di sisi lain ruangan. Namja itu terlihat lelah sekali, tapi dia tetap berada di sana, menjadi penyemangat hari-hari Yugyeom selama dia berada di rumah sakit.

"Jaljayo." bisik Yugyeom. Ia melihat ke arah jam yang bertengger di bagian atas dinding kamarnya, mood Yugyeom sudah mulai bosan untuk terus berada di rumah sakit, rasanya ingin segera pulang dan kembali ke sekolah, berkumpul bersama teman-temannya dan melakukan segalaya dengan normal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tubuh Yugyeom belum sepenuhnya pulih, bahkan rasa meriang dan kesakitan masih terus dirasakan setiap hari, perlu sedikit perjuangan lagi hingga dokter benar-benar menyatakan bahwa Yugyeom boleh pulang.

Bosan, bosan, bosan, Yugyeom menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan dan melihat ada ponselnya tergeletak di atas meja, tepat di samping kasur Yugyeom. Iseng, Yugyeom mengambil ponsel dengan sebelah tangannya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat jika ada pesan yang masuk atau berita terbaru di SNS. Banyak sekali pesan yang ia terima dari teman-temannya, bukan hanya Bambam cs tapi juga yang lainnya, itu membuat Yugyeom semakin ingin keluar dari rumah sakit dan menemui mereka untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Lalu Yugyeom membuka buku teleponnya, ia menggeser terus layar ponsel seraya mencari-cari nama yang menurutnya menarik untuk dihubungi. Tentu saja bukan Jackson karena dia sudah berada di sana, lagipula Jackson juga membutuhkan istirahat karena semalam menemani Yugyeom di ruang operasi.

"Ah, anak ini." mata Yugyeom membulat, langsung saja ia menyentuh icon berwarna hijau untuk mengubungi orang yang ia temukan di buku teleponnya. Nada sambung mulai terdengar, dengan sabar Yugyeom menunggu hingga orang itu menjawab seraya menggigit bibirnya. "JUNHOE!" serunya dengan ceria.

 _"Yugyeom-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu subuh-subuh begini? Ini baru lewat lima jam setelah operasimu."_ jawab Junhoe, suaranya terdengar seperti katak sekarat karena dia terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

"Sudah tahu kok," Yugyeom mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kau sedang tidur, ya?"

 _"Tadinya, tapi kau menelponku."_

"Iiiih, Junhoe, maafkan Gyeomie~~ pasti Gyeomi mengganggu tidurmu, ya?" rengek Yugyeom manja, nyaris saja ia menendang-nendang dengan kakinya, tapi dia sadar kalau kakinya masih belum bisa digerakan dengan sempurna.

 _"Hehe, tidak apa-apa Gyeomie. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah mendingan?"_

"Aku merasa seperti lumpuh, sangat sulit menggerakan tubuhku. Aku ingin kembali ke sekolah."

 _"Sabar sedikit, banyaklah beristirahat dan dengarkan apa kata dokter. Kau pasti akan segera pulang."_

"Iya, tapi aku kangeeeen! Kalian pasti bersenang-senang tanpaku!"

 _"Aku juga kangen padamu, Gyeomie. Dan kami tentu tidak dapat bersenang-senang tanpa kehadiran Gyeomie yang imut satu ini."_ terdengar tawaan yang krispi dari suara Junhoe.

"Hehe, habisnya rumah sakit membosankan, makanannya juga tidak enak. Junhoe, bagaimana kabarmu dan Jinhwan hyung?"

 _"Kami sudah melakukan banyak hal bersama. Mingyu belakangan bersedih terus karena Wonwoo tidak kunjung membalas pesannya, ditambah lagi dengan keadaanmu yang membuatnya semakin khawatir."_

"Aku akan menghajar namja itu jika dia tidak menepati janjinya untuk kembali menemui Mingyu." Yugyeom mendengus kesal. "Tapi, syukurlah kalau kalian semua sehat-sehat saja. Tunggu aku di sekolah ya!"

 _"Kami menunggumu setiap saat."_

"Yasudah, aku hanya bosan, makanya aku menelfonmu. Silakan tidur lagi, kau masih punya waktu dua jam untuk tidur."

 _"Ne, aku kabari lagi setelah pulang sekolah."_

"Jaljayo Junhoe~~" dengan imutnya, Yugyeom memutus sambungan telfonnya. Belum saja semenit berlalu, Yugyeom sudah merasa kebosanan lagi, ia ingin pergi keluar dan menghirup udara segar, tapi sudah pasti rumah sakit akan melarangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali beristirahat. Selama tangan kirinya masih berfungsi, ia memilih untuk bermain dengan ponselnya daripada menjadi patung atau tidur.

"Yugyeom?"

"OMO!" ponsel Yugyeom terjatuh dari tangannya ketika seseorang mengejutkannya tiba-tiba. Yugyeom refleks menoleh ke arah Jackson, tentu saja, karena siapa lagi yang berada di sana selain Jackson. Ternyata Jackson sudah terbangun setelah tidur yang belum cukup lama, rambutnya terlihat berantakan dan wajahnya kusut. "Hyung, kenapa bangun?"

"Harusnya hyung yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu, kenapa kau bangun?" tanya Jackson seraya merapikan rambutnya.

"Anu.. hyung.. Yugyeom lelah tertidur terus."

Jackson bangun dan duduk di kursi tunggal yang berada tepat di samping kasur Yugyeom. "Kau kan sudah seharusnya tertidur, hm?"

"Tahu, tapi kurasa tidurnya berhenti dulu. Yugyeom bosan." Yugyeom mengerucutkan bibirnya, bagaikan sebuah sinar mentari pagi di dini hari bagi Jackson, rasa lelahnya pun sedikit demi sedikit pudar.

"Sudah merasa lapar belum, hm?" tanya Jackson lembut.

"Belum." Yugyeom menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu tandanya kau masih belum sehat betul. Kau tidak makan selama berjam-jam, kalau kau sehat pasti kau akan merasa lapar."

"Begitu, ya?" wajah Yugyeom semakin terlipat kusut, sementara Jackson hanya dapat tertawa geli melihat pujaan hatinya menjadi semakin imut walaupun dengan keadaan yang kurang memadai. "Hyung."

"Ne?"

"Yugyeom boleh bertanya tidak?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Sebenarnya, hyung sedang apa sih dengan Krystal nuna waktu itu? Kalian terlihat akrab sekali."

"Oh itu..." Jackson bagai menginjak ranjau yang meledakkan hatinya menjadi berkeping-keping. Sebenarnya Jackson hanya mengobrol biasa dengan Krystal Jung, hanya saja saat itu Jackson memang kelewatan baik terhadap Krystal, makanya mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

"Hyung pacaran dengannya?"

"Aniyo!" Jackson buru-buru menyangkal. "Kami hanya mengobrol biasa kok, entahlah, dia tiba-tiba menanyakan Mark kepadaku."

"Oh, kukira kalian pacaran."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu, hm?"

"Aniyo, hanya saja... kalian terlihat sangat akrab bersama."

"Hehe, aku bisa akrab dengan siapa saja, tapi untuk soal pacaran, aku tahu siapa yang terbaik."

"Siapa?"

"Kim Yugyeom?"

"Iiihh, hyung..." mereka tertawa berdua memecahkan suasana kamar rumah sakit yang selama ini terasa hampa dan berduka. Pipi Yugyeom seketika memerah, ia menggigit bibirnya dan mencoba untuk menahan senyuman akibat kebahagiaan di dalam hatinya setelah kalimat yang Jackson ucapkan. Penuh harap dalam diam, Yugyeom ingin sekali bahwa kata-kata Jackson itu menjadi sebuah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Jadi," Jackson menaruh kedua tangannya di atas kasur Yugyeom, "apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu jam segini?"

"Tadi aku menelfon Junhoe, biasanya dia terjaga jam segini untuk bermain game online, tapi nyatanya dia sudah tidur."

"Lalu?"

"Kami berbicara sedikit, aku merindukan mereka, aku ingin sekolah." Yugyeom bersandar ke bantal yang ada di belakangnya. "Hyung, kurasa kau juga harus kembali ke sekolah, aku takut kau ketinggalan pelajaran."

"Katanya kau mau hyung temani?"

"Iya sih, tapi kan..." kembali berpikir lagi, Yugyeom merasa bersalah karena meminta Jackson untuk menemaninya selama ia berada di rumah sakit, dan itu akan berpengaruh dengan nilai Jackson di sekolah karena pasti Jackson melewati banyak hal. Namun, di satu sisi Yugyeom tidak ingin Jackson pergi. "...yasudah, hyung tetap di sini ya denganku."

"Hihi, kau ini lucu sekali." gemas, Jackson mencubit kecil hidung Yugyeom dan menimbulkan tawa lagi. Pada pukul empat pagi yang hening di rumah sakit, Yuygeom dan Jackson memiliki acara mereka sendiri, yang mana bagi mereka sangat berharga dan membuat Yugyeom merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Jika saja mereka bisa tetap melakukan hal itu untuk hari-hari kedepannya...

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu."

Bambam membiarkan wajahnya tenggelam di balik rambutnya yang berapi-api. Hatinya sakit mendengar perkataan yeoja yang daritadi mengomelinya dengan kasar dan keras, ternyata tanpa Bambam sadari, Bambam lebih lemah dari yeoja itu, Bambam tidak dapat membalas satu pun bentakan yang yeoja itu lontarkan padanya. Jadi Bambam memilih untuk tetap tenang walau sebenarnya ia tidak mau.

"Mark pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik darimu!" yeoja itu berteriak. "Kau seharusnya berkaca! Kau hanyalah namja jadi-jadian yang menginginkan kasih sayang, dan Mark terjerat oleh wajah polosmu yang palsu itu."

Bambam terdiam. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Yugyeom lebih memilih untuk lari ke tengah jalan raya daripada menghadapi gadis bernama Krystal Jung ini.

"Putus dengannya atau kau tidak akan hidup bahagia selamanya!?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." rintih Bambam.

"Kenapa tidak!? Kau takut kalau tidak akan ada orang yang perduli denganmu lagi, huh?! Kau itu tidak punya harga diri! Kau lebih menjijikan ketimbang seorang yeoja jalang!"

Untuk saat ini, mungkin Bambam akan mengikuti cara Yugyeom-berlari ke tengah jalan dan membiarkan kendaraan menabraknya, bahkan jika harus sampai mati.

"Putus dengannya!"

"Tidak."

"Kubilang putus!"

"Aku tidak akan putus dengannya."

"Dasar namja sial-" Krystal mengangkat tangannya dan siap untuk menampar pipi Bambam sekeras mungkin, namun ada tangan lain yang tiba-tiba menyentuh tangan Krystal dan...

PLAK! Tamparan menyakitkan mendarat mulus tepat di pipi kiri Krystal. Mata Bambam terbelalak ketika Krystal menerima tamparan langsung dari Junhoe yang tiba-tiba datang di antara mereka.

"Tinggalkan dia, yeoja bajingan!" Junhoe menyumpah-nyumpah kasar.

"Mwoya!? Apa inI!? Kau melakukan ini terhadap seorang yeoja!?" Krystal menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Ne. Aku melakukannya karena kau yeoja tidak tahu diri!"

"Wae?! Kenapa aku!? Kau seharunya menampar namja jadi-jadian ini karena telah menggoda Mark dan memanfaatkannya!" bentak Krystal seraya menunjuk wajah Bambam dengan jijik.

"Yak!" tidak tahan akan lidah Krystal yang memilukan itu, Junhoe menjambak rambut panjang Krystal yang sudah tertata rapi nan cantik itu, tapi Junhoe mana peduli, bahkan ia tidak menghiraukan rintihan Krystal kerena kesakitan. "Kau berani mengatakan itu kepada sahabatku sekali lagi, akan kuhajar wajahmu hingga hancur."

"Yak! Lepaskan-"

"Dengarkan aku!" Junhoe memperdalam suaranya, ia juga memperkuat jambakannya di rambut Krystal dan membuat yeoja itu hampir menangis dan minta tolong. Bambam ingin sekali melerai mereka, namun Junhoe selalu membantah dan melanjutkan aksi yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan terhadap perempuan. Dari kejauhan, Mark datang menghampiri mereka lalu menggandeng tangan Bambam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Hyung..." Bambam panik melihat sahabatnya bertengkar dengan yeoja melalui cara seperti itu, bagaimana pun juga Bambam memilih untuk berbicara baik-baik daripada menggunakan kekerasan seperti yang Junhoe lakukan. Namun, Mark tidak menghiraukan perasaan Bambam dan menikmati tontonan itu. Menyadari keberadaan Mark, Junhoe menoleh sejenak dan meminta kepastian apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan terhadap sang mantan pacar Mark ini, tapi Mark menanggapinya dengan anggukan dingin seakan mengatakan: _lanjutkan dan habisi dia._

Junhoe menarik rambut Krystal sekali lagi. "Dengarkan aku! Sekali lagi kau berani datang ke sekolah ini untuk membuat onar dengan sahabatku, atau siapapun itu, aku tidak akan berpikir panjang lagi apakah kau perempuan atau bukan, yang pasti aku akan menghabisimu hingga lehermu patah. Mengerti?"

"Lepaskan-"

"MENGERTI?!"

"Ne... aku... mengerti..." suara Krystal terdengar purau, bahkan pipinya sudah dibasahi oleh air mata akibat tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Junhoe memang sedikit keterlaluan terhadapnya, tapi jika amarah Junhoe sudah terpincut, ia bisa melakukan hal apapun bahkan jika harus menghajar perempuan sekalipun, walaupun Junhoe hanya akan melakukannya terhadap orang-orang tertentu.

"Bagus, sekarang enyahlah!" Junhoe membanting kepala Krystal hingga tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah, Krystal masih merintih kesakitan dan menangis, ia hanya tidak percaya bahwa seorang namja akan benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Terima kasih." ucap Mark, lalu ia menggandeng Bambam pergi bersamanya dan diikuti Junhoe di belakang mereka.

Di bawah pohon rindang yang nyaman dan sejuk, Mark dan Bambam duduk berduaan seraya mencoba untuk berbicara perlahan-lahan satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak ?"

"Kalian seperti psikopat, tahu tidak?" ujar Bambam dengan kesal. "Krystal nuna itu seorang perempuan, mungkin cara yang sedikit halus tidaklah sulit."

"Seharusnya aku berterima kasih karena Junhoe berada di sana." jawab Mark, mencoba untuk tetap dingin dan tenang.

"Tapi aku tidak mengharapkan caranya yang seperti itu."

"Kusarankan kau lebih baik jangan membenci Junhoe, dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Kau juga hyung! Kenapa kau tidak melerai mereka!?"

"Naluri lelaki, kami suka melakukan hal itu terhadap orang-orang tertentu." kata Mark.

"Jadi maksudmu aku bukan laki-laki?!" Bambam menghentak.

"Maksudnya laki-laki seperti aku dan Junhoe. Kau tahu sendiri kan Jackson menghajarku hingga aku nyaris sekarat? Kami termasuk di spesies yang sama. Jadi jangan khawatir, bukan hanya kami, tapi banyak namja seperti kami melakukan hal yang sama." jelas Mark dengan santai.

"Tetap saja itu namanya kekerasan terhadap wanita!"

"Begini saja," Mark membenarkan posisi duduknya, "seandainya aku yang berada di sana dan bukannya Junhoe, menurutmu apa yang akan kulakukan? Membiarkannya? Tidak. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kau akan menamparnya dan menjambaknya seperti tadi?"

"Mungkin lebih parah."

"Kalian ini hatinya terbuat dari apasih!?" Bambam melipat tangannya di dada dengan kesal, tapi dia juga menyadari bahwa Junhoe ataupun Mark melakukan hal itu karena mereka puduli dengannya, mereka ingin Bambam terhindar dari apapun yang menyakitinya, hanya saja mungkin caranya kurang tepat-

"Sudah ya, chagi," Mark merangkul pinggul Bambam mesra, "aku malas berdebat. Lebih baik kita ciuman saja."

Di sisi lain, jauh dari posisi Mark yang sedang mencoba untuk menggoda Bambam, Junhoe tengah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kekasihya sendiri. Sama saja seperti yang Bambam lakukan terhadap Mark, tapi yang ini lebih dahsyat.

"Kau kan bisa melakukannya dengan cara lain!"

"Tapi aku tidak terima sahabatku diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Tapi kau tidak menyelesaikan masalah, kau menambah masalah!"

Jika di dalam film kartun, mungkin sudah ada asap mengebul di atas kepala Jinhwan. Bagaimana dia tidak marah? Tentu Jinhwan kecewa sekali mengetahui pacarnya melakukan hal sekasar itu terutama terhadap wanita. Semuanya membenci Krystal, tapi di pihak para _bottom,_ melakukan kekerasan adalah suatu tindakan yang sangat mereka hindari karena bagaimana pun hati mereka terbuat sama lembutnya dengan hati wanita, jadi pastinya mereka akan merasakan hal yang sama walau berbeda gender.

"Goo Junhoe, kalau dia melaporkan hal ini kepada orang tuanya, kau bisa masuk penjara!" tukas Jinhwan, sementara Junhoe terdiam, merenung tentang sikapnya yang kelewatan itu. "Dia bisa saja memiliki seorang pengacara, dia bisa membawamu ke tingkat hukum."

"Iya, tahu-"

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa kau lakukan!?" Jinhwan membentak, lalu mendengus seraya menyeka wajahnya dengan frustasi. Jinhwan sadar apa yang ia lakukan ini tidak akan membuat keadaan membaik, tapi malah memperkeruhnya, ia lalu menenangkan diri sejenak dengan beberapa kali melakukan _exhale_ dan _inhale._ "Honey, maafkan aku, aku tidak seharusnya begini."

"Hyung-"

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, aku hanya... hanya khawatir jika kau lah yang menjadi kambing hitam dalam masalah ini. Aku hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja."

"Hyung," Junhoe segera mendekap tubuh mungil Jinhwan dan mencoba membuatnya lebih tenang, "hyung, aku tahu. Maaf aku membuatmu khawatir."

"Hft.." Jinhwan menghela nafasnya berat.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi namja yang baik di matamu. Tapi jika seandainya kau berada di posisi Bambam saat itu, aku jelas akan melakukan hal yang sama." Junhoe berkata dengan lembut, Jinhwan mengangguk perlahan menanggapinya walaupun ia tidak mengharapkan ada kejadian yang sama menimpanya. "Hyung, aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan melindungimu."

"Goo Junhoe, belajarlah jadi namja yang baik." balas Jinhwan dengan senyuman.

"Ne, hyung, aku akan belajar menjadi namja yang baik, dan aku akan belajar menjadi namja yang terbaik untukmu. Aku bangga menjadi milikmu." Junhoe mempererat pelukannya.

Jinhwan tergelitik dengan kata-kata itu, namun tetap saja meninggalkan rasa manis di hatinya. "Oh iya," Jinhwan menatap wajah kekasihnya, "sahabatmu yang namanya Mingyu itu, dia masih bersama kalian kan?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Tadi siang aku dan beberapa anggota OSIS lainnya pergi ke kantor pencetakan untuk majalah sekolah kita, lalu ada namja yang menghampiriku dan bertanya tentang Mingyu."

"Oh ya?" wajah Junhoe berubah menjadi penasaran. "Ada lagi yang dia katakan?"

"Mmm, tidak banyak, tapi dia mengatakan kalau dia dari Incheon."

Mata Junhoe terbelalak seketika, "itu, jangan-jangan..."

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

 **Question: Menurut kalian, siapa pasangan yang paling/lebih romantis di FF ini? A) MarkBam, B) JackGyeom.** Dijawab yaah :3 aduh gak kerasa udah chap17 ajaaa si MarkBam udah tinggal kawinnn *nikah dulu kali thor* hehe makasih buat review di chap yang sebelumnya, kalian semua DAEBAK! Jangan lupa chapter yang ini direview juga siapa tau bisa lanjut hingga ke pelaminan MarkBam xD okeee, sampai ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnyaa *aminnn*


	19. Chapter 19

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo POV -

Sudah lewat sekian bulan setelah meninggalkan ibukota kesayangan ini, rupanya segalanya masih sama. Ada sedikit rasa takut di hatiku untuk mengunjungin kota besar yang indah ini, tapi justru itu malah membuatku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di kota ini setelah beberapa bulan tidak kukunjungi. Dulu waktu masih tinggal di Seoul, aku seperti preman kota yang mendominasi semua tempat, semuanya mengenalku, tapi begitu aku pindah ke Incheon, aku merasa harus masih belajar lagi untuk mengenal Seoul dengan baik.

Hal yang paling kutakuti adalah ketika harus mengunjungi North High School untuk keduanya, namun kali ini aku mengunjunginya sendirian. Kuharap tak ada seorangpun yang mengenalku dan mempertanyakan apa yang kulakukan di sekolah mereka. Banyak memang yang mengenal dan menjadi fansku di sekolah ini, tapi juga tidak sedikit yang membenciku.

Melihat banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan sekolah ini membuat kepalaku menjadi pusing, karena sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan sosok Mingyu. Kemarin, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Jinhwan dan bertanya apakah dia mengenal Mingyu, syukurlah ia mengenalnya walaupun dia bilang mereka tidaklah dekat, namun setidaknya masih ada petunjuk bagiku untuk menemui Mingyu.

Aku tidak sabar untuk menemui Mingyu hari ini juga, aku tidak mau menunggu lagi, biarlah apa kata orang yang menganggapku aneh karena selalu berdiri di depan sekolah mereka seraya melompat-lompat gemas, yang pasti di sini aku punya tujuan.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" seseorang menyebut namaku, entah siapa, tapi aku berusaha mencari sumber suara itu. Yag kutemukan adalah namja yang sepantaran denganku dengan rambut cokelatnya yang ber- _highlight_ keemasan, tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa mengenaliku dengan baik.

Kucoba mengingat lagi ke memoriku yang terjauh, apakah aku pernah bertemu dengan namja ini atau dia hanyalah fansku. Oh benar, aku sering bertemu dengan namja ini di kantin North. Siapa namanya?

"Ne." aku mengangguk sedikit sebagai sapaan yang ramah, tidak lupa juga untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Kau Jeon Wonwoo kan? Siswa Mansae High School?"

"Ne." aku menjawabnya dengan yakin.

"Lama tidak berjumpa. Aku Kim Taehyung, kau masih ingat?" ia menepuk bahuku, di tangan kirinya ada gelas plastik berisikan cairan seperti _bubble tea_ atau semacamnya.

"Mmm," jujur saja aku sedikit melupakannya karena aku tidak begitu dekat dengan orang yang satu ini, tapi yang pasti aku sering melihatnya di kantin dan berkumpul bersama dengan beberapa namja keren lainnya di meja kantin yang paling tengah. Jadi agar tidak terlalu membuatnya merasa terlupakan, aku mengangguk ragu-ragu seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, kau pasti sudah tidak mengingatku, tapi kau pasti akan mengingat dia." namja ini menoleh ke belakang. "Chagi! Sudah beres dengan _bubble tea_ nya? Aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang."

"Ne, sudah selesai." jawab namja lain dari arah belakangnya. Aku menengok sedikit untuk melihat kepada siapa Taehyung berbicara. Tuh kan, benar, pasti _bubble tea,_ minuman itu sedang marak di mana-mana saat ini.

Seorang namja berlari kecil ke arah kami seraya membawa sejenis minuman yang sama dengan Taehyung di dalam gelas plastik, aku berani bertaruh bahwa _bubble tea_ miliknya itu pasti rasa bubble-gum atau blueberry. Sejenak aku bingung karena aku tidak dapat mengenal keduanya, tapi begitu namja yang satu laginya mendekat, aku mulai sadar bahwa dulu kami juga pernah duduk di meja kantin yang sama.

Oh, jadi mereka ini pacaran.

"Hah?! Wonwoo hyung?!" namja itu terbelalak dan hampir menjatuhkan _bubble tea_ nya. Mereka berdua tersenyum bersamaan layaknya mereka adalah orang yang paling mengenalku di dunia ini. "Hyung, kau masih mengingatku?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Uuuhh... kau... temannya Mingyu kan?" aku mencoba menebak.

"Benar! Aku Jungkook sahabatnya Mingyu, kita memiliki marga yang sama." namja itu berseri-seri dan menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. "Hyung, kau jauh-jauh datang dari Incheon ke Seoul pasti untuk menemui Mingyu, benar tidak?"

"Eh? Ne, aku... ingin menemuinya."

"Tadi aku melihat Mingyu masih ada di dalam bersama Bambam dan Junhoe, mereka sedang mengerjakan PR di bawah pohon besar." kata Taehyung.

"Ya ampun! Mingyu pasti akan sangat senang karena kau akhirnya datang juga ke Seoul." Jungkook terlihat sangat bersemangat menyambut kedatanganku di sini, kalau begitu juga aku akan ikut bersemangat untuk menemui Migyu secepatnya. "Ayo hyung! Kita segera buat kejutan yang paling spesial untuk Mingyu."

Sepasang kekasih itu mengajakku masuk ke dalam, ke sekolah ini lagi, di mana aku menemukan harta karun yang berharga setelah sekian lama hilang. Aku merasa seperti orang asing di dalam sini, tapi untungnya Jungkook membuatku merasa seperti tamu yang sangat dihargai untuk berada di sini.

"Hyung tunggu di sini ya? Akan kupanggilkan Mingyu." Jungkook dengan semangat berlari menuju ke arah sebuah pohon di mana ada beberapa siswa yang tengah duduk di bawahnya. Aku mencoba untuk mengintipnya dan kurasa Jungkook akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap Mingyu.

"Grogi?" tanya Taehyung, dia masih berdiri di sampingku.

"Uh... ya... sepertinya begitu." jawabku gugup.

"Setiap hari pacarku khawatir kalau Mingyu akan kehilanganmu, tapi kau datang di saat yang tepat."

"Begitukah?"

Anggukan Taehyung membuatku tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah kami bertemu. Orang-orang yang berada di bawah pohon itu kini datang ke arah kami dan membuat tanganku tiba-tiba saja menjadi dingin dan gemetaran. Senyumku timbul ketika aku melihat sosok Mingyu berada di paling depan dengan teman-temannya yang mengikuti dari belakang, tapi matanya ditutup oleh Jungkook. Beberapa kali aku mendegar celotehan Mingyu dan bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang akan terjadi, mendengar suaranya saja aku sudah sangat bahagia.

"Kau siap Mingyu? Ini lebih baik daripada nilai ulangan matematikamu." kata Jungkook sembari terkekeh.

"Apa yang bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik daripada melihat nilai seratus pada ulangan matematikaku?" jawabnya ketus.

"Ada." jawab Jungkook. "Kubuka matamu ya."

Mingyu dan aku sudah saling berhadapan, aku tidak sabar hingga Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari mata Mingyu. Rasanya bisa seperti mimpi bisa melihatnya lagi, ini membuat jantungku berdetak seperti tidak pernah berdetak sebelumnya. Semua teman-teman Mingyu terlihat gemas dan bahagia begitu mereka melihat wajahku, aku pun begitu, senang sekali rasanya bisa menatap wajah-wajah imut mereka lagi.

Perlahan Jungkook melepas tangannya dari mata Mingyu, beberapa detik setelahnya Mingyu masih menutup mata dan membiarkanku berada di titik tergugup. Aku nyaris saja kejang-kejang melihat wajah tampan nan imutnya, wajah yang kurindukan itu. Perlahan tapi pasti Mingyu membuka matanya dan terdiam begitu dia melihatku.

Author POV -

Mungkin Mingyu seperti sedang bermimpi, tapi nyatanya tidak, dia benar-benar melihat Wonwoo berada hadapannya, memakai kaos putih dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru dengan tatanan model rambut yang masih sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kaki Mingyu menjadi lemas seketika, rasanya ingin pingsan melihat orang yang ia tunggu selama ini akhirnya datang dengan sendirinya.

"Ah..." Mingyu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Wonwoo, ternyata ia hanya tidak ingin semua orang melihat air matanya jatuh. Lidah Mingyu menjadi kelu dan bisu, tak ada yang dapat menjelaskan perasaannya selain air mata.

"Kim Mingyu, neo gwenchana?" tanya Wonwoo seraya menyentuh kedua bahu Mingyu.

"Hiks... hiks..." isak tangis tak kuasa Mingyu tahan hingga akhirnya sebuah anggukan adalah jawaban terbaik untuk pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Aigoo, jangan menangis." Wonwoo refleks membawa Mingyu ke dalam pelukannya, tidak ada air mata sedikitpun yang tumpah dari mata Wonwoo walaupun sebenarnya perasaan sudah membawanya ke ambang tangisan, namun tawaan ceria nan bahagia menjadi pilihan terbaik bagi Wonwoo untuk mengatakan segala perasaan di dalam hati.

"Ah, yaampun, aku tidak tahan melihatnya." Bambam memeluk Junhoe yang berdiri di sebelahnya, menatap haru temannya yang tengah melepas semua tekanan selama beberapa bulan.

"Mingyu-ya! Berhenti menangis, hyung sudah ada di sini tapi kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Wonwoo di sela-sela tawanya.

"Hyuuung," Mingyu memukul-mukul dada Wonwoo di dalam tangisannya, "hyung, aku rindu pada hyung... hikks... hikks..."

"Hyung juga merindukanmu Mingyu-ah, rindu sekali."

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang dapat Mingyu sampaikan, ia hanya memeluk Wonwoo sekuat-kuatnya seperti tak ada hari esok lagi untuk menemui Wonwoo. Melihat air mata kebahagiaan yang membasahi pipi Mingyu membuat semua teman-temannya nyaris menangis pula melihatnya. Mingyu yang dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan ini nyaris menyerah untuk menunggu kedatangan Wonwoo ke Seoul selalu membuat teman-temannya cemas akan perasaannya, tapi kini terbukti bahwa penantian Mingyu bukanlah sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu menghabiskan sore hari mereka di bawah pohon rindang, di mana semua pasangan ingin sekali menikmati waktu berduaan mereka di sana. Masih terlihat mata Mingyu memerah akibat air mata yang sangat deras mengalir beberapa waktu lalu, namun kini di balik mata sendu itu ada kebahagiaan yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa berdiam di sini?" tanya Wonwoo, ia melihat-lihat ke arah sekitar.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku biasa berdiam di tempat ini bersama teman-teman."

"Tapi hyung kan bukan siswa North."

"Siapa yang peduli?" Mingyu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Tapi akhirnya hyung datang juga kan? Lagipula kita kan belum satu tahun terpisah."

"Iya, tapi rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali." ujar Mingyu, ia memposisikan duduknya hingga saling bertatap dengan Wonwoo. "Hyung datang ke sini untuk bertemu dengaku, kan?"

"Mmm, yaa..." Wonwoo mendesah, "itu alasan kedua."

Terlihat sebongkah wajah kecewa di wajah Mingyu. "Lalu alasan pertamanya?"

"Tahun depan kan hyung sudah kelas duabelas, pastinya hyung akan sibuk belajar untuk masuk ke universitas. Sebelum terlambat, hyung ingin mencari tahu universitas yang bagus di Seoul, jadi hyung akan lebih mudah mempersiapkannya." jelas Wonwoo.

"Hyung akan kuliah di Seoul?!"

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan senyuman jahil.

"Jadi kita bisa lebih sering bertemu?!"

"Kurasa... begitu. Makanya doakan hyung supaya hyung lulus di ujan universitas, ya?"

"Tentu, aku akan mendoakan segalanya yang terbaik untuk hyung. Jadi kita tidak akan sulit lagi untuk bertemu." seringai di wajah Mingyu terlihat lebih cerah daripada sinar mentari pagi.

"Memangnya kau mau bertemu dengan hyung setiap hari?" Wonwoo menggoda.

"Hyung tidak mau ya?" kata Mingyu memelas.

"Aigoo, hyung bisa mati perlahan karena diabetes jika melihat wajahmu yang manis itu setiap hari." Wonwoo mengacak-acak rambut Mingyu dengan lembut. "Tentu, kita akan bertemu setiap hari. Kapanpun selagi aku bisa."

"Janji?" Mingyu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, lalu Wonwoo mengkaitkan jari kelingking miliknya kepada milik Mingyu.

"Janji." kata Wonwoo dengan yakin. "Uh, Kim Mingyu," Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Umm... kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Pacar?"

"Ne."

"Mmm," tanpa gejala apapun, pipi Mingyu memerah seperti terbakar, begitu juga dengan hatinya yang menyimpan banyak harapan itu, "belum hyung. Kenapa memangnya?"

Tak ada jawaban, Wonwoo segera menoleh ke arah tas ransel di belakangnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Di tangannya, sudah ada kotak berukuran sedang berwarna merah marun yang terbuat tadi karton. Wonwoo hanya memberikan kotak itu kepada Mingyu tanpa mengatakan alasan apapun, begitu saja Mingyu melempar tatapan heran kepada Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo menyodorkannya secara paksa.

Karena penasaran, Mingyu langsung membukanya tanpa bertanya. Ia melihat banyak kertas polaroid yang terkumpul di dalamnya, banyak sekali, seperti ada ratusan bahkan Mingyu sampai terkaget-kaget melihatnya. Dilihatnya satu-satu kertas polaroid itu secara seksama, nyaris semuanya bergambarkan dirinya; Mingyu sedang makan, Mingyu sedang bermain basket, Mingyu sedang marah-marah, Mingyu sedang berjalan dan banyak lagi, semuanya tentang dirinya, bahkan ada tanggal dan tulisan tangan Wonwoo di setiap foto sebagai keterangan. Masih speechless hingga ia lupa bertanya darimana Wonwoo mendapatkan semua fotonya itu.

"Hyung..." suara Mingyu bergetar, "...ini apa?"

"Itu kau."

"Iya, tahu, tapi... darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini?"

"Hyung takut kalau hyung tidak bisa menepati janji bahwa hyung akan segera kembali untuk menemuimu, makanya hyung membuat semua ini, hyung mengumpulkannya." jelas Wonwoo. "Tadinya hyung akan mengirimkanya kepadamu terlebih dahulu sebagai jawaban atas semua pesan-pesanmu, tapi ternyata paman menyuruhku untuk datang ke Seoul, jadi lebih baik hyung tahan sedikit hingga menemuimu."

"Tapi, hyung dapat ini dari mana?" tanya Mingyu, ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Selama dua minggu bersekolah di sini, hyung selalu mengambil gambarmu untuk kuabadikan. Tentu saja tanpa kau ketahui."

"Tapi... untuk apa?"

"Tadinya hyung akan mengirimnya untukmu sebagai balasan dari pesanmu, hyung takut kau akan melupakanku. Tapi mungkin kali ini tujuannya sudah berbeda." jawab Wonwoo, satu lagi kalimat yang membuat Mingyu bertanya-tanya tentang maksud dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo berdehem dan membiarkan tengkuknya memanas. "Kim Mingyu,"

"..."

"Kuharap dengan semua foto-foto ini, kau mau menerima perasaanku."

"..."

"Kuharap kau mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu, walaupun sedikit ada jarak yang memisahkan kita."

"..."

Diam, kejutan kedua yang Mingyu terima hari ini dari Wonwoo setelah kedatangan Wonwoo itu sendiri. Wonwoo ke Seoul bukan hanya untuk bertemu dengan Mingyu, namun juga membawakan cinta untuknya. Tepat di mata Wonwoo, ada tatapan hangat yang nyata dan membawa sejuta perasaan bercampur aduk yang tentunya tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh sekedar kata-kata.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan menolakku hanya karena jarak kita yang agak brutal ini, tapi cintaku jauh lebih kuat untuk menghancurkan istilah jarak di antara kita." kata Wonwoo gugup.

"Hyung, kurasa aku akan menangis lagi." Mingyu buru-buru memejamkan matanya, tapi kali ini ia mencoba untuk tersenyum selebar mungkin walaupun air mata sudah berada di bawah kelopak matanya.

"Aniyo... Mingyu-ya... jangan menangis lagi-"

"HYUUUNG!" refleks Mingyu meloncat dan mendekap Wonwoo dengan erat, ia tertawa dalam tangisannya yang menjadi lagi, bahkan Wonwoo kebingungan apakah itu sebuah jawaban 'iya' atau 'tidak' untuk pertanyaannya. "Hyungie, bagaimana aku bisa menolakmu?" Mingyu terkekeh.

"NE?"

Mingyu mengangguk lembut di bahu Wonwoo, "ne, tentu aku tidak akan menolakmu hanya karena jarak kita, aku tidak akan menolakmu karena alasan apapun, aku akan menjadi kekasihmu yang tinggal di Seoul."

Wonwoo mencoba untuk tetap menjadi cool dan tenang dengan cara mengatur nafasnya, tapi dengan begitu, dia malah sontak bersorak kegirangan seraya memeluk Mingyu semakin erat. "YAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Wonwoo hingga jatuh tertidur ke rumput, Mingyu yang masih memeluknya harus ikut terjatuh juga dan bahkan memeluk Wonwoo dari atasnya semakin erat sambil memekik. "YAH! AKU MILIK KIM MINGYU!"

"Hyung... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu dengan tawaan bahagia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mencintaimu?"

"Aniyoo, maksudku kenapa berteriak begitu?"

"KARENA AKU MILIK KIM MINGYU! WOW YAHOO!" sorak Wonwoo, hingga burung-burung di atas pohon harus terbang menjauh karena mengira itu adalah suara tarzan.

"Aku juga milikmu hyung." balas Mingyu.

"Sudah tahu." Wonwoo bangkit dari rumput, ia mengaduk isi tas ransel berwarna hitam miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kamera polaroid berwarna putih. "Aku harus mengabadikan fotomu untuk hari ini, foto yang sangat spesial." Wonwoo menaruh kamera di depan matanya dan membidik fokusnya tepat ke arah wajah Mingyu. Tidak tahu harus bergaya seperti apa, jadi Mingyu hanya memberikan senyum termanisnya. "Ish ish ish! Jangan tersenyum begitu, buat wajah yang cute!"

"Ne? Bagaimana-"

"Buat tanda V atau bbuing bbuing, pokokmya yang imut!"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk membuat ekspresi yang lucu seperti permintaan Wonwoo. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, ia buru-buru menggembungkan pipinya sebagai pose hingga menarik perhatian mata Wonwoo di balik kemera.

"Omooo, pacarku kenapa imut sekali, aigooo." celoteh Wonwoo sambil mengambil gambar Mingyu. Setelah itu, kertas polaroid tercetak otomatis dari bagian atas kamera, memang belum terlihat gambarnya, namun Wonwoo sudah yakin bahwa Mingyu akan terlihat sangat lucu di dalam foto itu.

"Sekarang hyung juga harus melakukan aegyo!" dengan cepat, Mingyu mengambil kamera polaroid milik Wonwoo. "Cepat hyung!"

"Ish." Wonwoo melirik Mingyu dengan tajam, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap melakukan aegyo secara otomatis dan membuat hati Mingyu meloncat-loncat selagi melihatnya dari balik kamera.

"Omoooo, imutnyaaaa," suara Mingyu melengking. Setelah kertas polaroid tercetak di atasnya, Mingyu segera mengambil tanpa menunggu hasil foto yang masih buram itu. "Sekarang, ayo kita lakukan foto berdua."

"Maksudmu... kita berdua?"

"Ne."

Mingyu merangkulkan tangan kanannya di pundak Wonwoo sementara tangan kirinya memegang kamera dari kejauhan. Tidak tahu harus membuat ekspresi seperti apa, akhirnya Wonwoo memiih untuk mencium pipi Mingyu dari samping sebagai pose yang spontan tapi juga menjadi yang paling favorit bagi Mingyu.

CEKREK!  
Tak butuh waktu yang lama, foto itu akhirnya tercetak dengan sendirinya. Mereka mengagumi hasil foto yang mereka tangkap dan berniat untuk diabadikan selamanya, walaupun mereka tidak tahu berapa lama hubungan mereka akan berlangsung, tapi setidaknya cinta mereka akan selalu bertumbuh setiap kali mereka melihat foto-foto yang mereka buat.

"Mingyu, kau punya pena? Boleh aku pinjam?"

"Ne." Mingyu mengeluarkan sebatang ballpoint dari kotak pensilnya dan ia serahkan kepada Wonwoo. Di atas pahanya, Wonwoo menaruh kertas polaroid yang bergambarkan mereka berdua secara terbalik dan menuliskan sesuatu di halaman yang kosong. Seraya membiarkan ballpoint menari dan menuliskan pesan manis di atasnya, senyuman Wonwoo mekar hingga tidak ada bunga yang jauh lebih indah dari senyuman di bibirnya.

 _26 Oktober_  
 _Di hari yang berharga ini, aku bahagia. Kim Mingyu, aku mencintaimu3_

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sakit tidak?"

"Tidak, hanya saja sedikit sulit."

"Kalau sulit tidak usah dipaksakan."

"Aniyo, gwenchana."

Pagi hari di rumah Yugyeom, Jackson sudah bersiap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Setelah Yugyeom membaik, Jackson akhirnya bisa kembali ke sekolah walaupun harus meninggalkan Yugyeom di rumah beberapa hari karena membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama bagi Yugyeom untuk benar-benar pulih, dan itu membuatnya merasa khawatir. Untungnya, ia selalu punya waktu untuk mengunjungi Yugyeom di rumahnya untuk membantu Yugyeom melakukan terapi kecil sekaligus juga matahari penyemangat untuk Yugyeom.

Hari ini, setelah beberapa minggu berada di bawah asuhan rumah sakit dan dokter terapi, akhirnya Yugyeom bisa kembali memakai seragam sekolah yang sudah lama tidak ia kenakan itu. Walaupun memakai gips dan tongkat, tetap saja semangatnya membara-bara untuk kembali ke sekolah, Yugyeom mengalami depresi selama beberapa minggu selalu berada di atas tempat tidur. Jackson, dia tidak akan melepaskan pengawasannya terhadap Yugyeom. Pagi hari ini, ia menjemput Yugyeom ke rumah.

"Kau yakin mau sekolah hari ini?" tanya Jackson khawatir.

"Iya hyung, lagipula dokter bilang kan aku sudah boleh ke sekolah asal ada tongkat."

"Serius nih? Hyung tidak mau kau kesakitan lagi."

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa, kan kalau kesakitan, ada hyung yang menolong Gyeomie." Yugyeom menyeringai polos.

"Iya tetap sajaaaaa." jawab Jackson lemas. Selangkah demi selangkah, Jackson mendampingi Yugyeom dari mulai keluar kamar hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di mobil Jackson. Di depan pagar, ada kedua orang tua dari Yugyeom yang ikut membantunya untuk berjalan.

"Kami berangka dulu." kata Jackson dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih ya, nak Jackson. Tolong bantu kami menjaga Yugyeom di sekolah." kata sang ibu.

"Ne, tentu."

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Yugyeom selama ini, katakan pada kami jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, ya?" lanjut sang ayah.

"Ne, terima kasih." Jackson tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu kami berangkat ke sekolah."

Mungkin mengantar dan menjemput Yugyeom akan menjadi tugas khusus bagi Jackson selama Yugyeom masih menggunakan gips atau tongkat, kenapa bisa begitu? Karena Jackson tidak mungkin membiarkan Yugyeom pulang atau pergi sendirian, kecuali jika dijemput orang tuanya. Namun yang Jackson tahu, orang tuanya adalah orang yang sibuk di pekerjaan, makanya akan lebih baik bagi Jackson jika ia bangun lebih pagi untuk mengantar dan menjemput Yugyeom ke rumahnya.

"Gyeomieeeee!" Jungkook memeluk Yugyeom secara perlahan, tepatnya satu-satu dari mereka semua memeluk Yugyeom secara bergantian. Rasa rindu mereka akhirnya terobati, Yugyeom bisa menginjak ubin North High School lagi, tempat di mana banyak cinta bertumbuh.

"Yugyeom! Aku merindukanmu, sangat!" ujar Mingyu seraya membatunya berjalan.

"Aku lebih merindukan kalian, tahu tidak?"

Semua teman Yugyeom terseyum ke arah Jackson yang hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat Yugyeom bisa kembali berkumpul bersama semua sahabatnya walaupun harus dengan bantuan gips dan tongkat. Terutama Bambam, rasa bencinya terhadap Jackson kini sudah pudar setelah mengetahui begitu banyak hal yang telah Jackson lakukan untuk membuat sahabatnya tetap tersenyum walaupun di titik yang paling berat sekalipun.

"Sudah berapa lama Jackson hyung mengasuhmu?" bisik Bambam, memastikan bahwa Jackson tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Mmm," Yuygeom berlagak seperti sedang berpikir, "sejak pertama kali aku berada di rumah sakit? Tidak tahu, tapi dia selalu ada bersamaku."

"Sangnamja!" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak percaya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Bambam lagi, "kau sudah mendengarnya mengucapkan kata cinta?"

"Kata cinta?" Yugyeom memiringkan kepalanya, dahinya berkerut. "Kata cinta apa?"

Secara bersamaan, Mingyu, Bambam, Jungkook dan Junhoe menghembuskan nafas mereka dengan berat. Ternyata belum ada aksi apapun dari Jackson selama beberapa minggu ia selalu berada di dekat Yugyeom, ternyata hubungan di antara mereka masihlah sekedar "teman", "kakak-adik", "sunbae-hoobae", atau apa saja tapi bukan sepasang kekasih. Memang membuat hati mereka kecewa-kecuali Yugyeom, ia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang hal ini-tapi bagi teman-temannya yang selalu memantau Yugyeom dari jauh, ini adalah sebuah nol besar.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Junhoe berusaha mengalihkan pemikiran Yugyeom. "Haah, welcome back, Yugyeom! Akhirnya si imut berada di sini lagi."

"Hey, Yugyeom-ah kau tahu tidak?" Jungkook spontan menjadi sangat kegirangan. "Mingyu dan Wonwoo hyung sudah jadian!"

"MWO!?"

"Seminggu yang lalu, dia datang ke sini dan menemuiku." jawab Mingyu malu-malu.

"Aigooo, peluk aku!" Yugyeom dan Mingyu berpelukan dengan perlahan, gerakan yang berlebihan dapat menyakiti tubuh Yugyeom. "Chukkae, Mingyu-ah! Aku nyaris saja menghajar Wonwoo hyung karena dia tidak kunjung datang ke Seoul."

"Hehe, dia sudah datang kok."

"AKu bahagia sekali." Yuygeom tersenyum dengan lebar, sementara ada sedikit kekhawatiran di dalam dirinya kalau dia akan menjadi satu-satunya di antara mereka yang berakhir dengan kesendirian di SMA. Yugyeom juga mengharapkan adanya seseorang yang mencintainya, Jackson misalnya, tapi Yugyeom tahu bahwa harapan itu sangat jauh.

Padahal, hanya tinggal satu kalimat pernyataan dari Jackson, semuanya akan berakhir dengan bahagia.

..

..

 _I know people make promises all the time_

 _Then they turn right around and break them_

 _When someone cuts your heart open with a knife_

 _Now you're bleeding_

 _But I could be that guy to heal it over time_

 _And I won't stop until you believe it_

 _Cause baby you're worth it_

..

..

Mark POV -

Ketika seseorang tengah mencoba untuk meyakinkan orang yang lainnya bahwa ia mencintainya, bahkann hingga orang itu rela _berdarah_ , itu pertanda bahwa cinta yang dimilikinya adalah cinta sejati. Aku sudah banyak melihat kisah cinta yang seperti itu, memang dramatis, tapi nyata. Tidak usah jauh-jauh berpikir tentang Romeo dan Juliet, keempat sahabatku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku? Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, dan itu berat sekali untuk mengatakan pada Bambam bahwa aku mencintainya, sementara aku tidak menjadikannya milikku. Itu menyakitkan.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu tahun terlewati, sudah satu musim kami lewati, memang belum genap setahun, tapi hampir, masih ada beberapa bulan lagi sebelum ujian akhir. Itu juga tandanya sudah nyaris setahun pula aku jadian dengan Bambam. Satu kata; "tidak percaya", hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan untuk segala kejadian yang kualami selama setahun ini. Dari awal sebagai kakak kelas yang menyebalkan, konflik, jatuh cinta, konflik lagi, pacaran, konflik lagi, dan seterusnya, semuanya benar-benar sulit dipercaya-sulit dipercaya bahwa semuanya akan terjadi begitu saja. Kita memang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok, tapi baik atau buruk, aku akan tetap siap dan aku akan tetap tidak mempercayainya.

Satu hal lain yang benar-benar tidak dapat kupercaya; Jackson. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, penyakit apa yang mengendap di dalam tubuhnya. Dia terlalu kuat untuk menahan rasa cintanya kepada Yugyeom, padahal aku tahu rasanya pasti sakit sekali. Aku khawatir jika Jackson menjadi kebal dengan semua ini dan pada akhirnya dia jadi tidak bisa merasakan apa yang dinamakan cinta. Aku takut... apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Yugyeom adalah pembalasan akan cintanya yang tersakiti oleh Bambam.

"Jackson!" Taehyung meneriaki Jackson dari meja kantin kami. Jackson tengah membawa nampan makanan dan menuju ke arah lain, tapi begitu Taehyng memanggilnya, dia jadi terlihat linglung dan gugup. Aku mengerti, dia belum sepenuhnya memaafkanku. "Makan di sini saja!"

Jackson akhirnya datang ke meja kami dengan nampannya, kami langsung memberikan space untuk duduk. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia memilih untuk duduk di dekat Jinhwan.

"Nah, begitu dong, jangan kabur melulu." ujar Jaebum.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara padanya, "hey sangnamja! Bagaimana kabar pacarmu itu? Sudah kau belikan cokelat lagi untuknya?"

"Pacar? Siapa?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, huft... dia memang belum benar-benar pacaran dengan Yugyeom.

"Yugyeom lah, siapa lagi?" kataku.

"Kok pacar sih," jawab Jackson seraya tertawa sekilas lalu mengaduk-aduk makanannya, "sudah, aku sudah memberinya cokelat hari ini."

"Kalian ini kenapa tidak pacaran saja, sih? Sudah hampir setahun, lho, dan kau masih terus berlagak kalau kau tidak mencintainya." ujar Taehyung dengan makanan yang masih ia kunyah di dalam mulutnya.

Jackson tidak menjawab, melainkan tersenyum.

"Iya benar," lanjut Jaebum, "kalian ini sudah seperti sepasang kekasih. Kau ingat ketika kau mengabaikan sekolah hanya untuk menemaninya di rumah sakit? Kau mengantar dan menjemputnya setiap hari, membelikannya cokelat, dan kau-UHUKK UHUKKK!"

"Santai kakek, santai," aku mengelus punggung Jaebum dengan lembut, orang yang satu ini memang butuh obat darah tinggi, dia sering kali nyaris mati hanya karena berbicara dengan penuh emosi dan terlalu cepat.

"Uhukkk! Ya.. kau mengerti maksudku-uhukkk!"

"Intinya, kau seperti memberi harapan setinggi mungkin kepada Yugyeom, tapi kau tidak mewujudkannya sama sekali." Taehyung menyambung.

Sekilas Jackson terkekeh, "aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa jangan pernah berharap apapun kepadaku."

Kami semua terdiam, menatap ke arahnya, kecuali Jaebum yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku memang mencintainya, tapi aku belum yakin kalau aku bisa membuatnya bahagia bersamaku."

"Tapi apa salahnya jika kau mencoba untuk mengatakan cinta?" tanyaku, "tidak ada pasangan yang sempurna di dunia ini, tapi jika kalian saling melengkapi, aku yakin hubungan kalian akan berhasil."

"Mengatakan cinta tidak semudah itu bagiku, aku..." ia menggantung kata-katanya dan terus bermain dengan sup menggunakan sendok, "...aku hanya perlu belajar lebih banyak tentang mengatakan cinta."

"Tapi Yugyeom juga mencintaimu." kata Jinhwan.

"Aku tahu." Jackson menjawab cepat.

"Bagaimana jika seseorang merebutnya darimu?" tanya Taehyung, pertanyaan itu sedikit menyerempet di hatiku, tapi yasudahlah, aku mengaku bahwa aku memang salah.

"Itu berarti aku bukan orang yang tepat untuknya." jawab Jackson santai.

"Kau akan terus menggantungnya seperti ini? Hingga kapan?"

"Hingga waktunya tepat, mungkin nanti setelah aku diterima di universitas."

"Tapi itu kan masih lama, Jack. Masih tahun depan."

"Aku tahu, makanya aku meminta agar dia tidak memiliki harapan sekecil apapun terhadapku." tidak sedikitpun Jackson melirik ke arah kami, dia hanya bermain dengan supnya yang sudah menjadi kental dan mengembang itu. "Kalau aku harus kehilangannya... aku sudah siap."

Aku melihat ke arah meja di mana Bambam dan sahabatnya tengah makan bersama, dan aku berani bertaruh bahwa mereka pun sedang membicarakan hal yang sama. Kami tidak tahu lagi bagimana caranya untuk menghancurkan kepala Jackson yang sangat keras seperti batu, ini sudah beberapa kalinya kami mengatakan hal yang sama, dan dia pun tetap menjawab dengan hal yang sama; "kalau harus kehilangannya, aku sudah siap", kami muak dengan kalimat itu.

"Jackson, apa hatimu tidak sakit?" tanya Jinhwan dengan perlahan.

Jackson hanya terkekeh kecil, "sakit, sangat sakit. Tapi aku bisa apa? Cinta bukanlah hal ynag mudah untukku."

Iya, cinta bukan lagi hal yang mudah baginya setelah ia kehilangan Bambam.

"Perlu kami bantu?" tanyaku. Dia akhirnya melihat ke arah mataku dengan tatapan yang nanar, lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Dia selalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, tapi biarkan saja ini terjadi dengan dengan sendirinya."

\- at another table -  
Author POV -

"Gyeomie, kau yakin bisa menghadapi hal ini?"

"Tentu, aku namja yang kuat."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja kalau kau mencintainya?"

"Tidak, biarlah di tahu dengan sendirinya."

Benar, tepat seperti yang ditaruhkan oleh Mark, Yugyeom pun menerima pertanyaan yang sama persis dengan pertanyaan yang Jackson terima di meja para namja _top._ Jujur saja, Bambam merasa sangat kesal dengan kenyataan yang ada. Setiap kali mereka berada bersama pacar masing-masing, Yugyeom memilih untuk tertinggal di belakang dan menikmati dunianya sendiri, dunia yang dihantui oleh harapan akan kasih sayang dari seseorang. Bambam membenci hal itu.

"Gyeomie, ini sudah setahun, lho." kata Mingyu.

"Aku tahu kok, hehe."

"Mungkin kali ini aku yang akan menghajar Jackson hyung." geram Junhoe.

"Eh, Junhoe, jangan," Yugyeom menggenggam lengan Junhoe, "biarkan saja, dia pasti punya alasan."

"Hah, aku mulai membencinya."

"Eiii, jangan membencinya, dia baik."

"Halah." Junhoe membanting sendoknya ke atas nampan.

"Tidakkah ini menyakitkan untukmu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Memang. Tapi yasudahlah, kalau kami memang ditakdirkan bersama, suatu saat nanti pasti ada waktunya."

"Iya!" Bambam seketika menggebrak meja dan berdiri. "Nanti, setelah kau dimiliki orang lain dan bahagia dengan orang lain, baru dia akan merengek memintamu untuk bersamanya."

"Bamie, kau tidak mengerti-"

"Aku mengerti. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau mencari seseorang yang lebih pantas darinya, yang jelas-jelas akan menjadikanmu miliknya, bukan menggantungkanmu seperti ini dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal."

.

.

.

.

"Bamie,"

"Hm?"

"Daritadi main ponsel terus, hyungnya di sini tidak dianggap?"

"Bamie sedang kesal, hyung!"

"Kesal kenapa? Sini, tidur bersama hyung!"

Bambam datang ke kasur Mark dan berselonjor di sampingnya. Mark langsung merangkul pundak Bambam dan membiarkan Bambam bersandar di dadanya.

"Hyung, aku membenci Jackson hyung."

Mark terkejut, "wae?"

"Dia membiarkan Yugyeom menderita seperti ini."

"Hyung mengerti, tapi hyung yakin Jackson pasti punya alasan."

"Ya, alasannya bodoh sekali." jawab Bambam ketus.

"Heeey, sudah, tidak baik berprasangka kepada orang lain seperti itu, kita kan tidak tahu apa yang mereka hadapi untuk meraih apa yang mereka inginkan." Mark menarik Bambam lebih jauh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ya habisnya." protes Bambam, tangannya ia masukan ke dalam baju Mark dan merasakan ada benjolan-benjolan menarik di perut Mark, seperti abs cokelat yang baru saja terbentuk, fresh from the gym. "Hyung absnya tambah terasa saja, Bambam jadi makin sayang."

"Mau lihat yang dibawah abs tidak? Supaya lebih sayang lagi." goda Mark.

"Ish, memang apa ngaruhnya?" Bambam mengerlingkan bola matanya sebal.

"Yang dibawah juga kekar, kuat dan keras, panjang lagi. Pasti Bamie tambah sayang deh." Mark tidak kuasa menahan tawa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah padam itu.

"Hyung, ih..." suara Bambam terdengar sangat lemah, ia juga diam-diam terseyum mendengar kalimat frontal Mark, seperti mau tapi malu. Bagaimana pun juga, Bambam tidak akan melakukannya, yang disebabkan umur mereka yang masih muda.

"Hihi, mau kan?"

"Hyung berhenti, ah!" Bambam menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas dada Mark.

"Hah, minggu depan kau sudah tujuh belas tahun saja ya, tidak terasa." Mark mengelus-elus rambut Bambam.

"Hyung mau memberikan apa untukku sebagai kado?"

"Rahasia!"

"Ayolaaaah!"

"Tidak mau, nanti bukan surprise."

"Clue! Ayo berikan Bambam clue!" Bambam naik ke atas Mark dan menatap wajahnya jauh lebih dalam lagi.

"Mmm," Mark pura-pura berpikir, "sesuatu yang indah."

"Apa itu?"

"Sesuatu yang membuatmu sayang padaku, seratus kali lipat."

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

 **Question: Author perlu bikin sequel dari FF ini apa nggak? A) Iya thor, sampe semuanya bahagia. B) Nggak perlu thor, lihat MarkBam bahagia aja udah cukup.** Halooo~~~ ih udah chapter19 lah:3 tetep mau bilang makasih buat kalian yang udah baca dan review FF ini sampe notif penuh astaga:') KALIAN LUAR BIASA! Jangan lupa juga chapter ini di review ya, siapa tahu ada kejadian sesuatu di chapter selanjutnya wkwkw KALO LANJUUUT kalo kagak mah ya gak ada wkwk. Okee, semoga kita bertemu di part20 wihiii *aminnn*


	20. Chapter 20

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Bambam POV -

"Bambam, sudah mandi belum?!" teriak ibuku dari lantai satu.

"Belum, Mae. Nanti saja ya, masih kirim undangan nih." balasku.

"Bukannya Mae sudah bilang kalau kau harus mengirimkan undangan seminggu sebelum hari ulang tahunmu? Ini kan sudah hari ha."

"Temanku kan banyak."

Aku berguling-guling di atas kasur hingga membuat selimutnya menggumpal kesana kemari, sambil konsentrasi menulis di ponsel, aku juga memikirkan siapa saja orang yang belum sempat kuudang untuk pesta perayaan ulang tahunku yang ketujuhbelas malam ini. Haah, aku baru sadar kalau aku adalah orang yang nyaris dikenal oleh semua orang di North karena pacaran dengan Mark hyung, tadinya aku akan mengundang orang terdekat saja, tapi nyatanya banyak yang minta untuk diundang.

"Haduuh, aku lupa mengundang Youngjae dan Sehun kan!" aku memukuli kepalaku sendiri, habisnya mengirim undangan lewat ponsel ternyata lebih sulit ketimbang mengundang mereka secara langsung.

Seseorang tiba-tiba memasuki kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu, sebenarnya aku membenci hal itu, tapi ternyata itu hanya ibuku. Mungkin dia mau mengomeliku habis-habisan karena aku masih bersantai di atas kasur, ditambah lagi kamarku terlihat berantakan. Biarkan saja, aku mau fokus mengundang teman-temanku.

"Haduh, Bambam, Mae kan sudah bilang kau harus segera memilih pakaianmu untuk hari ini." kata ibu.

"Ya Bambam kan sedang sibuk, Mae."

"Sibuk apanya? Seharian berselonjor di atas tempat tidurmu sampai-sampai tidak sekolah." protes ibu. Benar, aku tidak sekolah hari ini karena aku merasa pasti banyak sekali hal yang harus kulakukan untuk mempersiapkan hari ulang tahunku, yang tepatnya pada hari ini. Tapi yang terjadi malah aku sibuk dengan ponselku di atas kasur dan mengundang teman-teman yang belum tentu datang. "Kau mau pakai baju yang mana, Bam?"

"Terserah Mae saja," jawabku tanpa melihat ke arahnya, "tapi yang bagus ya, kalau bisa yang baru dicuci dan disetrika."

"Kalau begitu sih namanya bukan terserah Mae."

Aku berhenti sejenak dengan ponselku lalu melihat ke arah ibu yang sibuk memilihkan baju untukku. Padahal dari seminggu yang lalu, ibu sudah menyuruhku untuk mempersiapkan baju yang paling bagus untuk dipakai hari ini. Entah lupa atau memang aku yang malas, tapi aku benar-benar belum mempersiapkan apapun.

"Aduh, Mae, bagaimana ini? Nichkhun hyung belum tentu datang katanya." ponselku nyaris lepas dari tangan karena panik berlebih.

"Nichkhun hyung, siapa?"

"Dia kakak kelasku, dia dari Thailand juga. Kalau dia datang kan kita bisa mengobrol banyak."

"Yasudah, siapa tahu dia nanti malam datang."

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung juga tidak membalas pesanku. Mereka adalah pasangan gay terpopuler dan terkeren di sekolah dari kelas duabelas, pasti mereka akan meramaikan acara ulang tahunku."

"Bukannya pasangan terpopuler dan terkeren di sekolahmu itu kau dan Mark?" tanya ibu seraya tertawa, tapi ia masih menyibukkan diri dengan pakaianku yang berantakan.

"Hehe," aku menyeringai, "kami itu yang kedua. Sampai saat ini belum ada yang dapat menandingi mereka, kecuali kalau mereka sudah lulus."

"Daripada menunggu pesan yang tidak pasti, lebih baik kau mandi dan bersiap-siap."

"Hmm, iya deh."

\- at another side -

Author POV -

"Mark, ini memang barangmu yang banyak atau kau yang tidak bisa rapi?"

"Sorry mom, aku tidak ada waktu."

Baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, Mark sudah kena omelan dari sang ibu. Benar, ayah dan ibu Mark sudah berada di Korea sejak dua hari yang lalu, tapi baru hari ini Mark bisa menemui orang tuanya dikarenakan perjalanan dari Amerika ke Korea yang lumayan melelahkan, jadi setidaknya ada jeda sehari bagi orang tua Mark untuk beristirahat.

Pertanyaannya, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba datang ke Korea? Orang tua Mark biasanya mengunjungi Mark ke Korea jika itu liburan natal atau liburan musim panas, tapi kali ini mereka tidak ingin melewati kesempatan yang berharga, yang tidak bukan tidak lain adalah ulang tahun Bambam.

"Ibu membawakan baju yang kutitip itu tidak?" tanya Mark sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Bawa. Memangnya kau tidak punya baju formal di sini?" ibunya bertanya kembali.

"Punya, tapi ini ulang tahun Bambam, aku mau pakai yang itu saja biar ganteng."

"Yasudah, ibu siapkan bajunya di atas kasurmu ya."

"Thanks mom." Mark tersenyum lalu mempertampan dirinya dengan sedikit polesan-polesan tangan di depan kaca cermin.

Tidak ia sangka, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat berharga bagi Mark, padahal hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya Bambam. Mark seketika ingin membuat dirinya menjadi setampan mungkin, menjadi segagah dan semaskulin yang dia bisa. Namun, ada satu perasaan yang membuatnya jadi tidak ingin melangkahkan kaki keluar dari asramanya; ia teringat akan hal yang waktu itu terjadi di rumah sakit, saat ia melamar Bambam secara tiba-tiba pada malam hari itu, dan hasilnya nol besar.

"Hft." Mark menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, wajahnya yang sudah sangat tampan itu kini harus tertutup lagi dengan ekspresi gugupnya.

Terlihat ada bayangan sang ayah dari pantulan cermin, ayahnya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Kini Mark seperti melihat ada dua versi dari dirinya; Mark yang sudah tua dan Mark yang masih muda, tidak tahu apakah nantinya akan ada Mark kecil yang akan datang di masa depan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya sang ayah dengan lembut.

"I'm okay." jawabnya seraya tersenyum tulus.

"You are more than handsome, what do you worry about?"

"Nothing, just..." Mark menelan salivanya lalu mengingat sekilas tentang lamarannya yang ditolak oleh Bambam, "...just... I don't wanna fail again this time."

"You never fail, son," ayahnya menaruh tangan di atas bahu Mark, bagai memindahkan energi positif untuk anaknya yang kini mengalami sedikit gangguan pada keberaniannya, "kau hanya diberi kesempatan kedua untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi."

Mereka saling memandang lewat kaca cermin, dua orang yang sama dengan umur yang jauh berbeda, tapi hati mereka saling mengetahui bahwa mereka akan saling melengkapi masing-masing sebagai ayah dan anak. Ayahnya Mark tahu bahwa anaknya sedang mengalami masa yang sulit sebagai remaja, akan lebih baik jika mereka datang dari jauh untuk mendampingi Mark dan memberinya dorongan dari belakang.

"Kalau gagal lagi?" tanya Mark.

"Berarti kesempatan ketigamu akan jauh lebih baik."

"Memangnya ada kesempatan ketiga?" Mark mengangkat alisnya.

"Kesempatan itu banyak, tapi kadang kita yang tidak menyadarinya." jawab sang ayah, itu membuat Mark berpikir kalau penolakan Bambam pada malam hari itu hanyalah sebuah pengulur waktu baginya untuk memperbaiki diri sendiri, dan itu berhasil. "Sudah, pakai bajumu! Kau telanjang seperti ini melulu, nanti masuk angin. Kalau kau tidak datang Bambam pasti akan kecewa."

Mark menyeringai polos, "ayay dad."

"Oh iya, Mark, satu lagi."

"What is it?"

"Make sure you love Bambam, right from the bottom of your heart."

Awalnya membingungkan, tapi lama kelamaan membuat Mark tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Tentu, apalagi yang Mark punya selain mencintai Bambam dari dasar hatinya, itu yang membuatnya hingga saat ini tidak pernah sedikitpun melirik kepada yeoja atau namja lainnya selain Bambam. Karena bagi Mark, tidak ada lagi orang yang dapat membuatnya semakin hari semakin jatuh hati, kecuali Bambam.

..

..

7.30 pm KST, Bambam's birthday party

..

..

Rumah Bambam bukanlah rumah yang biasa lagi, namun kini sudah disulap menjadi sebuah istana untuk putra sang tuan rumah yang baru saja menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun. Balon berwarna pastel sudah terpasang di setiap sudut dinding, tiang dan kolam renang, ucapan selamat datang, lampu hias berwarna-warni membuat malam itu menjadi lebih gemerlap, makanan dan kue, semua sudah tersusun rapi di tempatnya masing-masing.

Bambam, dia tidak pernah menjadi lebih tampan dari hari-hari yang lainnya. Kemeja berwarna putih berlengan panjang dengan kerahnya yang berwarna hitam membuat tubuh Bambam yang kecil semakin nampak dan mempercantiknya, celana jeans denim dan juga sneakers berwarna hiatm putih kesayangannya, semuanya terlihat memukau di tubuh Bambam. Tidak lupa juga ia membalut dirinya dengan jas berbahan kaos sepanjang bokong untuk membuatnya terlihat lebih trendy. Hanya sesimpel itu, Bambam tidak ingin mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat berlebihan, namun tetap saja Bambam akan terlihat sangat menarik untuk malam hari ini.

Bambam turun dari lantai dua dan melihat rumahnya yang besar sudah terhiasi oleh beragam dekorasi kesukaannya, ibunya sudah berada di bawah dengan gaun panjang hingga menutupi seluruh kakinya, berwarna perak dan memperlihatkan punggungnya yang indah. Terlihat sangat cantik dengan tatanan rambut dan make-up yang terpoles di wajahnya, jika Bambam seorang perempuan, mungkin dia juga akan terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaya itu.

"Mae!" panggil Bambam. "Sedang apa?"

"Balonnya tidak tertata dengan rapi, harus segera di betulkan." jawab ibunya tergesa-gesa, lalu sibuk dengan beberapa orang yang disuruhnya sebagai dekorator acara ulang tahun Bambam.

"Mae," kata Bambam dengan lembut, ia menarik tangan ibunya dan tersenyum manis, "biarkan saja, begitu pun sudah bagus. Jangan biarkan keringat menghapus dandananmu."

"Benarkah?"

Bambam mengangguk semangat.

"Hah, anakku, kau sudah resmi menjadi remaja rupanya." sang ibu memeluk Bambam dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Selamat ulang tahun, Bamie. Aku sangat mencintaimu, jadilah anak yang baik seperti biasanya, oke?"

"Hehe," Bambam mengangguk bahagia di dalam pelukan sang ibu. Bambam sendiri pun tidak percaya kalau hari ini masih akan terjadi di hidupnya. Tujuh belas tahun sudah kini dia hidup di dunia ini, dan tentu saja dia bahagia melihat orang yang paling dia sayang di dunia ini masih bisa mendampinginya menjalani kehidupan remaja yang keras.

Tamu-tamu mulai berdatangan, delapan puluh persen dari mereka adalah teman sekolah Bambam, sisanya mungkin kerabat dari orang tua atau saudara Bambam dari Thailand. Tapi selama yang Bambam dapat simpulkan, nyaris semua teman yang di undang sudah datang malam hari ini.

"Bamieeeee!" sahut seseorang, otomatis Bambam memekik bahkan nyaris meloncat begitu tahu siapa orang yang menyahutkan namanya itu.

"Kookieeee!" layaknya perempuan, mereka saling berpelukan dengan imut begitu bertemu. Jungkook memakai setelah yang sangat nyaman dilihat namun tetap membuatnya terlihat tampan. Kemeja berwarna putih dibalut dengan sweater berwarna hitam juga sepatu kesayangan Jungkook; yellow boots dipadukan dengan atasannya jeans denim. Mungkin malam ini Jungkook akan menjadi sangat macho.

Ternyata di belakang Jungkook, sudah berdiri si gagah Kim Taehyung.

"Oh, hyung,"

"Saengil chukkae, Bambam. Kau tampan sekali hari ini." kata Taehyung seraya memberikan kado yang dibungkus simpel dengan tas kertas. "Itu kado dari kami, jangan dibuka dulu ya!"

"Tadinya kami akan memberimu kado masing-masing, begini saja tidak apa-apa kan Bamie?"

"Kedatangan kalian saja sudah membuatku sangat senang." Bambam tersenyum lebar.

"Ya ampum, Bambam, disihir jadi apa kau bisa jadi tampan begini?" ujar yang lainnya. Bambam menoleh dan menemukan Junhoe dan Jinhwan tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan pakaian mereka yang serasi.

"Junhoe! Ada apa dengan rambutmu?" tanya Bambam ketika Junhoe dan Jinhwan berdiri tepat di dekat mereka.

"Kami naik motor, jadi helmnya menghancurkan rambut kami." Junhoe merapikan rambut namja pendek yang berada di sampingnya, Jinhwan.

"Ih!" Bambam tiba-tiba memukul lengan Junhoe. "Kau kenapa tidak bawa mobilmu saja sih? Kasihan Jinhwan hyung sudah tampil cantik begitu dan kau menghancurkannya dengan helmmu itu. Kalau kulitnya tergores bagaimana?!"

"Malam-malam begini banyak razia, kalau pakai mobil kaburnya susah. Kau tahu kan aku belum punya SIM?!"

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa Bambam. Junhoe menjagaku dengan sangat baik kok." lanjut Jinhwan.

"Tetap saja." Bambam mengepalkan tangannya, siap untuk melempar tonjokkan terdahsyatnya jika sesuatu terjadi pada Jinhwan. Bambam hanya ingin sahabatnya menjadi seorang pacar yang baik.

"Suamimu belum datang?" tanya Taehyung.

"Mark hyung? Dia datang bersama orang tuanya." jawab Bambam.

"Uuuuuuh, hawa-hawanya ada yang mau dibawa ke pelaminan, nih." Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya di bawah dagu seakan-akan temperatur malam ini menjadi sangat panas.

"Kunpimook Tuan Buwakhul." goda Junhoe, mereka semua tertawa bersamaan.

Sudah hampir setengah jam, tapi Bambam belum juga melihat batang hidung kekasihnya. Yang pasti, Bambam tidak akan meniup lilin sebelum Mark hadir di acaranya. Hampir saja Bambam berpikir bahwa Mark tidak akan datang, atau mungkin memberinya kejutan secara tiba-tiba, tapi sebelum panik Bambam meluap, seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut cokelat keemasan beserta dua orang setengah baya tengah berbicara dengan orang tua Bambam.

"Calon mertua, tuh! Sungkem dulu, sana!" bisik Mingyu, beberapa temannya yang lain sudah tersenyum-senyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Kalian ini, membuatku kaget saja." protes Bambam. "Malu niiiih."

"Kau sudah tampan, cepat sana!" Yugyeom mendorong tubuh Bambam perlahan.

"Kalau mereka tidak menyukaiku bagaimana?"

"Pasti suka! Kalau tidak suka mana mungkin mereka datang ke sini!" balas Junhoe.

"Ya kalau di film-film kan-"

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton sinetron. Cepat sana! Katanya kau ingin tiup lilin?"

Tidak ada jalan lain bagi Bambam untuk menghindar, mau tidak mau Bambam harus bertemu dengan keluarga Tuan. Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar, Bambam memberanikan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Mark dan juga orang tuanya. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi dalam pakaian yang kompak dalam keluarga, entah kenapa itu membuat Bambam semakin takut untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Eh," Bambam membersihkan tenggorokannya, "maaf menganggu."

"Ah, Bambam, di sini kau rupanya." kata ayah Bambam sambil merangkul bahu anaknya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Mark terlihat sangat terpukau dengan penampilan Bambam malam hari ini, tapi ia buru-buru menyadarkan dirinya. "Ayah, ibu, ini Bambam. Kekasihku." kata Mark. Matanya tertuju tepat ke mata Bambam, melihatnya dengan cara tatap yang menggoda dan senyuman yang menjelaskan semuanya bahwa Mark sangat bahagia karena memiliki Bambam di hidupnya.

"A-annyeong haseyo, aku Bambam, kekasihnya Mark." sapa Bambam seraya memberi hormat.

"Nak Bambam, ternyata kau manis sekali. Mark banyak bercerita tentangmu. Selamat ulang tahun ya." kata ibunya Mark dengan senyuman yang sumringah.

"Selamat ulang tahun Bambam," sambung ayahnya Mark, "kami sudah memberikan kadonya kepada orang tuamu. Kami harap kau menyukainya."

"Ya ampun, kedatangan kalian pun sudah membuatku sangat senang." Bambam tersenyum kikuk.

"Yasudah, kita tiup lilin sekarang ya, Bambam?" tanya ayah dari Bambam, sementara Bambam mengangguk cepat sebagai jawabannya.

"Mom, dad, aku menemani Bambam di meja tiup lilinnya, ya?" Mark menggandeng tangan kekasihnya itu ke meja di mana kue dan lilin sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik.

Bambam POV -

Aku tujuh belas, aku tujuh belas, aku tujuh belas!

Bayangkan apa saja yang akan kudapatkan setelah aku berumur tujuh belas tahun? Aku akan medapatkan kartu tanda penduduk, aku bisa membuat SIM, aku bisa pergi ke luar diluar pengawasan orang tua, aku bisa membeli DVD sesukaku tanpa harus ditanya berapa umurku, aku juga bisa melakukan-

-oh... yang satu itu tidak mungkin kulakukan. Kecuali kalau Mark hyung memaksa, hehe.

Tidak lah, bercanda. Jelas aku tidak akan melakukannya.

Mark hyung terlihat sangat tampan malam hari ini, seandainya aku bisa melihatnya berpakaian seperti ini setiap hari; ia memakai kemeja putih dan juga jas berwarna hitam pekat, yang lebih membuatku tergila-gila padanya adalah dasi yang ia pakai, ia terlihat sangat classy dengan setelan ini.

"Tampan sekali." aku memujinya, di depan kami sudah ada banyak orang berkumpul menunggu acara tiup lilinku. Tapi sambil menunggu semuanya untuk berkumpul, aku mengadakan sedikit basa-basi dengan Mark hyung.

"Hm? Begitu ya?" Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum killer. Astaga, aku bisa mati perlahan melihatnya.

"Siapa yang mengubahmu jadi setampan ini?" aku membenarkan posisi pada dasinya.

"Kau. Kalau bukan karenamu, aku tidak akan berpenampilan seperti ini." bisiknya lalu dengan cepat ia mencium bibirku. Kudengar orang-orang bersorak begitu melihat kami berciuman dengan mesra, aku sangat malu, tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"WOOOO! TAHAN DULU SAMPAI KALIAN MASUK KAMAR KAN BISA!" suara Junhoe menghancurkan kehangatan bibir Mark hyung. Kami berhenti, saling melempar senyuman malu-malu.

Setelah semua orang berkumpul, orang tuaku menyampaikan sedikit kata-kata di depan mereka semua sebagai ucapan terima kasih atau apapun itu. Mark hyung masih berada di sampingku, menemaniku berdiri di depan sini, sebenarnya ini membuatku agak sedikit canggung karena orang tuanya ada di antara orang-orang itu, melihat kami dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat menyenangkan namun menusuk bagiku.

Hal yang paling membahagiakan adalah ketika mereka menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku, mereka semua terlihat sangat bahagia bernyanyi seraya bertepuk tangan, kulihat juga sahabat-sahabatku yang mungkin sama bahagianya denganku. Jackson hyung, senang melihatnya hadir di sini, aku akan mengobrol dengannya berdua, nanti setelah beres dengan tiup lilinnya.

"Make a wish, baby." bisik Mark hyung setelah mereka selesai bernyanyi. Make a wish... aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang berguna bagi semua orang, seperti kata ibu; aku harus menjadi remaja yang baik, aku juga ingin menjadi orang yang paling membanggakan untuk orang tuaku dan membahagiakan mereka suatu saat nanti. Aku ingin persahabatanku dengan Jungkook, Yugyeom, Mingyu dan Junhoe berlangsung untuk selamanya, mereka adalah sahabat bagi hidupku, aku ingin kami selalu bersama-sama walaupun mungkin jarak akan memisahkan kami suatu hari nanti demi mengejar mimpi kami masing-masing, tapi aku ingin bersama mereka, tetap berlima hingga kapanpun.

And the last but not least... aku tidak tahu apakah ini harapan yang masuk akal dan akan terjadi nantinya. Tapi jika boleh, aku ingin menjalani hidupku bersama Mark hyung, tidak perduli seberapa beratnya hambatan, tikungan, lika-liku, naik dan turun atau bahkan rintangan yang akan kami hadapi nantinya, yang pasti aku ingin menjalani hidupku dari mulai hari ini, esok dan seterusnya bersama Mark hyung.

Karena aku sangat mencintainya.

Setelah mengucapkan berbagai harapan di dalam hati, aku meniup lilinku berlahan seraya berharap bahwa harapanku akan terkabulkan.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Kini, aku resmi tujuh belas tahun.

"Happy birthday, my love." Mark hyung mendekapku dan mengecup dahiku dengan lembut.

"Gomawo hyung." aku menyeringai tepat di bawah dagunya.

"Bambamku kini sudah berubah menjadi remaja."

"Memangnya kemarin belum remaja, hyung?"

"Masih bocah."

Lalu kami tertawa berdua, hanya di antara kami. Ada juga sesi pemotongan kue dan kepada siapa aku memberikannya, tapi semua orang sudah pasti tahu bahwa aku akan memberikannya kepada orang tuaku sebagai kue pertama, lalu kue terakhir untuk Mark hyung.

Seperti janjiku tadi, aku akan berbicara dengan Jackson hyung empat mata, berduaan. Tentunya aku harus meminta izin pada Mark hyung dan Yugyeom terlebih dahulu. Tapi aku yakin mereka akan mengerti maksudku.

"Hyung!" aku melambai ke arah Jackson hyung, ia sedang berdiri di stand kue seraya memegang segelas jus di tangannya. Ia melambai lagi ke arahku, entah apakah dia mengerti maksudku atau tidak, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Hey." ia menyapaku lembut. "Bambam, selamat ulang tahun ya. Ingat! Kau baru legal tahun depan."

"Hehe, iya hyung, aku tahu kok." jawabku. "Hyung, mau ikut denganku sebentar tidak? Kau bisa membawa jusmu."

"Ne? Oh... iya, mau kemana?"

"Ingin mengobrol saja, cari tempat yang agak sepi."

"Mmm, iya. Eh," ia berhenti tiba-tiba, "lalu Mark?"

"Aku sudah izin kok."

"Oke."

Lalu kami sama-sama masuk ke dalam dan menuju ke balkon di lantai dua. Sambil menikmati pemandangan langit gelap bertaburkan bintang berkelap-kelip, kami mengobrol berdua di atas sini, tentang apapun, tentang segala yang pernah kami alami. Hanya kami berdua.

Author POV -

"Hyung, terima kasih ya, sudah mau datang ke acara ulang tahunku."

"Sama-sama, aku juga kan harus mengantar Yugyeom pulang." Jackson menyeringai, walaupun dengan alasan yang begitu aneh, namun Bambam tetap bersyukur dengan keberadaan Jackson saat ini.

"Hyung belum jadian juga dengannya?" tanya Bambam.

"Belum."

"Maaf ya, aku sempat membencimu karena hyung menggantung Yugyeom seperti ini."

"Aku tidak menggantungnya," Jackson tertawa sekilas, "hanya saja aku belum siap."

"Tapi ini sudah nyaris setahun?"

"Tahu. Mungkin ini alasannya kenapa Mark lebih dulu mendapatkanmu, karena aku selalu tidak siap." Jackson membenamkan kepalanya, mengatakan hal itu membuat hatinya tercabik dan ingin menangis saat itu. Dia ingat bahwa ia juga pernah mencintai Bambam seperti ia mencintai Yugyeom sekarang, hanya saja cintanya kepada Bambam tidak pernah terbalas. "Hehe, maaf, aku tahu dari awal kalau kalian saling mencintai."

"Hyung, apa kau melakukan ini kepada Yugyeom karena kau masih belum memaafkanku dan Mark hyung?" tatapan Bambam begitu menusuk bagi Jackson, hingga tak ada keberanian untuk menatap kedua mata yang nanar itu.

"Aniyo," Jackson tersenyum, berusaha untuk tegar, "aku hanya ingin mempersiapkan diriku agar lebih baik lagi."

"Itu alasan lama, menurutku itu basi." recos Bambam, sempat ada kejut di benak Jackson mendengar ucapan Bambam yang tidak biasa itu. "Tidak akan ada pasangan yang sempurna, tapi jika kalian yakin, pasti kalian akan bahagia bersama. Aku yakin, kalian bisa saling melengkapi."

"Aku tahu-"

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa hyung masih saja seperti ini?"

Speechless, Bambam bagai menyerangnya dengan peluru yang bertubi-tubi hingga lidah Jackson membisu dan mati. Mungkin sudah bukan saatnya lagi mengulur waktu, mungkin sudah cukup bagi Jackson untuk melampiaskan perasaannya dan menjadikan orang lain sebagai bahan pelampiasan.

"Jika hyung mencintai Yugyeom, maka jangan buat dia menunggu. Tapi jika tidak, lebih baik jangan dekati dia sama sekali." lanjut Bambam, kepalanya panas dan hampir saja membuatnya berkeringat, untungnya Bambam dapat segera mendinginkan emosinya yang mendidih, jadi tidak perlu ada pertengkaran lagi di antara mereka. "Maafkan aku hyung, aku berkata seperti ini karena aku ingin yang terbaik untuk Yugyeom. Aku sedih setiap kali melihatnya duduk sendirian di bawah pohon memikirkanmu yang tidak pasti. Kumohon jangan buat dia sakit hati."

"Ne." suara Jackson bergetar.

Tiba-tiba saja Bambam mendekap tubuh Jackson dengan erat hingga ia dapat mendengar jantung Jackson berdetak cepat bagai pembalap mobil. Jackson tidak menyukai hal itu, seharusnya Bambam tidak akan memeluknya lagi, tidak akan pernah hingga kapanpun, Jackson membenci ketika Bambam memperlakukannya seperti ini bagaikan tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi di masa lampau.

"Kumohon jangan membenciku, hyung. Aku begini karena aku yakin Yugyeom bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Kau tidak perlu mencari seseorang yang jauh dari pandanganmu, kau akan bahagia dengan Yugyeom."

Dengan anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban, Jackson menahan niatnya untuk menangis. Dia ingin membalas pelukan Bambam yang hangat namun menusuk itu, namun dia selalu ingat bahwa Bambam bukanlah miliknya, Bambam milik Mark, tangan Jackson tidak seharusnya menyentuh Bambam bagaimanapun juga.

JEGLEK!  
Seseorang membuka pintu balkon dan nyaris saja pingsan melihatnya. Untung bukan siapa-siapa melainkan Taehyung.

Kikuk, Bambam buru-buru melepas pelukannya dan panik.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun... sungguh..." Bambam mencoba menjelaskan.

"Taehyung-ah..."

"Hey, hey, tenang,"

"Taehyung-ah biar aku jelaskan-"

"Aniyo, aku mengerti. Aku tahu." Taehyung membuat senyuman senyaman mungkin untuk meredam kepanikan mereka. Pada dasarnya memang mengejutkan, tapi Taehyung mengerti situasi yang ada.

Bambam dan Jackson sudah mulai mereda, namun ketakutan tetap menghantui perasaan mereka. Bagaimana jika Taehyung memberi tahu ini kepada Mark?

"Maaf aku menganggu," Taehyung berdehem, "boleh aku pinjam Bambam sebentar untuk turun?"

"Ah, iya, tentu." Jackson segera menjauh dari mereka dan membiarkan Taehyung membawa Bambam kembali ke halaman belakang, di mana semua orang masih melakukan pesta dan menunggunya.

Yang tadi itu sangat aneh, Bambam jadi diam-diam menyesal melakukan hal itu. Apalagi ada Taehyng yang melihatnya, pasti Taehyung bisa membocorkannya kapan saja.

"Hyung," panggil Bambam seraya mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang, "jangan bilang Mark hyung ya, kumohon."

"Hehe, aniyo, aku tahu kok apa yang kalian lakukan, lagipula jika Mark tahu pun dia tidak akan marah."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya," Taehyung membiarkan Bambam berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman belakang rumahnya dan melihat bahwa panggung kecil sudah dipersiapkan di sana, "sekarang aku diam di sini ya, tunggu Mark. Nanti dia akan menemuimu."

"Ne."

Dengan sabar, Bambam berdiam diri di tempat di mana ia berdiri sekarang. Itu membuatnya heran, biasanya begitu teman-temannya melihat Bambam sendirian seperti itu, mereka akan langsung menghampirinya dan membuat gaduh. Tapi kali ini tidak, teman-teman Bambam hanya tersenyum jahil dari kejauhan ke arahnya.

"Ekhmm, ekkhmm," suara yang bersumber dari speaker menggelegar terdengar ke seluruh penjuru halaman. Bambam seperti yang mengenal suara itu, sangat familiar di telinganya, namun Bambam masih saja sibuk memikirkan Mark. "Ekmm, kurasa suaranya sudah pas ya." kata suara itu lagi. "Yak! Kunpimook Buwakhul!"

JAP! Bambam membulatkan matanya begitu suara itu menyebut namanya. Ia melihat ke atas panggung, ternyata si tampan berjas sudah ada di atas panggung, duduk di kursi tunggal yang tinggi.

"Sedang apa kau di sana berdiam diri seperti itu, huh?!"

Senyum Bambam mekar bagai bunga di musim semi.

"Yak! Kim Taehyung! Aku bilang kan bawa di kepadaku, bukannya meninggalkannya di tengah-tengah seperti itu."

"Mianhaeeee," sahut Taehyung dari arah kejauhan, "lanjutkan acaramu!"

"Aigooo yak Jungkook! Putuskan dia!" seru Mark lewat pengeras suara, semua orang tertawa mendengar gurauan Mark dengan sahabatnya. Kembali memfokuskan diri kepada Bambam, ia membuat suaranya menjadi lebih merdu dan lembut. "Bamie, Bambam, Kunpimook Buwakhul, apapun namamu dan panggilanmu, aku tetap mencintai orang yang sama, yaitu kau."

Fix, pipi Bambam dibuat merah merona oleh Mark. Bagaimana tidak? Mark mengatakan hal semacam itu di depan semua orang, di depan teman-temannya, orang tuanya, semuanya. Yang bisa Bambam lakukan hanyalah tersenyum menahan rasa malu yang manis itu.

Mark mempersiapkan hatinya untuk berbicara lebih jauh di depan semua orang yang menyaksikan, beberapa kali ia berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya sehingga ia tidak perlu melakukan pengulangan.

"Bambam," kata Mark dengan lembut, "di hari ulang tahunmu yang ketujuh belas ini, hyung ingin mempersembahkan sesuatu untukmu. Ini bukan nyanyian romantis seperti yang sering Junhoe lakukan kepada Jinhwan, ini bukan ajakan untuk menari di bawah sinar rembulan seperti yang Taehyung dan Jungkook biasa lakukan, ini bukan lagi kecupan hangat Jaebum kepada Jinyoung, ini bukan perjuangan luar biasa Wonwoo untuk melawan jarak dan mencintai Mingyu, ini juga bukan perasaan cinta abadi Jackson untuk Yugyeom..."

Di sisi yang lain, semua teman-teman Bambam dan para pasangannya merasa senang karena mereka telah diingatkan tentang bagaimana cara mereka mengekspresikan cinta masing-masing, bagaimana caranya untuk bahagia dengan jalan mereka masing-masing. Yugyeom dan Jackson, mereka mungkin masih sebatas teman saat ini, teman yang saling membahagiakan, dan pada kenyataannya perasaan mereka memang abadi tersimpan di hati.

"...ini adalah gabungan dari semua hal yang mereka lakukan, aku menyatukan semuanya untuk mencintaimu. Mungkin kau pernah merasakannya." Mark menundukkan kepalanya sejenak untuk menarik nafas yang dalam, setelah hatinya lebih siap, ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap Bambam dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Bambam, di malam hari yang istimewa ini, di bawah sinar bulan dan ribuan bintang yang menyaksikan cintaku untukmu. Aku ingin bertanya untuk yang kedua kalinya..."

"..."

"Maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi pendamping seumur hidupku?"

Entah apa yang sebenarnya baru saja Bambam dengar, dan Bambam mendengar hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Hari ini, hari ulang tahun Bambam yang ketujuh belas, Bambam masih mengingat persis bagaimana rasanya saat pertama kali ia dilamar oleh Mark, malam itu di rumah sakit. Cara Mark yang seperti ini membuatnya merasa bagai dilamar untuk pertama kalinya, semuanya terlihat sangat berbeda dan spesial. Kali ini tidak ada alasan bagi Bambam untuk menolak, cinta mereka memang sudah disatukan bagai sepasang sepatu; tidak dapat dipisahkan dan tidak akan lengkap dengan pasangannya.

"Bambam, aku tidak peduli apa yang orang katakan tentang kita. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin membuatmu bahagia selamanya bersamaku." Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Menikahlah denganku!"

Mata Bambam mulai berkaca-kaca, tak sanggup lagi ia menahan perasaan haru bahagianya yang sudah menggumpal-gumpal, mungkin mereka semua harus memberi waktu sejenak untuk Bambam menangis. Harapan Bambam bagai terwujud menjadi nyata, ia benar-benar akan menjalankan hidup bersama Mark untuk selamanya lewat ikatan pernikahan yang sakral dan menyucikan mereka. Sedikit menangis mungkin tidak apa-apa, Bambam juga perlu melampiaskan rasa harunya yang tak tertahan.

Banyak di antara mereka yang ikut terkejut dengan lamaran ini, bahkan teman-teman Bambam. Kecuali teman-teman Mark dan orang tua mereka, sudah dari awal Mark mendiskusikan hal ini dengan pihak teman dan keluarga hingga rencana Mark akhirnya terwujud.

"Kuharap tangisan itu adalah jawaban yang terbaik." Mark berusaha tertawa, padahal hatinya berguncang hebat, mengkhawatirkan kalau Bambam akan menolak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Semua orang di sana merasakan hal yang sama, gugup dan tidak sabar.

Bambam mencoba untuk berhenti menangis dan menghapus air matanya. Ia mengangkat kepala, tersenyum ke arah Mark dengan sisa isak tangisnya, lalu mengangguk dengan cepat dan mengatakan,

"aku akan menikah denganmu."

"YAAAAAAAA!" sorak sorai semua orang menggelegar di halaman belakang rumah Bambam, mereka turut berbahagia atas jawaban Bambam yang memuaskan itu.

Mark segera turun dari atas panggung, berlari ke arah Bambam dan memeluknya dengan erat seperti ia tidak akan melepaskannya. Mereka saling mendekap dalam rasa bahagia yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh mereka, tak ada lagi kata yang dapat menjelaskan bagaimana bahagianya mereka selain senyuman, air mata, dekapan, dan tindakan. Tak ada lagi trauma dan ketakutan di benak Mark, karena cepat atau lambat Bambam akan menjadi milik Mark seutuhnya.

"Kau akan menikah denganku?" tanya Mark di antara ributnya sorakan gembira orang-orang.

"Ne, hyung, aku akan menikah denganmu." jawab Bambam.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya lagi, Mark mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Masih hal yang sama seperti yang terakhir kali Bambam lihat; kotak kecil berwarna putih beludru. Mark membuka kotak itu hingga memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berlian yang berkilauan hingga meyilaukan mata.

Mark melepas cincin itu dari celah yang ada di tengah-tengah kotak dan memakaikannya di jari manis Bambam. "Aku masih menyimpannya, ini cincin yang sama. Aku sangat menyukai cincin ini, dan aku ingin hanya kau yang memakainya."

"Hyung, terima kasih sudah setia menungguku hingga hari ini."

"Hingga akhri hayat pun akan kutunggu, asalkan aku menikah dengamu."

Mereka tersenyum bersamaan, saling memandang dan menyatukan bibir mereka hingga menciptakan sebuah kecupan hangat di tengah dinginnya angin malam. Tidak ada lagi ciuman yang lebih manis selain ciuman yang mereka rasakan pada malam yang indah itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Bamie."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, hyung."

"Aku yang paling mencintaimu, hanya aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- THE END -

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh abisss :( HEITSSSS JANGAN MENANGIS/? Author gak mungkin tega membiarkan MarkBam berhenti sampe tunangan doang dong? Mereka harus nikah MWAHAHAHA biar kawin maksudnya/? Untuk kesekian kalinya, author mau ngucapin makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya, berkat kalian, FF Annoying Senior bisa sukses sampe akhir, review kalian sangat membangun autho untuk tetap menulis kapanpun dimanapun, kamsha hamnidaaa *bow down*. Mungkin selang beberapa hari, FF Annoying Senior 2 atau lebih tepatnya sequel ciehaha *gaya amat author ngomong kaya artis aje*, bakal muncul di website ini, berhubung banyak yang baper minta adegan MarkBam lagi kawin AWKAWKAWK xD pokoknya pantengin terus, sekali lagi makasih yang banyak, author sayang kalian. Terima kasih bagi pembaca setia, author janji, Annoying Senior 2 gak bakal ngecewain. MWAH :*


End file.
